


Cursed

by Lycc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Deutsch | German, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycc/pseuds/Lycc
Summary: Aiden ist eigentlich ein ganz durchschnittlicher Internatsschüler. Leider reiht sich eines Morgens in seiner Liste an Problemen, neben finanziellen Sorgen, Ärger mit dem Vater, Leistungsdruck und seiner aufkeimenden Liebe zu einer Mitschülerin, auch noch ein Dämon ein, der ihm unverblümt eröffnet, dass er ihn töten wird. Und so muss Aiden nun auch noch mit einem Rachedämon, Magiern und seinem eigenen Gefühls-Chaos kämpfen. Denn wie zur Hölle kann es sein, dass Aiden diesen verdammten Dämon einfach nicht hassen kann?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Verflucht

Kapitel 1 – Verflucht

Rote Augen, in denen ein unbändiges Feuer flackerte, starrten ihn lauernd an.  
Ein Mund, aus dem zwei feine, spitze Reißzähne ragten, grinste ihm boshaft entgegen.  
Aiden fuhr aus dem Bett hoch.  
Das schrille Klingeln seines Weckers hatte ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf und damit auch aus seinem Traum gerissen, wofür er ausnahmsweise sogar dankbar war. Aiden träumte oft seltsame Dinge – was wohl in der Natur von Träumen lag – aber das war selbst für ihn eine Spur zu abgedreht.  
Verschlafen massierte sich Aiden die linke Schulter. Er hatte wohl auf ihr gelegen, denn sie fühlte sich seltsam verspannt an und schmerzte sogar leicht. In aller Ruhe begann er sich eine Jeans und ein weinrotes T-Shirt überzustreifen. Vor dem Spiegel, der an der Schranktür angebracht worden war, blieb er kurz stehen und betrachtete sich. Kurze braune Haare, schmale Statur und vergleichsweise geringe Körpergröße.  
Durchschnitt.  
Aiden war immer Durchschnitt – in der Schule, im Sport, im Aussehen. Der Fluch des Ordinären.  
An ihm war eben nichts Besonderes, daher fiel er auch nie jemandem auf – ganz im Gegenteil – zu seinem Leidwesen wurde er sogar regelmäßig übersehen.  
Aiden seufzte einmal flach und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von seinem Spiegelbild ab. Er schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe und steifte sich eine schwarze Jacke über. Im Vorbeigehen warf er sich seine Schultasche über die Schulter ehe er sein Internatszimmer verließ um zum Frühstück in den Speisesaal zu gehen.

Im Saal herrschte reges Treiben, da viele Schüler sowie Aiden erst kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn zum Essen gingen um möglichst lange im Bett bleiben zu konnten.  
Zwischen den verschlafenen Gesichtern seiner Mitschüler entdeckte Aiden schließlich wen er suchte. Mit einem Tablett bewaffnet, auf dem nur eine Tasse schwarzen Tees und ein unbelegtes Brötchen lagen, ließ er sich auf einen unbequem Holzstuhl fallen.  
„Morgen“, nuschelte ihm sein Gegenüber mit vollem Mund entgegen.  
„Morgen Lukas.“ Der schlang seinen Bissen hinunter und blickte irritiert zu seinem Schulfreund rüber.  
„Man, siehst du scheiße aus“, platze er heraus. Aiden verzog keine Miene, sondern entgegnete nur sarkastisch: „Wie immer versüßen mir deine lieblichen Worte den Morgen ungemein. Ich hab nicht gut geschlafen. Schlecht geträumt und dann auch noch mit einer verspannten Schulter aufgewacht.“  
„Dein Glück, dass Sport heute ausfällt.“ Lukas setzte eine mitfühlende Mine auf und Aiden nickte zustimmend während er sich ohne großen Appetit ein Stück seines Brötchens in den Mund schob. 

Der Tag verlief weitestgehend normal. Unterricht, unangekündigte Leistungskontrolle, plötzlicher Platzregen während der Mittagspause – also alles wie immer.  
Aiden hat schon beim Aufstehen gespürt, dass er heute einfach im Bett hätte liegen bleiben sollen und auf genau dieses himmlische Möbelstück ließ er sich nun rücklings fallen.  
„Man bin ich froh, dass der Tag endlich vorbei ist“, sagte er laut zu sich selbst und erhielt zu seiner Überraschung tatsächlich eine Antwort.  
„Tja. Ich schätze, dann hab ich schlechte Nachrichten für dich.“ Wie angestochen fuhr Aiden aus dem Bett hoch, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Sein Zimmer war vollkommen leer.  
Nein, eingebildet hat er sich diese hämische Stimme ganz bestimmt nicht und sie gehörte auch zu niemandem, den er kannte.  
„Wer ist da?“, fragt er in die Leere seines Zimmers hinein und schaute sich dabei suchend um.  
„Das 'Wer' ist eher nebensächlich. Das 'Was' sollte dir Sorgen bereiten.“ Aiden fuhr herum. Er hatte versucht zu erhören von wo die fremde Stimme kam, die ihn mit diebischer Freude verspottete und zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass sie direkt in seinem Kopf zu sein schien.  
„Okay, dann eben 'WAS' ist da?“, antwortete Aiden nun gereizt und bemüht um eine feste Stimme.  
„Das kriegst du schon noch mit“, kam es belustigt zurück, wie um das Gespräch zu beenden.

'Bitte was?' Er stutzte.  
Was sollte das denn bitte? Wer oder Was auch immer sich da einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, Aiden fand ihn ganz und gar nicht witzig.  
Er fragte noch ein paar mal in die Leere seines Zimmers, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort mehr und kam sich auch bald ziemlich albern dabei vor.  
Er entschloss sich dazu, der verhöhnen Stille in seinem Zimmer zu entfliehen und in einen der Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Am Nachmittag und Abend waren die zwar oft überlaufen, aber alles war besser als allein in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben.  
„Wolltest du nicht etwas Schlaf nachholen?“, begrüßte ihn Lukas' vertraute Stimme. Aiden winkte ab.  
„Lass uns doch ne Runde Tischkicker spielen.“ – gesagt, getan.  
Aidens Gedanken kreisten und Lukas brachte ihm eine Niederlage nach der anderen bei, bis Aiden endgültig die Lust an dem Spiel verlor.  
„So schlecht hast du ja ewig nicht gespielt. Vielleicht hättest du doch lieber noch ne Runde an der Matratze gehorcht.“  
Es war nicht nur die Müdigkeit, die Aiden aus dem Konzept brachte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich durchgängig beobachtet. Von wo oder von wem konnte er zwar nicht sagen, aber er hatte die ungute Vorahnung, dass der Besitzer der unheimlichen Stimme ihn noch nicht in Ruhe lassen würde.  
'Das merkst du schon' klang verdächtig als würde etwas auf ihn zukommen.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich nach und nach, doch Aiden wollte noch nicht wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehren. Solange er hier mit den Anderen war konnte er so tun als wäre nichts passiert und er gab sich alle Mühe das Bedürfnis sich umzusehen zu unterdrücken.  
Doch es half alles nichts. Zur Ruhezeit fand er sich allein in seinem Zimmer wieder.

Allerdings, war alles wie immer. Keine Stimme, keine Geister, keine Mitschüler, die sich einen Spaß erlaubten – nur Aidens vertrautes, langweiliges Internatszimmer.  
Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett umher. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden hatte sich verändert sobald er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte. Seitdem fühlte er einen nahezu hungrigen Blick auf sich ruhen, der ihm das Einschlafen unmöglich machte.  
Der Zeiger der Uhr hatte die Eins schon lange hinter sich gelassen, als er endlich begann in den Schlaf hinabzugleiten.  
„Na, na, na, so einfach mach ich es dir nicht.“ Aiden riss die Augen auf. Die Stimme klang dieses mal nicht in seinem Kopf wider, sondern schien von seiner Bettkante aus zu kommen.  
Und tatsächlich, blickten ihn aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes, zwei rot glühende Augen entgegen. Aiden wollte schreien, doch noch ehe er den Mund öffnen konnte, spürte er wie dieser ihm gewaltsam zugedrückt wurde.  
Seine vor Angst geweiteten Augen blickten in das lodernde Rot seines Gegenübers, der ihn belustigt anfunkelte. Das Gesicht des Fremden war ihm nun so nah, dass er selbst im Halbdunkeln einzelne Züge erkennen konnte.  
Rote Augen, in denen unbändiges Feuer flackerte und ein hämisch grinsender Mund, aus dem zwei spitze, feine Reißzähne ragten.  
Genießerisch beobachtete die Gestalt wie verschiedene Emotionen über Aidens Gesicht huschten. Schock, Angst, die Erkenntnis sich keinem Menschen gegenüber zu wissen, Hilflosigkeit und schließlich Panik.  
Geduldig wartete er bis Aiden seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte und wieder aufnahmefähig war.  
„Also“, begann er mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln, das seine Reißzähne im fahlen Mondlicht blitzen ließ. „Ich habe wenig Lust dir die ganze Zeit den Mund zuzuhalten, daher sage ich dir einfach wie es läuft: Du schreist. Jemand kommt. Ich verschwinde. Du erzählst was passiert ist und wer auch immer vor dir steht wird dir versichern, dass du nur einen Albtraum hattest.  
Du wirst wieder alleingelassen. Ich komme wieder zurück und der Spaß geht von vorn los.  
Wenn du also schreien willst, dann schrei'.“  
Sofort löste sich der grobe Griff um Aidens Kiefer, doch das Gesicht des lebenden Albtraums blieb so dicht wie zuvor.  
Er blickte ihn herausfordernd an und entblößte seine Zähne in voller Länge. Aiden kämpfte gegen den Impuls zu schreien und biss sich schließlich auf die Unterlippe. Mit gespielter Enttäuschung zogen sich die roten Augen etwas zurück.  
Aiden setzte sich auf und rückte hastig mit dem Rücken an die Wand am Kopfende des Bettes, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und die Gestalt auf seiner Bettkante zu bringen. Absolut gelassen und mit vorfreudiger Miene saß dieser auf dem himmelblauen Bettbezug und beobachtete sichtlich amüsiert Aidens Reaktion.  
„Wer“, setzte Aiden an, aber verbesserte sich sofort. „Was bist du?“ Überrascht zog der Schatten die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Du lernst schnell“, erwiderte er mit einem erfreuten Lächeln. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und beantwortet Aidens Frage ganz beiläufig mit „Dein Todesurteil.“  
Aiden schluckte schwer und biss sich erneut auf die Lippe. Sollten Schmerzen einen nicht aus Träumen aufwachen lassen? Aiden schmeckte bereits sein eigenes Blut.  
Keine Chance – er war wach.  
Wieder beobachtete der Schatten geradezu genießerisch, wie Aidens Gedanken und Gefühle sich überschlugen.  
„Aber... aber warum... weshalb also... ich meine...-“  
„Keine Ahnung“, unterbrach der Schatten sein Gestammel gleichgültig.  
„Das 'Wer' und 'Warum' liegt nicht bei mir und es ist mir auch relativ egal.“ Eine kurze Pause folgte. „So. Ich schätze das genügt um dir für heute Nacht den Schlaf zu rauben.“ Mit diesen Worten griff der Schatten völlig selbstverständlich nach Aidens Arm und in diesem Moment begann der eh schon formlose Körper der Albtraumgestalt sich vollkommen aufzulösen.  
Vom Ort der Berührung aus ging sein Körper schnell in schwarzen Rauch auf. Die kleinen Schwaden zogen sich zu Aidens Arm, umschlangen diesen für einen Moment und verschwanden dann gänzlich darin. 

Nun war es um Aidens Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Wie von Sinnen stürzte er aus dem Bett und durch das Halbdunkel des Raumes. Mit beeindruckender Treffsicherheit betätigte er im Vorbeirennen den Schalter für das Badezimmerlicht und sah für einen kurzen Moment lang nur Sterne, da die plötzliche Helligkeit seinen Augen zu schaffen machte.  
Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, schob er seinen Ärmel bis zur Schulter hoch und begutachtete die Stelle an der der Schatten – wie Aiden ihn für sich getauft hatte – ihn berührt hatte.  
Nichts. Sein Arm war völlig in Ordnung. Auch in seinem Gesicht, wo der Schatten ihm den Mund zugehalten hatte, war nichts Außergewöhnliches zu erkennen.  
In seinem Unterbewusstsein glaubte Aiden ein unterdrücktes Lachen wahrnehmen zu können, doch das hätte er sich genauso gut auch nur einbilden können. Recht behielt sein ungebetener Besucher dennoch – an Schlaf war gar nicht mehr zu denken. Stattdessen überschlugen sich seine Gedanken förmlich.  
Er sollte sterben. Warum? Was hatte er getan? Und warum sollte der Schatten das erledigen? Was verflucht noch mal war dieser Schatten überhaupt?  
Aiden wusste nur eins – er hatte Angst und er konnte mit niemandem sprechen.  
Keiner würde ihm glauben. Er glaubte ja selbst nicht, was hier passierte. 

„Man, du siehst ja noch beschissener aus als gestern.“ Lukas starrte ihn ungläubig an und eine Spur von Sorge schlich sich in deinen Blick. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“ Aiden winkte ab.  
„Albträume“, gab er müde zur Erklärung ab und das war nicht mal gelogen, auch wenn es eigentlich nur EIN – leider sehr realer – Albtraum war.  
Die ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden kämpfte Aiden noch gegen die Müdigkeit an, in der dritten übermannte sie ihn schließlich.  
„Aiden Moore!“ Er schreckte hoch. „Langweile ich dich?“ Aiden musste einige Male blinzeln, bis seine Augen sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnten und er seine Geschichtslehrerin fokussieren konnte, die bebend vor Zorn neben ihm stand und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
Aiden ließ die Standpauke geduldig über sich ergehen, ignorierte das Feixen seiner Mitschüler und vor allem das schadenfrohe Grinsen des Schattens, welches er ganz deutlich spüren konnte.  
Mühevoll quälte er sich durch die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden, wobei Lukas ihn zweimal wecken musste bevor der Lehrer etwas bemerkte. 

So führte ihn sein erster Weg nach Ende der letzten Stunde zurück in sein Zimmer. Er warf die Tasche in die Ecke, zog die Schuhe aus und wusch sich das Gesicht.  
„Dir macht das Ganze wohl auch noch Spaß, was?“ Aiden hatte wütend klingen wollen, doch dazu war er einfach zu müde. „Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Komm wenigstens raus und antworte mir, Schatten!“  
Doch nichts rührte sich. Seufzend ging er sich auf sein Bett zu und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wieder den Schatten auf seiner Bettkante sitzen. Resigniert steuerte er nun stattdessen seinen Schreibtischstuhl an, drehte die Lehne Richtung Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf die Sitzfläche. Die Arme auf der Rückenlehne verschränkt starrte er wartend die Bettkante an bis ihm die Augen irgendwann unfreiwillig zufielen.  
„Ja.“ Aiden schreckte erneut hoch. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
„Was?“ Irritation mischte sich in seine Müdigkeit.  
„Ja“, wiederholte der Schatten. „Mir macht das Ganze tatsächlich Spaß“, beantwortete er die Frage, die Aiden zuvor im Bad gestellt hatte. Der Schatten hatte bewusst so lange mit seiner Antwort gewartet, bis ihm die Augen zugefallen waren. Im eingeschalteten Deckenlicht des Zimmers konnte Aiden seinen Quälgeist endlich genauer betrachten.

Er saß tatsächlich an der gleichen Stelle auf dem Bett wie die Nacht zuvor, hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und stützte sich nach hinten mit den Händen ab. Schwarzes, langes Haar ging nahtlos in einen schwarzen Schatten über, der wie ein Umhang seine Schultern umhüllte und ihm sanft bis zu den Knöcheln um den Körper fiel.  
Bis auf sein Gesicht, den Hals und die Hände war er vollkommen in ein alles-schlingendes Schwarz gehüllt. Sein Körper schien aus fester Materie zu bestehen, jedoch verschmolz dieser mit dem Umhang, welcher wiederum tatsächlich nur aus Schatten oder instabilen Partikeln zu bestehen schien.  
Obwohl im Zimmer kein Luftzug zu spüren war, wehte er sanft um den schlanken Körper der blasen, rotäugigen Gestalt, welche so unwirklich in der gewohnten Umgebung seines Zimmers wirkte.  
Aiden riss den Blick von ihm los und konzentrierte sich auf das Wesentliche.  
„Warum soll ich sterben?“ Der Schatten seufzte  
„Du scheinst doch nicht so schnell zu lernen, wie ich dachte.“ Er entfaltete seine Beine, drehte sich im Sitzen um die eigene Achse und ließ sich auf Aidens Bett fallen, so dass er nun parallel zur Bettkante lag, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er tat das in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung und ohne Aiden auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Seine Körperhaltung wirkte entspannt, die Augen des Schattens waren jedoch hellwach und lauernd, wie die eines Raubtieres auf der Jagd.  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, interessiert mich weder das 'Wer' noch das 'Warum'.“  
„Wenn du hier bist, um mich zu töten, warum bin ich dann noch nicht tot?“  
„Weil das 'Wann' und 'Wie' ganz und gar meine Entscheidung ist.“  
„Verdammt, kannst du dich nicht ein einziges Mal verständlich ausdrücken?“, fragte Aiden, der so langsam mit den Nerven am Ende war, und musste prompt die Konsequenzen dafür tragen.  
Er hatte nur geblinzelt, doch der Schatten lag plötzlich nicht mehr entspannt auf der Bettkante. Stattdessen spürte Aiden nun eine Hand, die grob seine Haare packte und seinen Kopf gewaltsam in den Nacken zog. An seiner Kehle konnte er die Schärfe einer Klinge fühlen, die die selbe Temperatur wie sein eigener Körper zu haben schien.  
„Das bedeutet, dass ich dir wenn mir danach ist die Kehle durchschneide. Vielleicht verschlinge ich auch einfach Stück für Stück deine Seele, bis nichts mehr von dir übrig ist außer einer leeren Hülle. Oder ich mache dir das Leben so zur Hölle, dass du deinem Leid von selbst ein Ende setzt.“  
Der Atem des Schattens streifte Aidens Ohr, so nah war er ihm gekommen. „War dir das jetzt verständlich genug?“ Der Schatten ließ seine Worte einige Sekunden lang wirken, ehe er langsam den Griff um Aidens Haare lockerte. „Schatten“, sagte er belustigt, „ein reichlich einfallsloser Name. Wenn du mich unbedingt ansprechen musst, dann nenn' mich Reel.“  
Und mit diesen Worten glitt seine Hand zu Aidens Schulter, wo er das gleiche Kunststück wie letzte Nacht mit seinem Arm vollzog und verschwand.  
Aiden klammerte sich noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an der Stuhllehne fest. Sein Körper war wie eingefroren und als er es endlich schaffte sich von der Lähmung zu befreien mit der Reel ihn belegt hatte, fühlten sich seine Finger völlig verkrampft an. 

In den nächsten Tagen meldete sich Reel kein einziges Mal zu Wort. Er tauchte auch nicht mehr auf, sobald Aiden einschlief und auch das hämische Lachen, dass er zuvor gelegentlich in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu hören glaubte, verstummte. Nur das ständige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden blieb.  
Doch auch ohne die nächtlichen Besuche schlief Aiden nur sehr wenig. Reels Schweigen war noch schlimmer als seine sarkastischen und bissigen Kommentare, denn die Ungewissheit zerrte zunehmend an Aidens Nerven.  
Knapp eine Woche war seit Reels letztem Besuch vergangen als Aiden beim Aufwachen wieder in die roten Augen blickte. Ratlos und konzentriert musterten sie ihn von der Bettkante aus. Unsicher was er tun sollte verharrte Aiden in der Bewegung. War es jetzt etwa so weit? Sollte er jetzt sterben? „Hast du dich für das 'Wann' entschieden?“ fragte Aiden vorsichtig, als der Schatten keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen.  
„Tatsächlich“, begann dieser nach einer kurzen Pause, „beschäftigt mich ausnahmsweise mal das 'Warum'. Normalerweise ist es mir egal, aber normalerweise ist es auch mehr als offensichtlich.“ „Heißt das, dass ich weiterleben darf?“ Schlagartig kehrte die Belustigung in Reels Gesicht zurück. „Sei nicht albern“, antwortete er, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen. „Du bist mit mir verflucht worden, also werde ich dich töten.“ Reel ließ seine Worte abermals wirken und betrachtete genießerisch, wie der kleine Funken Hoffnung in Aidens Augen erstickte.  
„Ich beobachte dich noch etwas und wenn mir das zu langweilig wird, denke ich mir eine schöne Möglichkeit aus dir das Leben zu nehmen“, endete er mit zuckersüßer Stimme und sah ihm dabei eindringlich in die Augen.  
Aiden spürte wie sich die schmalen Finger des Dämons plötzlich um seinem Hals legten und im nächsten Moment löste dieser sich wieder in schwarzen Rauch auf.


	2. Leben und leben lassen

Am darauffolgenden Wochenende schlenderten Aiden und Lukas durch die Stadt.   
Sie gehörten zu den Internatsschülern, die auch am Wochenende nicht zu ihren Eltern fuhren. Stattdessen nutzten die beiden Jungs die Zeit gern um durch die Geschäfte stöbern und in die Arcade-Halle zu gehen.   
Hier draußen zwischen all den Menschen und all dem Lärm vergaß Aiden sogar die schrecklichen Gefühle, die ihn seit Reels Erscheinen ständig begleiteten.   
„Lass uns zum Abschluss noch 'ne Runde Beat-Saber spielen“, schlug Lukas vor. Sein bester Freund schielte auf seine Armbanduhr.   
„Ich glaube daraus wird nichts mehr. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, verpassen wir unseren Bus“, gab Aiden bedrückt zurück.   
„Ach Mann. Naja, da kann man nichts machen.“ Die beiden verabschiedeten sich mit einem Nicken vom Besitzer der Halle und traten raus auf den Gehweg. In schnellem Schritt liefen sie zur Haltestelle. Dort angekommen konnten sie eine Gruppe Schüler beobachten, die das gleiche Ziel wie sie verfolgten.   
„Hey.“ Lukas stieß Aiden mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Guck mal, wer da kommt.“ Mit dem Kinn deutet er auf die sich nähernde Gruppe und Aiden konnte ein Mädchen mit blonder Flechtfrisur ausmachen. Mara.   
Aiden war in seinem ersten Jahr am Internat mit ihr in einer Projektgruppe gewesen und hatte sich seit dem in sie verguckt. Außer Lukas wusste niemand davon.   
Die vier Mädchen liefen quatschend und lachend in ihre Richtung. Ein weiteres blondes Mädchen – Sophie – zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und begann im Gehen auf dem Bildschirm herumzutippen. Als die Gruppe die Straße erreichte, blieben sie stehen um ein vorbeifahrendes Auto abzuwarten.  
Die drei anderen waren allem Anschein nach in ein spannendes Gespräch vertieft, denn sie unterhielten sich angeregt und niemand von ihnen achtete auf Sophie, die auch an der Straße nicht von ihrem Handy aufsah und ungebremst auf die Fahrbahn lief.   
Aiden reagierte instinktiv. Er sprintete auf sie zu, stieß sie mit aller Kraft zurück in die Richtung aus der sie kam und kniff die Augen zusammen in Erwartung eines Aufpralls. 

Reifen quietschten. Umstehende Menschen schrien auf. Doch Aiden spüre keinen Schmerz.   
Als er es wagte die Augen wieder zu öffnen, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er unverletzt war. Allerdings stimmte etwas nicht. Er stand an der Bordsteinkante und nicht mitten auf der Fahrbahn, wo er eigentlich hätte sein sollen.  
Aiden versuche einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass seine Beine ihm nicht gehorchen wollten.  
Reel hatte im letzten Moment die Kontrolle über den Körper an sich gerissen und sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung vor dem anfahrenden Auto weg gerollt. Nur um Haaresbreite hatte es ihn verfehlt.   
Nun stand er da. Unschlüssig was er tun sollte und mit Aidens steigender Panik im Hinterkopf. Reel konnte sie mehr als deutlich spüren, obwohl er seine eigenen und Aidens Emotionen von einander abgeschirmte.  
Das blonde Mädchen saß erschrocken auf dem Bürgersteig und starrte ihn fassungslos an. In ihrer großen, silbernen Gürtelschnalle konnte Reel sein Spiegelbild sehen und es eröffnete ihm, dass die Körperübernahme alles andere als perfekt verlaufen war. Aus der Reflektion blickten ihm nicht Aidens braune, sondern seine eigenen roten Augen entgegen. Einer Eingebung folgend zog Reel sich sofort zurück und überließ Aiden diese unangenehme Situation.   
Wieder an der Macht über seinen eigenen Körper wurden diesem sofort die Knie weich und er sackte in sich zusammen.   
Der Fahrer des Wagens war inzwischen ausgestiegen und auch Lukas und die drei Mädchen waren zu ihnen geeilt.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so auf die Straße rennen.“   
„Brauchen wir einen Krankenwagen?“  
Aiden versicherte allen Umstehenden immer wieder, dass ihm nichts fehlte. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen in ein Krankenhaus und da auch Sophie bis auf ein paar Schürfwunden und blaue Flecken vom Sturz unverletzt war, entschied man dass weder Krankenwagen noch Polizei nötig waren und jeder ging seiner Wege.

Wieder allein in seinem Zimmer fragte Aiden nach langem Hadern vorsichtig: „Reel? Reel, bist du da?“ Doch wie immer, wenn er versuchte von sich aus ein Gespräch mit dem Schatten – oder was auch immer er war – zu beginnen, erhielt er demonstrativ keine Antwort.   
Aber auch ohne Reel verlief die Nacht für Aiden ohne Schlaf – zu wirr und rastlos waren seine Gedanken. Was hatte er nur getan um all das Chaos zu verdienen, das in letzter Zeit auf ihn einprasselte?

Als Aiden am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück sein Zimmer betrat, konnte er beobachten wie sich schwarzer Nebel aus seinem Körper zu lösen begann und sich auf seiner Bettkante zu der befremdlichen Gestalt des jung-aussehenden Schattens formte.   
Seine Körperhaltung wirkte weniger entspannt als zuvor und auch das spöttische Lächeln war verschwunden. Konzentriert lagen seine scharfen Augen auf dem Jungen ihm gegenüber. Betont ruhig und mit angespannten Muskeln bewegte sich der zu seinem Stuhl, auf dem er erneute rittlings Platz nahm ohne seinen Besucher aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Mit der Rückenlehne zwischen sich und der Gestalt auf seinem Bett fühlte er sich ihm etwas weniger ausgeliefert. Natürlich würde Reel eine Stuhllehne nicht aufhalten – das hatte er bereits eindrucksvoll bewiesen, aber es half Aiden dennoch ruhig zu bleiben.   
„Du hast meinen Körper übernommen“, begann er vorsichtig und immer noch recht verwirrt als Reel ihn weiter musterte, aber nicht sprach.   
„Warum hast du sie gerettet?“, überging er Aidens Frage und ließ ihn überrascht die Augenbrauen hochziehen. Damit hat er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.   
„Also... naja... so ganz sicher bin ich mir da auch nicht. Ich wollte ihr halt helfen“, begann Aiden unsicher.  
„Aber...WARUM?“ Reels brennender Blick verstärkte seine Nervosität.  
„Ich schätze ich... naja... laut dir muss ich ja eh sterben und da wollte ich, dass mein Tod wenigstens noch jemandem hilft. Ich bin losgerannt bevor ich so richtig darüber nachgedacht habe. Außerdem dachte ich, das 'Warum' interessiert dich sowieso nicht.“ Reel schlug die Augen nieder und verzog den Mund zu einem bitterem Lächeln.  
Als er wieder aufsah waren seine Augen weich und voller Schmerz, doch kehrte die Härte und Kälte so schnell zurück, dass Aiden fast glaubte es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Der Schatten erhob sich und ging langsam aber zielsicher auf Aiden zu. Ungerührt legte er eine Hand unter dessen Kinn und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen.   
Aiden widerstand dem Drang seine Hand weg zu schlagen. Er hatte gelernt, dass es besser war, den Schatten nicht unnötig zu provozieren. Suchend und etwas unschlüssig blickte dieser ihn an.   
„Du bist seltsam. Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht“, sagte er enttäuscht und löste sich in Rauch auf.  
Den ganzen Sonntag über grübelte Aiden und versuchte sich einen Reim auf den Zwischenfall in der Stadt und das seltsame Gespräch zu machen. Reel blieb die ganze Zeit still. Er konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr fühlen. Sogar die Augen, die ihn ununterbrochen zu beobachten schienen, konnte er nicht mehr auf sich spüren. Reel hatte sich so sehr von ihm abgeschirmt, dass Aiden nichts mehr von ihm wahrnehmen konnte. 

„Warum hast du mich eigentlich nicht einfach sterben lassen? Bin ich dir noch nicht langweilig genug?“ Aiden versuchte immer wieder mal Reel zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen. Natürlich funktioniert das nie, aber Aiden gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass Reel – wie schon zuvor – seine Frage verspätet bei seinem nächsten Besuch beantwortete.   
Aiden fürchtete sich vor ihm, aber die Ungewissheit ängstigte ihn weitaus mehr. Er wollte endlich wissen, was hier los war.   
Und tatsächlich erschien Reel in dem Moment in dem Aiden der Schlaf überkommen wollte an seinem gewohnten Platz auf der Bettkante.   
„Ich lass mir doch nicht von irgendeinem Autofahrer mein neues Spielzeug kaputt machen. Du gehörst MIR und nur ich entscheide, wann und wie du stirbst.“ Die Art wie der Schatten die Worte aussprach und der hungrige Blick, der in seinen Augen lag ließen Aiden unwillkürlich erschaudern und die blitzenden Reißzähne, die ihm bösartig entgegen grinsten, verstärkten sein Unbehagen noch weiter. „So leicht mache ich dir das Sterben nicht“, säuselte Reel genießerisch ehe er nach der Hand des müden Jungen griff und wieder verschwand. Von nun an konnte Aiden seinen ungewollten Mitbewohner wieder spüren. 

„Vielleicht doch lieber das Blaue.“ Aiden verzweifelte. Der Schulball rückte näher und er konnte sich nicht für ein Hemd entscheiden. Er wollte alles richtig machen, denn dieses Jahr hatte er sich fest vorgenommen Mara zu fragen, ob sie ihn begleiten würde. Vielleicht war es seine letzte Chance.   
Unschlüssig stand er vor Lukas, der sich bereits für das waldgrüne Hemd entschieden hatte, das die eifrige Verkäuferin für ihn herausgesucht hatte.   
„Weißt du was?“, entgegnete Lukas resigniert, „Du nimmst einfach gar keins, fragst Mara, ob sie dir beim Aussuchen hilft und nutzt diese Gelegenheit dann um sie beim Shoppen zu fragen, ob sie deine Begleitung sein möchte.“ Aiden stutzte.   
„Mit der Idee hättest du auch fünf Hemden eher rausrücken können.“ Lukas zuckte nur die Achseln, während Aiden bereits das Hemd aufknöpfte und es von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ noch ehe er den Vorhang der Umkleidekabine geschlossen hatte.   
„Was zum? Alter, seit wann hast du denn bitte ein Tattoo?“ Lukas war aufgesprungen und zu ihm gelaufen. Verwirrt blickte Aiden seinen besten Freund an.   
„Was?“ Lukas drehte ihn um und betrachtete interessiert seinen Rücken.  
„Krass! Warum erzählst du mir so was nicht? Sieht echt cool aus. Viel zu tough für so 'nen Lauch wie dich“, witzelte er.   
Irritiert drehte sich Aiden so, dass er seinen Rücken im Spiegel sehen konnte und betrachtete mit Entsetzen das schwarze Symbol, welches sein linkes Schulterblatt zierte. Es war etwa handgroß und bildete ein verschlungenes Ornament, dessen filigrane Ausläufer sich sogar ein kleines Stück weit über seine Schulter hinweg in Richtung seiner Brust zogen.   
„Ich...ähm...“, begann Aiden. „Hab ich total vergessen dir zu erzählen. Das hab ich mir in den Ferien im Urlaub stechen lassen“, log er.   
„Hat das ne tiefere Bedeutung?“   
„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das nicht. Ich fand es einfach cool und hab es spontan ausgewählt.“ Aiden hatte sich dazu entschieden, niemandem von Reel zu erzählen. Zum Einen würde ihm eh niemand glauben und zum Anderen wollte er niemanden in Gefahr bringen. Er konnte den Dämon einfach noch nicht einschätzen.

Wieder im Internat liefen die beiden Jungs Mara über den Weg.   
„Hey Mara“, begann Lukas locker.   
„Hi, wart ihr shoppen?“, fragte sie und deutete auf die Tüte in Lukas Hand.   
„Ja“, erwiderte er mit einem nonchalanten Lächeln und zeigte subtil auf seinen besten Freund. „Aber Aiden ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Er hat den Modegeschmack eines Ziegelsteins. Vielleicht kannst du dich ja mal seiner annehmen. Du kennst dich mit so was bestimmt besser aus als ich.“ Prüfend begutachtete Mara Aiden.   
„Ich denke, das dürfte kein Problem sein. Für dich finden wir schon was“, gab sie mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Wollen wir morgen nach dem Unterricht mal in der Stadt schauen?“   
„Gerne“, meldete sich Aiden endlich zu Wort. „Danke, dass du das machst“, ergänzte er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln.   
„Kein Problem. Dann treffen wir uns morgen in der Eingangshalle – sagen wir so gegen 15 Uhr?“ „Gebongt“, freute sich Lukas und Aiden unterdrückte ein Jubeln. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Aiden ging grinsend in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen vernahm er sofort die vertraute Stimme seines Todesengels.   
„Du stehst auf die Kleine.“ Ein resignierter Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Reel war nun wirklich der Letzte mit dem er über solche Dinge sprechen wollte.   
„Ja und? Ich finde, ich sollte sie fragen. Vielleicht ist das meine letzte Chance mit ihr auf den Ball zu gehen bevor du mich umbringst.“   
„Stimmt“, kam es unerwarteterweise von der Bettkante aus zurück. „Du solltest dein Leben nutzen solange du es noch hast.“ Verschmitzt blitzten ihn die feinen Reißzähne seines Gegenübers an und verpassten Aiden wie immer eine Gänsehaut.   
„Was soll das mit dem Tattoo eigentlich?“, fragte Aiden leicht gereizt.   
„Hm?“   
„Das auf meinem Schulterblatt!“   
„Das ist kein Tattoo.“ Aiden verdrehte die Augen.   
„Sondern?“   
„Mein Fluchmal. Es markiert dich als Zielscheibe und als mein Eigentum“, antwortete Reel wie selbstverständlich.   
„Toll. Und wie werde ich das wieder los?“ Der Dämon zeigte ihm wieder sein betont zuckersüßes Lächeln, als er entgegnete „Genauso wie mich – nämlich gar nicht.“ Aiden seufzte wieder.   
„Großartig.“   
„Nun beschwer' dich mal nicht. Ich hatte ein Opfer, die trug es mitten im Gesicht. Der Ort wird nämlich rein zufällig ausgewählt. Die Zeit, die ich bei ihr war, musste sie es jeden Tag überschminken.“ Kurz überlegte Aiden.  
„Sag mal, Reel“, begann Aiden dann vorsichtig. „Wie viele hast du eigentlich schon getötet?“ Der Dämon machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.   
„Keine Ahnung. Weißt du noch wie viele Mücken du schon in deinem Leben erschlagen hast? Oder wie viele Spielzeuge du schon kaputtgemacht hast?“ Stille trat ein.   
Reel erhob sich von seinem Stammplatz und wollte gerade nach seinem aktuellen Opfer greifen um zu verschwinden, als Aiden sich doch überwand noch einmal zu fragen.   
„Reel?“ Der Angesprochene hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Warum lebe ich noch?“ Verständnislos blicken ihn die roten Augen des Schattens an.   
„Bist du so scharf darauf von mir getötet zu werden?“   
„Nein! Es ist nur... ich bin doch eigentlich langweilig. Was hält dich bei mir?“ Nun war es Reel, der seufzte und Aiden glaubt wieder ein trauriges Lächeln zu erkennen.   
„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich irritiert. Normalerweise ist offensichtlich wieso jemand mit mir verflucht wurde, aber bei dir finde ich einfach keinen Grund. Mich wundert ganz einfach, warum sich jemand die Mühe macht, einen Rachedämon zu rufen um einen Schuljungen zu töten.“   
„Mich hast du für die Frage ausgelacht“, stellte Aiden trocken fest.   
„Jetzt werd bloß nicht frech!“, warnte ihn der Dämon. „Außerdem“, fügte er mit einem genussvollen Lächeln hinzu, „bist du viel unterhaltsamer als du glaubst.“ Ehe Aiden noch etwas sagen konnte, spürte er schon eine Hand an seiner Schulter und Reel löste sich auf.

Aiden war schon viertel vor Drei am Haupttor. Lukas war nicht mitgekommen.   
„Sag einfach mir wäre was dazwischen gekommen. Denk dir was aus“, hatte er zu Aiden gemeint und ihn dann allein in die Eingangshalle geschickt. Pünktlich um Punkt 15 Uhr erschien auch Mara.   
„Hi. Wartest du schon lange?“   
„Nein. Bin auch gerade erst angekommen“, log Aiden. Suchend blickte sich Mara um.   
„Kommt Lukas gar nicht mit?“   
„Der hat noch Training. Er meinte wir sollten ruhig alleine gehen. Er hat sein Hemd ja schon.“   
„Ach so, na dann. Wollen wir?“ Fröhlich schritt Mara voran.  
Sie ließ ihn ein Hemd nach dem anderen anprobieren und kombinierte sie im Geiste mit verschiedenen Krawatten und Fliegen. Schließlich entschied sie: „Weinrot! Weinrot ist einfach deine Farbe. Hast du eine schwarze Krawatte?“ Aiden nickte. „Dann also das weinrote.“  
Auf dem Weg zur Kasse blieb Mara erneut stehen. „Hier!“ Aiden zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wirklich?“   
„Vertrau mir. Das wird gut aussehen.“ Sie hielt ihm einen Gürtel in reinem Weiß hin.   
„Also gut. Dann also auch noch den weißen Gürtel“, gab sich Aiden lachend geschlagen.   
„Und mit wem wirst du zu dem Tanz gehen?“, fragte Mara bemüht beiläufig, während sie mit gespieltem Interesse die Auswahl auf einer Auslage betrachtete.   
„Also... ich...“, druckste Aiden herum. „Ich hatte gehofft, vielleicht würdest du mit mir hingehen.“ Verlegen sah er zu ihr rüber. Mara wirkte ein wenig überrascht, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder, lächelte ihn an und antwortete fröhlich: „Gerne.“  
Auf dem Weg zurück zur Bushaltestelle hakte sie sich unauffällig bei ihm ein und Aiden musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht breit zu grinsen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Aiden zu einem recht ungewohnten Bild.  
Reel hatte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch breit gemacht und las in einem seiner Bücher. Einige weitere lagen überall im Zimmer verstreut.   
„Morgen?“, begrüßte Aiden seinen Mitbewohner vorsichtig.   
„Deine Auswahl an Büchern ist gelinde gesagt schrecklich“, überging der Dämon ihn und ließ das Buch achtlos aus der Hand auf den Boden fallen.  
Tatsächlich besaß Aiden fast ausschließlich Lehr- und Fachliteratur. Er war nun wirklich keine Leseratte. Wortlos erhob sich Aiden aus dem Bett, sammelte die Bücher auf und stellte sie als Stapel neben seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem Reel nun im Schneidersitz saß. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten ging Aiden zum Bad – oder vielmehr war das sein Plan gewesen. Denn noch ehe er einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzen konnte, spürte er wie eine Hand ihm von hinten unsanft an die Kehle griff.  
„Ich mag es gar nicht“, hörte er den Dämon direkt an seinem Ohr, „wenn man mich ignoriert.“   
Reels scharfe Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Hals, aber Aiden zwang sich trotz seiner aufsteigenden Panik ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Ich kann mich immer noch dafür entscheiden, dich gleich zu töten oder dir zumindest weh zu tun.“ „Schon gut. Schon gut. Tut mir leid“, presste Aiden hervor und im nächsten Moment hatte Reel sich schon wieder aufgelöst.   
„Du machst mich echt fertig, weißt du das?“ Natürlich wusste er das. Genau das war ja sein Ziel.   
Mit noch immer pochendem Herzen machte Aiden sich fertig für den Unterricht. 

„Morgen.“   
„Wie lief's?“, überging nach Reel nun auch Lukas Aidens Begrüßung.   
„Sie geht mit mir auf den Ball.“   
„Na das ist doch perfekt. Ich hab dir gesagt das klappt. Glückwunsch, man.“  
Der Schrecken des Morgens saß ihm noch etwas in den Knochen, als die beiden Jungen den Klassenraum betraten. Immer wenn er glaubte ein wenig besser mit Reel auszukommen, erinnerte ihn dieser daran, dass er doch nur ein Dämon und ein Arschloch war.   
Doch selbst von einem Dämonen-Arschloch würde er sich die Freude auf den Ball nicht verderben lassen. Nun musste er bloß noch bis dahin am Leben bleiben. 

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte Aiden kurzentschlossen noch einen Umweg in die Bibliothek.  
Er entschied sich für einen Krimi, eine Science-Fiction Novelle und einen Historienroman. Die Fantasy und Mystery Abteilung überging er großzügig. Wieder in seinem Zimmer sortierte er seine Lehrbücher in den Schrank und legte seine drei Leihexemplare quer darüber. Er durfte nicht vergessen sie vor Ablauf der Leihfrist zurückzubringen.  
Es war Aiden lieber, wenn Reel in der Nacht las, als wenn er auf dumme Gedanken käme. Mit dem Sehen und Lesen in der Dunkelheit schiene der Dämon ja anscheinend keinerlei Probleme zu haben.   
Und tatsächlich saß Reel am nächsten Morgen mit der Sci-Fi Novelle auf dem Schreibtisch, während Krimi und Historienroman ordentlich neben ihm auf dem Tisch lagen.   
„Morgen“, begrüßte ihn Aiden ein vorsichtiges Lächeln unterdrückend.   
„Morgen“, kam es etwas später von Reel zurück, ohne dass er jedoch von seinem Buch aufsah.   
Während er sich fertig machte, schielte Aiden immer wieder zu dem Schatten rüber, doch der las konzentriert weiter und schien seine Blicke gar nicht zu bemerken. Er hatte das Buch bereits zu gut drei Vierteln durchgelesen.   
Als Aiden in die Knie ging um seine Schuhe anzuziehen, legte Reel es dann doch zu den beiden anderen auf den Tisch und ging mit einer Berührung von Aidens Kopf in diesen über.  
So brachte Aiden Reel alle paar Tage eine neue Auswahl an Büchern mit und Reel machte ihm zum Dank das Leben nicht ganz so schwer.

„Was passiert eigentlich mit dir, wenn du dein Opfer getötet hast?“, fragte Aiden irgendwann. Er machte gerade Hausaufgaben an seinem Schreibtisch, während Reel ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag – den dritten Band von 'Das Lied von Eis und Feuer' in den Händen. (Zu Aidens Überraschung war der Dämon tatsächlich ein Enthusiast von Fantasy-Romanen.)  
Der Angesprochene sah von seinem Buch auf. „Ich schlafe. Und das so lange, bis die nächste arme Seele mit mir verflucht wird.“   
„Kling ziemlich langweilig.“   
„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich mit 'du bist unterhaltsamer als du glaubst' meinte?“ Aiden nickte stumm. Das erklärte warum der Dämon so lange bei ihm blieb ohne ihn zu töten. Solange Aiden lebte war Reel ein gewisses Maß an Freiheit gegeben. Schweigend machte er sich wieder an seine Englischaufgaben.

Die Tage verliefen für Aiden selten so gut, wie in letzter Zeit. Und das, obwohl er mit einem Rachedämon verflucht worden war. Mit diesem kam er zunehmend besser zurecht.   
Sie hatten einen unausgesprochenen Pakt – Reel würde Aiden am Leben lassen, um selbst etwas leben zu können und Aiden ermöglichte es ihm dafür, dieses bisschen Freiheit bestmöglich zu nutzen. Er würde nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, dass ihm sein Leben mit Reel besser gefiel, aber es war auf jeden Fall spannender und ganz und gar nicht mehr durchschnittlich. Von der gelegentlichen Todesangst die der Schatten ihm aus puren Launen heraus einjagte mal ganz abgesehen.  
Der Dämon musste sich immer innerhalb eines Radius von ca. 200 Metern um sein Opfer aufhalten. Andernfalls begann das Mal auf Aidens Schulter höllisch zu schmerzen und Reel spürte den selben Schmerz in seiner Brust.  
Folglich konnte er sich nur in diesem kleines Radius frei bewegen, doch entgegen aller Befürchtungen, gewöhnten sich beide recht schnell an die dauerhafte Anwesenheit des anderen. Reel war es durch seiner früheren Opfer sowieso gewohnt und seine Lese-Affinität ließ ihn oft stundenlang still in einer Ecke sitzen, was Aiden seinen nötigen Freiraum brachte.  
Doch was für den Jungen ein noch größerer Grund zur Freude war: Mara flirtete ihn immer wieder verhalten an und Aiden gab sein Bestes um es ihr möglichst charmant gleichzutun – auch wenn er damit regelmäßig spöttische Kommentare von Reel erntete.

So verflogen die Tage und der Abend des Schulballs kam.


	3. Treppen rauf und Treppen runter

„Das ist doch... wie?... Häää!?!“ Aiden fluchte.   
Verzweifelt kämpfte er mit seiner schwarzen Krawatte und auch sein Verbündeter 'das YouTube-Tutorial' vermochte nicht ihn zu retten.  
Skeptisch sah Reel von seinem Buch hoch – 'Lost Boy' in der englischen Originalfassung.   
Aiden hatte es extra in der Buchhandlung in der Innenstadt bestellen lassen um seinen Schatten zu bestechen. Der bekam das Buch und würde sich dafür für die Dauer des Balls nicht in Aidens Körper aufhalten.   
Wenn Reel in der Etage unter der Aula blieb, in der der Tanz stattfinden sollte, würden sie ihren Maximalabstand nicht überschreiten.   
Seufzend legte der Dämon das Buch zur Seite und sprang mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Schreibtisch, landete nahezu lautlos und huschte zu Aiden. Mit einer raschen Berührung des Handybildschirms ließ er den Sprecher des Tutorials verstummen.   
Wortlos nahm er Aiden die Enden der Krawatte aus den Händen und entwirrte das Durcheinander, welches Aidens erfolglose Versuche verursacht hatten.   
Mit geschickten Bewegungen verknoteten Reels schlanke Finger den schwarzen Stoff. Fachmännisch zog er die Krawatte fest, deren Ende perfekt mit Aidens weißem Gürtel abschloss. Zufrieden betrachteten die roten Augen ihr Werk.  
„Ein doppelter Windsor-Knoten. Einen einfachen solltest selbst DU beherrschen“, sagte er gespielt spöttisch.   
„Wozu denn? Lange lebe ich ja eh nicht mehr und für die Zeit, die mir noch bleibt, hab ich ja dich“, gab Aiden grinsend zurück, woraufhin Reel mit einem überlegenden Grinsen auf den Lippen die Krawatte mit einem kurzen Ruck enger zog und Aiden so für einen Moment die Luft nahm. Galgenhumor hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihrer zweiten Sprache entwickelt und manchmal schaffte Aiden es auf diese Weise sogar dem Dämon ein aufrichtiges Lachen zu entlocken.  
„Wie gut tanzt du?“, fragte dieser plötzlich.   
„Was?“   
„Wie gut du tanzt.“   
„Ähm... so unterer Durchschnitt?“   
„Dann trag' Socken in schwarz oder weinrot.“ Verwirrt sah Aiden auf seine hellblauen Socken runter.   
„Aber-“, begann er.   
„Doch!“, schnitt Reel ihm das Wort ab. „Man kann die Socken auch bei langen Hosen sehen – besonders bei Anzughosen.“   
„Aber was hat das denn damit zu tun, wie gut ich tanze?“, fragte der immer noch sichtlich irritierte Aiden, während er sich geschlagen zu seiner Kommode bewegte. Der Dämon seufzte.   
„Wenn man besonders gut tanzen kann, dann würde man zu solchen Gelegenheiten weiße Socken tragen, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Beine und das Tanzen zu lenken. Michael Jackson ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür.“   
„Du kennst dich wirklich gut aus,“ gab Aiden anerkennend zu.   
„Bin viel rum gekommen“, winkte Reel ab. Endlich zog Aiden ein Paar schwarzer Socken aus der Schublade und ließ sich mit diesen aufs Bett fallen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass ihm der Kampf mit der Krawatte mehr Zeit geraubt hatte, als er angenommen hatte. Schnell zog er seine Schuhe an und ging Richtung Zimmertür. Jackett war keine Pflicht und es war auch viel zu warm dafür, also ließ er es weg.  
„Hey!“, rief Reel ihn zurück und drückte ihm sein Buch in die Hand.   
„Vergiss mich nachher bloß nicht!“   
„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst dich mir ins Gedächtnis rufen“, gab Aiden zurück und zwinkerte seinem rotäugigen Schatten zu.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand und Reel im Körper marschierte er schnellen Schrittes los.  
Er wollte Mara in der Eingangshalle treffen, doch vorher musste er das Buch in einem Klassenraum unter der Aula deponieren. Er wählte einen Geschichtsraum und legte das Buch auf einen Tisch in der ersten Sitzreihe. Verstohlen eilte er zur Haupthalle zurück und erschien dort grade rechtzeitig, um Mara in einem bodenlangen asymmetrischen Kleid und silbernen Riemchenschuhen die Treppe hinab schreiten zu sehen.   
Zu Aidens freudiger Überraschung trug auch sie weinrot. Ihre Haare waren zu einem wahren Meisterwerk verflochten und einzelne kleine Blüten in der Farbe ihres Kleides gaben ihrer Frisur den letzten Schliff.   
Aiden klappte die Kinnlade runter. Mara sah aus wie eine Prinzessin aus einem Märchen. Gentlemanlike bot er ihr am Treppenende seinen Arm an und Mara hakte sich dankbar ein.   
„Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus“, platzte es aus Aiden heraus und Mara lief sofort rot an.  
„Danke.“ gab sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zurück. „Du auch. Weinrot ist eben einfach deine Farbe.“   
„Dir selbst steht sie aber auch sehr gut.“ In Aidens Innerem verdrehte Reel die Augen, aber Aiden ignorierte dieses mittlerweile recht bekannte Gefühl. Verlegen lächelnd machte er sich gemeinsam mit Mara auf den Weg zum Unterrichtsflügel und stiegen dort die Treppen zur Aula hoch. Dort angekommen sicherten sie sich zwei Plätze, bevor Aiden sich bei Mara entschuldigte und mit einer Ausrede aus dem Saal stahl. Flink huschte er die Treppen in die nächsttiefere Etage hinab und wich auf dem Weg weiteren Pärchen und kleinen Gruppen aus.   
Im Geschichtsraum angekommen löste sich der vertraute schwarze Nebel von ihm und manifestierte sich zu der schlanken Gestalt des Dämons.   
Mit prüfendem Blick richtete dieser erneut die Krawatte seines Opfers und zog dessen Kragen grade.   
„Tu nichts, was ich tun würde“, sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Und stirb bloß nicht.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. DAS Privileg gebührt ganz allein dir“, antwortete Aiden mit gespielter Dramatik in der Stimme. Schmunzelnd griff Reel nach seinem Buch und machte es sich auf dem Lehrertisch bequem. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Aiden den gepolsterten, leeren Stuhl des Lehrers bevor er sich umdrehte und mit den Worten „Bis nachher.“ aus dem Zimmer verschwand.   
Wieder bei Mara entschuldigte er sich erneut für seine Abwesenheit, bevor er sich zu ihr setzte und sie gemeinsam auf den Beginn der Eröffnungsrede warteten.

Unter sich hörte Reel die Musik des Balls. Über die Hauswand hatte er sich aufs Dach geschlichen und betrachtete nun traurig den Himmel. Viele Jahre, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte existierte er nun schon auf diese Weise. In so langer Zeit veränderte sich viel, aber der Himmel war eine Konstante. Die einzige Konstante auf die Reel sich verlassen konnte.  
Wenn er den Sternenhimmel betrachtete, konnte er für einen Moment ignorieren, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war und was die Zeit ihm alles genommen hatte.   
Der Walzer unter ihm verklang und nach einer kurzen Pause ertönten die zarten Klänge eines Stückes, das Reel nur zu bekannt war. Ein Pianist, der einst mit Reel verflucht worden war, hatte es oft gespielt und der Dämon hatte gefallen daran gefunden.   
Es war ein verträumtes und melancholisches Stück – hier in der Orchesterfassung.   
Mit sicheren Schritten bewegte sich Reels Silhouette über den Giebel. Er ließ sich von der Musik führen und tanzte geschickt ohne eine feste Schrittfolge über die Dachziegel. Eine einsame Träne ran über seine blasse Wange während seine Lippen stumm einen Namen flüsterten.  
Lange blieb er auf dem Dach, betrachtete den Nachthimmel und tanzte. Reel wusste nicht mehr, wann er es sich das letzte mal gestattet hatte zu weinen.  
Vor seinen Opfern, tat er es nie.

Aiden genoss es endlich endlich wieder von seinem Dämon befreit zu sein, auch wenn es nur für die Dauer des Balls war. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht so recht damit angefreundet nicht mehr allein in seinem Kopf zu sein und besonders wenn er mit Mara zusammen war, bereitete ihm Reels Anwesenheit Unbehagen.   
Er gab sich größte Mühe sich wie ein Gentleman zu verhalten und versuchte sich beim Tanzen möglichst wenig zu blamieren. Rhythmusgefühl war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, doch Mara half ihm immer wieder aus der Klemme indem sie ihm den Takte laut vorzählte und ihn ab und an wieder in die richtige Richtung schob. Irgendwann wurde von Klassik auf Pop gewechselt und so tanzten und redeten sie die ganze Nacht, bis der Ball offiziell für beendet erklärt wurde und die Schüler von müden Lehrkräften in die Schlaftrakte gescheucht wurden.  
Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter hielt Aiden kurz inne. „Ich hab heute Vormittag ein Buch im Geschichtsraum liegen lassen. Wartest du kurz hier? Ich hole es schnell“, unterbrach er sein Gespräch mit Mara.   
„Na gut, aber beeil' dich. Die Lehrer werden schon ungeduldig.“  
Aiden lief die paar Stufen, die er zu weit gelaufen war, wieder hoch um sein Buch und seinen Dämon einzusammeln.   
Der klappte nur wortlos sein Buch zu, drückte es seinem Opfer in die Hand und und verschwand in dessen Körper. Aiden stutzte.   
Reel hatte irgendwie fertig ausgesehen und so schweigsam war er sonst auch nicht. Allerdings verstand Aiden selten, was in dem eigensinnigen Dämon vorging und er wollte sich die gute Laune auch nicht verderben lassen. Eilig richtete er den Lehrertisch wieder ordentlich her, schloss die Tür und lief zurück zu seiner Begleitung, die bereits ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.   
In dieser Nacht schlief Aiden selig. Mara hatte ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss gegeben.   
Einen Echten. Auf den Mund. Noch roter als ihr Kleid, war sie dann im Mädchen-Trakt verschwunden und Aiden hatte einige Sekunden gebraucht um zu begreifen, was grade passiert war. Müde und glücklich war er nach einer schnellen Dusche in sein Bett gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen.

Als Aiden gegen Mittag erwachte, war Reel nirgends zu sehen. Auch das Buch lag noch unangetastet an der Stelle, an die Aiden es bei seiner Rückkehr gelegt hatte.   
Verwirrt fühle er in sich hinein. Er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, Reel zu spüren. So konnte Aiden herausfinden, wo sein Schatten war, auch wenn er sich grade nicht in seinem Körper befand.  
Aiden konzentrierte sich und stieß gegen eine Art mentaler Mauer, mit der Reel sich von ihm abschirmte. So konnte der Dämon sicher gehen, dass Aiden seine Emotionen nicht erahnte.   
Dem Jungen war aufgefallen, dass er manchmal vage spüren konnte, wie es Reel grade ging oder was er grade fühlte. Dass es sich bei ihre Verbindung nicht um eine Einbahnstraße handelte, war Reel bewusst gewesen, aber nur selten waren Opfer geschickt genug (und lang genug am Leben) um diese Verbindung bewusst nutzen zu können. In solchen Fällen musste er sich dann mit einigen Tricks, die Reel sich im Laufe der Zeit angeeignet hatte, vor seinen Opfern schützen.  
Aiden war noch dazu ein besonderer Fall.  
Je mehr Zeit er mit ihm verbrachte und je mehr Sympathien er für den Jungen entwickelte, umso leichter schien es für ihn zu werden den Dämon zu lesen und das musste er so gut wie möglich verhindern.   
Niemanden ging an, was in Reels Kopf vor sich ging. Er wühlte gern im Geist anderer, aber seinen eigenen schütze er vehement.   
Grade gegenüber Aiden musste er aufpassen, denn zu seiner Überraschung hatte sich der Schuljunge als erstaunlich geschickt in der Nutzung ihrer Verbindung erwiesen und noch dazu weckte er in Reel immer wieder Erinnerungen aus anderen Zeiten, die ihn unwillkürlich schwach werden ließen.

Den ganzen Tag verschanzte sich der Schatten.   
Erst am nächsten Morgen fand Aiden seinen dämonischen Mitbewohner an dessen gewohntem Platz auf dem Schreibtisch vor.   
„Morgen“, begrüßte er ihn vorsichtig und erhielt als Antwort nur ein knappes Nicken.  
Aiden versuchte gar nicht erst zu erfragen was los war. Wenn der Dämon nicht sprechen wollte, dann sprach er auch nicht. Schlimmstenfalls verlor er die Geduld und reagierte wütend oder sogar aggressiv, und darauf hatte Aiden nun wirklich keine Lust.  
Stattdessen hievte er sich aus dem Bett und begann in seinem Kleiderschrank nach einem Paar Socken zu suchen. Schweigend zog er sich an und sah dabei immer wieder verstohlen zu seinem Dämon. Erneut schaffte er es nicht Reels Schweigen zu ertragen.   
„Danke“, gab er leise von sich, während er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte.   
„Hm?“, fragend schaute der Angesprochene von seinem Buch auf und sah den Jungen endlich an. „Danke, dass du mir den Abend überlassen hast.“   
„A Deal is a Deal. Und ich war nicht besonders scharf darauf dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du dich hoffnungslos blamierst“, antwortete der Dämon trocken und wich seinem Blick aus.   
Während Reels Augen wieder zu den Buchseiten wanderten, stand Aiden unschlüssig vor der Zimmertür. Kurzentschlossen überwand er die paar Schritte zum Schreibtisch und streckte Reel seinen Arm entgegen. Verwirrt sah der ihn an.   
„Wir müssen los“, erklärte Aiden mit einem flüchtigen Blick zur Tür.   
„Oh.“ Ertappt legte der Angesprochene das Buch zur Seite und griff nach dem dargebotenen Arm. Noch bevor der schwarze Nebel vollständig verschwunden war, konnte Aiden eine gewisse Unruhe von seinem Rachedämon ausgehen spüren. Diese kämpfte Reel allerdings schnellstmöglich nieder und schickte Aiden stattdessen einen kurzen, stechenden Schmerz, der ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass er Reel wohl lieber nicht drauf ansprechen sollte.   
„Schon gut. Tut mir leid“, murmelte Aiden schuldbewusst und verließ schließlich sein Zimmer. 

Auf dem Flur traf er auf Lukas und zwei weitere Jungs seines Jahrgangs, die ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren. Nach einer knappen Begrüßung reihte er sich neben Lukas und vor den beiden anderen Jungen ein. Verschlafen wechselten sie einige Worte.   
An der Treppe zur Haupthalle angekommen spürte Aiden plötzlich einen starken Stoß im Rücken. Einer der Mitschüler hinter ihm war wohl gestolpert und dabei gegen Aiden geprallt. Der verlor nun das Gleichgewicht, taumelte einige Schritte nach vorn und rutschte schließlich von einer Treppenstufe ab.  
Hart schlugen Aidens Schulter und Hüfte auf die steinernen Stufen bevor sein Körper begann den Gesetzen der Physik folgend die Treppe hinunterzustürzen.   
Zu Aidens Glück waren Reels Reflexe weitaus besser als seine eigenen und so riss der Dämon erneut die Kontrolle über den Körper an sich.   
Instinktiv schütze er Aidens Kopf mit den Armen vor dem Aufprall, bevor er verbissen in Richtung des Geländers griff und dieses glücklicherweise auch zu fassen bekam.  
Durch den Halt des Geländers gebremst, kam Aidens Körper abrupt auf den Stufen zum Stillstand. Aiden hatte noch nicht recht verarbeitet was hier passierte.   
Er fühlte sich taub und entfremdet. Alles passierte so schnell und der Schmerz, den er hätte spüren sollen, war dumpf und schwach.   
Doch nun, da sein Körper nicht mehr fiel, gab Reel die Kontrolle wieder ab und der Schmerz durchzog Aiden nun in vollem Ausmaß.   
Kurz von diesem übermannt gab Aiden einige gequälte Laute von sich und fluchte leise während er sich die geschundene Schulter hielt.   
„Aiden! Alles in Ordnung?“ Lukas kam um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch Aidens Beine gaben beim Versuch aufzustehen nach.   
„Fuck!“, fluchte er erneut als er wieder in sich zusammensackte. Vorsichtig stemmte er sich ein zweites Mal am Treppengeländer hoch und hatte dieses Mal auch Erfolg damit.  
„Verdammt! Ich bring dich besser ins Krankenzimmer.“ Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und weiteres Fluchen unterdrückend, hievte Aiden sich die restlichen Stufen hinunter und dann in Richtung Krankenzimmer. 

Dort angekommen erklärte Lukas der Schwester, was passiert war.   
„...aber er hat sich abgerollt wie ein Pro“, endete er witzelt deine Ausführungen und grinste Aiden aufmunternd an.   
„Du hattest wirklich großes Glück. Wer weiß, was dir passiert wäre, wenn du die gesamte Treppe hinunter gestützt wärst.“ Besorgt zog die Krankenschwester die schmalen Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Du hast dir einige Prellungen zugezogen, aber nichts Ernstes soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Vielleicht solltest du trotzdem dem Krankenhaus einen Besuch abstatten.“   
„NEIN!... Ich meine... Ich glaube das wird nicht nötig sein.“ Nervös lächelte Aiden die Schwester an, auf deren Gesicht sich erneut Sorge abzeichnete.   
„Das musst du selbst wissen. Ich kann es dir nur als Herz legen, Aiden. Behalte deine Prellungen im Auge und falls dir noch etwas anderes auffällt, du Kopfschmerzen bekommst oder du dich unwohl fühlst, komm bitte sofort wieder zu mir.“   
„Zu Befehl“, gab sich Aiden geschlagen.   
„Außerdem befreie ich dich vom Sportunterricht. Erstmal nur für diese Woche. Falls du eine Verlängerung der Sportbefreiung brauchst, komm bitte nächsten Montag noch einmal her.“ Aiden nickte schweigend.   
Langsam liefen er und Lukas über den Flur. Zum Einen taten Aiden alle Knochen weh und zum Anderen hatte es keiner von beiden besonders eilig zum Englischunterricht zu kommen und nun hatten sie eine legitime Ausrede fürs Zuspät-sein.   
„Dein Schutzengel hat echt zu tun bei dir“, begann Lukas. „Erst springst du todesmutig vor ein Auto und jetzt wählst du den Direktweg beim Treppensteigen. Beides hätte echt scheiße für dich enden können und trotzdem bist du ohne ernsthafte Verletzungen davongekommen. Lass das bitte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, sonst verpasst du mir noch 'nen Herzinfarkt.“   
„Sorry. Ich werde versuchen nicht all zu bald draufzugehen“, antwortete Aiden, wobei die Worte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterließen.

Entnervt quälte er sich durch den restlichen Schultag. Jedes Mal, wenn er von seinem Platz aufstand oder sich hinsetzte, schmerzten seine Prellungen an der Hüfte und mehrmals beging er den fatalen Fehler, seinen Rucksack aufsetzen zu wollen und jedes Mal meldete sich daraufhin seine Schulter mit einem stechenden Schmerz.  
Zurück in seinem Zimmer legte sich Aiden vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Im Laufe des Tages hatte der Schmerz, den die Prellungen verursachten, mehr und mehr zugenommen.  
„Ich werde mich morgen keinen Millimeter bewegen können“, stöhnte er mit dem Arm über den Augen. Er brauchte nicht aufzusehen um zu merken, dass Reel sich neben ihm materialisierte. Er konnte die vertraute Präsenz neben sich deutlich spüren.  
„Jammer nicht rum. Ich hätte dich auch noch ein paar Stufen weiter fallen lassen können.“  
„Danke, dass du mich überhaupt aufgefangen hast. Aber es fühlt sich unglaublich seltsam an, wenn du meinen Körper übernimmst.“   
„Also soll ich dich nächstes mal einfach fallen lassen?“   
„NEIN! Das meinte ich doch gar nicht...“ Erschöpft und resigniert seufzte er. „Ich sag nur, dass es sich seltsam anfühlt. Bitte mach das auch weiterhin. Wie du sicher weißt, möchte ich eigentlich noch nicht sterben.“   
„Dann hör auf zu Jammern. Schmerz zeigt, dass du noch am Leben bist. Und grade du solltest wissen, dass sich dieser Umstand sehr schnell ändern kann.“ Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand als Aiden plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.   
„Warum tat es eigentlich so weh als du mir die Kontrolle zurück gegeben hast? Letztes Mal tat es doch auch nicht weh.“   
„Das hatte nichts mit der Kontrollübernahme an sich zu tun. Was du gespürt hast, war der Schmerz vom Sturz. Du konntest ihn vorher nicht spüren, weil diese Art Schmerz hauptsächlich an den Körper gebunden ist.“   
„Heißt das, DU hast den Schmerz beim Sturz gespürt?“   
„Du bist also doch nicht ganz so schwer von Begriff.“   
„Ein einfaches 'Ja.' hätte mir auch gereicht“, maulte er Reel an, der mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen seine Reißzähne entblößte.   
„Brr. Ich krieg jedes mal eine Gänsehaut, wenn du das machst.“   
„Und genau darum macht es so viel Spaß“, antwortete der Dämon und grinste noch breiter.   
„Du bist anstrengend.“   
„Danke. Ich geb' mir ja auch die größte Mühe.“

Schwerfällig hievte sich Aiden aus dem Bett und bewegte sich mühevoll in sein Badezimmer.   
Im Spiegel begutachtete er seine Blessuren. Mehrere kleine und mittlere blaue Flecken übersäten seinen ganzen Körper, gekrönt von zwei riesigen Hämatomen, die auf seiner Schulter und seiner Hüfte thronten.  
Vorsichtig betastete er die blau-grünlichen Flecken und verzog sofort schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Ein müdes Seufzen entfuhr ihm. Von diesem Treppensturz würde er wohl noch eine ganze Weile was haben.  
Frisch geduscht und mit geputzten Zähnen verließ er das Bad. Sein Rachedämon saß wie immer auf dem Schreibtisch – die Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Nase in einem Buch.   
Aiden legte sich in sein Bett und spielte einige Runden eines Mobile Games auf seinem Handy um sich abzulenken, bevor er seine Nachttischlampe löschte und sich schlafen legte.   
„Nacht, Reel.“   
„Jetzt schon?“ Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Ja... Ich bin aus völlig unerfindlichen Gründen echt erschöpft. Ich will ja nicht spekulieren, aber es könnte an meinem spektakulären Sturz von der Treppe liegen.“ Ungelenk drehte er sich noch einige schmerzhafte Male in seinem Bett herum, dann schlief er endlich ein.


	4. Schmerzen kommen und gehen

Der Morgen begann genauso schrecklich wie Aiden ihn sich vorgestellt hatte.   
Sein Wecker klingelte und schon beim Versuch nach seinem Handy zu greifen begann sein gesamter Körper vehement zu protestieren.   
Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und entlockte Reel ein schadenfreudiges Lachen.   
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rollte Aiden sich aus dem Bett.   
Reel entschied, dass sein Opfer wohl unterhaltsamer sein würde als sein Buch und legte es zur Seite. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Aiden sich langsam in seine Kleidung quälte und ihm immer wieder entnervte Blicke zuwarf. Übermäßig freudig erinnerte Reel ihn daran, dass er am Vorabend vergessen hatte seinen Rucksack für diesen Schultag zu packen, und betrachtete genießerisch, wie sich Frustration auf Aidens Gesicht breit machte.   
„Wenn du dich den ganzen Tag in diesem Tempo bewegst wird das ziemlich langweilig heute.“ Aiden wollte grade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als Reel von seinem Platz aufsprang und zu ihm hinüber schlenderte.   
„Lass mich mal was probieren.“ Mit diesen Worten schob er Aiden zu seinem Bett und zwang ihn sich zu setzen.   
„Was-“   
„Shhh! Ich sagte – lass mich was probieren.“ Mit flinken Fingern knöpfte er das karierte Hemd auf für das Aiden sich entschieden hatte, nachdem er daran gescheitert war, sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Das Hämatom an seiner Schulter gab ihm dafür einfach nicht genügend Bewegungsspielraum.   
„HEY! Was-“   
„SHHH!“ Reels glühende Augen ließen keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu, weshalb Aiden sich nun widerwillig von dem schwarzhaarigen Dämon das Hemd ausziehen ließ. Grober als er es sich erhofft hatte, griff der Dämon nach seiner malträtierten Schulter.   
Aiden biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben seinem Schmerz eine Stimme zu verleihen und so schluckte er ihn tapfer hinunter. Reel schloss seine unmenschlichen Augen und setzte eine konzentrierte Miene auf.  
Langsam begann er sich aufzulösen und zeitgleich spürte Aiden, wie der Schmerz in seinem gesamten Körper nachließ. Reel verschwand vollständig in seinem Körper und kurz danach war auch der Schmerz vollkommen verschwunden. Und nicht nur das.   
Die Prellungen waren ebenfalls nirgends mehr zu finden – weder die kleinen blauen Flecken noch die großflächigen Hämatome. Vorsichtig inspizierte er die Stellen, die bis eben noch dunkelblau-grünlich gefleckt gewesen waren.  
„Wow! Alles verheilt... Moment... Soll das heißen, dass du mich die ganze Zeit über hättest heilen können?“, fuhr er seinen inneren Dämon an, doch erhielt überraschenderweise keine Antwort. Verwirrt horchte er in sich hinein. Reel war noch da. Er konnte seine Präsenz eindeutig spüren, doch es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Bewusstsein schlafen.   
„Reel?“ Aiden konzentrierte sich, aber Reel schien ihn nicht zu hören. Alles was er von ihm wahrnehmen konnte, war eine Art unruhiger Schlaf.   
„Verdammt! Was soll das jetzt wieder? Und zum Frühstück schaffe ich es jetzt auch nicht mehr.“ Etwas besorgt und mit neugewonnener Schmerzfreiheit eilte er aus seinem Zimmer und zu seiner Klasse.

Reel hatte die Augen geschlossen um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, doch als er sie nun wieder öffnete, befand er sich nicht mehr mit Aiden in dessen Zimmer. Verwirrt sah er sich um und fand sich auf einem Dach wieder. Über ihm schimmerte der Nachthimmel und unter ihm breitete sich eine altertümliche Stadt aus. Musik fand ihren Weg an sein Ohr. Musik, wie er sie lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, und wie auf Stichwort konnte Reel in diesem Moment mehrere in Kapuzenumhänge gehüllte Gestalten durch die Gasse unter ihm rennen sehen.   
„Unglaublich, wie leise sie sein können, obwohl sie so viele sind.“ Die vertraute Stimme kam von einer weiteren Kapuzengestalt, die nun aufrecht neben Reel auf dem verwitterten Dach stand.   
Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme versagte. Stattdessen sprach die Person in dem verschlissenen, mitternachtsblauen Umhang mit sanfter Stimme weiter.   
„Gibst du dir immer noch die Schuld dafür?“ Unter Tränen nickte Reel.   
„Wie könnte ich nicht? Ich hab dich umgebracht.“   
„Und ich hab dir nie die Schuld dafür gegeben.“ Reel schluckte seine Tränen hinunter und sah in die strahlend blauen Augen unter der Kapuze.   
„Ich vermisse dich.“ Die schmalen Lippen der Gestalt verzogen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht bei dir sein kann, Relakesch.“ Erneut schossen Reel Tränen in die Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sie weg zu blinzeln. Dennoch begannen die zarten Züge des Gesichtes unter der Kapuze zu verschwimmen.   
„Nein! WARTE!“ Gegen seinen Willen begann sich die Welt um ihn herum aufzulösen. Nachthimmel und Stadt verloren ihre Form und verschwanden. „NEIN, BITTE!“ Doch Reel befand sich nun wieder in Aidens Innerem. Schnellstmöglich kämpfte er seine Gefühle nieder und schloss alles, was dieser Traum hatte hochkochen lassen, wieder im tiefsten Winkel seine Seele weg. 

Ein kurzer stechender Schmerz riss Aiden aus seinen Gedanken. Reels Bewusstsein war wieder wach und anscheinend ziemlich aufgewühlt.   
„Entschuldigung“, zog Aiden die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Lehrerin auf sich. „Darf ich bitte auf die Toilette gehen?“ Schnellen Schrittes verließ er das Klassenzimmer.   
„WAS HAST DU GEMACHT?“, fuhr Reel ihn wütend an sobald sie allein waren. Er drückte Aiden unsanft gegen die weiß geflieste Wand und zeigte seine Reißzähne, von denen er wusste, dass sie in Aiden Angst auslösten.  
„Ich? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht! DU hast irgendwas gemacht! Und dann waren die blauen Flecken alle weg und du hast plötzlich geschlafen!“ Die roten Augen sahen ihn eindringlich an und brannten sich nahezu in in seine Seele. Schließlich entschied Reel, dass Aiden ihn nicht anlog.   
„Also hat's funktioniert?“ Wechselte er schnell das Thema, knöpfte erneut ungefragt die obersten Hemdknöpfe auf und begutachtete Aidens Schulter.   
„Moment! Du wusstest gar nicht, ob das funktioniert?“ Als ob Reels Launen nicht schon anstrengend genug waren, missbrauchte er ihn jetzt anscheinend auch noch für Experimente.   
„Ich hatte eine vage Ahnung. Ich bin ein Rachedämon – Heilen ist also keine meiner Stärken.“   
„Aber es hat trotzdem geklappt“, stellte Aiden fest.   
„Ja. Unsere Verbindung ist also stark genug, dass ich nicht nur deinen Geist, sondern auch deinen Körper beeinflussen kann.“ Irritiert sah Aiden in die roten Augen vor ihm.   
„Aber warum warst du dann für...“ Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „...knapp 2 Stunden weg?“   
„Ich nehme an es hat seinen Preis, wenn ein Rachedämon seine Fähigkeiten zum Heilen und nicht zum Zerstören einsetzt... Das könnte noch ganz interessant werden.“ Aiden verzog das Gesicht. Die Art wie Reel die Worte aussprach, ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.   
„Wie lange hattest du schon die Theorie, dass du mich heilen könntest?“   
„Hm? Eine ganze Weile.“   
„Also hast du dir absichtlich Zeit gelassen, um mich leiden zu sehen“, stellte Aiden nüchtern fest und erhielt ein boshaftes Grinsen zur Bestätigung.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer und einem unterdrückten, beruhigten Lächeln kehrte Aiden wieder in seine Klasse zurück. Reels Abwesenheit hatte ihm mehr Sorgen bereitet als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.   
Wieder in der Klasse begrüßte ihn der besorgte Blick seines besten Freundes.   
„Alles in Ordnung? Ist irgendwas, weil du von der Treppe gefallen bist?“   
„Nein nein. Alles okay“, versuchte Aiden ihn zu beruhigen und wandte sich dann wieder dem Unterricht zu.   
In der Pause gesellte sich auch Mara zu ihnen und erkundigte sich nach Aidens Zustand.   
„Wie geht’s deinen Prellungen? Konntest du die Nacht über wenigstens ein bisschen schlafen?“   
„Ja... also geschlafen hab ich nicht besonders, aber mir geht’s schon wieder ganz gut“, stammelte Aiden verlegen und wurde etwas rot.   
„Gut genug, dass du am Wochenende mit mir in die Stadt gehen könntest?“   
„Öhm... J- Ja... Ich meine, gerne.“   
„Super“, quietschte Mara fröhlich. „Dann treffen wir uns am Samstag Vormittag in der Haupthalle. Sagen wir 10:30 Uhr?“   
„Ja. Ich freu' mich“, gab Aiden begeistert zurück.   
„Perfekt. Ich mich auch.“ Lächelnd hüpfte das blonde Mädchen über den Hof zu ihrer älteren Schwester ein paar Meter weiter, deren unergründlicher Blick auf Aiden ruhte. Wieder bei ihrer Schwester angekommen, begann Mara auch schon vergnügt auf diese einzureden.  
Ein Stoß in die Rippen brachte Aiden wieder in die Realität zurück.   
„Mütter, versteckt eure Töchter! Aiden der Herzensbrecher ist unterwegs“, feixte Lukas begeistert.  
Verlegen blickte Aiden zur Seite.   
Die folgenden Stunden verbrachte er damit, das Date im Geiste durchzuspielen und lauschte nur halbherzig dem Unterrichtsstoff seiner Lehrer. Seine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen um Mara und den kommenden Samstag. 

Am Abend riss ihn Reel schließlich doch aus seiner Träumerei. Gedankenverloren tippte er auf seinem Handy herum und beobachtete, wie seine Monster in „Summoners War“ eine Stage nach der anderen frei räumten als Reel plötzlich unvermittelt vor ihm stand.   
„Wie spät ist es?“ Aiden sah ihn irritiert an.   
„Ähm... ungefähr halb acht.“   
„Nicht ungefähr. Wie spät genau.“   
„19:27 Uhr. Aber warum...“ Bevor Aiden reagieren konnte, griff der Dämon nach seiner freien Hand und zog sie grob zu sich. Mit einer gezielten Bewegung führte er seinen Dolch über die Handfläche des perplexen Aiden, dem nun ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei entfuhr bevor er seine Hand reflexartig zurückzog.   
„AUA! Was zum?! REEL!“ Ungerührt ließ dieser die Klinge wieder verschwinden und griff besitzergreifend nach der blutenden Hand. „Reel! Was...“   
„Halt still!“ Herrisch legte der Dämon seine feingliedrigen Finger auf die Schnittwunde und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Erneut konnte Aiden spüren, wie der Schmerz abebbte und Reel sich langsam auflöste.   
Nachdem sein Dämon sich de-materialisiert hatte, wusch sich Aiden das Blut von der Hand. Tatsächlich war der Schnitt vollständig verheilt. Bei genauem Hinsehen konnte Aiden jedoch eine feine Linie auf seiner Handfläche erkennen. Kaum sichtbar aber unbestreitbar vorhanden zeichnete sich dort eine schmale Narbe ab, wo Reel ihn eben geschnitten hatte.   
„Na toll... noch etwas, was ich wohl nie wieder loswerde.“ Vorsichtig horchte er in sich hinein und fand den Verantwortlichen für die Narbe schlafend in seinem Unterbewusstsein vor. Resigniert seufzte er.   
„Du bringst mich wirklich noch ins Grab... Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“   
Einige Minuten vergingen als er plötzlich Reel in sich erwachen spürte. Ruhiger als beim letzten Mal löste sich der schwarze Nebel von Aidens Körper und nahm die vertraute Form des jung-aussehenden Dämons an. 

Reel betrachtete Aidens Hand und ein zufriedener Ausdruck zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Wie lange war ich weg?“, fragte er ohne von Aidens Hand aufzusehen. Mit einem Blick auf sein Handy antwortete der „16 Minuten.“   
„Hm...“ Reel wirkte nun etwas weniger zufrieden.   
„Das geht bestimmt schneller...“ Vorsichtig strichen die blassen Finger über die frische Narbe. „Und bestimmt auch besser...“ Schweigend beobachte Aiden seinen Dämon.   
Einerseits beunruhigte es ihn zu tiefst, dass Reel anscheinend wirklich keinerlei Skrupel hatte, ihn zu verletzen nur um etwas auszuprobieren. Andererseits fühlte es sich seltsam gut an, dass Reel ein solches Interesse daran zeigte, sich darin zu verbessern ihn zu heilen.   
Plötzlich überkam Aiden eine ungute Vorahnung, die sich sofort bestätigte.   
Reels bösartiges Grinsen entblößte seine Reißzähne und im nächsten Moment sah Aiden erneut die Klinge aufblitzen, die ihn erst vor wenigen Minuten zum Bluten gebracht hatte. Erfolglos versuchte er seine Hand aus dem eisernen Griff des Dämons zu winden und Panik begann in ihm aufzusteigen.  
„Reel! REEL, NEIN! Das reicht doch! Lass mich! BITTE!“ Wieder trat dieser genießerische Ausdruck in die roten Augen, den Aiden so sehr hasste und noch mehr fürchtete. Langsam zog der Dämon sein Opfer näher zu sich heran. Aidens Widerstand bereitete Reel dabei offensichtlich eher Vergnügen als Schwierigkeiten, was Aidens Panik noch weiter ansteigen ließ.   
Egal, ob Reel ihn im Nachhinein wieder heilen konnte – den Schmerz würde er spüren und bei lebendigem Leib aufgeschnitten zu werden gehörte definitiv nicht zu den Dingen, die Aiden gern über sich ergehen lassen würde.   
Unnachgiebig umklammerten die schlanken Finger Aidens Handgelenk, während die roten, hungrigen Augen sich beim Näherkommen in seine Seele zu brennen schienen.   
Als die Klinge die empfindliche Haut an Aidens Unterarm berührte, erreichte seine Panik ihren Höhepunkt.  
Reel hatte sich nun nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
„Schon gut. Schon gut. Ich ärgere dich doch bloß. Für heute lass ich dich in Ruhe.“ Doch um Aiden war es geschehen. Unaufhaltsam rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Sofort ließ Reel von seinem Handgelenk ab und zog sich einen kleinen Schritt weit zurück.  
Der Dämon hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er unerwarteter Weise eine sanftere Miene aufsetzte und wieder näher kam.   
„Hör auf zu weinen. Wenn dein Mädchen dich so sieht, erkennt sie sofort was für eine Heulsuse du bist.“ Der sanfte Unterton in seiner Stimme irritierte Aiden so sehr, dass er tatsächlich aufhörte zu weinen.   
Vorsichtig strichen die Finger, die ihn eben noch so schmerzhaft festhielten, über seine braunen Haare, bevor sie und ihr Besitzer sich in schwarzen Nebel auflösten, der kurz Aidens Körper umschwebte, um dann in ihm zu verschwinden.   
Emotional noch ziemlich aufgelöst ließ sich Aiden auf sein Bett sinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Immer wieder zeigte sich, wie wenig Aiden den Dämon verstehen konnte. In dem einen Moment band er ihm die Krawatte und im nächsten hielt er ihm einen Dolch an die Pulsschlagadern. Er fühlte sich einfach hoffnungslos überfordert.  
„Du machst mich fertig“, flüsterte er so leise, dass er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob Reel ihn überhaupt hören konnte.  
Der Dämon hielt Wort. Den Rest des Abends schwieg er und strahlte eine gewisse Ruhe aus, wenn Aiden in sich hineinhörte. Fast glaubte er, dass Reel ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er ihn zum weinen gebracht hatte, doch so viel Empathie traute er seinem Quälgeist eigentlich nicht zu.

Unbeweglich saß Reel auf der Bettkante im Zwielicht des nächtlichen Zimmers und beobachtete Aidens schlafende Gesicht. Er genoss es sehr ihn zu ärgern und auch ihm Angst zu machen, aber Aiden weinen zu sehen, war zu viel für ihn. Ungewollt trat ihm ein Bild von lang vergangenen Zeiten vor die Augen und weckte seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Sanft strich er eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem jungen Gesicht.   
„Verdammt... Ich schätze, da ist doch noch etwas Menschliches in mir...“, flüsterte der Schatten mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Die nächste Zeit hielt Reel sich etwas zurück. Nicht genug, um Aiden falsche Schlüsse ziehen zu lassen, aber doch mehr als er es sonst tat. Aiden war nach dem Vorfall am Abend reserviert ihm gegenüber, doch er schien die ungewohnte Zurückhaltung des Dämons zu schätzen zu wissen.  
Nach dem Unterricht ging er in die Bibliothek um Reel neuen Lesestoff zu besorgen.   
„Du wirst ja langsam wirklich ein Stammgast hier“, begrüßte ihn die Bibliothekarin freudig. Sie war wie für den Job geschaffen. Langes rotes Haar, welches sie immer in einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zurück band, schlichte Kleidung, dezentes MakeUp und eine Brille mit dicken Gläsern.  
„Ja, ich schätze schon“, antwortete Aiden mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln.   
„Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes oder stöberst du nur?“   
„Ich glaube ich schaue mich erst mal nur um.“ Routiniert scannte sie die Bücher ein, die Aiden zurückbrachte.   
„Ich hoffe, du lässt die Schule nicht schleifen um die ganzen Bücher zu lesen. Die Menge an Romanen, die du in einer Woche verschlingst ist wirklich beeindruckend.“   
„Ach, das passt schon“, winkte er ab.  
Zielsicher steuerte Aiden auf den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek zu. Im vorderen und mittleren Teil waren Fachbücher und Ähnliches zu finden, während im hinteren Teil Bücher zur Unterhaltung standen.   
Aiden durchquerte zuerst die Abteilung für Biologie, wo sich zwei Mädchen nicht über ein Projektthema einig wurden, dann Physik, in der ein Junge aus der Abschlussklasse über einer Ausgabe von Quantenmechanik II verzweifelte und schließlich Chemie, in der er auf Maras ältere Schwester und zwei weitere Mädchen – vermutlich Freundinnen von ihr – traf. Erneut ruhte ihr unergründlicher Blick auf Aiden. Ganz verständlich, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Immerhin versuchte er ihre kleine Schwester zu daten.   
Nach diesem unangenehmen Blickkontakt fand sich Aiden in der Mystery-Abteilung wieder. Unschlüssig schlenderte er zwischen den Regalen umher, wartend auf eine Reaktion seitens Reel.   
„Schon was interessantes entdeckt?“, flüsterte er seinem Dämon in sich zu.   
„Hm... guck mal da links.“ Schweigend tat Aiden wie ihm geheißen, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel wahrnahm.


	5. Hätte schlimmer laufen können

Noch bevor Aiden erkennen konnte was passierte, materialisierte sich Reel neben ihm und warf ihn zu Boden. Instinktiv vergrub Aiden sein Gesicht an Reels Brust, während dieser seinen Kopf mit den Armen schützte.   
Der Aufprall schmerzte dennoch und Aiden hörte lautes Krachen in der zuvor so stillen Bibliothek.   
„Aiden? Alles okay?“   
„Hm... ich glaube schon... was ist passiert?“ In der Position, in der er sich momentan befand, konnte Aiden nicht wirklich etwas sehen oder sich bewegen. Er war quasi unter dem Körper des Dämons begraben, sein Gesicht an dessen Brust und die Finger im Schock des Sturzes haltsuchend in Reels Oberteil festgekrallt.   
Nun da ihm seine Situation bewusst wurde, begann Aiden ein wenig rot anzulaufen. Warum, war ihm selbst nicht so ganz klar.   
„Ich glaube, das Regal hinter uns ist umgestürzt und hat im Domino-Stil die anderen Regale mitgenommen. Und wir liegen jetzt drunter... glücklicherweise in dem Zwischenraum zwischen Regal und Boden und nicht zerquetscht zwischen den Regalen“, stellte Reel trocken fest.   
„Oh... Und jetzt?“   
„Hört sich an, als hätten die anderen hier mitbekommen, was passiert ist. War ja auch nicht zu überhören. Ist wohl besser, wenn die mich nicht sehen.   
Pass auf, sobald ich dematerialisiere werden die Bücher aus dem Regal auf dich fallen. Also verteidige dich mit deinen dünnen Ärmchen, vor den bösen, gefährlichen Stapeln gebundenen Papiers, okay?“ Reel wartete bis Aiden ein schwaches Nicken von sich gab, seine Finger aus seinem Hemd löste und seinen Kopf mit den Armen abschirmte, bevor er dematerialisierte.   
Wie von Reel vorhergesagt, regneten die Bücher auf Aiden nieder und trafen ihn im Magen und an den Armen.   
„Ist jemand verletzt?“, konnte Aiden die sonst so leise Stimme der Bibliothekarin hören.   
„Mir geht’s gut, aber könnte mich vielleicht jemand hier raus holen?“, rief Aiden um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
„Oh Gott. Da ist ja jemand drunter! Alles in Ordnung?“   
„Ja, ja. Aber holt mich bitte hier raus.“ Die Umstehenden begannen die Bücher zur Seite zu räumen um Aiden einen Weg zu bahnen. Nach einigen Minuten war es ihm möglich mit etwas Hilfe unter dem Regal hervor zu kriechen.  
„Und dir geht es wirklich gut? Keine Verletzungen?“   
„Alles in Ordnung, Frau Eden. Nur ein paar blaue Flecken“, versuchte Aiden die junge Bibliothekarin zu beruhigen – mit mäßigem Erfolg.   
„Geh bitte auf jeden Fall zur Krankenschwester. Soll ich dich begleiten? Soll jemand anderes mitkommen? Tut dir auch wirklich nichts weiter weh?“   
„Mir geht es gut. Wirklich!“ Doch Frau Eden bestand darauf, dass Aiden das Krankenzimmer aufsuchte. Allerdings konnte er sie davon überzeugen, allein zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg dort hin meldete sich Reel aggressiv zu Wort.   
„Was zur Hölle tust du?“   
„Hä? Na ich gehe zur Schwester. Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“   
„Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?“, beschwerte sich Reel lautstark, aber nur für Aiden hörbar. „Hast du schon wieder vergessen, dass du erst vor ein paar Tagen mit Prellungen der übelsten Sorte bei ihr auf der Matte standest?“ Aiden blieb abrupt stehen. Er begann zu verstehen worauf der Dämon hinaus wollte.   
„Hier mal ein kleiner Biologie-Exkurs für dich: Selbst oberflächliche Hämatome brauchen bis zu drei Wochen um vollständig zu verheilen und was du an der Schulter und der Hüfte hattest, war alles andere als nur oberflächlich. Wie also hast du vor deine Wunderheilung zu erklären, du Genie?“ Ein einsichtiges Seufzen entfuhr Aiden.   
„Schon gut. Du hast ja recht. Aber deshalb braucht du mich doch nicht gleich so anzufahren.“   
„Anscheinend ja schon. Dich darf ich echt keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.“ Unschlüssig blieb Aiden auf dem Flur stehen, ehe er kehrt machte und in Richtung des Jungentraktes schlurfte. „Hoffentlich kriegt das Frau Eden nicht mit, sonst schleift die mich höchstpersönlich zur Krankenschwester.“ 

Wieder auf seinem Zimmer, ließ Aiden die Ereignisse in der Bibliothek Revue passieren.   
Beim Gedanken daran, wie er unter Reel gelegen hatte, spürte er wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und er schob das Bild sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf. Bestimmt passierte das nur, weil die Situation so unglaublich peinlich war. Genau! Das musste es sein. Schnell lenkte er seine Konzentration auf andere Dinge.   
„Was das Regal wohl zum Umstürzen gebracht hat? Die Dinger sind super schwer und als ich an dem Regal kurz vorher vorbeigelaufen bin, war da niemand.“ Grübelnd lag Aiden auf seinem Bett und Reel rücklings auf dem Boden – die Beine gegen den Tisch gelehnt. Wie der Dämon dort so lag, sah mehr als unbequem aus, aber Aiden wunderte mittlerweile gar nichts mehr, was die Sitzgewohnheiten seines Mitbewohners anging. Gedankenverloren drehte der einen Stift zwischen seinen schmalen Fingern und starrte die Decke an. Auch ihm schien einiges durch den Kopf zu gehen. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.   
Reflexartig rollte sich der Dämon rückwärts ab, kam auf die Füße und sprang Aiden entgegen, um grade noch rechtzeitig dessen Arm zu fassen zu kriegen und zu verschwinden.   
Als die blonde Frau das Zimmer betrat, schlug der Kugelschreiber, den Reel bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, klappernd auf dem Laminat auf.  
„Aiden Moore?“, ertönte die schrille Stimme der Sekretärin. „Der Direktor möchte dich wegen des Vorfalls in der Bibliothek sprechen. Geh bitte sofort in sein Büro.“ Aiden nickte und machte sich daran seine Schuhe wieder anzuziehen. Die Sekretärin machte keinerlei Anstalten Aiden allein zu lassen, sondern blieb ungeduldig im Türrahmen stehen. In schnellem Schritt eskortierte sie ihn anschließend bis vor die Tür des Direktors, wo sie höflich anklopfte. 

„Herr Gruber? Aiden Moore– der Junge aus der Bibliothek – ist jetzt da.“ Energisch wurde Aiden durch die Tür geschoben und fand sich schließlich in einem ordentlichen, aber unglaublichen vollen Büro wieder. Überall stapelten sich Akten und Papiere, Regale platzen aus allen Nähten und Schublagen quollen über.   
Ohne Aufzusehen wies ihn der Direktor an, sich zu setzen und Aiden tat wie ihm geheißen.   
„Du bist also unter dem Bücherregal in der Bibliothek eingeklemmt worden. Geht es dir gut? Warst du bei der Schwester?“   
„Ja, mir geht es gut“, überging Aiden hastig die Frage nach der Krankenschwester.   
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es dazu kommen konnte? Hast du mit dem Regal irgendwelchen Unsinn getrieben oder hast du jemanden gesehen, der etwas getan hat, was er besser hätte lassen sollen?“, fragte er und sah Aiden dabei durchdringend an.   
Der anschuldigende Unterton in der Stimme des Direktors reizte Aiden. Reichte es nicht, dass Reel ihm regelmäßig auf den Keks ging?   
„Ich hab das Regal jedenfalls nicht umgeworfen, falls sie darauf hinauswollten. Das Ding ist ja schließlich auf MICH gefallen. Außerdem ist es doch viel zu schwer um es einfach so umzuwerfen“, erwiderte Aiden bemüht um eine feste Stimme. Schließlich hatte er sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen.   
Vielleicht war es die Berufserfahrung, doch der Rektor schien zu merken, dass Aiden etwas vor ihm verbarg.   
„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es nichts gibt, was du mir sagen möchtest? Wenn rauskommt, dass du doch irgendetwas mit dem Vorfall zu tun hattest, kann das für dich schwerwiegende Folgen haben. Es hätte jemand verletzt oder sogar getötet werden können und auch der Sachschaden ist nicht zu unterschätzen.“ Fest sah er den Jungen an, in der Hoffnung ihn doch noch zu einem Geständnis zu bewegen.   
„Ich hab nichts getan und auch niemanden gesehen“, beharrte Aiden und wich dem stechenden Blick aus. Geschlagen seufzte der ältere Herr und fuhr sich durch das schüttere Haar.   
„Wie oft ich diesen Satz während meiner Zeit als Direktor hier nun schon gehört habe... Alles klar, du kannst gehen. Aber schau bitte noch einmal bei Frau Eden vorbei und versichere ihr, dass es dir gut geht. Die Arme ist völlig aufgelöst.“ Stumm nickte Aiden, bevor er sich schnellstmöglich aus der Bürotür schob, bevor der Direktor seine Meinung doch noch änderte.   
'Na, da hab ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt', dachte Aiden auf dem Rückweg. Glück, dass er nicht erschlagen wurde. Glück, dass niemand Reel gesehen hatte und Glück, dass er ohne Strafe und ohne Anruf bei seiner Mutter – oder noch viel schlimmer: bei seinem Vater – davongekommen war.   
„Ist aber schon seltsam. Wie konnte dieses Regal einfach so umstürzen? Vielleicht war es einfach marode oder der Boden uneben“, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. Reel enthielt sich einer Antwort. 

Auf dem Rückweg passierte Aiden einen der Gemeinschaftsräume. Noch immer grübelnd bemerkte er Lukas erst, als der bereits direkt neben ihm stand und ihn ansprach.   
„Whoah! Schleich dich doch nicht einfach so an mich ran!“   
„Ich bin überhaupt nicht geschlichen... Hat dich das Regal vielleicht doch am Kopf getroffen?“, feixte Lukas. „Aber mal ehrlich. Was is passiert? Geht's dir gut?“ Aiden machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.   
„Bin glimpflich davongekommen. Ich hatte nochmal Glück. Der Direx hat es bei einer Verwarnung belassen.“ Etwas verdutzt schaute ihn Lukas an.   
„Ich meine doch, ob du verletzt bist, du Trottel! Du bist verdammt nochmal unter einem Bücherregal begraben wurden!“   
„Achso. Ja. Nee. Also mir ist nichts passiert. Ich bin glücklicherweise in einem Zwischenraum und nicht direkt unter dem Regal gelandet.“   
„Was zur Hölle hattest du überhaupt in der Bibliothek zu suchen? Da treibst du dich doch sonst nie rum.“ Skeptisch beobachtete Lukas seinen besten Freund.   
„Öhm...“, geriet Aiden ins Straucheln. „Also ich... ehm... Mellie! Genau, wegen Mellie. Sie hat sich ein bestimmtes Buch gewünscht und Mom wollte, dass ich vorher mal nachsehe, ob es das hier gibt. Schließlich würden Bücher, die nicht angemessen sind, nicht in der Schulbibliothek stehen.“ Aiden hasste es seinen besten Freund anlügen zu müssen – und das jetzt schon zum zweiten mal. Außerdem würde seine Mutter niemals kontrollieren, was seine kleine Schwester Mellie so für Bücher las. Sie vertraute ihr da vollkommen. Aber Aiden brauchte nun einmal eine Ausrede für seinen Aufenthalt in der Mystery-Abteilung und Mellie las tatsächlich gern Fantasy und Mystery – ganz ähnlich wie Reel, wie Aiden nun feststellte.  
„Aha“, meinte Lukas, schien allerdings noch nicht so recht überzeugt zu sein. Dennoch wechselte er das Thema. „Naja, Hauptsache dir geht’s gut. Auf dir scheint ja in letzter Zeit echt ein Fluch zu liegen.“   
„Wem sagst du das?“, seufzte Aiden und fasste sich unbewusst an die rechte Schulter, auf der – verborgen unter Aidens Shirt – Reels Mal prangte.   
„Hoffentlich kriegst du wenigstens dein Date morgen unbeschadet über die Bühne.“ Kurz musste Aiden schlucken. Was, wenn Reel Mara etwas antat? Oder er während des Dates, tatsächlich wieder in einen Unfall verwickelt wurde? Schnell schob er den Gedanken bei Seite. Es waren nur Unfälle. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er hatte in letzter Zeit einfach Pech. Es würde schon nichts passieren.   
Und was Reel anging: Aiden verstand zwar nicht annähernd, was in dem Dämon vor sich ging, aber er bildete sich ein ihn zumindest grob einschätzen zu können. Mara etwas anzutun, hätte für Reel nur Nachteile, also würde er es auch nicht tun.   
„Das hoffe ich auch. Und vor allem hoffe ich, dass ich mich vor Mara nicht total blamiere“, versuchte er die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern und sich selbst abzulenken.  
„Ach das packst du schon“, antwortete sein Freund und klopfe ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.   
„Auf dem Ball hast du das doch auch ganz gut hingekriegt. Weißt du was? Wir spielen jetzt eine Runde Tischkicker. Ich schulde dir noch eine Revanche und so kriegst du den Kopf mal 'n bisschen frei.“ Eigentlich hatte Aiden jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv dafür, aber andererseits hatte Lukas vielleicht recht.   
„Ich spiele mit Schwarz!“, gab er also grinsend zurück und sprintete vor in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „He! Unfair. Nur weil bei Weiß die Verteidiger ein bisschen klemmen.“

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Aiden ungewöhnlich früh auf. Er hatte unruhig geschlafen, zu nervös war er wegen des heutigen Dates mit Mara, gewesen.   
Reel fand er zwar am üblichen Platz auf dem Schreibtisch vor, allerdings hatte er dieses mal kein Buch vor der Nase, sondern einen von Aidens karierten Blöcken und einen Kugelschreiber. Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit dem Stift über das Papier und bemerkte Aiden dadurch erst, als der sich schwungvoll aus dem Bett rollte.  
„Hm? Du bist ja schon wach.“ Eilig klappte er den Block zu und legte ihn hinter seinem Rücken auf den Tisch. Skeptisch beobachtete Aiden die Szene. Normalerweise hätte er sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zerbrochen was der Dämon nun schon wieder trieb, aber für heute schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Heute sollte es nur um ihn und Mara gehen. Seit Monaten träumte er von einem Date mit der hübschen Blondine und nun da er Wirklichkeit wurde, würde er sich nicht von dem Dämon ablenken lassen.   
Zielsicher steuerte er auf seinen Kleiderschrank zu um dann unschlüssig vor den geöffneten Schranktüren stehen zu bleiben. Einige Minuten lang starrte er schweigend vor sich hin, bis ihn ein genervtes Seufzen aus seinen Gedanken riss. Selbstsicher sprang Reel vom Tisch, lief zum Schrank und schob Aiden bei Seite, wobei seine Hand ein bisschen länger auf Aidens Brust ruhte, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Wieder kam in Aiden dieses seltsame Gefühl auf, welches er entschieden ignorierte. Ständig brachte der Dämon ihn aus dem Konzept.   
„Das hier“, holte ihn die Stimme eben dieses Dämons wieder in die Realität zurück.   
„Das Mädchen meinte doch, dass weinrot deine Farbe sei. Sie wird sich freuen, wenn du ihren Rat beherzigst.“ Noch etwas verwirrt nahm Aiden Reel das weinrote T-Shirt aus der Hand. Dazu holte er noch eine saubere Jeans aus dem Schrank und kramte im Schubfach herum, bis er zwei Socken gleicher Farbe zusammen hatte.   
Nachdem er im Bad fertig war, schlüpfte Aiden in seine schwarzen Turnschuhe und warf sich seine graue Sweatjacke über. Als er zum Nachttisch ging um sein Handy zu holen, blieb er kurz neben dem Schreibtisch stehen und warf dem karierten Block darauf einen interessierten Blick zu.   
„Denk nicht mal dran!“, kam es drohend von seinem Bett, auf dem Reel es sich mittlerweile bequem gemacht hatte.   
„Schon gut.“ Beschwichtigend hob Aiden die Hände und wandte sich seinem Handy zu, doch Reels Blick blieb undurchdringlich.   
„Reel... hör mal, also das heute ist mir echt wichtig.“   
„Das ist mir schon bewusst.“   
„Ja, aber... also... ach, du weißt genau worauf ich hinaus will. Machen wir wieder einen Deal? Du hältst dich heute zurück und hast dafür wieder einen Wunsch frei.“   
„Hm... ich weiß ja nicht...“   
„Verdammt Reel, bitte!“ Aidens Augen nahmen einen flehenden Ausdruck an und Reel glaubte zu sehen, wie sich kleine Tränen in den Augenwinkeln bildeten. „Tu mir das jetzt nicht an.“   
„Schon gut, du Heulsuse. Hör auf zu flennen. Wenn dein Mädchen das mitbekommt, serviert sie dich garantiert ab.“ Mit diebischer Freude ergänzte er: „Aber mit einem Buch kommst du dieses mal nicht davon.“ Aiden fing sich wieder.   
Normalerweise weinte er nicht sofort bei jeder Kleinigkeit los, aber dieser plötzliche Schock hatte ihn einfach unvorbereitet getroffen. Der Dämon schaffte es einfach immer wieder ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu treiben. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was Reel eben gesagt hatte.   
„Was willst du denn stattdessen?“, fragte er mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend. Und wieder schenkte sein Dämon ihm dieses reißzahn-entblösende Grinsen, welches Aiden mittlerweile mehr als alles andere hasste.   
„Das sag ich dir dann schon.“ Noch immer grinsend erhob er sich langsam vom Bett und stand nun nur wenige Zentimeter vor Aiden. Herausfordernd legte er seinem Lieblingsspielzeug eine Hand unters Kinn. „Also, meine kleine Heulsuse, haben wir einen Deal?“ Reels Hand verbot es Aiden irgendwo anders hinzusehen als in die dämonischen Augen seines Gegenübers, deren brennendem Blick er erfolglos auszuweichen versuchte.   
„Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich eine Wahl hätte“, presste er schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.   
„Sehr gut“, gab Reel mit einem übertrieben freudigen Grinsen zurück. „Brave Heulsuse.“ Provokant strich er ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange, bevor er endlich von ihm abließ und dematerialisierte.   
Ein paar Augenblicke blieb Aiden noch schweigend im Zimmer stehen. Der Dämon raubte ihm wirklich den letzten Nerv. Er traute sich gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Reel wohl von ihm verlangen würde.   
Dann klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür und Lukas kam um ihn zum Frühstück abzuholen.  
„Du siehst irgendwie blass aus. Bist wohl echt nervös, wegen deines Dates, was?“, spielerisch stieß Lukas seinem besten Freund mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen in der Hoffnung ihn ein bisschen abzulenken und aufzumuntern.   
„Hm? Äääh ja. Das Date. Genau.“ Skeptisch sah Lukas ihn an.   
„Stimmt irgendwas nicht? Es ist doch nur die Nervosität vor dem Date, oder?“ Aiden fühlte sich ertappt.   
„Klar. Was denn sonst? Nur das Date“, versuche er sich zu rechtfertigen.  
Erneut entschied Lukas, dass Aiden schon mit ihm reden würde, wenn ihm danach wäre. Er war nicht die Art von Person, die ewig nachbohrte. 

Im Speisesaal setzen sich die beiden Jungs an ihren üblichen Stammplatz. Lukas wie immer mit einem Tablett voller Rührei, Marmeladentoast, Waffeln und einer Tasse Kaffee. Im Vergleich dazu, wirkten die Tasse schwarzen Tees und das einsame Salamibrötchen auf Aidens Tablett schon fast verloren.   
„Wie schaffst du es nur jeden Tag bis zum Mittagessen zu überleben, mit den paar Krümeln in deinem Magen?“   
„Ich kann Morgens eben nicht so viel essen. Ist schon 'n Wunder, dass ich überhaupt mehr als eine Tasse Tee runter kriege.“   
In diesem Moment tauchte in Aidens Augenwinkel ein blonder, geflochtener Haarschopf auf.   
Mara kam grade vom Büfett zurück und setzte sich an einen Tisch zu ein paar anderen Mädchen. Aiden erkannte einige von ihnen aus der Innenstadt wieder. Darunter auch Sophie – das Mädchen, das auf die Straße gelaufen war – und auch Maras Schwester und deren beiden Freundinnen, die Aiden in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte.  
Fröhlich schnatterten sie durcheinander und Mara kicherte häufig verlegen.   
„Die sprechen garantiert auch grade über euer Date“, meinte Lukas und zwinkerte Aiden zu.   
Ertappt versteckte er sein Grinsen hinter seiner Teetasse.


	6. Den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben

10:20 Uhr – also pünktlich 10 Minuten zu früh – stand Aiden in der Haupthalle. Nervös wippte er auf und ab, während sein Blick immer wieder zu seinem Handy wanderte. Nur vier Minuten nach ihm, betrat auch Mara die Halle und Aiden stellte fest, dass sie sich seit dem Frühstück noch einmal umgezogen hatte. Sie trug nun ein hellgrünes Kleid, welches mit dezenten, roten Rosen bestickt worden war und wie immer waren ihre Haare ein wahres Meisterwerk der Flechtkunst.   
Als sie näher kam bemerkte Aiden, dass auch Mara etwas nervös zu sein schien. Eine leichte Röte lag auf ihren Wangen und ein schüchternes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Als sie Aidens T-Shirt unter seiner Jacke hervorblitzen sah, verstärkte sich ihr Lächeln sichtlich.   
'Danke Reel', dachte Aiden still bei sich.  
„Hi, also... ähm... wollen wir dann?“ Verlegen erwiderte Aiden ihr Lächeln.  
„Gerne.“ In bester Gentleman-Marne öffnete er ihr die Tür und Mara klackerte mit den leichten Absätzen ihrer roten Riemchenschuhe die Eingangstreppe hinunter. 

Gemeinsam liefen sie zur Bushaltestelle und trafen dort auf einige wenige Mitschüler. Mara und Aiden beschränkten sich daher auf unverfänglichen Small-Talk.   
Der Bus kam, alle Schüler zeigten ihren Schülerausweis vor und suchten sich einen Platz. Aiden ließ Mara am Fenster sitzen und als er sich neben sie setzte, berührte seine Hand versehentlich ihre. Nervös wollte er sie ein Stück zurück ziehen, doch seine Hand bewegte sich nicht.   
„Halt still“, kam es von Reel in Aidens Kopf und sofort merkte er, was der Dämon damit meinte. Schüchtern erwiderte Mara die Berührung und schließlich verschränkten sich ihre Finger ineinander.   
„Wo möchtest du denn gerne als erstes hin?“, fragte Aiden um das Schweigen zu brechen.  
„Bubbletea!“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Mara. Überrascht schaute Aiden sie an. Etwas ertappt wurde sie rot und schaute zur Seite.   
„Ähm... also. Sophie hat beim Frühstück drüber geredet und seitdem hab ich total Lust auf Bubbletea.“ Aiden musste etwas schmunzeln.   
„Alles klar. Dann also Bubbletea.“ Noch immer händchenhaltend stiegen sie an ihrer Haltestelle aus und liefen in Richtung Shopping-Mall, wo sie ihr erster Weg zum Bubbletea-Stand führte. Aiden bezahle ihre beiden Getränke und Hand in Hand schlenderten sie weiter. Ab und an blieb Mara vor einem Schaufenster stehen und betrachtete Kleider, Blusen oder Schuhe. Zu Aidens Erleichterung ging sie jedoch in keinen der Läden hinein, obwohl Aiden ihr mehrfach versicherte, dass es ihm absolut nichts ausmachen würde.   
Vor einer Buchhandlung blieben sie erneut stehen. Früher hätte Aiden diesen Laden gar nicht weiter beachtet, doch seit er mit Reel klar kommen musste, war er ein ums andere Mal hier gewesen um Bücher zu besorgen, die es in der Schulbibliothek nicht gab.   
„Können wir hier bitte mal kurz rein gucken?“, riss Mara ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
„Klar“, gab er lächelnd zurück und ohrfeigte sich innerlich dafür, dass er selbst während eines Dates mit dem Mädchen seiner Träume an diesen verdammten Dämon dachte. Ein leises Lachen von diesem zeigte Aiden, dass Reel seine Gedanken ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend folgte Aiden der hübschen Blondine in den Laden. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sein Seufzen falsch interpretierte. 

Interessiert begutachtete Mara das Regal mit den aktuellen Bestsellern. Reel schloss sich ihr an, hielt sich jedoch an seinen Deal mit Aiden und blieb still.   
Anschließend zog Mara Aiden weiter durch den Laden. Vorbei an den Krimis und dem young-adult Segment, hin zur Fantasy-Abteilung.   
„Zumindest bei Büchern scheint das Mädchen einen guten Geschmack zu haben“, stellte Reel mit unterdrückter Freude fest. Aiden musste erneut schmunzeln. Doch rief er sich sofort zur Ordnung, schob jeden Gedanken an den Dämon energisch beiseite und sah zu Mara hinüber. Diese ließ ihren Blick konzentriert über die Cover und Buchrücken wandern auf der Suche nach etwas Ansprechendem. Aiden stellte fest, dass sie sich dabei leicht auf die Unterlippe biss. Ihm war diese Eigenart von ihr schon ein paar mal im Unterricht und wenn sie in der Bibliothek las aufgefallen.  
„Ist das hier nicht eigentlich ein Videospiel?“, fragte sie und deutete auf eine Reihe an Buchrücken, die eine beeindruckende Menge an Platz auf dem Regal einnahm.   
In diesem Moment jubelten Reel und Aiden zeitgleich innerlich auf.   
„Ja. Das kenne ich. Die Spiele sind wirklich gut“, beantwortete Aiden Maras Frage und nahm eines der Bücher in die Hand. Auf dem Cover war ein Mann in weißer Kutte abgebildet, der in einer Menschenmenge stand und wissend unter seiner Kapuze hervor lächelte.   
„Aber das sind ziemlich viele Teile. Und die haben gar keine Nummern“, stellte Mara unschlüssig fest. Verwirrt nahm Aiden die Bücher genauer unter die Lupe. Tatsächlich – keine Nummern.   
„Also chronologisch käme die Geschichte von Altaïr als erstes. Um den geht’s im ersten Spiel der Reihe.“  
Das Buch auf dessen Cover der genannte Charakter abgebildet war stand an vierter Position im Bücherregal. Unschlüssig sahen Mara und Aiden einander an und rätselten eine Weile herum.   
„Die Reihenfolge steht hinten in den Büchern drin“, kam es von Reel nachdem er sich das Elend eine Weile lang mit angesehen hatte. Er hatte die Reihe kürzlich innerhalb einer Woche vollständig verschlungen und kannte die Werke daher in und auswendig.  
Aiden schlug die letzte Seite in dem Band den er in Händen hielt auf und lachte leise auf.  
„Guck mal“, zeigte er Mara die Seite, auf der die korrekte Reihenfolge der Bücher abgedruckt war. Nun musste auch Mara lachen.   
Kurzentschlossen nahm sie den Band, der laut der Liste der erste war, in die eine Hand und griff mit der anderen nach Aidens. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie zur Kasse.   
Anschließend wanderten sie noch eine Weile durch die Mall und unterhielten sich. Zum Mittag gingen sie Pizza essen und teilten sich die Rechnung.   
„Hast du nicht einen Wunsch, wo du hin willst? Wir machen die ganze Zeit nur was ich will“, meinte Mara auf einmal. „Wo gehst du sonst hin, wenn du in die Stadt gehst?“  
„Lukas und ich gehen meistens in die Arcade-Halle“, gab Aiden ein wenig peinlich berührt zurück.  
„Da war ich noch nie drin. Lass uns da hingehen.“ Aiden war sichtlich überrascht. Er hatte Mara nicht für jemanden gehalten, der sich an Videospielen versuchen würde. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass es sich bei den Büchern von vorhin eigentlich um eine Videospielreihe handelte, also vielleicht schätze er sie auch einfach falsch ein.   
„Gerne“, gab er daher zurück.

In der Arcade angekommen begrüßte ihn der Besitzer von der Kasse aus mit einem Nicken, welches Aiden verhalten erwiderte.   
„Du scheinst hier ja richtig bekannt zu sein“, stellte Mara mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln fest und Aiden wurde wieder rot.   
Gemeinsam probierten sie verschiedene Spiele aus.  
Mara hatte Rhythmusgefühl, das wusste Aiden spätestens seit des Schulballs, die Steuerung war intuitiv und laut ihrer Aussage, hatte sie noch nie eine VR-Brille getragen. Daher stellten sie sich als erstes bei Beat-Saber an.  
Begeistert schwang Mara die Move-Controller im Takt der Musik und unterdrückte immer wieder ihr Lachen, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.   
Sie spielten noch einige andere Spiele, aber Beat-Saber blieb bis zum Ende Maras Favorit.   
„Oh nein. Wir müssen los. Sonst schaffen wir den Bus nicht mehr“, stellte Mara traurig mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest. „Ich hätte gerne noch einmal versucht meinen Rekord in Beat-Saber zu schlagen.“   
„Du wirst noch zu einer richtigen Gamerin“, antworte Aiden grinsend.   
„Vielleicht“, grinste sie zurück.   
Aiden nahm Mara an die Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle – aber natürlich nicht, ohne sich mit einem weiteren Nicken von dem Besitzer zu verabschieden.

An der Haltestelle angekommen, setzten sie sich zusammen auf eine kleine Mauer neben dem Haltestellenhäuschen.   
„Ich fand den Tag heute wirklich sehr schön.“ Verlegen lächelte das blonde Mädchen Aiden an.   
„Ja, ich auch. Das müssen wir unbedingt mal wiederholen“, stimmte ihr Aiden zu.   
„Hier. Als kleines Dankeschön.“ Mit roten Wangen hielt sie ihm ein kleines Kästchen hin.   
„Danke... aber sollte nicht eigentlich der Junge dem Mädchen etwas schenken?“ Nervös nahm er ihr das fliederfarbene Kästchen ab.   
„Ach quatsch. Das sind doch nur alberne Klischees“, gab Mara mit einem Zwinkern zurück.   
Neugierig lüftete Aiden den Deckel. Ein Lederarmband, das mit drei silbernen Perlen verziert worden war, kam zum Vorschein. „Ich hoffe das ist dir nicht zu kitschig.“   
„Nein nein, es ist perfekt“, beruhigte Aiden sie. Kurz überlegte er, wie er sich bei ihr bedanken könnte.   
„Bei Valefar, jetzt küss sie doch endlich“, kam es entnervt von Reel.   
Aiden sah von dem Armband auf und stellte fast, dass Maras Gesicht seinem sehr nah gekommen war. Unsicher sah er sie an und kam ihr vorsichtig näher. Und tatsächlich tat Mara es ihm gleich. Reel mauerte sich in diesem Moment vollständig ein und ließ die beiden allein.   
Schüchtern berührten sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal – abgesehen vom Abend des Schulballs – und bei einem Mal blieb es nicht. Sie küssten sich bis der ankommende Bus sie unterbrach. Schnell schob Aiden das Kästchen mit dem Armband in seine Hosentasche und stieg mit Mara in den Bus.

Zurück im Internat brachte Aiden Mara – die er jetzt offiziell als seine Freundin bezeichnen durfte – bis zur Haupttür des Mädchentraktes.   
Dort küssten sie sich noch einige Male bis es Reel endgültig reichte. Er gönnte es Aiden, aber die Situation war ihm einfach zu viel.  
Entschlossen riss er die Kontrolle über den Körper an sich, drehte diesen um und ließ Mara wortlos stehen. Aidens Proteste ignorierte der Dämon schweigend, während er zurück zum Zimmer ging.  
Dort angekommen gab der er die Kontrolle wieder ab und löste sich vom Körper seines Opfers. Wutendbrand fuhr Aiden ihn an.   
„Was sollte das denn bitte? Warum hast du das gemacht? Wir hatten doch einen Deal.“   
„Pass auf, wie du mit mir redest!“ Angriffslustig funkelten ihn die roten Augen an. Schnell überwand er die wenigen Schritte, die sie voneinander trennten und griff in das weinrote Shirt. „Zum Einen gehörst du immer noch mir und ich kann mit dir machen was ich will.“ Seine Stimme klang hart und aggressiv. „Und zum Anderen galt unser Deal nur für die Dauer des Dates.“ Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bösen Grinsen und Aiden lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Griff des Dämons zwang ihn dazu in dessen Augen zu sehen und in dem flammenden Rot glaubte er eine Mischung aus Eifersucht und unsagbar tiefer Trauer zu erkennen. Mit Eifersucht hatte er bei dem besitzergreifenden Dämon irgendwo fast schon gerechnet, aber Trauer?   
Reel schien Aidens Blick zu bemerken. Grob stieß er ihn gegen die Zimmertür, bevor er dem Jungen an die Kehle griff und in dessen Körper überging.  
Irgendwann würde der launische Dämon Aiden noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Erst half er ihm mit Mara und dann machte er so was.   
Aiden war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der Dämon selbst nicht so genau wusste, was er wollte. Nur woran das lag, konnte er sich beim bestem Willen nicht erklären. Um genau zu sein, wusste Aiden überhaupt nichts über Reel.   
Die Trauer, die er manchmal bei ihm sehen und spüren konnte, musste einen Grund haben. Aber er bezweifelte, dass Reel ihm dahingehend irgendeine Frage beantworten würde.  
Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ Aiden sich auf sein Bett fallen. Vorsichtig horchte er in sich hinein und stieß gegen eine Mauer. War ja klar. Reel stocherte ständig in seinem Kopf herum, doch wenn Aiden dasselbe versuchte, blockte er ab.  
Trotzdem war der Tag schön und das Date ein Erfolg gewesen und das konnte ihm auch Reels kindisches Verhalten nicht kaputtmachen. 

Plötzlich fiel ihm das Armband von Mara wieder ein. Besser gelaunt setzte er sich auf, holte das kleine Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche und begutachtete dessen Inhalt gründlich.  
Er bemerkte ungewöhnliche Symbole, die in die silbernen Perlen eingearbeitet wurden. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingern über die kunstvolle Gravur und glaube ein leichtes Kribbeln zu spüren.  
Gewissenhaft legte er sich das Armband um. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er den silbernen Verschluss mit einer Hand schließen konnte.   
Und als er es endlich schaffte, bereute er es sofort.   
Ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich über seinen gesamten Arm aus und ein erschreckter Schmerzensschrei entfuhr nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Reel. Der Dämon löste sich von seinem Körper und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. Unter Schmerzen krümmte er sich am Boden und hielt sich schwer atmend die Brust.   
Aiden versuchte verzweifelt das Band von seinem Handgelenk zu lösen und als er es nach einigen Versuchen endlich los bekam, ließ der Schmerz sofort nach.   
Reel blieb am Boden hocken. Das Armband schien dem Dämon viel größere Schmerzen verursacht zu haben als ihm. Wie er da so saß, bekam Aiden fast Mitleid.   
„Reel. Alles okay mit dir?“   
„Was bei Valefar, war das denn?“ Der Dämon atmete schwer und sah ihn nicht an während er sprach.   
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Kurz beobachtete er die Gestalt, die noch immer zusammengekauert auf dem Zimmerboden hockte. Schließlich kniete er sich neben Reel und griff vorsichtig nach dessen Schulter. Energisch schüttelte der die Hand ab und griff Aiden stattdessen grob an die Brust um dann zu dematerialisieren.   
Aiden hatte es nicht geschafft ihm vorher in die Augen zu sehen und er wusste mittlerweile, dass es immer ein schlechtes Zeichen war, wenn der Dämon Augenkontakt mied.  
Wieder konnte Aiden die Barriere zwischen sich und Reel deutlich spüren. Vorsichtig hob er das Armband vom Boden auf.   
„Seltsam...“ Es sah vollkommen normal aus. Konnte das Armband wirklich der Verursacher der Schmerzen gewesen sein?   
Noch etwas verwirrt legte er das Band auf seinen Nachttisch und ging anschließend grübelnd ins Badezimmer um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Normalerweise vermied er es ins Bad zu gehen, wenn Reel sich innerhalb seines Körpers befand, doch so wie es aussah hatte er wohl keine andere Wahl.   
Schnell huschte er durch seine Abendroutine und legte sich anschließend ins Bett. Unschlüssig spielte er noch einige Runden 'Summoners War' auf seinem Handy, bevor er das Licht aus machte und sich umdrehte. Ein letztes Mal sah er nach Reel – mit unverändertem Ergebnis. Der Dämon blieb weiterhin stumm hinter seinen selbst hochgezogenen Mauern und ließ Aiden nicht an sich heran. Allerdings stieß er ihn auch nicht von sich weg, wenn Aiden nach ihm sah.   
Langsam begann er tatsächlich sich Sorgen um seinen Dämon zu machen. Zumindest genügend um ihn in dieser Nacht unruhig Schlafen zu lassen. 

Als Aiden am nächsten Morgen verschlafen aus dem Bett stieg, galt sein erster Gedanke auch wieder dem Dämon. Zu seiner Überraschung löste er sich von seinem Körper, sobald Aiden in sich hineinhörte.   
„Reel? Alles in Ordnung?“ Betont nonchalant nahm der Angesprochene auf der Bettkante Platz.  
„Keine Sorge. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los“, gab er zurück und zeigte Aiden mit einem Lächeln seine Reißzähne.   
Und zum ersten Mal wirkt diese Geste tatsächlich beruhigend auf ihn. Einerseits jagte sie ihm noch immer einen Schauer über den Rücken, andererseits bedeutete sie auch, dass es Reel wieder gut ging.  
„Aber was war das? Was hast du gemacht?“ Er sah Aiden eindringlich an. Dessen Blick wanderte automatisch zu seinem Nachtschrank und dem darauf liegenden Armband.   
„Ich hab nur das Band um gemacht und plötzlich fühlte sich mein Arm an, als stünde er in Flammen.“ Kritisch betrachtete der Dämon das unscheinbare Band, jedoch ohne es zu berühren. „Schutzsiegel.“   
„Was?“ Verwirrt sah Aiden ihn an.   
„Da sind Schutzsiegel in die Perlen eingraviert. Sie werden verwendet um böse Geister und Dämonen abzuwehren.“   
„Also sowas wie dich“, stellte Aiden trocken fest. Zur Bestätigung zeigte Reel ihm erneut seine Reißzähne in einem wissenden Lächeln.   
„Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass es dir auch Schmerzen bereiten könnte. Für Menschen sind diese Siegel eigentlich vollkommen ungefährlich.“ Unschlüssig starrten sie beide das unauffällige Lederband an, als ob es ihnen die Antwort verraten könnte.   
„Hm... naja, wieder was gelernt. Du solltest es trotzdem lieber nicht mehr tragen, Sunshine.“   
„Auf keinen Fall!“, bestätigte Aiden. „Aber... es ist ein Geschenk von Mara.“ Resigniert seufzte Reel.   
„Es tat nicht weh, als du es nur in der Hand hattest, also sollte es kein Problem darstellen solange du es nicht um machst. Trotzdem frag ich mich, wo das Mädchen ein Schutzamulett her hatte. Ist ja nicht so, dass man die Dinger an jeder Straßenecke bekommt.“ Ein Schatten legte sich auf Reels Gesicht. „Es sein denn...“ Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite. So viel Pech auf einmal konnte er einfach nicht haben.   
„Könnte sie so was in einem Second-Hand-Shop gefunden haben? Sie hat erzählt, dass sie gerne in solche Läden geht.“ Aiden suchte nach einer plausiblen Erklärung.   
„Kann schon sein“, gab Reel zurück, schien jedoch nicht wirklich überzeugt davon.  
Mit kreisenden Gedanken zog Aiden sich an und ging zum Frühstück.


	7. Gegeneinander und Miteinander

Im Speisesaal angekommen deckte sich Aiden wie üblich mit einem spartanischen Frühstück und einer Tasse Earl Grey ein. Als er gegenüber von Lukas Platz nahm fragte dieser sofort: „Und? Wie lief´s?“ Aiden wollte grade anfangen zu erzählen, als er Mara den Saal betreten sah. Kurz schaute sie sich suchend um, bevor sie unverwandt auf Aiden zukam, ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss gab und dann weiter zum Büfett schlenderte.   
Als Aiden seinen Blick von der hübschen Blondine losreißen konnte und wieder zu seinem Freund sah, zeigte der ihm ein Grinsen von nie dagewesener Breite.   
„Aiden, der Herzensbrecher“, prustete er hervor.   
„Psst, nicht so laut“, ermahnte ihn Aiden mit rotem Kopf. Freudig fasste er sein Date vom Vortag in wenigen Sätzen zusammen.   
„Mara und Videospiele? Das hatte ich nun echt nicht erwartet“, kommentierte Lukas den knappen Bericht seines besten Freundes.   
„Thema Videospiele: Wollen wir heute in die Arcade oder hast du ab jetzt keine Zeit mehr für mich?“, fragte Lukas mit einem Zwinkern.   
„Lass mich mal meinen Terminkalender checken. Jetzt nach meinem sozialen Aufstieg, bin ich sehr gefragt, musst du wissen“, witzelte Aiden. Plötzlich verfinsterte sich Lukas Miene.   
„Ach verdammt. Das hab ich ja total vergessen. Die Schulmeisterschaft findet bald statt und deshalb, hat der Trainer für alle, die am Wochenende nicht nach Hause fahren, eine zusätzliche Trainings-Einheit angeordnet.“   
„Also bist DU derjenige, der hier viel gefragt ist“, gab Aiden mit einem Lachen zurück.   
„Tut mir echt leid, Mann.“   
„Kein Ding. Ohne dich geht unser Volleyball-Team doch hoffnungslos unter.“  
Lukas war eine echte Sportskanone. Einem Schmetterball von ihm, hatte man als untrainierter Spieler nichts entgegenzusetzen, wie Aiden im Sportunterricht schmerzhaft in einem unfreiwilligen Selbstversuch erfahren hatte.  
Gemeinsam vertrieben sie sich noch etwas die Zeit, bis Lukas zum Training musste. 

„Hm... und was mach ich jetzt“, fragte Aiden sich selbst während er ziellos durch das Internatsgebäude wanderte.   
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du deinen Teil unseres Deals noch nicht erfüllt“, hörte er die vertraute Stimme seines Dämons in seinem Kopf. Schlagartig kehrte das ungute Gefühl vom Vortag zurück, als Reel ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er dieses Mal nicht mit einem Buch davon käme.  
Doch aus der Nummer kam er nicht mehr raus. Er hatte ihm einen Wunsch versprochen und Reel würde diesen einfordern.   
„Wie schlimm wird's?“, fragte er daher nur.   
„Das merkst du dann schon“, kam es amüsiert aus seinem Inneren. „Schnapp' dir deine Jacke und geh zur Bushaltestelle. Und vergiss dein Portmonee nicht“, ergänzte er.   
Aiden konnte sich nicht wirklich ausmalen, was der Dämon vorhatte, aber er hoffte, dass es nicht zu teuer wurde. Das Schulgeld war hoch und Aiden stammte nicht unbedingt aus einer reichen Familie. Viel Geld hatte er also nicht zur Verfügung. Dennoch tat Aiden, was Reel ihm aufgetragen hatte und fand sich schließlich in der Innenstadt wieder. 

„Und jetzt?“, fragte er, unschlüssig ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.  
„Geh einfach hier die Straße runter.“ Den Weg, den Reel ihn entlang schickte, kannte Aiden nur zu gut. Es war derselbe, den er schon oft mit Lukas genommen hatte und den er am Vortag auch mit Mara entlanggelaufen war – der Weg in Richtung Arcade.   
„Jetzt gleich hier links“, ließ ihn Reel wissen und Aiden überkam eine ungute Vorahnung. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten blieb er stehen. Ein Schild wies in eine Gasse die links von der Straße abging. 'Eden Club' prangte in roter Schnörkel-Schrift auf schwarzem Grund.   
„Nein! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“ Aidens Hand begann zu zittern.   
„A Deal is a Deal. Du weißt wie das läuft.“   
„Aber...“  
„Kein 'Aber'!“, würgte der Dämon ihn ab. Unschlüssig blieb der brünette Internatsschüler einige Minuten vor dem Schild stehen.   
Schließlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und machte einige unsichere Schritte auf das Bordell zu.   
Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie Reel sein Lachen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Als Aiden nach langem Zögern seine Hand auf die Klinke legte, hielt Reel es nicht mehr aus und er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
„Schon gut. Schon gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das tatsächlich machst“, eröffnete er ihm, als er es endlich schaffte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
„Jetzt geh schnell zurück, bevor dich noch jemand sieht“, wies er sein Opfer mit sanfter Stimme an. Hastig eilte der zurück. Hier gesehen zu werden, wäre die reinste Katastrophe.   
„Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich in ein Bordell schicken?“, fragte er den noch immer etwas verstörten Aiden, als der wieder an der Hauptstraße ankam.   
„Dir traue ich alles zu“, gab er trocken zurück.   
„Sei doch nicht so gemein“, antwortete ihm der Dämon gespielt gekränkt. „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass du in den Eden Club sollst. Ich meinte den Laden, der hinter der Gasse an der Straße liegt.“ Aiden schritt an dem rot-schwarzen Schild vorbei und besah sich das dahinter liegende Geschäft.   
„Ein Bastelladen?“, fragte Aiden ungläubig.   
„Künstlerbedarf“, korrigierte ihn Reel. Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, betrat er das Geschäft.   
Unschlüssig schritt er jedes einzelne Regal ab um sich selbst und Reel einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Anschließend schickte der ihn ein zweites Mal durch den Laden, um ihn einkaufen zu lassen, was er haben wollte. Zu Aidens Glück, gab sich der Dämon mit wenig zufrieden – ein Set Bleistifte verschiedener Stärken, ein Zeichenbuch in Größe A4 und eine Packung mit einigen kleinen Papierrollen, die wie Stifte aussahen.   
„Die sind zum verwischen und verblenden“, hatte ihm Reel erklärt. Diese Dinge in den Händen ging er zur Kasse und musste weitaus mehr Geld auf den Tisch legen als er angenommen hatte. 

„Man ist das teuer“, fluchte er leise mit einem traurigen Blick auf sein Portmonee als er den Laden wieder verließ.   
„Wäre dir der Eden Club doch lieber gewesen?“ Entnervt verdrehte Aiden die Augen. „Guck nicht so. Ich hab doch gesagt, mit einem Buch kommst du dieses mal nicht davon. Sei lieber froh, dass ich so genügsam bin.“   
Auf dem Rückweg passierte er erneut das rot-schwarze Schild. Schnell sah er in eine andere Richtung und Reel ließ wieder ein unterdrücktes Lachen hören.   
„Du bist doof“, gab Aiden, der nun auch leicht schmunzeln musste, zurück.   
„Das trifft mich jetzt aber“, erwiderte der Angesprochene amüsiert.   
„Für einen Dämon hast du wirklich ungewöhnliche Hobbys“, stellte Aiden fest und versuchte ihr Gespräch nicht abreißen zu lassen.   
„Wieso? Ich finde Messerkampf und meine-Opfer-in-den-Wahnsinn-treiben eigentlich ganz passend.“ Wieder konnte Aiden ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.   
„Du weißt was ich meine.“ So leicht würde er den Dämon dieses mal nicht seinen Fragen ausweichen lassen.   
„Hm. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich groß die Wahl hätte. Ich muss mich immer innerhalb eines festen Radius um mein Opfer bewegen. Da bleiben einem nicht viele Optionen.“ Jetzt wo Aiden darüber nachdachte, hatte der Dämon natürlich recht. Seine Freiheit war durch den Träger seines Fluchmals stark eingeschränkt.   
„Sei doch froh drüber“, riss der ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „So hast du auch ab und an mal deine Ruhe vor mir.“ Aiden konnte Reel zwinkern spüren.   
Er konnte ihre Verbindung mittlerweile sehr zuverlässig nutzen und wenn Reel gut drauf war, stieß er ihn auch nicht weg, wenn er ihm zu nah kam. In solchen Momenten konnte er die Gefühlswelt des Dämons ganz eindeutig spüren und ihn – wie Aiden glaubte – ein wenig besser verstehen. Leider kam das nur sehr selten vor.

Während Aiden an der Haltestelle wartete, kamen einige Mitschüler auf ihn zu. Sie unterhielten sich lautstark und beachteten ihn nicht weiter, doch plötzlich bemerkte Aiden, wie die Anderen leise zu lachen und zu flüstern begannen. Abfällig betrachteten sie die Tüte in seinen Händen. Der Name des Ladens war blau auf weiß quer über die Tüte gedruckt. Schnell nahm Aiden diese in die Arme und verbarg den Aufdruck. Dann kam endlich der Bus.   
„Was war das denn?“, fragte Reel ohne seine Verwirrung vor Aiden zu verbergen.   
„Kunst und Musik sind im Internat verpönt“, flüsterte Aiden ihm etwas niedergeschlagen zu.   
„Sport wird nur deshalb akzeptiert, weil unsere Volleyball-Mannschaft so erfolgreich und der Trainer mit dem Direktor verschwägert ist.“   
„Was für ein bescheuertes Internat ist das denn bitte?“, platzte der Dämon heraus.   
„Eins mit Schwerpunkt auf Wirtschafts- und Gesellschaftswissenschaften“, antwortete Aiden trocken.   
„Da hast du dir aber ein beschissenes Internat ausgesucht.“ Reel zeigte ganz offen sein Missfallen und Aiden ließ den Satz unkommentiert. 

Wieder zurück in der Haupthalle des Internats eilte Aiden schnellen Schrittes zum Jungentrakt – die Tüte eng am Körper und den Aufdruck mit den Armen verdeckt.   
Als er sein Zimmer betrat, löste sich Reel von ihm und nahm ungeduldig die Tüte entgegen.   
In der Zeit die Aiden brauchte um seine Schuhe auszuziehen, schaffte Reel es auf den Schreibtisch zu klettern, das Zeichenbuch von seiner Plastikfolie zu befreien und die Sicherheitsklebchen vom Metalletui der Bleistifte zu entfernen. Freudig wie ein Kind saß er im Schneidersitz auf der Tischplatte und begutachtete seine neuen Errungenschaften. Kurz überlegte er, dann entschied er sich für einen der Bleistifte und ließ ihn schwungvoll über die erste Seite tanzen – und zwar mit der linken Hand, wie Aiden überrascht feststellte.   
Ordentlich stellte er seine Schuhe an ihren Platz und hängte seine Jacke an ihren Garderobenhaken. Anschließend sammelte Aiden die Reste der Verpackungen ein, die sein dämonischer Mitbewohner achtlos vom Tisch hatte fallen lassen.   
Ordnung war Aiden wichtig. Sein Zimmer war eines der wenigen Dinge in seinem Leben, über die er Kontrolle hatte – oder zumindest gehabt hatte. Seit der Dämon ebenfalls hier lebte, war es weitaus chaotischer als er es sich gewünscht hätte.   
Er nahm eben nicht nur Aiden selbst, sondern auch dessen Zimmer in gewisser Weise in Besitz.  
Von seinem Bett aus folgten Aidens braune Augen den Bewegungen des Dämons. Konzentriert bearbeitete dieser das Papier und schien alles um sich herum gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.   
Das war vermutlich auch der Grund dafür, dass Aiden es sich erlauben konnte, ihn so lange zu beobachten ohne einen sarkastischen Kommentar oder einen vielsagenden Blick zu ernten.   
Wie die in Schatten gehüllte Gestalt dort saß, hatte etwas meditatives für ihn, weshalb Aidens Augen viel länger als es ihm bewusst war auf dem jung-aussehenden Mann ruhten.   
Schließlich riss er seinen Blick von dem malerischen und ungewöhnlichen Bild los. Entspannt streckte er sich auf seinem himmelblau bezogenen Bett aus und spielte einige Runden seines Mobile Games.   
Aiden wollte wissen, was Reel so konzentriert zeichnete, aber der Gedanke an das letzte Mal als er den Block, in den dieser gezeichnet hatte, auch nur angesehen hatte, versicherte Aiden, dass der Dämon ihm den Gefallen nicht tun würde.   
Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Reel, über dessen Gesicht immer wieder verschiedene Emotionen hushten. Am stärksten fiel Aiden erneut diese unerklärliche Trauer auf, die er besonders in letzter Zeit oft bei ihm bemerkte, obwohl Reel sie zu verstecken versuchte. Beim Zeichnen war sie jetzt ganz offen zu sehen.   
Eigentlich hatte Aiden vorgehabt noch durch die Gemeinschaftsräume zu streifen und dabei vielleicht auf Mara zu treffen, doch er wagte es nicht Reel jetzt zu unterbrechen. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihm das mehr als übel nehmen würde. Auch wollte Aiden unter keinen Umständen das Bild zerstören, dass durch den starken Kontrast zwischen dem gewöhnlichen Internatszimmer und der unkonventionellen Schönheit des Dämons entstand.

So verbrachten sie den Nachmittag gemeinsam in Schweigen. Aiden an seinem Handy – das er später gegen seine PS Vita eintauschte – und Reel hinter seinem neuen Sketchbook und trotzdem glaubte Aiden, dass er von nun an besser mit seinem Dämon klar kommen würde.   
Einige Zeit später seufzte dieser plötzlich leise, klappte das Sketchbook zu und legte es behutsam neben sich auf den Tisch.   
„Stimmt was nicht?“ Aiden sah ihn fragend an.   
„Sunshine, dein Magen knurrt so laut, da kann sich ja keiner bei konzentrieren“, gab er als Erklärung ab, klang dabei aber keinesfalls wütend.   
„'Tschuldige.“ Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr richtete Reel sich auf und kam zu Aiden ans Bett.   
„Offiziell beginnt das Abendessen ja erst in ein paar Minuten, aber vielleicht hast du ja Glück und sie öffnen heute schon etwas früher.“ Die feingliedrige Hand des Dämons ruhte einige Sekunden auf dem braunen Haarschopf des Jungen, bevor Reel sich auflöste.   
Erneut schlüpfte Aiden in seine Schuhe und verließ sein Zimmer. Er hatte nicht zu Mittag gegessen und da er zum Frühstück nicht viel runter bekam, hing ihm jetzt der Magen in den Kniekehlen. 

Im Speisesaal angekommen stellte er fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der etwas verfrüht zum Abendessen erschienen war. Der Teil des Volleyball-Teams, der übers Wochenende im Internat geblieben war, stand bereits im Saal und beobachtete mit hungrigem Blick wie das Büfett aufgebaut wurde.   
Suchend sah Aiden sich um bis er Lukas fand.   
„Was ist hier denn los?“ Dieser sah ihn freudig überrascht an.   
„Aiden! Was machst du denn schon so früh hier?“   
„Hunger“, wies er seinen besten Freund grinsend auf das Offensichtliche hin.   
„Ja klar. Was frag ich auch so blöd. Hast du den Tag schön mit deiner Angebeteten verbracht?“ Aidens Grinsen erstarb. Tatsächlich hatte er Mara außer beim Frühstück heute gar nicht gesehen. „Nein. Sondern mit meiner PS Vita“, antwortete Aiden etwas schuldbewusst und fing sich einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Kopf ein.   
„Du unverbesserlicher Nerd. Da hast du seit gestern 'ne Freundin und heute ignorierst du sie schon.“   
„Mach ich gar nicht! Ich hab nur beim Zocken die Zeit vergessen. Darum war ich auch nicht beim Mittagessen“, rechtfertigte er sich und bekam wieder ein schlechtes Gewissem, da er seinen besten Freund anlügen musste.   
„Und was machst du schon so früh hier? Und dann gleich mit dem ganzen Team.“   
„Unser Training ist grade beendet wurden und wir sind alle gleich zum Essen gegangen.“ Plötzlich wurde Aiden brutal von der Seite angerempelt.   
„Na wen haben wir denn hier. Ist das nicht unser Möchtegern-Künstler?“ Wie schnell verbreiteten sich Gerüchte in dieser Schule denn bitte?   
„Ich hab nur Bleistifte gekauft“, versuchte sich Aiden kleinlaut zu rechtfertigen, doch das Kind war bereits in den Brunnen gefallen und das wusste er auch. Völlig egal was er jetzt sagte, es würde ihm nichts nützen.   
'Kunst' und 'Musik' waren an dieser Schule Trigger-Worte und Markus' laute, bassige Stimme tat ihr übriges. Schnell waren sie das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit.   
„Ach komm schon, Markus. Jetzt mach hier keine Szene“, schaltete Lukas sich ein.   
„Dann entschuldige dich wenigstens. Rennst hier rum und rempelst Schüler an, die wirklich auf dieses Internat gehören, Prolet.“ Markus – der Schüler der ihn angerempelt hatte – war im Abschlussjahrgang. Er war dafür bekannt gern Ärger zu machen, daher vermieden es die meisten Schüler mit ihm aneinander zu geraten. Und so hielt es auch Aiden.  
„Jetzt mach aber mal 'n Punkt. DU hast IHN angerempelt und Aiden gehört hier genauso her wie jeder andere von uns“, fuhr Lukas ihn aufgebracht an.   
„Ist schon okay. Dann entschuldige ich mich halt.“ Aiden war die ganze Situation mehr als unangenehm und er wollte nur, dass sie möglichst schnell endete.   
„NEIN! Nein, machst du nicht. Dich trifft keine Schuld, also entschuldigst du dich gefälligst auch nicht!“, beharrte Lukas. Der große Volleyballspieler war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm widersprach und die Situation drohte zu eskalieren. Doch dann kam der rettende Satz von einem anderen Mitschüler: „Es gibt Essen“, rief jemand über das Geraune der Gruppe hinweg und sofort war alles andere egal. Hungrig fielen die ersten – einschließlich Markus – über das Büfett her.   
„Gerettet vom Schulessen“, stellte Lukas trocken fest.   
„Trotzdem solltest du Rückgrat zeigen. Hab mal´n bisschen Selbstvertrauen“, predigte Lukas und Aiden ließ die Belehrung stillschweigend über sich ergehen.

Kurze Zeit später standen die beiden Jungen auch am Büfett. Nachdem sich beide die Tabletts ordentlich vollgeladen hatten gingen sie zu ihrem Stammplatz.   
Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie wieder auf Markus, der ihnen breitschultrig entgegen marschierte. Als er etwa auf ihrer Höhe war, wurde Aiden erneut angerempelt – allerdings nicht von Markus. Jemand hatte ihn von hinten gestoßen und nun nahm die Katastrophe ihren Lauf.   
Aiden sah sein Tablett – und alles was er darauf aufgestapelt hatte – durch die Luft fliegen. Allem voran der Teller heißer Tomatensuppe, den er bis eben so gewissenhaft ausbalanciert hatte.   
Ein kurzer, überraschter Schmerzensschrei entfuhr Markus, der nun von oben bis unten mit Aidens Abendessen bedeckt war.   
„Was fällt dir ein, du dreckiger Proleten-Bastard?“ Bedrohlich baute er sich vor ihm auf, holte aus und versenkte kurzerhand seine rechte Faust tief in Aidens Magengrube.   
Der hielt dem Schlag nicht stand, sondern klappte sofort in sich zusammen. Lukas wollte seinem Freund zur Hilfe eilen, donnerte sein Tablett achtlos auf den nächsten Tisch und sprang auf Markus zu. Doch der packte ihn grob am Kragen und schleuderte ihn in die Menge umstehender Schüler, zwischen denen Aiden glaubte eine blonde Flechtfrisur zu erkennen.   
Oh nein. Er wollte nicht, dass Mara ihn so sah. Aiden lag noch immer am Boden und hielt sich den schmerzenden Magen als Markus sich wieder ihm zuwandte.   
Rittlings setzte er sich auf den Körper des viel kleineren Jungen. Mit der linken Hand drückte er Aidens Oberkörper auf den Boden und mit der rechten schlug er zu. Einmal, Zweimal – Einen dritten Treffer landete er nicht.   
Markus stockte. Der Ausdruck in Aidens Augen hatte sich verändert und nun funkelten sie ihn angriffslustig an. Reel hatte die Kontrolle über Aidens Körper übernommen und setzte jetzt alles daran sein Lieblingsspielzeug zu beschützen. Die Überraschung seines Gegners ausnutzend stieß er Markus von sich und kam wieder auf die Füße. Markus tat es ihm gleich, so dass sie sich nun gegenüberstanden.


	8. Neue und alte Wunden

Lauernd umkreiste Reel in Aidens Körper den Muskelprotz, dessen Haltung auf Erfahrung im Kampfsport hinwies. Doch Reel hatte dem Jungen einiges voraus, selbst wenn er jetzt mit dem untrainierten Körper Aidens vorlieb nehmen musste.   
Problemlos wich er jedem Angriff aus und so langsam begann ihm das Ganze richtig Spaß zu machen. Kurz spielte er mit seinem Gegner, dann ging auch Reel zum Angriff über.   
Geschickt nutzte er eine Lücke in Markus' Deckung und brach ihm mit einem Handballenschlag das Nasenbein.   
Reel hörte das Knacken und in diesem Moment war es um ihn geschehen. Seine dämonische Natur gewann die Oberhand und sie hatte Hunger nach mehr.   
Markus war niemand der schnell aufgab. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch Reel konnte seinen Schmerz deutlich sehen und er genoss ihn zutiefst.   
Mit einem grotesken Grinsen stürzte er wieder auf ihn los. Anfangs war es sein Ziel gewesen Aiden zu beschützen und seinen Körper während des Kampfes möglichst nicht zu verletzten. Nun wollte er nur noch seinen Gegner leiden sehen – und er wusste genau, wie er das erreichen konnte.   
Spielend leicht wich er jedem Angriff aus und nutze jede Gelegenheit um selbst einige Schläge zu platzieren.   
Bei einem Faustschlag gegen den Kiefer hörte und spürte Reel Aidens Fingerknochen brechen, doch das Adrenalin und der Blutrausch überdeckten alles.   
Reel landete viele Treffer von denen er wusste, dass sie längerfristige und schmerzhafte Folgen für seinen Gegner haben würden.   
Sein letzter Schlag galt Markus' Schlüsselbein. Ein gezielter Treffer und es brach.   
Der Junge heulte unter Schmerzen auf und wich zurück, doch der Dämon hatte noch nicht genug. Langsam schritt er auf ihn zu, den Mund zu einem genussvollen Grinsen verzogen. 

„REEL!“ Er hielt abrupt inne. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Aiden schon seit einiger Zeit erfolglos versuchte ihn zu stoppen. Er hatte weder dessen Stimme gehört, noch seine Verzweiflung gespürt, doch nun stürzte beides in vollem Maße auf ihn ein.   
„Hör auf! Bitte Reel! Das reicht doch. Er hat genug.“ Der Herzschlag des Dämons beruhigte sich etwas und auch der rote Schleier, den der Blutrausch um seinen Verstand gelegt hatte, lichtete sich. Bereitwillig zog er sich zurück und übergab die Kontrolle wieder an Aiden.   
„Das wird weh tun“, warnte er ihn leise vor und tatsächlich musste Aiden sich unglaublich zusammenreißen um nicht laut aufzuschreien und loszuheulen. Seine Magengrube, sein Gesicht und seine linke Hand schmerzten höllisch und raubten ihm fast den Atem. Endlich kam ein Lehrer um den Kampf abzubrechen, der längst beendet war. 

Markus wurde umgehend auf die Krankenstation und anschließend ins örtliche Krankenhaus gebracht und Aiden schickte man auf sein Zimmer. Er sollte am Montag Morgen sofort nach dem Frühstück beim Direktor im Büro erscheinen.   
Eigentlich hätte man ihn auch zur Krankenschwester geschickt, doch er schaffte es irgendwie allen Anwesenden mehr oder weniger glaubhaft weiszumachen, dass er unverletzt sei.   
Reel hatte ihm dazu geraten, denn nur so konnte er Aiden heilen ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Dieser war mit Freude auf den Vorschlag eingegangen, immerhin konnte er so auch der Gefahr entgehen ebenfalls ins Krankenhaus gebracht zu werden.   
Unter Schmerzen ließ er sich von der Sekretärin zurück zu seinem Zimmer eskortieren. Dort angekommen schloss er schnell die Tür hinter sich und schleppte sich zu seinem Bett, auf das er sich mit einem schweren Seufzer sinken ließ.   
Langsam löste sich der schwarze Nebel von Aidens Körper und formte sich zu der vertrauten Gestalt des Dämons. Kurz betrachtete er den Jungen auf der Bettkante, der vorsichtig seine linke Hand begutachtete.   
Ein leises „Tut mir leid.“ veranlasste Aidens zu seinem Dämon aufsehen. Der schaute mit einem Blick, den Aiden nicht richtig deuten konnte, an ihm vorbei.   
„Was war denn überhaupt los mit dir? Warum hast du mich nicht gehört?“   
Aiden wusste nicht recht, ob er wütend oder dankbar sein sollte und seine Schmerzen machten es ihm nicht unbedingt leichter einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete der Dämon bemüht ruhig. „Ich war einfach im Blutrausch und habe die Kontrolle verloren. Außer dem Kampf habe ich nichts mehr wahrgenommen.“  
Aiden versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch er wich ihm immer wieder aus.   
Kurz schwiegen beide.   
„Markus wird schon wieder“, versuchte Aiden sich selbst und auch Reel zu beruhigen. Doch dieser warf ihm nur einen verwirrten Blick zu.   
„Der Junge? Der ist doch egal. Den WOLLTE ich schließlich verletzen. Hättest du mich nicht abgehalten, hätte ich ihn vermutlich sogar umgebracht.“ Jetzt war es an Aiden verwirrt dreinzuschauen. „Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, DEINEN Körper dabei zu beschädigen, aber ich hab mich zu einem riskanteren Kampfstil hinreißen lassen und das frustriert mich.“ Aiden versuche zu verarbeiten, was der Dämon da grade gesagt hatte.   
Dass er Markus ins Krankenhaus befördert hatte, ließ ihn also vollkommen kalt, aber dass er Aiden verletzt hatte, tat ihm leid. Einerseits ärgerte ihn diese Doppelmoral. Andererseits freute er sich heimlich darüber einen Sonderstatus bei ihm zu haben. Auch wenn es nur der Status des Lieblings-Spielzeugs war.

„Zeig mal her.“ Reel kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden und bedeutete Aiden ihm seine verletzte Hand zu reichen. Sanft nahm er die schmerzenden Finger in seine Hände und tastete sie behutsam ab.  
Für Aiden war es immer noch seltsam, wenn Reel ihn berührte. Der Dämon tat das zwar auch um in seinen Körper überzugehen, aber diese Berührungen waren immer sehr kurz und zweckmäßig.   
Das hier fühlte sich irgendwie anders an und Aiden war sich nicht sicher, ob das etwas Gutes war oder nicht.  
„Kannst du das heilen?“, fragte er um sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Reel blickte etwas besorgt drein.   
„Prinzipiell schon. Aber es ist nicht so als würde ich die Zeit zurück drehen oder eine Wunderheilung wirken. Ich vermute, dass ich lediglich den Selbstheilungsprozess deines Körpers für einen kurzen Moment auf ein absolutes Maximum beschleunigen kann. Das würde die Narbe in deiner Handfläche erklären. Der Schnitt ist nicht einfach verschwunden, sondern hat Spuren hinterlassen. Ich nehme mal an bei deinen Fingern wird das genauso sein.“   
In Aiden stieg Panik auf. Konnte Reel ihn jetzt etwa doch nicht heilen? Musste er nun doch in ein Krankenhaus? Nein! Alles nur kein Krankenhaus. Allein der Gedanke an diese medizinische Einrichtung löste bei Aiden bereits Schnappatmung aus.   
„U...und was heißt das jetzt? Muss... Muss ich...“ Zunehmend wurde er panischer.  
„Aiden! Aiden, ganz ruhig. Was hast du denn auf einmal?“ Reel hielt Aiden an den Schultern fest und schaute ihm fest in die Augen, doch der schien einfach durch ihn hindurch zu sehen.   
„Ich kann dich trotzdem heilen, aber wir müssen das ein bisschen vorbereiten. Beruhige dich!“ Noch immer zitterte der Junge am ganzen Körper. Kurzentschlossen nahm der Dämon nun Aidens Gesicht zwischen die Hände und zwang diesen so ihn anzusehen.   
„Aiden! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Beruhige dich wieder!“ Aiden hörte die Stimme seines Schattens nur dumpf – wie durch einen Schleier. Alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen, ihm war schwindelig und seine Lungen schienen ihren Dienst zu verweigern.   
Er bekam keine Luft. Verdammt, er bekam keine Luft mehr. Er würde ersticken. Er würde...  
„AIDEN!“ Ein stechender Schmerz durch zuckte seinen Arm und verriss den Schleier der Panikattacke. Der überraschende Schmerz hatte ihn reflexartig scharf die Luft einziehen lassen und plötzlich wusste er wieder wie man atmet.   
Völlig perplex nahm er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und konnte auch endlich wieder klar sehen.  
Mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Sorge betrachteten ihn die roten Augen an.   
„Geht's wieder? Tut mir leid. Du hast nicht auf mich reagiert.“ Entschuldigend deutete er auf Aidens verletze Hand, um die Reel seine feingliedrigen Finger geschlossen und so den stechenden Schmerz verursacht hatte. Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich für sein unbedachtes Handeln, aber er war einfach mit der Situation überfordert gewesen. Nicht das er das Aiden gegenüber zugeben würde, aber sich selbst konnte er leider nichts vormachen.  
Seine andere Hand ruhte noch immer auf Aidens Wange als dieser etwas abwesend nickte.   
„Was war das denn grade?“, fragte Reel ehrlich besorgt und Aiden musste einige Male schwer schlucken ehe er wieder Worte hervorbringen konnte.   
„Ich hab eine Phobie vor Krankenhäusern und dachte ich müsste da jetzt doch hin“, gab er beschämt zur Antwort und sah peinlich berührt zum Boden. Er schämte sich sehr für seine Nosocomephobie und kam sich schrecklich erbärmlich dabei vor bei einem Anfall gesehen worden zu sein.   
Ein beruhigtes Seufzen entfuhr Reel.   
„Ich dachte schon du hast irgendwelche inneren Verletzungen oder so.“ Ein letztes Mal strich er mit dem Daumen über Aidens Wange, bevor er seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Aiden konnte noch einen kurzen Moment lang die Wärme spüren, die diese dort hinterlassen hatte, dann war auch sie weg.

Der Dämon hatte sich mittlerweile wieder den gebrochenen Fingern zugewandt.   
„Geht's dir wirklich wieder gut? Das wird nicht angenehm.“ Der Angesprochene nickte leicht. „Den Zeige- und Mittelfinger müssen wir erst richten. Ansonsten wachsen sie schief zusammen wenn ich sie heile.“   
„Und das wird weh tun, nehme ich an“, fragte Aiden mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.   
„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“ Schnell huschte der Dämon ins Bad und kam mit einem sauberen Handtuch zurück, das er Aiden auffordernd hinhielt.   
„Hier. Nimm das zwischen die Zähne.“ Verwirrt blickte dieser ihn an. „Damit du dir nicht auf die Zunge beißt oder dir die Zähne abbrichst. Außerdem dämpft es eventuelle Schreie.“ Reels Ausführungen trugen nicht unbedingt dazu bei Aidens Angst zu mindern, trotzdem nahm der das Handtuch entgegen und biss beherzt darauf.   
„Halt dich mit der anderen Hand am besten irgendwo fest. Das hilft den Schmerz zu ertragen.“ Aidens weiter aufsteigende Angst ließ ihn intuitiv nach dem ersten greifen, was ihm ins Auge fiel – und das war Reels Schulter.   
Kurzentschlossen klammerte er sich daran fest. Der Dämon wirkte erst etwas überrascht, schmunzelte kurz und fuhr dann unbeirrt mit seiner Erklärung fort.   
„Ich werd dir jetzt nacheinander die beiden Fingerknochen wieder gerade zusammen schieben. Das wird weh tun, aber du packst das schon. Versuch einfach den Schmerz in deine andere Hand zu leiten und so stark zu zudrücken, wie es weh tut. Bereit?“ Aiden kralle sich fester in Reels Schulter, bevor er zögerlich nickte.   
„Okay. Dann eins, zwei!“ Auf 'zwei' rückte er den schiefen Knochen des Mittelfingers gerade. Aidens unverletzte Hand krallte sich mit aller Kraft in Reel fest und seine Zähne bohrten sich mit ähnlicher Intensität in das Handtuch.   
Kurz gab Reel dem Jungen Zeit sich zu sammeln, dann richtete er den Zeigefinger. Aiden ließ erneut einen gedämpften Schrei hören, bevor er mit der Stirn gegen Reels Schulter sank.   
Der hielt die gebrochenen Finger fest zwischen seinen Händen um zu verhindern, dass die Knochen sich wieder verschoben. Schwer atmend barg Aiden sein Gesicht an Reels Schulter und der Dämon gab ihm die Zeit die er brauchte.   
„Für einen kleinen Internatsschüler hast du das ganz gut überstanden“, lobte er ihn mit sanfter Stimme. Aiden rückte nun etwas zurück und sah ihn mit tränennassen Augen an. „Ich werd dich jetzt schnell heilen und dann sind auch die Schmerzen weg. Okay, Sunshine?“ Wieder ein schwachen Nicken von Aiden, der mittlerweile das Handtuch aus seinem Mund genommen hatte. Noch immer die gebrochenen Finger zwischen den Händen schloss Reel die Augen. Langsam löste er sich auf und ließ eine traurige Leere zurück. 

Aidens Schmerzen waren mit seinem Dämon verschwunden. Seine Finger, sein Gesicht und auch seine Magengrube fühlten sich wieder vollkommen normal an.   
Ein paar Augenblicke lang sah er noch auf die Stelle vor sich, wo bis eben noch Reel gekniet hatte, und Aiden wünschte ihn sich tatsächlich zurück. Warum genau, das wusste er selbst nicht so recht.   
Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass er jetzt mal wieder wirklich seine Ruhe hatte, aber momentan hätte er nichts gegen seine Gesellschaft gehabt.   
Noch etwas verweint betrachtete Aiden seine Finger. Er konnte sie problemlos bewegen und sie sahen auf den ersten Blick auch nicht allzu schief aus – soweit er das durch den Tränenschleier beurteilen konnte.   
Er horchte in sich hinein und fand Reels Bewusstsein wie erwartet schlafend vor.   
„Danke“, flüsterte er leise, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn nicht hören konnte.  
Aiden machte sich bettfertig. Irgendwie fühlte es sich komisch an, wenn Reel nicht auf dem Schreibtisch oder dem Bett saß. Er hatte sich mittlerweile so an dessen Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass er ohne ihn das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas fehlte.   
Schweigend saß er auf seinem Bett – unschlüssig was er mit dem Rest des Abends noch anfangen sollte.   
Das Knurren seines Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch immer nichts gegessen hatte. Sein Abendessen war ja auf Markus gelandet bevor er auch nur einen Bissen davon hatte nehmen können. In letzter Zeit hatte er wirklich erstaunlich viel Pech.   
Frustriert kramte er seinen Süßigkeiten-Vorrat hervor und öffnete eine Packung Kekse. Immer wieder sah er nach Reel und fragte sich, wie lange er wohl dieses mal schlafen würde.   
Schließlich ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und griff nach seiner PS Vita. Dabei stieß er etwas von seinem Nachtschrank, das mit einem leisen Knall zu Boden fiel. Verwirrt sah Aiden nach und sein Blick fiel auf das Armband von Mara.   
Verdammt! MARA! Aiden hatte sie total vergessen.   
Erst Aidens unfreiwilliger Abstecher in die Innenstadt und dann der Ärger im Speisesaal. Hoffentlich dachte sie nicht, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging und plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.   
Was hielt Mara wohl von der Prügelei? Würde sie ihn dafür jetzt verlassen? Er hatte sie doch grade erst für sich gewonnen.   
'Eigentlich müsste ich wütend auf Reel sein', kam es ihm in den Sinn, doch er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Reel hatte ihn nur beschützen wollen und das war etwas außer Kontrolle geraten. Oder besser gesagt: Reel war etwas außer Kontrolle geraten. Aber die Schuld für die Prügelei konnte er ihm nun wirklich nicht geben.   
Markus hatte zwar total überreagiert, aber er hatte wahrscheinlich auch angenommen, dass Aiden ihn absichtlich mit der Suppe bekippt hatte. Blieb also noch die Person, die ihn angerempelt hatte, aber Aiden konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wer das gewesen war.   
„Ist ja auch egal. Ist vermutlich eh nur ein Versehen gewesen“, sagte er laut zu sich selbst und wandte sich wieder dem Lederband mit den Silberperlen zu.   
Das dieses unscheinbare Schmuckstück ein Talisman gegen böse Geister und Dämonen sein sollte, konnte er noch nicht so richtig fassen. Wo Mara es wohl her hatte? Bestimmt wirklich aus einem Second-Hand-Shop. Wer weiß, wie das da hingeraten ist. Langsam schwirrte Aiden der Kopf vor lauter Sorgen und Fragen unterschiedlichster Natur.   
'Hoffentlich ist Mara nicht sauer auf mich', schloss er seine Gedankengänge und drehte die silbernen Perlen zwischen den Fingern. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die feine Narbe in seiner Handinnenfläche. Ein letztes Mal sah er nach dem noch immer schlafenden Dämon, dann legte er das Band behutsam zurück auf den Nachtschrank und nahm wieder seine Konsole zur Hand.

Reel sah die Ereignisse des Abends erneut vor sich ablaufen. Erneut schlug er den Jungen zusammen. Erneut hörte er Knochen brechen.   
Doch als er sich dieses mal von dem Körper löste, sah er sich nicht Aiden gegenüber. Die Gestalt in dem mitternachtsblauen Umhang stand vor ihm. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch es kam kein einziges Wort heraus, stattdessen bahnte sich ein kleines Rinnsal aus blutigem Rot seinen Weg über die schmalen Lippen. Beständig floss es über die blasse Haut und tropfte in immer kürzeren Abständen vom Kinn seines Gegenübers.   
„Relakesch“, ertönte schwach die Stimme, die Reel so vertraut wie kaum eine andere war.   
Dann brach die zierliche Gestalt in sich zusammen.   
„Nein!“ Reel sank auf die Knie. Verzweifelt wiegte er den zerbrechlichen Körper in seinen Armen, während das Blut unaufhaltsam weiter floss. Mit erstickter Stimme flüsterte er immer wieder einen Namen. 

Als er die Augen endlich wieder öffnete, fand er sich in Aidens Körper wieder. Eilig materialisierte er sich und tatsächlich war es Aiden und keine Kapuzengestalt von der er sich löste. Etwas enttäuscht ließ er sich auf die Bettkante sinken.   
Aiden schlief. Eine Weile betrachtete er, wie sich dessen Brust rhythmisch hob und senkte und kam dabei selbst wieder etwas zur Ruhe. Vorsichtig nahm er dem Jungen die Konsole aus der Hand, mit der er eingeschlafen war, und legte sie auf den Nachtschrank.   
Dabei fiel ihm das Schutzband ins Auge und er verzog grimmig das Gesicht. Böse starrte er das magische Schmuckstück einen kurzen Moment lang an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem schlafenden Aiden zuwandte.   
Bedacht darauf ihn nicht zu wecken, begutachtete er die geheilten Finger. Perfekt waren sie nicht zusammengewachsen, aber für die Umstände sahen sie ganz gut aus. Sanft strich er über jedes einzelne Fingerglied und ein trauriger Seufzer entfuhr ihm, dann zog er sich zurück und nahm seine Zeichenutensilien auf.  
Mit feinen Linien setzte er seine letzte Zeichnung fort – langes glattes Haar, das sanft im Wind wehte, freundliche aber gebrochene Augen, die viel zu naiv auf die Welt sahen, und schmale Lippen, die selbst unter größten Schmerzen ein Lächeln tragen konnten.   
Immer wieder blitze ein blutiges Rinnsal vor Reels geistigem Auge auf, doch er schob es konsequent beiseite und führte seinen Stift unbeirrt mit sanften Bewegungen weiter.


	9. Schlimmer geht immer

Die ersten Töne der Instrumental-Version von 'The Wolven Storm' verkündeten Aiden, dass er aufstehen musste. Er wechselte den Weck-Klingelton seines Handys regelmäßig, um sich nicht zu sehr an einen davon zu gewöhnen und ihn eventuell zu verschlafen. Mit einer routinierten Bewegung griff er zu seinem Handy und ließ das Musikstück verstummen. Nun hörte er leise wie ein Bleistift in kurzen Bewegungen über Papier gezogen wurde.   
Er sah auf und fand seinen Dämon an seinem üblichen Platz vor.   
„Guten Morgen, Sunshine“, begrüßte ihn dieser.   
„Morgen. Wie lange bist du schon wach?“ Reel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt, wie ich das meine“, ergänzte Aiden seine Frage.   
„Kann ich nicht genau sagen. Ich hab nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, aber all zu lange kann es nicht sein.“   
Intuitiv sah Aiden wieder auf die Finger seiner linken Hand und wiederholte, was er am Vorabend nach Reels Verschwinden gesagt hatte.   
„Danke.“ Der Dämon machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Zeichnung zu.   
Lustlos machte Aiden sich für den Unterricht fertig. Er war ja nie ein Morgen-Mensch gewesen, aber heute wollte er sein Zimmer am liebsten gar nicht verlassen. Er hatte Angst vor seinem anstehenden Besuch beim Rektor, Angst vor den Blicken der anderen und den Gerüchten, die sich garantiert schon verbreitet hatten. Und vor allem, hatte er Angst davor auf Mara zu treffen. Er wollte sie gern wiedersehen, aber er fürchtete sich vor ihrer Reaktion. 

Eigentlich hatte er sich längst dazu entschieden das Frühstück ausfallen zulassen, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. Reel schloss hastig sein Sketchbook, ließ den Bleistift fallen und griff nach Aiden, der ihm eilig entgegengekommen war.   
Die letzten Schwaden von Reels schwarzem Schatten zogen sich grade in Aidens Körper zurück, als die Tür ein Stück weit aufschwang und Lukas seinen dunkelblonden Kopf ins Zimmer steckte.   
„Morgen“, begrüßte er seinen besten Freund, betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Alles okay mit dir? Du hast gestern nicht mehr auf meine Nachrichten geantwortet.“ Aiden seufzte schwer.   
„Ja. Tut mir leid. Ich hab mein Handy gestern gar nicht mehr in die Hand genommen. Hatte da einfach keinen Nerv für.“ Lukas versuchte zu ergründen was mit seinem Freund los war, aber konnte sich einfach keinen Reim auf das Ganze machen.   
„Markus hast du's gestern echt gezeigt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Kampfsport machst.“ Kurz wanderte sein Blick zum Schreibtisch und dem darauf liegenden Zeichenutensilien.   
„Du scheinst ja viel mehr Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben als ich dachte.“ Lukas meinte das nicht als Vorwurf, aber für Aiden fühlte es sich so an. Er hasste es seinen besten Freund belügen zu müssen und nicht offen mit ihm reden zu können. Schuldbewusst sah er zu Boden.   
„Tut mir leid.“   
„Ach. Du wirst schon deine Gründe haben. Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst, aber nichts erzählen musst.“ Dankbar sah Aiden wieder zu ihm hoch. „Wann musst du zum Direx?“   
„Nach dem Frühstück“, antwortete er niedergeschlagen. Lukas sah auf die Uhr.   
„Na dann sollten wir uns beeilen, damit wir vorher noch was essen können.“   
Aiden wollte kein Frühstück, aber Lukas war extra vorbeigekommen um nach ihm zu sehen. Ihn jetzt allein zum Essen gehen zu lassen, hätte sich für Aiden wieder wie Verrat angefühlt, also begleitete er ihn. 

Im Saal war es lauter als sonst, doch sobald Aiden an einem Tisch vorbeilief, senkte jeder dort seine Stimme. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, holte sich schnell sein übliches Frühstück und vergrub an seinem Platz sein Gesicht in der Teetasse.   
Immer wieder bemerkte er, wie im Saal sein Name geflüstert und auf ihn gedeutet wurde. Ein paar mal sah er sich suchend um, aber Mara war nirgends zu sehen, was in Aiden im gleichen Maße Erleichterung und Enttäuschung auslöste.   
Er fühlte sich in dem offenen Saal und mit all den Blicken auf sich so unwohl, dass er seinen Besuch im Büro des Direktors schon fast herbeisehnte.   
Als Lukas endlich mit dem Essen fertig war, bat er ihn darum in der ersten Stunde für ihn mitzuschreiben und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Büro. Immer wieder begegneten ihm Mitschüler, die ihn verstohlen musterten. Prügeleien waren im Internat eine absolute Seltenheit und Aiden war immer ein unauffälliger Schüler gewesen. Es war also nur verständlich, dass er nun Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins war.   
Einmal tief durchatmen, dann klopfte er an. 

Der Direktor empfing ihn müde und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzten.   
„Du schon wieder“, stellte er mit einem Seufzen fest. „Erst Bücherregale, dann Mitschüler?“, fragte er mit einem unschlüssigen Blick auf Aiden. „Gewalt wird an meiner Schule nicht toleriert und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich hier überhaupt einmal einen Fall haben würde, bei dem ein Schüler einen anderen krankenhausreif schlägt. Ein solches Verhalten ist absolut unentschuldbar, aber hast du trotzdem etwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“ Aiden konnte dem Mann ansehen, dass er nicht so recht glauben konnte, dass der schwächliche Aiden es gewesen war, der einen viel größeren Schüler aus der Abschlussklasse ins Krankenhaus befördert hatte.   
„Es war ein Unfall“, versuchte Aiden sich zu verteidigen und begann die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht zu erzählen. Den Teil, wo ein Rachedämon seinen Körper übernahm und statt seiner kämpfte, ließ er großzügig aus. Den Aggressionsschub erklärte er damit, schon des öfteren von Markus provoziert worden zu sein und dass er verhindern wollte, dass nun auch noch Lukas mit hinein gezogen wurde.  
Nachdem er zuende erzählt hatte, nahm der Rektor unschlüssig seine Brille ab und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.   
„Klingt für mich nach einer Kurzschlussreaktion, aber dennoch ist es Körperverletzung. Da Markus allerdings derjenige war, der als erstes handgreiflich wurde und du bisher noch nicht negativ aufgefallen bist, sehe ich von einer Suspendierung noch einmal ab.   
Das Umstürzen des Bücherregals in der Bibliothek war nicht dein Verschulden, daher streiche ich das aus deiner Akte und somit ist die Schlägerei dein erster Verstoß.“ Erleichtert atmete Aiden auf. „Thema Bibliothek – das wäre doch eine gute Strafe für dich. Bei dem Vorfall sind drei Regale zu Bruch gegangen und sämtliche Bücher durcheinander geraten. Frau Eden kann nun folglich jede helfende Hand gebrauchen, die sie bekommen kann, um alle Bücher wieder ordnungsgemäß in die neuen Regale einzusortieren.   
Du wirst... sagen wir 40 Stunden in der Bibliothek aushelfen. Wende dich nach dem Unterricht bitte an Frau Eden, damit sie dir sagen kann, wann genau du ihr zur Hand gehen sollst.“ Aiden nickte eifrig. Mit Strafarbeiten konnte er grade noch leben. Konzentriert schrieb der Direktor sich eine Notiz, dann sah er wieder zu Aiden hoch. 

„Deine Eltern werden natürlich auch informiert.“ Nun wurde Aiden schlagartig blass.   
„M... Meine Mutter... Es reicht doch, wenn sie meine Mutter informieren“, versuchte er das Schlimmste doch noch zu verhindern. Etwas irritiert blätterte der Rektor Aidens Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch durch.   
„Ah, deine Eltern leben getrennt. So wie ich das sehe, ist es aber dein Vater, der das Schulgeld zahlt.“  
„Das stimmt, aber meine Mutter hat das Haupt-Sorgerecht.“   
Kurz blickte der ältere Mann zwischen Aiden und seinen Papieren hin und her, dann seufzte er wieder laut.   
„Nun gut. Dann werde ich Frau Moore anrufen. Sie wird es deinem Vater schon mitteilen, wenn sie es für nötig hält.“ Wieder eifriges Nicken von Aiden. „Hast du schon mit ihr darüber gesprochen?“ „Noch nicht.“ Der Junge blickte schuldbewusst zur Seite. Seufzer Nummer 3 folgte.   
„Dann tu das bitte umgehend. Ich bin ungern der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten. Du hast bis 12 Uhr Zeit. Dann rufe ich sie an.“   
„Aber ich hab doch Unterricht“, merkte Aiden kleinlaut an. Seufzer Nummer 4.   
„Dann rufe ich sie eben um 13:30 Uhr an und du kannst dich vorher in der Mittagspause bei ihr melden. Aber Gnade dir Gott, wenn ich dort anrufe und Frau Moore nicht weiß, wovon ich rede.“  
Der Rektor musterte ihn mit strengem Blick.   
„Ich rufe sie sofort nach dem Essen an“, versicherte ihm Aiden.   
„Dann kannst du jetzt gehen.“ Kurz zögerte Aiden.   
„Wie geht es eigentlich Markus?“ Es hatte ihn eine Menge Überwindung gekostet, diese Frage zu stellen und nicht so schnell er konnte aus dem Büro zu flüchten, doch er wollte sein Gewissen beruhigen. Etwas überrascht sah ihn der Direktor an.   
„Der Junge muss noch einige Zeit im Krankenhaus bleiben. Soweit ich weiß, hat er einen angebrochenen Unterkiefer, ein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein, mehrere Rippenfrakturen und eine ganze Menge blauer Flecken, aber er wird wohl keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen. Außer seines verletzten Stolzes vielleicht.“   
Erleichterung erhellte Aidens Gesicht. Skeptisch ergänzte der Rektor: „Und du bist unverletzt davongekommen? Schon wieder?“   
„Ich schätze, ich hab einfach einen guten Schutzengel“, versuchte Aiden dessen Zweifel zu mindern.   
„Dann sollte dieser Schutzengel lieber dafür sorgen, dass du nicht ständig in Ärger verwickelt wirst.“ In seinem Inneren konnte Aiden leise Reels Stimme hören.   
„Ich geb' mir ja Mühe, aber der Junge ist einfach eine Katastrophe.“ Er musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Endlich erhob sich Aiden von seinem Stuhl, verabschiedete sich höflich und ging zur Tür. Als er die Klinke in die Hand nahm ergänzte der Rektor noch einmal: „Lass deine Besuche hier bei mir im Büro bitte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.“   
„Ich bemühe mich“, antwortete Aiden und verließ zügig den Raum. 

Als Aiden in die Klasse zurückkehrte, wurde es schlagartig still. Schnellen Schrittes huschte er zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu seinem Platz und versuchte dabei die Blicke der Anderen zu ignorieren. Die Lehrerin fuhr mit ihren Ausführungen zur Kurvendiskussion fort, doch der Großteil der Aufmerksamkeit galt nun Aiden.  
Um sich herum hörte er seine Mitschüler tuscheln.  
„War Aiden nicht auch der, der in der Bibliothek unter dem Regal lag?“  
„Hätte nie gedacht, dass Aiden sich mal prügeln würde.“   
„Naja man sagt ja, dass die Stillen oft die Gefährlichsten sind.“   
„Hast du mitbekommen, wie oft der Selbstgespräche führt? Und nun prügelt er sich auch noch. Bei dem stimmt doch was nicht.“   
„Ich sitze in Chemie neben Aiden. Meinst du ich darf mich nach dem Vorfall umsetzen?“   
Lukas tat so, als würde er all das nicht hören.   
„Wie ist es gelaufen? Darfst du an der Schule bleiben?“   
„Ja, aber ich muss 40 Stunden in der Bibliothek helfen und der Rektor ruft meine Mom an.“   
„Na, da hast du ja nochmal Glück gehabt.“ Aiden nickte zustimmend.  
Den gesamten Unterricht über spürte Aiden die Blicke seiner Mitschüler und hörte immer wieder ihr Geflüster. Dann erlöste ihn die Pausenklingel.   
Doch im Speisesaal wurde es nicht besser, denn dort warteten nur noch mehr abschätzige Blicke und wilde Gerüchte auf ihn.   
Am Büfett hielten die Anderen kaum merklich etwas Abstand von ihm und wenn er an einem Tisch vorbei lief, verstummten die Gespräche meistens.   
Lukas tat weiterhin so, als wäre nichts passiert und Aiden war seinem besten Freund unsagbar dankbar dafür. Beim Essen unterhielten sie sich nur über belangloses Zeug und Aiden zwang sich dazu im Saal nicht nach Mara Ausschau zu halten.  
„Ich muss noch schnell bei meiner Mom anrufen“, seufzte Aiden unglücklich. „Die weiß noch gar nichts von den tollen Neuigkeiten.“ Lukas zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Uh. Na dann drück ich dir die Daumen. Du packst das schon.“

Schnellen Schrittes zog sich Aiden in den Jungentrakt und in sein Zimmer zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm jemand bei diesem Gespräch zuhörte. Bei Reel würde er das nicht vermeiden können, aber bei dem Dämon war das eben auch eine ganz andere Sache.  
„Du willst also wirklich unbedingt mithören?“, fragte Aiden diesen, als er keinerlei Anstalten machte sich von seinem Körper zu lösen.   
„Warum denn nicht? Es wird doch grade interessant.“ Reel meinte das überhaupt nicht böse. Für ihn war es einfach ganz selbstverständlich, dass er alles mitbekam. Immerhin war Aiden sein Eigentum.   
Der atmete nun einmal tief durch und tippte dann auf das Hörer-Symbol beim Kontakt seiner Mutter.  
Während er dem Tuten lauschte wurde sein Herzschlag immer schneller. Im Kopf hatte er sich bereits einige Worte zurecht gelegt, aber wie er sich kannte würde er sofort alles vergessen sobald seine Mutter den Hörer abnahm. Und genau das passierte jetzt auch. Aiden hörte die Stimme seiner Mutter und sofort war sein Kopf vollkommen leer.  
„Aiden? Schön, dass du endlich mal wieder anrufst. Aber hast jetzt nicht noch Unterricht?“   
„Hi, Mom. Nein also Ja. Ich hab grade Mittagspause.“   
„Ist was passiert? Bist du krank? Du klingst so komisch.“ Aidens Mom klang besorgt.   
„Nein, nein. Alles okay. Also so mehr oder weniger. Also ähm...“   
„Aiden. Wenn was passiert ist, dann musst du mir das sagen.“  
„Ich weiß...“ Es fiel Aiden unglaublich schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut? Ich mache mir jetzt doch etwas Sorgen.“  
„MIR geht es schon gut. Aber ich hab was angestellt.“ Kurze Stille am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung.  
„Egal was es ist, Aiden, du kannst mir immer alles sagen. Das weißt du, oder?“  
„Ja. … Also... Bitte sag es Vater nicht.“ Aiden zögerte. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er ihr beichten sollte, dass er einen Mitschüler krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte. Plötzlich spürte er eine starke innere Ruhe. Reel nutze ihre Verbindung um Aidens Nervosität zu mindern und gab ihm dabei auch unbewusst das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Aiden atmete erneut tief durch und fuhr dann so schnell fort, dass er fast über seine eigenen Worte stolperte.  
„Direktor Gruber wird heute deswegen noch bei dir anrufen. Ich hab mich geprügelt. Aber ich werde nicht der Schule verwiesen. Meine Strafe habe ich auch schon bekommen und es passiert garantiert nie wieder.“ Aidens Mutter brauchte erst mal einen kurzen Moment um bei Aidens Worten hinterher zu kommen und sie zu verarbeiten.  
„OH GOTT. Geht es dir gut? Wer war der andere Junge? Warum hat man dich bestraft? DU bist doch verprügelt wurden. Da werde ich …“   
„Mom, NEIN“, unterbrach Aiden sie. „ Es war nur ein Versehen. Die ganze Prügelei war nur ein großes Missverständnis. Mir ist nichts passiert, aber der andere Junge ist jetzt im Krankenhaus.“  
Wieder kurze Stille.   
„DU hast den Jungen geschlagen?“   
„Ja, Mom“, antwortete er schuldbewusst. Eigentlich war er nicht Schuld an der Prügelei, aber er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er seiner Mutter Sorgen und Ärger bereitete.   
Außerdem sah er Reel als Teil seiner Verantwortung. Er hatte ihn zwar nicht einmal annähernd unter Kontrolle, aber Aiden war der einzige, der überhaupt Einfluss auf den Dämon nehmen konnte.  
Ein tiefes Seufzen erklang aus seinem Handy.   
„Wie ist das ganze denn passiert?“ Schnell wiederholte Aiden, was er auch dem Rektor schon erzählt hatte.   
„Tut mir leid, Mom. Bitte sag Vater nichts“, schloss er seinen Bericht.   
„Wir reden da später nochmal drüber. Meine Pause ist bald vorbei und deine sicherlich auch. Außerdem hab ich ja noch einen Anruf, auf den ich mich freuen darf.“ Aiden schwieg. Er konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme deutlich hören. „Und du bist wirklich unverletzt?“, kam es wieder etwas sanfter von seiner Mutter.   
„Ja. Ich hatte Glück.“   
„Na dann mach, dass du wieder in den Unterricht kommst. Und Aiden?“  
„Ja. Mom?“   
„Pass' bitte besser auf. Und ich hab dich lieb.“   
„Ich dich auch.“ Dann legte sie auf. Lautstark seufzte Aiden und ließ sein Handy sinken.   
Die Ruhe, die Reel noch immer ausstrahlte, half Aiden seinen Herzschlag schnell zu normalisieren und seine Gedanken zu ordnen.   
Ein Blick auf seine Handyuhr verriet ihm, dass er fast die gesamte Pause mit Telefonieren verbracht hatte, also ließ er sein Handy wieder in der Hosentasche verschwinden und öffnete widerwillig seine Zimmertür. 

Reel hörte auf ihre Verbindung zu nutzen und Aiden fühlte sich sofort wieder etwas unwohler. Eilig hastete er durch die Gänge zurück zu seinem Fachraum vor dessen Tür Lukas auf ihn wartete.  
„Und? Wurdest du enterbt?“   
„Nein. Vorerst bin ich noch Teil der Familie“, gab Aiden mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurück.   
In den folgenden Stunden wiederholte sich, was er auch in der ersten schon erlebt hatte.  
Im Biounterricht saß Mara vor ihm, doch sie sprach ihn nicht an und Aiden wollte auch nicht unbedingt mit ihr sprechen wenn so viele Leute um sie herum waren. Und so verließ er nach Unterrichtsende den Raum ohne mit ihr geredet zu haben.   
„Hast du Bock 'ne Runde Mario Kart zu spielen?“, versuchte Lukas ihn nach Ende der letzten Stunde abzulenken.   
„Gerne, aber ich muss zu Frau Eden wegen meiner Strafarbeit.“   
„Oh, stimmt ja. Kannst ja Bescheid sagen, wenn du danach noch Zeit und Lust dazu hast.“   
„Mach ich.“

Vor der Bibliothek verabschiedeten sie sich. Lukas ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon und Aiden wandte sich Frau Edens Tresen zu. Etwas ungläubig schaute sie ihn an.   
„Du bist wegen neuer Bücher hier?“   
„Leider nein. Herr Gruber hat mich zur Strafarbeit her geschickt.“   
„Also war es doch kein Missverständnis. Dir hätte ich gar nicht zugetraut in Ärger zu geraten.“ Aiden lächelte schief.   
„Ich mir eigentlich auch nicht.“   
„Naja, aber ich bin momentan wirklich für jede helfende Hand dankbar. Und so schlimm wird es schon nicht.“ Die Bibliothekarin lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.   
„Also es wäre schön, wenn du immer nach dem Unterricht hier vorbei kommen könntest, wenn du Zeit hast und dann so lange bleibst wie es für dich passt. Ich schreib dann auf wie lange du da warst damit du nicht über deine 40 Stunden kommst.“ Aiden war überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, sich nach der Bibliothekarin richten zu müssen, aber sie schien das Ganze recht locker zu sehen.   
„Klar. Mach ich.“  
„Super. Dann zeig ich dir jetzt, womit du anfangen kannst.“ Mit sicheren Schritten navigierte die rothaarige Frau sie beide durch das Labyrinth aus Bücherregalen – vorbei an der Physik-Abteilung, in der wieder der Oberstufler saß und lernte.   
Kurz bevor sie das Regal erreichten, welches zuvor auf Aiden gestürzt und nun durch ein neues ersetzt worden war, entdeckte er Mara. Sie stöberte durch das letzte noch gefüllte Regal und ließ ihren Blick unschlüssig über die Buchrücken wandern.   
Plötzlich schaute sie auf und sah Aiden direkt an. Offensichtlich etwas erschrocken sah sie erst zum Regal zurück und dann doch wieder zu ihm. Dann ertönte die Stimme der Bibliothekarin.   
„Aiden? Hier lang.“ Schnell folgte Aiden dem Klang einige Regale weiter. Vor sich sah er einen Rollwagen voller Bücher, eine Rollleiter und Frau Eden.   
„Sortiere die Bücher bitte entsprechend ihrer Kennung in die neuen Regale ein. Und pass' mit der Leiter auf, okay?“ Aiden nickte. „Hast du irgendwelche Fragen zu der Sortierung?“   
„Nein, ich weiß Bescheid.“ Seit er Reel mit Büchern versorgen musste, kannte Aiden sich in der Bibliothek ziemlich gut aus und konnte die Kürzel aus Buchstaben und Zahlen, die als Kennungen dienten, problemlos deuten.  
„Perfekt. Wenn du los willst oder fertig bist, melde dich bitte bei mir am Tresen ab.“ Wieder Nicken von Aidens Seite. „Alles klar. Viel Erfolg.“ Sie drehte sich um und schritt davon, wobei ihr feuerroter Zopf fröhlich auf und ab hüpfte.


	10. Unfälle passieren

Aiden wandte sich dem Rollwagen zu. Mehrere tausend Bücher warteten darauf wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz geräumt zu werden. Mit einem kurzen Seufzen nahm er das erste Buch zur Hand, begutachtete die Kennung auf dessen Rücken, sortierte es an seinen Platz im Regal und nahm das nächste Buch.  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte er wieder Reels Stimme.   
„Das werden langweilige 40 Stunden.“   
„Tut mir ja schrecklich leid, dass meine Strafe nicht spannender ist“, gab Aiden bissig zurück und bemühte sich dabei möglichst leise zu sprechen. Sie waren hier nicht allein und es wurde schon genügend über seine „Selbstgespräche“ gelästert. Noch etwas wofür er auf den Dämon sauer sein konnte.   
Sowieso schien alles im Chaos zu versinken seit er da war und je mehr Aiden darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er. Gedanklich noch mit seinem Ärger beschäftigt, nahm er das nächste Buch zur Hand – oberstes Regalbrett, wie ihm die Kennung verriet.   
Er schob die Leiter in Position und kletterte hinauf.  
Oben angekommen streckte er den Arm aus um das Buch an seinen Platz zu stellen als er auf einmal spürte, wie sich die Leiter unter ihm bewegte.   
Schockiert musste er feststellen, dass sie langsam aber sicher zur Seite kippte und er es nicht mehr schaffte sich am Bücherregal festzuhalten.  
Aiden fiel – die Augen geschlossen in Erwartung des Aufpralls.  
Doch seine Landung war weitaus sanfter als er erwartet hatte. Als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt in ein flammendes Rot. Reel hatte sich von ihm gelöst, ihn aufgefangen und hielt ihn nun wie eine Prinzessin in seinen Armen.   
Schnell ließ er Aidens Beine nach unten rutschen um mit der nun freien Hand die Leiter aufzuhalten, welche auf sie beide zuraste. Der andere Arm hielt nach wie vor Aidens Oberkörper und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust.  
Völlig perplex sah er zu seinem Dämon hoch. Schon wieder rettete er ihn.   
Und hatte Reel schon immer so gut gerochen?   
Was?   
Woran dachte er denn da?   
War das der Schock?   
Das Adrenalin? Ganz bestimmt!  
„Alles okay?“, holte Reel ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.   
„Was? Ähm. Ja.“ Hastig richtete er sich auf und löste sich von Reel. Der schaute Aiden, der seinem Blick vehement auswich, einen Moment lang unschlüssig an. Bestimmend, aber nicht zu grob, griff er unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn so ihm in die Augen zu sehen. In diesem Moment hörte der Dämon Schritte auf sie zukommen und verschwand schnell im Körper seines Opfers.  
Frau Eden kam um die Ecke.   
„Alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört.“ Aiden zwang sich zur Ruhe.   
„Alles okay. … Aber ich glaube mit der Leiter stimmt was nicht.“ Verwirrt betrachtete die Bibliothekarin die Leiter, die nun am Boden lag.   
„Da ist ja unten eine Rolle abgebrochen. Hast du dir wehgetan?“   
„Nein. Sie ähm... ist gebrochen, als ich auf die unterste Sprosse getreten bin“, log Aiden sie an und erntete einen erleichterten Blick von ihr.   
„Na, ein Glück. Du scheinst ja eine magische Anziehungskraft auf Unfälle zu haben. Und es wäre doch sehr wünschenswert, wenn sich in meiner Bibliothek niemand mehr als einen Papierschnitt zuzieht.“ Etwas skeptisch sah sie zwischen Aiden und der kaputten Rolle hin und her.   
„Ich hab sie nicht absichtlich kaputt gemacht, Frau Eden. Das müssen Sie mir glauben.“  
„So schätze ich dich auch nicht ein. Du hast wohl wirklich einfach nur Pech. Wobei du ja immer glimpflich davon zu kommen scheinst. Also quasi Glück im Unglück.“ Das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, war ehrlich und aufmunternd.   
„Du hast ja ganz schön was geschafft heute“, stellte sie mit einem Blick auf das nun schon ganz gut gefüllte Regal anerkennend fest. „Ich werde den Hausmeister bitten, morgen früh eine neue Rolle anzubringen. Du solltest für heute erst einmal Schluss machen. In einer halben Stunde gibt es sowieso Abendessen.“

Gedankenverloren ging Aiden durch die Flure zum Speisesaal. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf und es fiel ihm schwer seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Schon wieder passierte ihm so ein seltsamer „Unfall“ und was war das nur für ein komisches Gefühl, das er eben bei Reel hatte?   
Was auch immer es war, Aiden wusste nicht was er damit anfangen sollte. Wahrscheinlich spielte der Dämon nur wieder Spielchen mit ihm.   
Bevor er es so recht bemerkte, stand er vor dem Speisesaal.   
„Fertig für heute?“, holte ihn Lukas' Stimme in die Realität zurück.  
„Hm? Ähm... ja. Für heute bin ich fertig.“   
Sie aßen an ihrem üblichen Stammplatz und Aiden versuchte weiterhin die Blicke und das Getuschel der Anderen zu ignorieren – mit mäßigem Erfolg. Anscheinend begann es bereits die Runde zu machen, dass Aiden erneut in einen Zwischenfall verwickelt war. Wie zur Hölle war es möglich, dass die halbe Schule bereits jetzt wusste, dass in der Bibliothek etwas geschehen war mit dem er etwas zu tun hatte?  
„Kommst du mit auf mein Zimmer zum zocken?“ Lukas tat weiterhin so, als würde er nichts von all dem mitbekommen und es gab Aiden das Gefühl zumindest einen kleinen Teil seines Lebens noch halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
„Nein. Ich bin ziemlich fertig. Ich schätze ich bin einfach nicht dafür geschaffen stundenlang Bücher hin und her zu schleppen.“ Lukas lachte leise.   
„Tja, du bist und bleibst halt einfach ein Lauch.“ 

Nach dem Essen zog sich Aiden schnellstmöglich in sein Zimmer zurück. Zum Einen war er wirklich erschöpft von seiner Arbeit in der Bibliothek und zum Anderen fürchtete er, Reel könnte auf dumme Gedanken kommen, wenn er ihn noch länger nicht raus ließ. Er spürte bereits seit zwei Stunden, wie der Dämon zunehmend ungeduldiger und unruhiger wurde.  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und sofort löste sich schwarzer Nebel von seinem Körper.   
„Endlich!“ Reel streckte sich und wanderte einige Runden durch den Raum.  
„So lange war das jetzt auch wieder nicht“, versuchte Aiden es zu relativieren.   
„Du bist ja auch nicht derjenige, der sich nicht frei bewegen kann und die ganze Zeit still sein muss.“  
„Wo du das mit dem 'still sein' ja immer so ernst nimmst“, kam es von Aiden mit einem genervten Unterton, der Reel gar nicht gefiel. Sofort überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen, kam Aiden gefährlich nah.  
„HEY! Pass auf was du sagst. So leicht wie dir hab ich es bisher kaum jemandem gemacht. Du hast verdammt nochmal eine Menge Glück, dass ich dich so gut leiden kann. Normalerweise würde ich meinem Spielzeug so ein Benehmen nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen.“  
Reels Blick war hart und Aiden bereute seinen Unterton sofort. Klar ging ihm der Dämon gehörig auf den Keks, aber Recht hatte er trotzdem. Es musste ziemlich langweilig für ihn sein, wenn Aiden im Unterricht, beim Essen oder bei der Strafarbeit war. In seinem Zimmer konnte Reel sich frei bewegen und sich die Zeit vertreiben, aber außerhalb dieser vier Wände war er gezwungen sich in Aidens Körper zu verbergen.   
„Schon gut. Ich weiß. Tut mir leid“, gab Aiden nach und sah Reel entschuldigend von unten her an. „Und danke, dass du mich in der Bibliothek gerettet hast. Schon wieder.“   
Reel schlug die Augen nieder, ließ von Aiden ab und sank mit einem tiefen Seufzer aufs Bett. Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, wütend auf den brünetten Internatsschüler zu sein? Warum konnte er bei ihm einfach nicht konsequent bleiben?  
„Schon gut, Sunshine. Wie gesagt: Du bist mein Lieblings-Spielzeug und ich will nicht, dass du kaputt gehst bevor ich das Interesse an dir verliere.“ Nun war Aiden dran zu seufzen.   
„Natürlich.“  
„Aber mal ganz abgesehen davon: Es ist schon etwas ungewöhnlich wie oft ich mein Eigentum beschützen muss.“ Ein ernster und besorgter Ausdruck trat auf Reels Gesicht.   
„In letzter Zeit hatte ich tatsächlich auffällig viel Pech.“ Aiden griff sich seinen Drehstuhl und setzte sich in gewohnter Manier rittlings mit der Rückenlehne nach vorn darauf. Allerdings rückte er den Stuhl zuvor näher ans Bett. Er verstand den Dämon zwar nicht wirklich, aber er hatte mittlerweile auch keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Solange er ihn nicht provozierte hatte er gute Chancen, dass Reel ihm nichts antat.   
„Das ist schon etwas mehr als nur Pech. Scheint fast so, als hätte es da jemand auf dich abgesehen.“  
„Warum sollte es jemand auf mich abgesehen haben?“ Aiden hatte zwar heimlich die selbe Vermutung gehabt, aber er hatte sie für absurd gehalten.  
„Vielleicht aus dem gleichen Grund, warum jemand dich mit einem Rachedämon verflucht hat, der dich töten sollte.“  
„Danke, dass du dass nicht tust.“   
„NOCH nicht.“ Reel zeigte ihm wieder seine Reißzähne in einem bösen aber verspielten Lächeln, das Aiden noch immer einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Sieht so aus, als wäre wer-auch-immer-dich-verflucht-hat ziemlich sauer, dass ich dich noch nicht getötet habe und nimmt das Ganze jetzt selbst in die Hand.“  
„Du glaubst also, dass jemand all das tut, nur um mich umzubringen? Aber warum?“ Reel seufzte erneut.   
„Die Frage haben wir doch schon mal diskutiert. Ich habe keine Ahnung und ich weiß auch nicht wer mich gerufen und dich mit mir verflucht hat.“ Aiden wurde hellhörig. 

„Sag mal, Reel. Also das ganze Dämon-rufen und Leute-verfluchen. Wie funktioniert das eigentlich? Und wer tut sowas?“ Reel ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen – und stieß sich dabei prompt den Kopf an der Zimmerwand.   
„Aua.“ Ein weiterer tiefer Seufzer entfuhr seiner Kehle, während Aiden ein Lachen unterdrückte. „Das ist eigentlich gar nicht mal so kompliziert. Mit der richtigen Vorbereitung und den richtigen Zutaten kann selbst ein Anfänger einen Rachedämon auf jemanden ansetzten.“ Aiden war mehr als verwirrt.  
„Was für Vorbereitung? Und was meinst du mit Anfänger?“ Reel schien ganz offensichtlich viel mehr zu wissen als er preisgab. Der Dämon schwieg, doch Aiden wollte ihn nicht so leicht davonkommen lassen.  
„Reel.“ Ungeduldig stand Aiden von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Bett rüber. Er wollte Reel in die Augen sehen können, doch so wie der Dämon jetzt auf dem Bett lag konnte er das von seinem Platz aus einfach nicht.   
Kurzentschlossen ließ er sich neben Reel aufs Bett sinken und sah ihn von der Seite aus an. Das Schwarz seiner Kleidung und seiner Haare bildete einen starken Kontrast zu den himmelblauen Bettbezügen. Die roten Augen wichen Aiden eine kurze Zeit lang aus, kehrten aber schließlich zu ihm zurück.   
„Schon gut, Sunshine. Sieh mich nicht so an.“ Langsam setzt er sich wieder auf und sah tief in das treue Braun von Aidens Augen.   
„Ein mächtiger Magier braucht nichts weiter dazu, aber jeder andere würde einige Dinge benötigen. Deinen Geburtsnamen, Geburtsdatum, eine Haarsträhne und etwas Blut – nicht nur einige Tropfen, sondern schon einige Milliliter.   
Dazu noch das Wissen um das Ritual und zumindest ein klein wenig magisches Talent. Das Ritual mit dem man mich rufen kann, gehört zu den simpelsten und wenig riskanten. Dabei wird die betreffende Person mit einem zufälligen Rachedämon verflucht, der den Umständen entspricht.“ Das war etwas viel für Aiden. Reel sah es in seinen Augen und erklärte ihm alles noch einmal langsam. 

„Es gibt also Magier.“   
„Ja. Hexen und Zauberer.“ Reel spuckte die Worte nahezu aus.   
„Also will eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer meinen Tod und hat sich dafür wahrscheinlich meinen Namen, Geburtsdatum, Haare und Blut besorgt. Gruselig. Und du bist aus einem Pool von allen existierenden Rachedämonen zufällig für mich ausgewählt worden?“   
„Nicht so ganz von allen Rachedämonen. Die meisten kämen für dich nicht in Frage, da du für sie nicht die passenden Umstände hergibst.“ Aiden gab sich wirklich Mühe, aber es fiel ihm schwer plötzlich an Dinge zu glauben, die er sein Laben lang für Fiktion gehalten hatte. Natürlich lebte er jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit mit einem Dämon zusammen, aber das war eine ganz andere Sache.  
„Was für Umstände?“   
„Es gibt verschiedene Unterarten von Rachedämonen. Zum Beispiel Erinnyen – sie können ausschließlich auf Kriminelle angesetzt werden und töten ihre Opfer indem sie diese langsam in den Wahnsinn treiben. Oder Onryōs, die prinzipiell auf jeden angesetzt, aber durch ein Ritual geläutert und damit von ihrem Opfer abgebracht werden können. Das macht sie in den Augen vieler Magier unbrauchbar, weshalb sie häufig durch Abänderung des Rituals bei der Beschwörung aussortiert werden.  
Außerdem können äußere Bedingungen die Wahl beeinflussen. Beispielsweise die Talente des Beschwörers, dessen Zirkel-Zugehörigkeit oder auch wo und wie akkurat das Ritual durchgeführt wurde.“ Aiden schwirrte der Kopf.  
„Und was sind die Umstände um mit dir verflucht zu werden?“ Reel seufzte.  
„Es gibt keine. Darum bin ich auch relativ 'beliebt' bei der Wahl des Dämons. Ich töte alles und jeden. Keine Bedingungen. Keine Ausnahmen.“ Reel sah Aiden eindringlich an. Zur Hölle nochmal, waren diese brennend roten Augen schön.   
Trauer fand ihren Weg auf Reels Gesicht.  
„Der einzige Nachteil, mit dem der Beschwörer leben muss, ist meine Eigensinnigkeit. Viele Dämonen lassen sich lenken, haben feste Routinen und Vorgehensweisen, oder richten sich sogar nach den Wünschen ihres Beschwörers. Aber ich nicht. Dieses letzte bisschen Freiheit werde ich mir nicht auch noch nehmen lassen. Ich töte wie und wann ich will.“  
„Das habe ich bemerkt.“ Aiden schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Reel? Danke, dass du mich noch nicht getötet hast.“ Der Dämon musste lachen und ließ sich wieder nach hinten aufs Bett fallen – dieses mal bedacht darauf, sich nicht den Kopf an der Wand anzuschlagen.   
„Kein Problem, Sunshine. Ich hab ja schließlich auch was davon.“ Einen kurzen Moment lang betrachtete Aiden das verschlungene Muster, das Reels lange Haare auf der Bettdecke bildeten. Es faszinierte Aiden auf eine seltsamen Art und Weise, schien ihn fast schon zu hypnotisieren.  
Schließlich ließ auch er sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen.

„Warum brauchst du keine besonderen Umstände? Warum tötest du bedingungslos jeden?“  
Reel stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Er schien heute mehr zu seufzen als zu reden.  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?“ Aiden drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Dämon und der tat es ihm gleich. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt und Aiden konnte Reels gleichmäßigen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren.   
„Ich hasse einfach die ganze Welt. Meine Rachegelüste sind so stark, dass ich kein spezifisches Ziel brauche.“ Seine grausamen Worte und der sanfte Ton in dem er sie aussprach waren so gegensätzlich, dass Aiden unweigerlich in eine Art Bann gezogen wurde, wodurch er einige Momente brauchte ehe er deren Bedeutung so recht verstand.   
Die roten Augen wenige Zentimeter vor ihm wirkten gebrochen. Trauer und Verlust mischten sich in den wütend lodernden Flammen.   
„Warum?“ Aidens Stimme klang leise und sanft. Reel brach den Blickkontakt ab und atmete lautstark aus.   
„An der Stelle solltest du aufhören.“  
„Hm?“ Reel drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sprach mit weicher Stimme weiter.  
„Wenn du weiter nachfragst, muss ich wütend werden und ich liege grade so bequem. Also belass' es bitte einfach hierbei. Okay, Sunshine?“  
„Okay.“ Aiden war etwas enttäuscht, dass Reel ihm nicht antworten wollte. Andererseits hatte sich der Dämon ihm weitaus mehr geöffnet als er es angenommen hatte. Momentan waren fast alle Mauern zwischen ihnen verschwunden. Er konnte ihn über ihre Verbindung deutlich spüren und Aiden genoss das sehr. Noch mehr freute ihn nur, dass es Reel ganz ähnlich zu gehen schien.   
Er wollte den Moment nicht zerstören, daher hielt er Aiden davon ab weitere Fragen zu stellen. Schweigend lagen sie beide auf dem Bett.   
Reels Schatten bewegte sich ruhig – wie eine Flamme in Zeitlupe tanzte er über das Hellblau des Bettbezugs und hypnotisierte Aiden nahezu.   
Reel seinerseits genoss die Nähe seines Lieblingsspielzeugs. Seine Sinne waren weitaus schärfer als die eines Menschen und jetzt grade nutzte er sie um Aidens Geruch, seinen Herzschlag, seinen Atem und sogar seine aktuelle Gefühlslage wahrzunehmen und sicher in seinem Geist abzuspeichern. Erinnerungen waren das einzige, was Reel behalten konnte. Also sammelte und pflegte er sie gewissenhaft.  
Wie lange war es her seit er das letzte mal so entspannt und ruhig war? Wie lange hatte er sich nicht mehr erlaubt, jemanden so nah an sich heran zu lassen?   
Reel konnte es nicht mehr leugnen. Aiden weckte in ihm etwas, von dem er gedachte hatte, es für immer in sich weggeschlossen oder es im Laufe der Zeit sogar verloren zu haben.   
Immer wieder wurde Aidens Gesicht vor Reels geistigem Auge von einem anderen überlagert. Manchmal erschienen ihm Aidens Augen nicht braun sondern blau. Manchmal wirkte es als wären seine Haare plötzlich viel länger und heller als sonst. Und Manchmal glaubte Reel ein schmaleres, blasseres Gesicht vor sich zu sehen.   
Aber das immer nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann verschwand die Illusion. Doch das Bedürfnis ihn zu beschützen blieb.

Schließlich musste Aiden den Moment doch zerstören. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setzte er sich auf. Reel tat es ihm gleich und schenke ihm einen unergründlichen Blick.   
„Ich... ich werd' duschen gehen.“ Aiden zog sein Schlafzeug unter der Bettdecke hervor und ging ins Bad. Die Magie des Augenblicks verflog.   
Als er das Badezimmer wieder verließ, saß Reel noch immer auf dem Bett. Er hatte sich mit einem Buch und seinen Zeichenutensilien am Fußende eingerichtet. Den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Beine angewinkelt und sein Sketchbook im Schoß saß er da. Aiden versuchte gar nicht erst sein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Er legte seine Sachen zur Seite und ging zum Bett, dann krabbelte er unter die Decke und kuschelte sich ins Kissen.   
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrachtete er die ungewöhnlich schöne Schattengestalt am anderen Ende seines Bettes.   
„Gute Nacht, Reel.“ Der Angesprochene sah von seiner Zeichnung auf und zu ihm hinüber.   
„Gute Nacht, Sunshine.“   
„Reel?“  
„Hm?“  
„Warum nennst du mich manchmal 'Sunshine'?“ Reel lachte leise auf.   
„Du hast lange durchgehalten ohne zu fragen.“ Nun musste auch Aiden lachen.   
„Du hast also schon darauf gewartet?“  
„Es ist eine Anspielung auf deinen Namen“, erklärte Reel. „'Aiden' ist eine Verniedlichung des Namens Aodh und geht auf einen Sonnengott aus der keltischen Mythologie zurück.“ Aiden war erneut beeindruckt von Reels unglaublichem Allgemeinwissen.   
„Das wusste ich gar nicht.“  
„Tja, Bildungsauftrag erfüllt würde ich sagen.“ Mit einem Zwinkern ergänzte er: „Träum´ was schönes, Sonnenscheinchen.“ 

Reel verbrachte die nächsten Stunden damit den schlafenden Aiden zu beobachten. Immer wieder verglich er ihn mit seiner Zeichnung. Er suchte Parallelen und Ähnlichkeiten und wurde in einigen Punkten fündig, aber nicht in genügend um seinen Beschützerinstinkt zu rechtfertigen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer riss er seinen Blick von dem brünetten Jungen los und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu. Sanft strich er über das Papier und ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.   
„Ich dachte ich hätte das hinter mir gelassen, aber ich sehe Aiden an und vermisse dich.“ Bitterkeit brach seine Stimme und leise fiel eine Träne auf das Papier. 

Als Aiden die Augen wieder öffnete, saß Reel noch immer am anderen Ende des Bettes – nun mit dem Roman in der Hand und dem Zeichenblock neben sich.   
„Guten Morgen, Sunshine“, begrüßte ihn der Dämon mit einem sanften Lächeln.   
„Morgen.“ Aiden machte seinen Wecker aus und ließ sich wieder zurück ins Kissen sinken.   
„Na na na. Time to rise and shine.“ Spielerisch zog Reel die Bettdecke nach unten und erntete ein leises Grummeln.   
„Schon gut. Schon gut.“ Widerwillig rollte sich Aiden aus dem Bett und wanderte verschlafen ins Badezimmer.   
Reels offener Umgang mit ihm freute ihn. Endlich glaubte er dem Dämon näher gekommen zu sein und ihn etwas besser zu verstehen. Gut gelaunt verließ er das Bad und packte seinen Rucksack für den heutigen Unterricht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ermahnte ihn zur Eile und so zog er zügig seine Schuhe an und warf sich seine Jacke über.   
„Handy“, kam es beiläufig von Reel.  
Schnellen Schrittes ging Aiden zum Nachtschrank und griff nach seinem Handy. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Lederband mit Silberperlen. Nach kurzem Zögern steckte er es entschlossen in seine Hosentasche. Ein leises Seufzen von Reel ließ ihn wissen, dass auch der Dämon das Band bemerkt hatte und Aiden versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen.  
„Ich weiß. Aber es ist trotzdem ein Geschenk von Mara und wenn ich es schon nicht tragen kann, dann will ich es wenigstens dabei haben.“   
„Ich sag doch gar nichts.“ Reel war offensichtlich nicht begeistert, aber überraschender Weise schien er dieses mal nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben sich mit ihm zu streiten oder er hielt sich Aiden zuliebe zurück und dieser rechnete ihm das hoch an.  
Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er zu Reel und hielt ihm seinen Arm hin. Der legte sein Buch aufs Bett und richtete sich auf. Sanft schob er den dargebotenen Arm zur Seite und berührte stattdessen ganz nonchalant Aidens Wange. Nachdem Reel sich vollständig aufgelöst hatte, fuhr auch der etwas perplexe Aiden flüchtig mit den Fingern über seine Wange.   
Es klopfte an seiner Tür und von draußen konnte er Lukas' Stimme hören. Energisch schüttelte Aiden den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg.


	11. (Un)einigkeit

Kaum hatte Aiden sein Zimmer verlassen, verflog seine gute Laune. Die abschätzigen Blicke seiner Mitschüler und die wilden Gerüchte, die sich nahezu überschlugen, erinnerten ihn schnell daran, dass er noch immer nicht mit Mara gesprochen hatte. Er fühlte sich unwohl außerhalb seines Zimmers – nahezu unsicher.   
„Lass dir nichts anmerken, Sunshine. Wenn du so tust als würde es dich nicht verletzten, dann verlieren sie früher oder später das Interesse.“ Normalerweise störte es Aiden, wenn Reel mit ihm sprach, während er sich mit jemand anderem unterhielt, aber jetzt grade war er ihm mehr als dankbar, denn es gab ihm das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. 

Nach dem Mittagessen nahm Aiden all seinen Mut zusammen und lief zu Mara. Schweigend gingen sie in einen stillen Flur im Unterrichtstrakt.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht mit dir gesprochen habe. Ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren“, fing Aiden kleinlaut an. Mara atmete tief durch.  
„Schon gut. War vielleicht besser so. So hatte ich Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jemand bist, der sich prügelt.“  
„Bin ich auch nicht! Ich wollte das nicht. Das musst du mir glauben.“  
„Ich glaube dir doch. Du bist viel zu nett um jemanden absichtlich zu verletzten. Du wolltest Lukas beschützen, ober?“ Aiden nickte vorsichtig. Er fühlte sich schrecklich dabei sie anzulügen, aber er hatte nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl.   
„Ich verstehe es, wenn du jetzt sauer auf mich bist oder nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst.“ Schuldbewusst sah er zu Boden.   
„Aiden. Ich war etwas schockiert, aber ich möchte immer noch deine Freundin sein. Aber du musst ehrlich zu mir sein. Warum hast du nicht aufgehört? Warum hast du Markus so schlimm zugerichtet? Und warum bist du in letzter Zeit so seltsam? So warst du doch sonst nicht.“  
Er wich ihrem Blick aus und schwieg, also gab Mara ihm eine Gnadenfrist.  
„Wir reden nach dem Unterricht weiter. Entscheide dich bis dahin, ob du mit mir reden willst oder nicht.“ Dann ging sie zurück zu ihren Freundinnen und ihrer Schwester.

„Warum machst du das, Mara? Willst du wirklich deinen guten Ruf wegen ihm riskieren?“   
„Ist er das wirklich wert? Was ist wenn er wirklich gewalttätig ist und dich auch schlägt?“ Mara seufzte.   
„Er ist nicht gewalttätig. Er wollte nur nicht, dass Lukas verletzt wird.“  
„Das sah nicht so aus. Er hatte Spaß daran. Ich hätte ihm das ja auch nie zugetraut, aber jetzt hab ich wirklich Angst vor ihm.“  
Mara versuchte Aiden zu verteidigen. Sie war nach wie vor verliebt in ihn, auch wenn sie nicht abstreiten konnte, dass er sich in letzter Zeit veränderte.  
„Sierra, bitte sei nicht so unfair. Es gibt bestimmt eine logische Erklärung dafür.“ Sierra mochte Aiden nicht besonders, das war offensichtlich.  
„Mach die Augen auf, Schwesterlein. Mit ihm stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht. Erst geht er mit dir aus und dann ignoriert er dich tagelang. Er führt Selbstgespräche und will ganz offensichtlich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit sein.“ Nun war Mara irritiert.  
„Wie kommst du denn bitte darauf?“  
„Bist du da noch nicht selbst drauf gekommen? Er wird ständig in irgendwelche „Unfälle“ verwickelt und bleibt immer auf wundersame Weise unverletzt. So viel Glück im Unglück kann man doch gar nicht haben. Das sind niemals nur Zufälle. Aiden ist ganz eindeutig ein Hypochonder und gefährlich ist er obendrein.“   
„Mara, wir sind deine Freundinnen und wir wollen nur das beste für dich. Nicht das du dich da zu sehr in irgendetwas hineinsteigerst und was dummes tust. Es gibt jetzt schon Gerüchte, weil du mit Aiden zusammen bist. Das kann dir so viel kaputt machen. Bitte denk nochmal drüber nach.“

„Reel, ich...“   
„NEIN! Vergiss es! Das steht nicht zur Diskussion! Du wirst dem Mädchen NICHTS sagen.“ Kaum war Mara verschwunden, hatte sich Reel vor ihm materialisiert.   
„Aber Reel. Ich glaube ich liebe sie wirklich und ich will sie nicht verlieren. Ich will wenigstens vor ihr keine Geheimnisse haben müssen.“ Die Augen des Dämons brannten vor unterdrückter Wut. Er wollte nicht riskieren gesehen oder gehört zu werden, aber zeitgleich wollte er am liebsten explodieren. Es war ihm völlig unverständlich, dass Aiden ihr Geheimnis so einfach preisgeben wollte. Und all das nur wegen irgendeines Mädchens, mit dem er grade mal seit ein paar Tagen zusammen war.   
„Ich sagte NEIN! Und dabei bleibt es!“ Wut und Verzweiflung mischten sich in Aidens Stimme als er antwortete.  
„Du verstehst das nicht! Wie solltest du auch? Für dich sind ja alle Menschen nur Spielzeuge. Dir war doch garantiert noch nie jemand wichtiger als du selbst.“   
„PASS AUF WAS DU SAGST!“ Grob griff er dem Kleineren an die Kehle und drückte ihn gewaltsam gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Tränen stiegen Aiden in die Augen und er konnte kaum atmen, dennoch sah er Reel unverwandt in die Augen. Sein standhafter Blick veranlasste den Dämon dazu sein Spielzeug wieder los zu lassen.   
„Ich will sie nicht verlieren“, flüsterte Aiden nun mit flehender Stimme. Reel wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Sollte nicht eigentlich ich dich in den Wahnsinn treiben?“ Reel schüttelte seine Schwäche ab und sprach kalt weiter.   
„Mach was du willst. Aber wenn mir nicht gefällt wohin das führt, dann töte ich dich. Oder das Mädchen. Oder wen auch immer ich grade will.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort von Aiden zu warten, zog er sich in dessen Körper zurück und ließ den Jungen einfach stehen.

Nach dem Unterricht trafen sich Aiden und Mara auf dem Schuldach. Der begehbare Teil war nur klein und dem leichten Nieselregen war es zu verdanken, dass sie heute völlig allein hier oben waren.   
„Hast du dich entschieden, Aiden?“ Mara wirkte weniger zuversichtlich als noch in er Mittagspause.   
„Mara, ich... ich kann nicht. Ich liebe dich und ich bitte dich mir zu vertrauen. Ich weiß, dass das viel verlangt ist.“  
„Aiden, ich will bei dir bleiben und ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles nur ein Missverständnis ist, aber du musst mit mir reden. Ich kann keine Beziehung führen, die auf Geheimnissen aufgebaut ist. Ich will doch nur, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist.“ Aiden konnte Reels Wut deutlich in seinem Unterbewusstsein spüren und schwieg daher.  
„Aha. Ich bedeute dir also nicht wirklich etwas. Du trägst ja nicht mal das Armband, dass ich dir geschenkt habe. Und das, obwohl es dir doch angeblich gefällt.“  
„Das kann ich erklären.“ Schnell zog Aiden das Band aus seiner Hosentasche. „Ich hab heute Morgen verschlafen und hab es so schnell nicht um bekommen. Das ist nicht so einfach mit nur einer Hand“, log er sie an. Mara schien positiv überrascht, dass Aiden ihr Band die ganze Zeit bei sich trug.   
„Oh. Dann lass mich dir helfen.“ Bevor Aiden reagieren konnte nahm Mara ihm das Band aus der Hand und begann es ihm ums Handgelenk zu legen.   
„Warte! Ich...“ Doch es war schon zu spät. Ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Arm aus. Aiden stieß Mara von sich und befreite sich von dem Armband, doch es hatte bereits genügend Schaden angerichtet. Aiden konnte sehen wie sich die schwarzen Schwaden von seinem Körper lösten und unfreiwillig Reels Gestalt freigaben, die sie unter den Schmerzen leicht krümmte. Der Schatten des Dämons flackerte aggressiv und Aiden konnte unbändigen Hass von ihm ausgehen spüren.   
Maras Augen weiteten sich in Unglaube und Angst.   
„Reel. Reel, beruhige dich, bitte.“ Doch er ignorierte ihn. Langsam aber stetig schritt er auf das blonde Mädchen zu. Aiden konnte ihn nicht kontrollieren. Er hatte keinerlei Macht über ihn, aber er konnte auch nicht zulassen, dass Reel Mara tötete.   
Verzweifelt sah er sich um und fand nur einen einzigen Ausweg.  
Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken lief er zur Dachkante. Seine – oder viel mehr Maras – letzte Chance war es, auf Reels Beschützerinstinkt zu vertrauen. Oder eben darauf, dass Reel verschwinden würde, sobald Aiden starb.  
„Reel! Lass sie in Ruhe oder ich springe.“ Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um und so konnte er endlich einen Blick auf dessen Gesicht erhaschen. Es war zu einer rachsüchtigen Grimasse verzogen, seine Reißzähne ragten in voller Länge zwischen den blassen Lipper hervor und seine Augen – diese wunderschönen Augen – gierten nach Blut.  
Zum ersten mal seit langem, hatte Aiden wieder Angst vor seinem Dämon.   
„Du wagst es mich zu erpressen? Womit? Deine Leben ist nichts wert.“ Und mit diesen Worten wandte sich Reel wieder Mara zu.  
„Reel! Ich bluffe nicht. Ich springe wirklich.“ Mara war vor Angst erstarrt und Reel stand nur noch wenige Schritte von dem Mädchen entfernt.  
„REEL!“ Sein Dämon drehte sich zu ihm und in diesem Moment nahm Aiden allen Mut zusammen, den er aufbringen konnte, schloss die Augen und sprang.  
„NEIN!“  
Aiden schloss instinktiv die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, befand er sich wieder auf dem Dach und in Reels Armen. Er sah zu ihm hoch und blickte in zwei wutentbrannte, dämonische Augen, die ihn kalt anfunkelten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stellte Reel ihn auf dem Dach ab und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder auf Mara zu.   
„MARA! LAUF!“ Endlich löste sich ihre Starre, sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und rannte um ihr Leben. Aiden erkaufte ihr Zeit und sprang noch drei weitere Male vom Schuldach, um es Reel unmöglich zu machen ihr zu folgen.   
Immer wieder fing er ihn auf, bis er ihn nach dem vierten Mal gar nicht mehr los ließ, sondern grob in seinen Armen festhielt.  
Mit brennendem Blick sah der Dämon ihn an.   
„DU BIST EINFACH...“ Reel rang nach Worten, denn Aidens angsterfüllte Augen überraschten ihn und brachten ihn für einen Moment aus dem Konzept. Seit Zorn blieb, aber er suchte sich ein neues Ziel, nun da das Mädchen weg und Aiden völlig verängstigt war, blieb Reel nur noch sein altbekannter Selbsthass.   
Er hatte überstürzt und unüberlegt gehandelt, hatte sich von Schmerzen und Vermutungen überrumpeln lassen und die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Schon wieder.  
Aber diese Schwäche würde er nicht so einfach zugeben.  
In einem Versuch ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung zurückzuerlangen schloss er die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Du bist einfach unglaublich“, schloss Reel mit bemüht beherrschter Stimme und sein Schatten begann sich zunehmend ruhiger zu bewegen.   
Sanfter als Aiden erwartet hatte, griff ihm Reel unters Kinn und sah ihn direkt an.   
„Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht. Warum bist du so?“ Die Frage galt weniger Aiden als viel mehr ihm selbst. „Hoffen wir, dass die kleine Hexe ihre Klappe hält und nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt.“  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer ging er wieder in Aidens Körper über. Der stand noch eine Weile völlig perplex und verwirrt auf dem Dach, bevor er das Armband einsammelte und wieder nach unten ging.   
Doch die Sache war noch nicht vorbei. Aiden hatte Reels Worte nicht vergessen und er nahm sie ihm verdammt übel. Von dem versuchten Mord an seiner Freundin – jetzt vermutlich nur noch Ex-Freundin – mal ganz zu schweigen.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer löste sich sein Dämon abermals von ihm.   
„Was sollte das, Reel? Du hättest Mara umgebracht? Einfach so? Warum wolltest du sie unbedingt töten?“ Aiden hatte zwar immer noch Angst, aber hauptsächlich war er wütend, worin Reel ihm jedoch in nichts nachstand.   
„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Ich bin ein Dämon! Natürlich mache ich was ich will und töte wen ich will. Und du wagst es, MICH erpressen zu wollen?“   
„Du kannst das vielleicht nicht nachvollziehen, aber stell dir vor: Mir ist Mara wichtig. Und dank dir sterbe ich ja eh bald, da kann ich wenigstens noch Maras Leben retten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr etwas antust. Dir ist dieses Gefühl vermutlich völlig fremd, aber ich liebe sie!“   
Aiden war bereits drauf gefasst von Reel für diese Worte bedroht und verletzt zu werden, doch mit dem was jetzt passierte rechnete er nicht.   
Reel schwieg.   
Aiden sah ihm an, dass er ihn überraschender Weise mit seinen Worten getroffen hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff der Dämon nach Aidens Arm und verschwand.   
Aiden blieb allein zurück. Unschlüssig ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken und betrachtete das Band mit den Schutzsiegeln.   
Er hatte Reel schon einige male wütend gesehen, aber so hasserfüllt, wie er Mara angesehen hatte, hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Es war nicht nur das Schutzband oder der Schmerz. Da war mehr, aber Reel wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Grade als er dem Dämon endlich etwas näher kam, musste so etwas passieren und er spürte wieder die Mauern zwischen ihnen. 

„Ich dachte, sie sei eine Hexe. Vielleicht sogar die Hexe, die dich mit mir verflucht hat.“ Zum allerersten mal war es Reel, der das Schweigen zwischen ihnen nicht mehr ertrug. „Ich bin kein großer Fan von Magiern.“   
Aiden war überrascht. Schnell setzte er sich auf und sah zu seinem Dämon. Der hatte sich neben dem Bett materialisiert und saß nun auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett gelehnt. Reel sah ihn nicht an, aber er konnte deutlich spüren, dass dem Dämon sein Kontrollverlust leid tat.   
„Du meinst Mara könnte meinen Tod wollen?“, fragte Aiden ungläubig.  
„Nicht unbedingt. Ich war mir sehr sicher, als sie dir so engagiert das Schutzband anlegte, so als wüsste sie welche Wirkung es haben würde. Aber ihre Reaktion auf mich war unangemessen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie diejenige ist, die dich verflucht hat. Aber es ist immer noch möglich, dass sie genau weiß, was es mit diesem Band auf sich hat. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihr jedenfalls nicht.“   
„Was genau hast du denn gegen Magier? Es muss ja was Ernstes sein, so... wütend wie du warst. Oder soll ich lieber nicht fragen?“ Reel seufzte schwer.   
„Nein. Schon okay. Ich schätze, ich bin dir eine Antwort schuldig.   
Es war ein Hexer, der mir das hier angetan und mich zu diesem Dasein verdammt hat. Mit einem Magier hat all das angefangen und das werde ich niemals verzeihen.“ Aiden rutschte vom Bett runter und setzte sich neben Reel. Flüchtig sah der zu ihm hinüber und fuhr dann mit seiner Erklärung fort.  
„Oft sind es Magier, die mit mir verflucht werden. Die meisten Rachedämonen sind nicht mächtig genug um mit einen Magier fertig zu werden – ich schon.   
Flüche sind extrem beliebt, wenn es darum geht einen anderen Magier zu töten, weil es unmöglich ist nachzuvollziehen wer den Fluch ausgesprochen hat. So brauchen sie sich selbst nicht die Hände schmutzig zu machen, sondern können die Drecksarbeit auf mich abwälzen.“   
Reel zwang sich dazu ruhig und emotionslos zu klingen, doch Aiden ließ sich nicht von ihm täuschen. Er spürte Reels Schmerz. „Ich hab überstürzt reagiert und die Kontrolle verloren – schon wieder. Tut mir leid, Aiden.“   
Aiden wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Einerseits war er unglaublich sauer, aber auf der anderen Seite war er von Reels aufrichtigen Entschuldigung wirklich überrascht und über ihre Verbindung konnte Aiden deutlich spüren, wie sehr ihn allein das Erzählen von diesen Vorkommnissen mitnahm.   
Zögerlich griff er nach Reels feingliedriger Hand und hielt sie fest, in der Hoffnung ihn wieder aus diesem Loch herauszuziehen. Der Dämon wirkte überrascht, stieß ihn jedoch nicht von sich.   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien hab“, entschuldigte sich jetzt auch Aiden und ein bitteres Lachen klang aus Reels Kehle.   
„Du bist der erste unter meinen Opfern, der das gewagt und überlebt hat.“ Vorsichtig drückte er seine Hand. „Aber lass das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Sonst treib ich dir das ganz schnell wieder aus.“ Aiden musste ungewollt Schmunzeln. Eigentlich hätte er sauer sein sollen, aber mal wieder war ihm das schlichtweg unmöglich.   
Sein Dämon wirkte so zerbrechlich wie er dort saß und Aiden konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein, wenn er sich ihm öffnete. Also schluckte er seinen Zorn erneut runter.  
„Du meintest 'ein Hexer hat dir das angetan'. Heißt das, du warst mal ein Mensch?“ Reel seufzte schwer. Vorsichtig lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen Aidens.   
„Bitte frag nicht, Sunshine.“   
„Okay.“ Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns tat Aiden es Reel gleich und lehnte sich bei ihm an. Er war froh, dass der Zwischenfall auf dem Dach ihn doch nicht seine Verbindung zu Reel gekostet hatte.   
Allerdings fürchtete er um seine Beziehung zu Mara, aber darüber wollte er jetzt gar nicht nachdenken. Er verschob jeden Gedanken an Mara und die Folgen des Zwischenfalls auf morgen. Ihr würde eh niemand glauben, wenn sie jemandem von Reel erzählte. Und jetzt grade wollte er sich einfach nur an seinen Dämon lehnen und an gar nichts denken.   
Eine ganze Weile saßen sie zusammen auf dem Zimmerboden, hielten die Hand des anderen und lehnten sich aneinander. Doch irgendwann wurde der Boden einfach zu unbequem und Aiden musste sich ungelenk hoch stemmen.   
Eigentlich wollte er sein Zimmer heute am liebsten gar nicht mehr verlasse, aber er wollte auch Frau Eden nicht schon am zweiten Tag hängen lassen. 

Und so verbrachte er die letzten Stunden bis zur Bettruhe mit seiner Strafarbeit in der Bibliothek.   
Dieses mal gestaltete sie sich allerdings weitaus angenehmer als am Vortag. Sie verlief ohne brechende Leitern und Aiden konnte sich die Zeit damit vertreiben mit Reel zu sprechen. Der Dämon schien ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben und wollte Aiden für heute keinen Ärger mehr bereiten, also verhielt er sich brav und geduldig.  
Aiden konnte bei ihren Gesprächen zwar nur flüstern, aber dennoch genossen es beide es sehr, sich ungezwungen miteinander unterhalten zu können. Reel erzähle Geschichten von seinen vergangenen Opfern und Aiden erzählte – oder flüsterte – von seiner Familie, der Schule und seinen Hobbys.   
Die Gespräche waren eher leichter und oberflächlicher Natur, doch Aiden hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Verbindung festigten und es lenkte ihn von der eintönigen Arbeit ab.   
Bisher schienen auch noch keine neuen Gerüchte die Runde gemacht zu haben. Zumindest nicht, dass Aiden es mitbekommen hätte. 

Wieder in seinem Zimmer holte er sofort seine Schlafsachen und verschwand damit im Bad um sich eine lange heiße Dusche zu gönnen. Reel machte es sich wieder auf Aidens Bett gemütlich und begann zu zeichnen.   
Doch irgendetwas schien ihn abzulenken. Reel konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren und machte ständig Fehler. Entnervt legte er den Stift zur Seite und betrachtete seine alten Zeichnungen. Langsam schweifte sein Geist ab.   
Aus dem Bad konnte er das Prasseln der Dusche hören und für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht zum Ursprung des Geräusches zu gehen. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Wie kam er überhaupt darauf? Was bei Valefar wollte er denn da drinnen? Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte er sich wieder seinem Zeichenbuch zu. Er war in Aidens Gegenwart schwach geworden und das nagte an seinem Ego. Aber gleichzeitig sehnte er sich diesen Moment der Schwäche fast schon wieder zurück.  
Aiden verließ das Bad in einem zu großen weißen T-Shirt und einer karierten Boxershort. Und aus unerfindlichen Gründen zog dieser Anblick Reels rote Augen nahezu magisch an. Aiden schien davon nichts zu bemerken und sortierte ordentlich seine Kleidung weg.   
Anschließend schnappte er sich seine PS Vita und kuschelte sich neben Reel ins Bett. Der klappte schnell sein Sketchbook zu und tauschte es gegen seinen Roman. Nach einigen Minuten ließ er jedoch auch diesen auf die Bettdecke sinken und lehnte sich stattdessen an Aiden um ihm beim Spielen zuzusehen. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er Nähe vermisste – körperliche und platonische. Alles an Aiden wirkte einfach beruhigend auf ihn. Sein Geruch, der Klang seiner Stimme, sein Herzschlag, seine Wärme – einfach alles. Und Reel war unfähig sich dagegen zu wehren.   
„Du bist heute ja richtig anhänglich“, witzelte Aiden mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Pass auf was du sagst, Sunshine.“ Reel schmiegte sich an Aidens braune Haare und beobachtete weiter die Figuren auf dem Konsolen-Bildschirm.   
Die plötzliche Zutraulichkeit seines Dämons irritierte Aiden, aber sie störte ihn nicht wirklich. Ihre Beziehung war schließlich von Anfang an recht speziell gewesen und Aiden versuchte dem nicht all zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen. 

Am nächsten Morgen galt Aidens erster Gedanke Mara. Er wollte schnellstmöglich mit ihr sprechen und ihr endlich alles erklären. Hastig schrieb er ihr eine WhatsApp Nachricht mit der Bitte sich zu treffen.  
Reel hatte die Nacht erneut lesend auf Aidens Bett verbracht und beobachtete die Szene skeptisch.   
Beim Essen und im Unterricht wich Mara Aiden aus. Sie wirkte ängstlich und nervös, schien jedoch noch nicht mit jemandem über das Gesehene gesprochen zu haben, wie Aiden beruhigt feststellte, denn niemand von den Anderen teilte Maras Nervosität.  
Auf seine Nachricht antwortete sie nicht und so fand Aiden sich nach dem Unterricht in seinem Zimmer wieder. Ungeduldig starrte er sein Handy auf dem Nachtschrank an, während er auf dem Bett saß. Reel hatte es sich wieder auf dem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht und war in einem Buch versunken.   
Aidens Blick schweifte von seinem Handy auf das daneben liegende Objekt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stand er auf, griff nach dem Sketchbook und schlug die erste Seite auf.   
Reel zeichnete atemberaubend schön. Die Gestalt, die die Zeichnung abbildete, hatte sehr langes, glattes Haar, welches ihr sanft über den Rücken fiel.   
Auf der nächsten Seite war die gleiche Person – dieses mal gehüllt in einen dunklen Kapuzenumhang – zu sehen und auf der dritten Seite blickte ihm ein Portrait der mysteriösen Figur aus hellen Augen entgegen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren weich und sie wirkte unsagbar zerbrechlich. Schnell blätterte Aiden durch die übrigen Seiten und stellte fest, dass Reel die langhaarige Gestalt auf jeder einzelnen verewigt hatte. Sie war sein einziges Motiv und aus unerklärlichen Gründen versetzte diese Erkenntnis Aiden einen leichten Stich.  
„Wer ist das?“, fragte er betont beiläufig.


	12. Ablehnung

Im nächsten Moment spürte Aiden wie ihm das Zeichenbuch gewaltsam entrissen und eine Hand in seinem Gesicht versenkt wurde. Er taumelte und fiel auf das Bett zurück. Der Dämon knurrte ihn mit entblößten Reißzähnen an und seine Augen loderten vor Wut.   
Überrascht fasste sich Aiden an die schmerzende Wange und musste mit Entsetzten feststellen, dass Reels scharfe Nägel dort feine, blutige Linien hinterlassen hatten.   
Angst stieg in ihm hoch und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.   
Reel brauchte einen Moment bis ihm bewusst wurde, was hier grade passierte und was er tat. Sofort verstummte sein Knurren.   
„Aiden?“ Der Angesprochene hielt sich noch immer die Wange und sah nun nach unten. Reel machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wollte nach seiner Verletzung sehen. „Aiden, ich...“   
„NEIN!“ Schwungvoll stieß er den Dämon von sich. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Verschwinde!“ Aidens angestaute Wut bahnte sich gemeinsam mit einigen Tränen einen Weg ins Freie. „Das machst du immer! Kaum fange ich an dir ein bisschen zu vertrauen, rammst du mir ein Messer in den Rücken. Warum versuche ich's überhaupt? Du bist eben doch nur ein Monster!“ Erst jetzt wurde Reel so richtig klar, was er Aiden angetan hatte.   
Er hatte ihn geschlagen und Aiden konnte nicht mal im Ansatz den Grund für Reel heftige Reaktion erahnen.   
Ungezügelt schrie Aiden nun seine ganze Enttäuschung und seinen Frust hinaus.  
„Du bist impulsiv, launisch, besitzergreifend und hast absolut keine Selbstbeherrschung. Du hast nicht nur meinen Ruf an der Schule ruiniert, sondern auch meine Beziehung. Aber dir ist das ja alles egal. Für dich bin ich nur ein dummes Spielzeug, das du jederzeit wegwerfen und ersetzen kannst. Du hättest wenigstens so nett sein und mich sofort töten können, anstatt mich hier noch durch die Hölle gehen zu lassen.“   
Die Tränen brannten in den Kratzern auf seiner Wange, aber Aiden ignorierte den Schmerz. Frustriert wandte er seinen Blick von Reel ab und kehrte ihm den Rücke zu.

Der stand noch einen kurzen Moment lang schweigend da und starrte Aidens Rücken an. Schon wieder hatte er die Kontrolle verloren und schon wieder war es Aiden, der die Folgen ertragen musste.   
Schuldbewusst nahm er das Zeichenbuch vom Boden auf und ging damit zum Schreibtisch. Sanft strichen seine Finger über das Papier, dann legte er es schweren Herzens in die unterste Schublade und schloss sie wieder.   
Aiden sprach kein Wort mit ihm. Er sah ihn nicht einmal an. Irgendwann ging er ins Bad und kam mit einigen Pflastern auf der Wange wieder raus.  
Reel fühlte sich schrecklich. Am liebsten wäre er wütend geworden, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem gewesen. Reel konnte zu jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt ohne ersichtlichen Grund aus der Haut fahren und das tat er auch häufig, aber jetzt grade ging es einfach nicht. Lieber würde er wie üblich Wut und Hass fühlen als... Schuld.   
Aber es half nichts. Die einzige Wut die er aufbringen konnte, war auf sich selbst. Und er verstand nicht warum.  
Gedankenverloren starrte er aus dem Fenster. Das Fensterbrett war der Platz im Zimmer, der am weitesten vom Bett entfernt war und auf diesem blieb Reel nun.   
Ein leises Pling riss Aiden aus seinen Gedanken und er war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Mara hatte ihm geantwortet. Vielleicht hatte die Neugier ihre Angst besiegt oder ihr lag wirklich genügend an Aiden um trotz ihrer Angst mit ihm sprechen zu wollen.  
Er atmete tief durch, dann stand er auf und begann sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Reel bemerkte das, sprang auf und bewegte sich so schnell auf Aiden zu, dass dieser ihn erst bemerkte als der Dämon sich bereits auflöste und in ihm verschwand. Reel stellte fest, dass Aiden nun auch seinerseits Mauern zwischen ihnen hochgezogen hatte und fühlte sich noch miserabler.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Aiden das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schuldach. 

Mara traf kurz nach ihm ein.  
„STOPP! Bleib auf Abstand!“ Aiden tat was Mara verlangte und blieb an der Dachkante, während Mara an der Tür stehen blieb. Der Regen wurde stärker.   
„Mara, ich kann dir das alles erklären. Ich...“ Doch Mara unterbrach ihn sofort.  
„Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Die Anderen wissen gar nicht, wie recht sie haben. Ich hätte auf Sierra hören sollen. Du bist gefährlich. Halt dich von mir fern und sprich mich nie wieder an. Ich will mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben!“  
„Aber...“  
„Leb' wohl, Aiden.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging. Aiden blieb allein zurück und der Regen durchnässte seine Kleidung.

Irgendwann schaffte es Aiden zurück in sein Zimmer. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen und begann zu weinen. Ihm war das einfach alles zu viel. Er konnte nicht mehr.   
Reel materialisierte sich neben ihm. Unschlüssig wie er sich verhalten sollte, betrachtete er einen Moment lang die verletzliche Gestalt auf dem Bett. Wortlos setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und begann nach kurzem Zögern damit über Aidens braune Haare zu streichen.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun“, flüsterte er mit weicher Stimme. Aiden reagierte gar nicht – er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr um den Dämon weg zu stoßen. Also ließ er sich von ihm den Kopf streicheln und sank irgendwann in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
Als er wieder aufwachte saß Reel noch immer neben ihm. Wortlos setzte Aiden sich auf, nahm sich seine Schlafsachen und ging ins Bad.   
Flüchtig sah er in den Spiegel und stellte fast, dass die Pflaster fehlten. Auch die Kratzer waren verschwunden und sein Gesicht war vollkommen unverletzt. Reel hatte ihn anscheinend im Schlaf geheilt. Freiwillig hätte Aiden das momentan nicht zugelassen und der Dämon schien das geahnt zu haben.   
Unsicher betrachtete er seine linke Hand – seine leicht schiefen Finger und die feine Narbe in der Handfläche – und musste unwillkürlich seufzen. Ihm war das alles zu viel.   
Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen ausgiebig zu duschen. Leider schaffte es das Wasser nicht seine Sorgen weg zu spülen und so verließ er das Bad nur wenig entspannter als er es betreten hatte.   
Reel schien sein ablehnendes Verhalten richtig gedeutet zu haben und hatte sich auf das Fensterbrett zurückgezogen. Ohne Buch oder Zeichenblock saß er dort und starrte hinaus in die wolkenverhangene Nacht. Aiden hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Reel mit seinen Worten tatsächlich getroffen zu haben, doch was er gesagt hatte war nur die Wahrheit gewesen. Eine sehr wütende Form der Wahrheit, aber die Wahrheit.   
Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm, dass es bereits nach 3 Uhr morgens war und so stieg er zurück ins Bett und versuchte erfolglos noch etwas zu schlafen. 

Seinen Weck-Ton machte er aus noch bevor er richtig anfing. Lustlos machte er sich fertig und zog sich an. Als er bereit zum Losgehen war, hielt er Reel emotionslos seinen Arm hin ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dieser ging brav in Aidens Körper über und schwieg ebenfalls.  
Auf dem Flur erwartete ihn Lukas.   
„Aiden. Alles okay? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus.“ Aiden winkte ab.  
„Bitte frag nicht.“ Unschlüssig sah sein bester Freund ihn an.   
„Okay. Wenn du meinst.“ Auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal versuchte er Aiden mit belanglosen Gesprächen abzulenken und der war ihm äußerst dankbar dafür. Ohne richtiges Interesse lauschte er Lukas' vertrauter Stimme. Seine lebhafte Art zu Erzählen wurde durch wildes Gestikulieren und ausdrucksstarke Vergleiche unterstützt und gab Aiden für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, dass alles wieder normal war.  
Beim Essen erzählte er Lukas in knappen Worten, dass Mara ihn wegen der ganzen Gerüchte verlassen hätte. Schon wieder musste er wegen Reel lügen und seine Wut bekam einen weiteren Schub.  
„Das tut mir voll leid für dich, Aiden. Da hast du sie endlich erobert und dann so was. Willst du nach dem Unterricht deinen Frust bei na Runde Smash Bros. raus lassen? Beziehungsweise nach deiner Strafarbeit.“ Aiden lächelte dankbar.   
„Gerne. Ich arbeite ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek und dann komme ich vorbei.“   
Für Lukas war das Thema damit gegessen. Er würde nicht weiter nachfragen oder Aiden darauf ansprechen. Wenn er ihm die Umstände erzählen wollte, dann würde Aiden das schon von sich aus tun.  
Mara warf ihm immer wieder flüchtige Blicke zu. Sie schien wirklich niemandem von dem Vorfall erzählt zu haben, aber es gab auch so schon genügend Gerüchte über Aiden. Das Neuste behauptete, Aiden würde seine Unfälle inszenieren um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Aufmerksamkeit war so ziemlich das letzte, was er momentan wollte, aber wer sollte ihm das schon glauben?

Der Tag wurde nicht besser. In der ersten Stunde wurden den Schülern die Termine für die Abschlussprüfungen dieses Schuljahres mitgeteilt. Prüfungen hießen für Aiden Stress pur, dafür würde sein Vater schon sorgen.  
Als Aiden in der Bibliothek antrat bemerkte auch Frau Eden sofort das etwas nicht stimmte und sah ihn mit sorgenvollen Augen an.   
„Geht es dir nicht gut? Fühlst du dich krank? Oder ist das nur die Prüfungsangst?“   
„Nur die Prüfungen“, log Aiden.   
„Na dann. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Du bist ein cleverer Junge und schaffst das schon.“  
Lustlos erfüllte er seine gleichförmige Aufgabe, wobei ihn einzig allein die Aussicht aufs Zocken mit Lukas motivierte. Nach knapp drei Stunden verabschiedete er sich von der Bibliothekarin und ging anschließend sofort zu Lukas aufs Zimmer.  
Sein Raum sah ganz anders aus als Aidens. Sie hatten die gleichen Möbel, aber Lukas hatte seine umgestellt. Chaos und Unordnung beherrschten sein Zimmer. Spielkonsolen, Gamehüllen und Merchandise säumten die Regale und an der Wand prangte ein riesiger Fernseher.   
Stundenlang blieben die Jungen im Zimmer und spielten verschiedene Spiele. Das Abendessen ließen sie ausfallen und vernichteten stattdessen etliches an Chips, Schokolade, Keksen und Gummibärchen. Die Zeit mit Lukas brachte Aiden endlich wieder auf andere Gedanken und war wie Urlaub von seinem Gefühlschaos. Doch wie jeder Urlaub musste auch dieser enden.   
Zur Nachtruhe verließ er die Nerd-Höhle seines besten Freundes und schlurfte zurück zu seinem Zimmer. 

Dort angekommen nahm der schwarze Nebel sofort die Form des Dämons an. Aiden hatte Reel ganz absichtlich den ganzen Tag lang nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich von ihm zu lösen und gesprochen hatte er mit ihm auch nicht. Nun materialisierte er sich vor seinem Lieblingsspielzeug und sah ihn aus unglücklichen Augen an.  
„Aiden. Wir müssen reden.“ Und damit ging Aidens gute Laune wieder den Bach runter.  
„Warum? Du lässt ja offensichtlich lieber Taten sprechen.“  
„AIDEN! Ich meine es ernst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe und es tut mir leid, was mit dem Mädchen passiert ist.“  
„MARA! Ihr Name ist Mara und sie ist nicht nur irgendein Mädchen! Warum fällt es dir so schwer sie beim Namen zu nennen?“   
„Dann tut es mir eben leid, was mit Mara passiert ist, aber um den Namen geht es doch gar nicht. Verdammt nochmal, Aiden. Glaubst du, mir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich oft die Kontrolle verliere? Glaubst du, ich mache das absichtlich? Ich will dich nicht verletzten und ich will auch nicht mit dir streiten. Seit Jahrhunderten habe ich in dir endlich mal wieder jemanden gefunden, den ich wirklich mag. Normalerweise hasse ich meine Opfer und sie hassen mich. Aber mit dir ist es anders. Bitte Aiden, sprich mit mir.“   
Aiden war sich unschlüssig. Reel schien es ernst zu meinen und er wirkte unsagbar unglücklich, aber Aiden war immer noch wütend. Der Dämon stürzte sein ganzes Leben ins Chaos und hatte dann die Nerven vor ihm zu stehen und sich einfach zu entschuldigen.   
„Man, warum kann man mit dir nicht mal richtig streiten?“ Aiden ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er zog die Beine an den Körper und stützte seine Arme auf die Knie. Unschlüssig setzte Reel sich mit gebührendem Abstand neben ihn und sah ihn an.  
Aiden nuschelte in seine Arme: „Mara hat gar nicht erst versucht mich erklären zu lassen. Sie hat mir gar keine Chance gegeben um sie zu kämpfen. Vielleicht lag ihr doch nicht so viel an mir.“   
Reel hob die Hand um Aiden zu berühren, doch nach einem kurzen Zögern zog er sie wieder zurück. Er könnte es nicht ertragen jetzt von ihm abgewiesen zu werden, also riskierte er es nicht. In unglücklichem Schweigen saßen sie auf dem himmelblauen Bettzeug.   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich 'Monster' genannt hab. Das war nicht fair.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf Reels Lippen.   
„Warum? So falsch liegst du damit doch gar nicht.“  
„Doch! Du bist anstrengend, herrisch und schwierig, aber du bist kein Monster.“  
Mit einem amüsierten Seufzen ließ sich der Dämon nach hinten fallen und Aiden tat es ihm gleich.  
Wieder lagen sie gemeinsam auf dem Bett und sahen einander an, während zumindest einige der neuen Mauern zwischen ihnen wieder fielen. Dennoch kam Reel der Platz auf dem Bett, der zwischen ihnen lag, unendlich groß vor.  
„Sperr mich bitte nicht ein und schweig mich nicht an. Ich hab doch nur dich“, flüsterte er ihm leise zu und Aiden bemerkte den gebrochenen Ausdruck in den roten Augen.   
„Tut mir leid. Kommt nicht mehr vor.“   
Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, für Reel etwas besonderes zu sein, und bereute es, ihm das Gegenteil unterstellt zu haben.   
Verdammt, er hatte jedes Recht sauer auf Reel zu sein, aber es fiel ihm einfach schwer.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es plötzlich an der Zimmertür. Schnell rollte sich Reel zu Aiden rüber, griff nach seiner Hand und ging in seinen Körper über.  
„Aiden Moore?“ Die strenge Stimme gehörte der Sekretärin, welche Aiden ein gefaltetes A4-Blatt in die Hand drückte und anschließend ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss gefallen, löste sich Reel von Aiden. Der faltete den Zettel ein Stück weit auf, las den Namen es Absenders und faltete die Nachricht sofort wieder zusammen – dafür hatte Aiden jetzt absolut keinen Nerv.   
Unglücklich legte er den Zettel auf seinen Nachtschrank und ließ sich wieder aufs Bett sinken. Aiden nahm sein Handy zur Hand. Er wollte sich einfach nur ablenken und auf andere Gedanken kommen.   
Reel war ebenfalls genügend mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und zog sich mit einem Buch auf das Fensterbrett zurück.  
Irgendwann ergab sich Aiden seinem Schicksal und nahm doch wieder die Nachricht zur Hand. Je weiter er las, desto trüber wurde seine Laune bis er mit einem unglücklichen Seufzen das Papier in der Schublade seines Nachtschranks verschwinden ließ und ins Bad ging um zu duschen.  
Als er endlich in seinem Bett landete und versuchte einzuschlafen, spielten seine Gedanken Tennis. Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett herum bis ihn die Erschöpfung endlich übermannte. 

Die nächsten Tage fühlten sich seltsam an. Reel hielt einen gewissen Abstand zu Aiden und dieser beschäftigte sich nahezu durchgängig mit seinem Lernstoff. Entweder war er im Unterricht, bei seiner Strafarbeit in der Bibliothek oder an seinem Schreibtisch über Lehrbücher und Hefter gebeugt.   
Je näher die Prüfungen rückten, desto mehr bereitete ihm Aidens Verhalten Sorgen. Er wurde zunehmend auch Anderen gegenüber stiller, blieb länger wach um zu lernen und schlief immer unruhiger.  
Reel beobachtete ihn oft vom Fensterbrett aus und war sich unsicher, ob Aiden sich so in den Lernstoff stürzte um sich von ihm abzulenken oder ob es einen anderen Grund dafür gab.   
Allerdings war er ihm in gewisser Weise dankbar dafür. So hatte Reel Gelegenheit seine Gedanken zumindest halbwegs zu sortieren.   
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Aiden ihm etwas bedeutete und das war ein Problem für ihn. Nicht nur das seine Sympathien für den Jungen ihn regelmäßig aus dem Konzept brachten, sie machten ihn auch schwach. Aiden war ihm wichtig und damit hatte Reel wieder etwas zu verlieren und das machte ihm mehr Angst als er sich eingestehen wollte, denn über kurz oder lang würde er ihn verlieren und Reel wusste nicht wie viele Verluste er noch ertragen konnte. Sich auf irgendeine Weise an Aiden zu binden würde nur Schmerzen mit sich bringen. 

Als Aiden wie jeden Abend im Bad war, wurde Reels Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich von seinem Buch weggerissen. Er hörte, wie jemand unregelmäßig scharf einatmete und immer wieder unterdrückt schluchzte. Bei Reel schrillten alle Alarmglocken.   
Sofort sprang er auf die Tür zu und ins Bad hinein.  
Aiden hockte in seinen Schlafklamotten vor dem Waschbecken auf dem kalten Fliesenboden und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Mit schnellen Schritten kam der Dämon auf ihn zu und versuchte Aiden anzusehen.   
Er war vollkommen fertig – seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen, seine Haare klebten ihm nass an der Stirn und er weinte bitterlich.   
„AIDEN. Aiden, was hast du?“ Panisch suchte Reel nach Verletzungen, konnte jedoch keine erkennen und seine Befürchtung, Aiden könnte versuchen sich etwas anzutun, schien ebenfalls unberechtigt gewesen zu sein.   
Vorsichtig umfasste er Aidens Schultern, doch der schien Reel überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und schluckte immer wieder schwer. Einem Impuls folgend nahm Reel ihn in den Arm und ein tiefes Schluchzen ließ Aidens ganzen Körper beben. Er unterdrückte sein Weinen jetzt nicht mehr, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht an Reels Schulter und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.   
Eine kurze Weile lag er so in Reels Armen bis dieser bemerkte, wie Aiden auszukühlen begann.  
Kurzerhand legte er sich Aidens Arm um den Hals, wobei dessen Kopf kraftlos gegen Reels Brust sank. Mit dem einen Arm stütze er Aidens Oberkörper und mit dem anderen nahm er seine Beine auf. Vorsichtig trug er ihn so zu seinem Bett rüber.   
Als er ihn behutsam auf der Matratze absetzte, stellte Reel fest, dass Aiden sich in seinem Oberteil festgekrallt hatte und keinerlei Anstalten machte ihn wieder loszulassen.   
„Was ist denn nur los mit dir, Sunshine?“, flüsterte er besorgt. Aiden ließ Reel nicht los, sondern barg weiterhin sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter und weinte.   
Reel setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und stütze Aiden, dessen Körper nun völlig kraftlos in sich zusammengesunken war. Sanft strich er ihm über den Rücken und den Kopf, und versuchte den in Tränen aufgelösten Aiden zu beruhigen. 

Irgendwann schlief er ein und hielt Reel dabei noch immer fest. Kurz überlegte er Aidens Finger aus seinem Oberteil zu lösen, entschied sich jedoch schnell dagegen. Stattdessen rutschte der Dämon vorsichtig ein Stück nach hinten um sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Das Kopfkissen im Rücken und den verweinten, schlafenden Aiden im Arm lag Reel auf dem Bett und lauschte dem zunehmend ruhiger schlagenden Herzen seines zerbrechlichen, kleinen Lieblingsspielzeugs.  
Und da hatte es Reel wieder. Er war in Panik geraten aus Angst er könnte Aiden verlieren und er hasste sich für diese Schwäche.  
Aidens Zustand bereitete ihm große Sorgen und er verstand dessen Ursache nicht. Gelenkig angelte er den Zettel aus der Schublade des Nachtschranks, bedacht darauf Aiden nicht zu wecken. Doch der begann genau in diesem Moment sich enger an seinen Dämon zu kuscheln. Reel fühlte sich ertappt und ließ mit einem leisen Seufzen den Zettel wieder in der Schublade verschwinden.   
„Wenn du mir nach dem Aufwachen nicht erzählst was mit dir los ist, dann lese ich das Ding trotzdem. Klar?“, flüsterte Reel genervt. Aber das war mehr eine Rechtfertigung ihm selbst gegenüber als eine Drohung an Aiden.


	13. Geteiltes Leid

Es war Samstag, daher klingelte kein Wecker. Als Aiden schließlich von allein wach wurde, brauchte er eine Weile um zu realisieren wo er war und was passiert war. Er lag auf Reels Brust und seine Finger waren in den schwarzen Stoff seines Oberteils gekrallt. Reel schien zu Aidens Überraschung ebenfalls eingeschlafen zu sein. Sein Kopf lehnte gegen Aidens und er konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem hören.   
Er war mehr als peinlich berührt – ins besondere weil er nichts außer seinem Schlafshirt und einer Boxershort trug – aber andererseits genoss er Reels Zuwendung. Nach ihrem Streit und Reels distanziertem Verhalten hatte er dieses Maß an Fürsorge und Zuneigung nicht von ihm erwartet.   
Zaghaft löste Aiden seine Finger aus Reels Oberteil, der darauf unbewusst reagierte und seine Arme im Schlaf enger um ihn schlang. Nur zögerlich gab sich Aiden der Umarmung hin. Die ganze Situation war mehr als seltsam für ihn und er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte, also blieb er einfach liegen und lauschte Reels ruhigem Herzschlag.   
Nach einiger Zeit wachte auch er auf. Sanft strich Reel Aiden die Haare aus der Stirn und sah ihn forschend an.   
„Geht's dir besser, Sunshine?“ Aiden nickte schwach und wurde rot. Reel hingegen schien keinerlei Unbehagen ob dieser seltsamen Situation zu verspüren. Zögerlich befreite Aiden sich aus Reels Armen und wich seinem Blick aus, doch Reel hatte nicht vor ihn so einfach davon kommen zu lassen.   
„Aiden...“ Vorsichtig hielt er ihn am Handgelenk fest und suchte den Blickkontakt mit ihm. Aiden seufzte tief und begann zu erzählen.   
„Tut mir leid. Ich hab einfach... Es ist alles so viel.“  
„Wegen meiner Kontrollverluste?“ Reels Stimme klang ehrlich bedrückt. Er wollte nicht Schuld an Aidens Zusammenbruch sein.   
„Ja... Nein... Auch. Ach man, dass ist alles so schwer.“ Er schlug die Hände vor die Augen und sank wieder ein Stück weit in Reels warme Arme zurück. Kurzerhand zog er die Nachricht aus der Schublade und reichte sie seinem Dämon. 

Es handelte sich um den Ausdruck einer E-Mail, die mit der Bitte um Weiterleitung an die Schule geschickt worden war. „Im Auftrag: Phillip Moore?“   
„Mein Vater“, gab Aiden unglücklich zur Erklärung ab. „Er kriegt es nicht mal hin die Nachricht selbst zu schreiben oder auch nur sich an meine Mail-Adresse zu erinnern. Oder anzurufen. Oder einen Brief zu schicken. Oder zumindest so zu tun, als wäre ich sein Sohn und nicht irgendeiner seiner Angestellten.“ Reel strich ihm tröstend über die Wange.   
„Niemand kann sich seine Eltern aussuchen.“ Schnell überflog er die Nachricht. „Stimmt ja. Dein Vater zahlt das Schulgeld. Der Rektor hatte das erwähnt.“  
„Und er wird das Schulgeld nur weiter zahlen, wenn ich dieses Jahr zu seiner Zufriedenheit – also mindestens mit einer 2,0 – abschneide. Meine Mutter kann das nicht allein bezahlen und ich müsste die Schule verlassen.“ Aidens Gesichtsausdruck wurde zunehmend unglücklicher.   
„Du magst diese Schule doch eh nicht besonders“, warf Reel wenig mitfühlend ein, bereute es jedoch sogleich im Stillen.  
„Schon. Aber ich mag Lukas. Und ich muss ja nur noch ein Jahr durchhalten. Außerdem verbessert es die Chancen an vielen Unis wenn man seinen Abschluss hier macht.  
Und ganz abgesehen davon wird mein Vater seine Erwartungen auf Mellie projizieren, wenn ich sie nicht erfülle.“   
„Mellie? Deine kleine Schwester, richtig?“ Wieder nickte Aiden.   
„Ich muss also gute Noten in den Prüfungen schreiben und ich krieg es einfach nicht hin. Ich hab dieses Schuljahr nicht besonders gut aufgepasst und jetzt muss ich eine ganze menge Stoff nachholen.   
Vater scheint irgendwie mitbekommen zu haben, dass meine Noten schlechter geworden sind und nun erwartet er, dass ich das alles nur durch die Prüfungsnoten ausgleiche.“ Aidens Stimme begann zu brechen und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Dafür brauche ich nahezu überall eine glatte Eins. Wie soll ich das denn schaffen?“ Reel ließ die Mail achtlos auf das Bett fallen und nahm Aiden wieder in den Arm.   
„Ach, Sunshine.“ Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte sich Aiden langsam wieder. Er sprach nie mit jemandem über die Probleme mit seinem Vater, aber bei Reel brauchte er gar nicht erst versuchen etwas zu verbergen. Er konnte seinen Dämon nicht anlügen und ausnahmsweise war er einmal dankbar dafür. Es fühlte sich befreiend an endlich offen über den Druck sprechen zu können unter dem er stand.   
„Danke Reel“, murmelte er leise an dessen Schulter.   
Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Aiden wieder von ihm. Seine Augen waren noch etwas geschwollen vom Weinen, aber er war so ruhig wie seit Tagen nicht mehr. Sich bei Reel auszuweinen, hatte eine schwere Last von ihm genommen – besonders, da er von seinem Dämon nicht so viel Verständnis erwartet hatte.   
Etwas besser gelaunt zog er sich um und wollte sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzten um zu lernen, doch Reel hielt ihn fest bevor er seinen Drehstuhl erreichen konnte.   
„Frühstück!“   
„Aber Reel, ich...“   
„Vergiss es! Du bist ein Wrack, hast die letzten Tage über kaum gegessen und du gehst jetzt frühstücken!“ Es war sinnlos mit Reel zu streiten, also ergab sich Aiden seinem Schicksal und zog seine Schuhe an. 

Lukas war allem Anschein nach noch nicht aufgestanden. Zumindest war er im Speisesaal nirgends zu sehen und Aiden wusste, dass er ein Langschläfer war.   
Der heute verhältnismäßig leise Speisesaal und die Tasse Tee halfen Aiden dabei seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Ohne viel Appetit knabberte er an seinem Brötchen und sah sich im Saal um. Die anderen Schüler betrachteten ihn noch immer mit Argwohn und ab und an konnte er die Anderen über ihn sprechen hören, doch das war momentan sein kleinstes Problem.   
Die Ruhe, die Reel in seinem Inneren ausstrahlte, half Aiden all das zu ignorieren und sobald er mit dem Essen fertig war, ging er ohne Umwege in sein Zimmer zurück. Er wollte nicht noch mehr wertvolle Lern-Zeit verlieren. 

Reel materialisierte sich neben ihm und betrachtete den Stapel an Büchern und Heftern auf dem Schreibtisch.   
„Ganz schön viel für einen allein“, stellte Reel besorgt fest.  
„Wem sagst du das?“ Ungefragt begann er damit die Hefter durchzusehen und einige herauszusuchen.   
„Och Reel. Bring doch bitte meine Ordnung nicht durcheinander.“ Der Dämon begann schon wieder Aiden auf den Keks zu gehen.   
„Deutsch, Englisch und Geschichte kann ich übernehmen. Latein kriege ich vielleicht auch noch hin. Beim Rest müssen wir mal gucken.“   
„Was?“   
„Ich kann deinen Körper übernehmen und in deinem Kopf mit dir sprechen. Folglich kriegt es niemand mit, wenn ich dir bei deinen Prüfungen helfe.“  
„Aber... das ist doch... Meinst du wirklich du schaffst eine glatte Eins in den Prüfungen?“ Betrug war eigentlich absolut nicht Aidens Art, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel ihm die Idee.   
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Opfer ich schon verschlissen habe? Ich lebe schon ziemlich lange und bin eine ganze Menge rum gekommen. Ich lese viel und war die letzten Wochen während jeder einzelnen Unterrichtsstunde in deinem Körper. Mit etwas Übung und Lernen krieg ich das schon hin. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sunshine.“ Reel nahm den gesamten Stapel an Heftern und legte sie auf dem Boden aus.   
Deutsch, Englisch, Latein und Geschichte schob er gleich auf seine Seite.   
Aiden kniete sich gegenüber von ihm auf den Boden und begann ebenfalls durch die Hefter zu sehen. Mathe, Biologie und die Wirtschaftswissenschaften nahm er auf seine Seite – für diese Fächer hatte er bereits am meisten gelernt.   
„Okay, deine Sportprüfung kann ich auch machen. Und Musik...“ Aiden unterbrach ihn.   
„Musik kriege ich allein hin.“ Die Art und Weise wie er das sagte und dabei weg sah, machte Reel stutzig.   
„Musik ist also dein Ding?“ Aiden wich seinem Blick aus. „Hey! Aiden! Sieh mich an. Hör auf zu versuchen etwas vor mir zu verstecken. Das schaffst du eh nicht. Also: Raus damit!“   
„Tut mir leid. Das ist an dieser Schule zur Gewohnheit geworden. Ich... ja, Musik ist irgendwie mein Ding.“   
„Und was genau heißt 'irgendwie' bei dir?“ Reel mochte es absolut nicht, wenn Aiden nicht ehrlich zu ihm war und so klang bei ihm nun unwillkürlich ein passiv-aggressiver Unterton durch.  
„Ich... hab mal ein bisschen Klavier gespielt“, gab Aiden kleinlaut zu und über Reels Augen huschte freudige Überraschung.   
„Warum spielst du nicht mehr?“  
„Um es mit den Worten meines Vaters zu sagen: Auf ein paar Tasten herum zu klimpern, wird mir mit meiner Karriere nicht weiterhelfen.“ Reel wirkte fast schon wütend als er antwortete.  
„Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht. Musik, Kunst, Tanzen – das macht man nicht für den Erfolg sondern zum Spaß. Klar gibt’s da ein paar Ausnahmen, aber die sind jetzt egal. Du hast doch gern gespielt, oder?“ Aiden war überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Reel dem so viel Bedeutung beimessen würde.  
„Ja, schon. Aber... ich war nie besonders gut.“  
„Ist doch egal. Hörst du mir nicht zu, Sunshine? Für den Spaß, nicht für den Erfolg. Du musst unbedingt mal für mich spielen!“  
„Aber...“   
„Kein 'Aber'. Hier ist der Deal. Wir schaffen all deine Prüfungen und dafür spielst du anschließend für mich ein Stück auf dem Klavier.“ Aiden überlegte kurz.   
„Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, dann spiele ich auch nicht. Und wenn wir es doch schaffen, dann spiele ich nur wenn niemand anderes das mitbekommt.“   
„Deal!“ Zu Aidens Überraschung schien das Reels Motivation stark zu steigern. Dass der Dämon eine Schwäche fürs Zeichnen hatte, wusste Aiden bereits, aber dass das gleiche auch für Musik galt war ihm neu. Als Aiden sich für den Ball fertig gemacht hatte war ihm Reels Wissen übers Tanzen aufgefallen, aber er hatte sich dabei nichts weiter gedacht.  
Reel übernahm den Großteil des Lernstoffs für die Fächer Geschichte, Deutsch, Englisch, Latein und auch für Sozialkunde. Bei allen anderen Fächern versuchte er so viel wie möglich zu verstehen, um Aiden im Zweifelsfall auch dabei weiterhelfen zu können.   
Aiden richtete sich mit neuer Motivation am Schreibtisch ein und Reel machte es sich mit einigen Fachbüchern und Heftern auf dem Bett bequem. 

„Hast du zufällig ein Gummiband oder so was?“, kam es nach nur wenigen Minuten von Reel. Aiden war etwas irritiert, begann aber in seinen Schreibtischschubladen zu kramen, wobei ihm Reels Zeichenbuch ins Auge fiel. Schnell schob er die Schublade wieder zu und suchte weiter bis er endlich fündig wurde.   
Reel kam zu ihm, nahm das Gummiband entgegen und begann sich seine Haare nach hinten zu streichen. Die langen Haare des Dämons schienen ihm beim Lernen ins Gesicht zu fallen, daher band er sie nun zurück. Das ermöglichte Aiden einen freieren Blick auf das hübsche Gesicht seines dämonischen Mitbewohners, welches bisher immer zum Teil von den schwarzen Strähnen verdeckt gewesen war.   
Es war ungewohnt Reel mit einem Zopf zu sehen, aber er stand ihm erstaunlich gut. Plötzlich erregte ein kurzes, metallisches Aufblitzen Aidens Aufmerksamkeit.   
„Du trägst einen Ohrring?“ Sofort verfinsterte sich Reels Gesicht und Aiden wusste, dass er schon wieder ein Tabuthema erwischt hatte.   
„Schon gut, schon gut. Geht mich ja auch gar nichts an“, ruderte er daher schnell zurück. Kurz berührte Reel den dezenten Silberschmuck, bevor er die Augen niederschlug und Aiden flüchtig über den Kopf strich.   
„Richtige Antwort, Sunshine.“ Reel hatte den kleinen Internatsschüler wirklich gern, aber bei bestimmten Themen konnte er einfach nicht anders als aus der Haut zu fahren und daher war er auch mehr als erleichtert, dass Aiden von allein aufhörte nachzufragen.   
Mit gebundenen Haaren ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und nahm das Lehrbuch wieder auf.

So verbrachten sie die nächsten Tage über Büchern und Heftern, bis Reel irgendwann während des Lernens aufstand und zum Schreibtisch hinüber ging.   
Sanft legte er Aiden von hinten eine Hand auf die Stirn.   
„Reel. Was...?“   
„Dachte ich's mir doch. Du hast Fieber.“   
„Nein. Ich darf nicht krank werden. Ich muss heute noch mindestens 4 Seiten für Bio durcharbeiten und ...“   
„Es bringt überhaupt nichts wenn du das verschleppst. Glaubst du, ich merke das nicht? Du hast doch schon seit mindestens zwei Tagen Kopfschmerzen, oder?“  
„Und Schwindelgefühl“, gab Aiden kleinlaut zu. Reel seufzte und drehte den Stuhl zu sich um. Aiden versuchte sich wieder zurück zu drehen.   
„Nein, ich muss noch...“ Doch Reel drehte ihn bestimmend wieder zu sich und nahm den kleineren Aiden kurzerhand einfach auf den Arm. Seine Proteste ignorierend trug er ihn zum Bett rüber.   
„Ich kann selber laufen.“   
„Weiß ich. Machst du aber offensichtlich nicht. Du bleibst jetzt gefälligst im Bett und lässt das mit dem Lernen für heute bleiben. Ein Abend Pause wird dich schon nicht umbringen.“   
„Stimmt. Das ist ja deine Aufgabe“, gab Aiden mit einem frechen Grinsen zurück und Reel musste unweigerlich schmunzeln.   
„Deinen Humor hast du noch, also ist es noch nicht kritisch.“ Aiden gab sich geschlagen und machte es sich im Bett gemütlich. Reel räumte die Bücher und Hefter aus diesem heraus, stellte ihm seine Wasserflasche auf den Nachtschrank und setzt sich anschließend auf die Bettkante. Erneut fühlte er Aidens Stirn und bestätigte noch einmal seine These.   
„Dich darf ich wirklich nicht aus den Augen lassen.“ Aiden sah ihn aus müden Augen an, fühlte wie ihn plötzlich die Erschöpfung übermannte und schlief kurz darauf auch schon ein.

Noch eine Weile nachdem er eingeschlafen war, strich Reel ihm über die Haare. Wieder betrachtete er konzentriert das Gesicht seines Lieblingsspielzeugs und war überrascht darüber, wie stark er – und die ganze Situation – ihn doch an jemand ganz anderen erinnerte. Und diese Erinnerung tat unglaublich weh.   
Schließlich schüttelte Reel seine melancholischen Gedanken ab, bewaffnete sich wieder mit dem Geschichtshefter und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett auf den Boden sinken.

Die nächsten Abende zwang Reel Aiden immer wieder dazu früher mit dem Lernen aufzuhören als der es gern gehabt hätte. Jedoch sah er ein, dass es seiner Gesundheit gut tat, also ließ er Reel´s doch recht eigenwillige Fürsorge über sich ergehen.   
Auch diesen Abend blieb er davon nicht verschont und musste sein Biobuch verfrüht zur Seite legen. Nachdem er frisch geduscht das Bad verlassen hatte, richtete er sich im Bett ein und griff nach seiner Handheld-Konsole. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Dämon hinüber, der noch auf dem Schreibtisch saß, und nach kurzem Zögern legte er die PS Vita an ihren Platz auf dem Nachtschrank zurück.  
„Kannst du mir bitte die schwarze Tasche geben, die neben dir steht?“ Reel tat was Aiden von ihm wollte und der holte einen alten Lenovo Laptop aus der Tasche und klappte ihn auf. Nachdem dieser mit der Soundkulisse eines startenden Düsenjets hochgefahren war, loggte Aiden sich bei Netflix ein.   
Lukas hatte ihm einen Nutzer auf seinem Account eingerichtet und ihm auch die Zugangsdaten für sein Prime-Konto gegeben, aber Aiden nutze diese Möglichkeiten seit Reel da war nur selten. Er hatte sich bisher immer unwohl dabei gefühlt irgendwas zu schauen während sein Dämon daneben saß, aber jetzt hatte er einfach Lust sich von einer Serie berieseln zu lassen.   
Reel beobachtete die Szene eine Weile, bis Aiden seinen Blick bemerkte und ein Stück weit zur Seite rutschte um ihm Platz zu machen. Der nahm das nonverbale Angebot an und machte es sich ebenfalls im Bett gemütlich.   
Aiden ließ ihn eine Serie auswählen und angelte sich in der Zwischenzeit eine Tüte Gummibärchen aus seinem Vorrat. Er war heute gut mit dem Lernen vorangekommen und wollte sich ein bisschen dafür belohnen. Reel schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben. Ungefragt mopste er ihm einige der Gummitiere, umfasste anschließend Aiden von hinten und stützte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter. Aiden wusste noch immer nicht so recht, was er mit der plötzlichen Zutraulichkeit des Dämons anfangen sollte, also tat er einfach so als wäre nichts passiert und startete die Folge. 

Irgendwann siegte jedoch seine Neugier.   
„Warum bist du eigentlich in letzter Zeit so... anhänglich?“   
„Stört es dich?“, stellte Reel die Gegenfrage mit einem amüsierten Unterton und kuschelte sich provokant noch näher an ihn. Aiden überlegte eine Weile.   
„Es ist ungewohnt.“ Reel lachte leiste auf bevor er antwortete.   
„Du kannst mir das nicht verübeln. Dich will ich mal sehen, wenn du mehrere Jahrhunderte nur von Leuten umgeben bist, die du hasst und die dich hassen.“ Reels Stimme glitt während seiner Worte ungewollt vom Provokanten ins Traurige und Aiden überkamen plötzlich Schuldgefühle. „Entschuldige“, gab er kleinlaut von sich. Reel verstärkte als Antwort nur seinen Griff um Aidens Taille und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm des Laptops zu, doch Aidens Gedanken kreisten noch weiterhin um das eben Gesagte.   
Reel hatte ihm noch immer nicht verraten wie lange genau er schon lebte, aber selbst wenn er 'nur' von einigen hundert Jahren ausging, musste der Dämon mittlerweile ziemlich vereinsamt sein. Die einzigen Leute mit denen er sprechen konnte waren seine Opfer und die waren logischerweise alles andere als begeistert von Reels Anwesenheit.   
Das alles erklärte seine eigenwilligen Umgangsformen und sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten ihm gegenüber zumindest teilweise.   
Und nun hing eben dieser Rachedämon auf Aidens Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn. 'Ich schätzte damit werde ich dann jetzt wohl leben müssen', akzeptierte er die Folgen von Reels Sympathien für ihn und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Serie zu.  
Nach einigen Folgen schloss Aiden den Laptop und ging sich die Zähne putzen. Reel richtete sich währenddessen wieder am unteren Ende des Bettes ein und steckte seine Nase brav in das Lateinbuch. Aiden störte es mittlerweile nicht mehr, wenn Reel auf seinem Bett saß während er schlief, und selbst wenn dem so gewesen wäre, hätte der Dämon sich davon sowieso nicht beirren lassen. Egal wie gut die beiden sich inzwischen verstanden, er sah Aiden nach wie vor als sein Eigentum an und so verhielt er sich ihm gegenüber auch. 

Aiden war schon längst eingeschlafen, als der Vollmond das Zimmer in fahles Licht tauchte und Reel zum Fenster zog. Er legte das Buch wieder aus der Hand und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank um den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten. Keine einzige Wolke versperrte ihm den Blick und er genoss die Aussicht, die ihn so sehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte.   
Melancholisch ließ er seine Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe sinken und betrachtete den Mond und die Sterne. Ohne es zu merken glitt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf und fand sich erneut in einem Traum wieder. 

Erneut sah er die zierliche Kapuzengestalt vor sich und erneut sank diese auf die Knie ohne das Reel etwas dagegen tun konnte. Blut floss unaufhaltsam aus dem Mundwinkel und einer Wunde in der Brust der zerbrechlichen Gestalt. Verzweifelt sank Reel in sich zusammen und weinte über dem leblosen Körper.   
Plötzlich spürte er eine zaghafte Berührung und hörte eine leise Stimme, die ihn rief. Reel weigerte sich auf sie zu hören, doch die Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ nicht von ihm ab und auch die Stimme verstummte nicht.   
Schließlich drehte er sich doch mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung um und sah direkt in Aidens braune Augen. Sie waren unnatürlich weit aufgerissen und auch aus Aidens Mundwinkel begann nun langsam Blut zu laufen. Reel sah an dem Jungen hinunter und stellte mit Entsetzten fest, dass seine eigene Hand ein Messer hielt, dessen Klinge nun tief in Aidens Brust steckte. Schnell färbte Blut den Boden um ihn herum tiefrot und auch Aidens Körper sank nun leblos in sich zusammen. 

Aiden wachte auf, was genau ihn geweckt hatte konnte er allerdings nicht sagen. Verschlafen sah er sich um und wurde schnell auf Reels Silhouette aufmerksam, die sich dunkel gegen das einfallende Mondlicht am Fenster abzeichnete. Zu Aidens Überraschung flackerte der Schattenumhang aufgeregt und auch Reel selbst zuckte immer wieder unruhig.   
„Reel?“ Keine Reaktion. Aiden verließ sein Bett und ging zögerlich auf seinen Dämon zu, der allem Anschein nach auf der Fensterbank eingeschlafen war. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt – Reel hatte einen Albtraum, das konnte Aiden im hellen Licht des Vollmonds problemlos erkennen. Vorsichtig umfasste er seine Schulter und versuchte ihn durch sanftes Rütteln zu wecken. „Reel? Reel!“   
Plötzlich wurden die roten Augen aufgerissen und Aiden grob am Kragen seines T-Shirts gepackt, doch Reel bemerkte schnell, dass er nicht mehr schlief und fiel Aiden nun vollkommen unvermittelt um den Hals.   
Eine ganze Weile drückte er den perplexen Aiden fest an sich und der konnte Reels rasenden Herzschlag gegen seine Brust hämmern spüren. Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken und wartete geduldig bis sein Dämon langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam.  
„Reel, was ist denn los?“ Doch er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf ohne Aiden loszulassen. Unschlüssig blieb Aiden mit dem vollkommen fertigen Reel mitten im Zimmer stehen. Reel würde ihm nichts sagen, also entschied er sich einfach dazu ihn vorsichtig mit sich zu ziehen und aufs Bett zu setzten. 

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten fing sich Reel endlich wieder. Noch immer etwas unruhig gab er Aiden frei und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Aiden nicht zu deuten wusste.   
„Geht´s wieder?“ Reel seufzte leise.   
„Passt schon. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt hab. Schlaf weiter.“ Reel wollte aufstehen, doch Aiden hielt ihn fest. Sein Dämon sah so fertig aus, dass Aiden ihn jetzt einfach nicht allein lassen wollte.   
„Bleib hier.“   
„Willst du das wirklich?“ Aiden hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt ihm zu antworten, da bekam er schon die Quittung für seine Aufforderung. Reel hatte es bereits geschafft die Folgen seines Albtraums zu überspielen und wieder sein diebisches Grinsen aufzusetzen. Bevor Aiden reagieren konnte, wurde er von Reel rücklings aufs Bett gedrückt.   
Die roten Augen und vor allem die gefährlich scharfen Reißzähne waren ihm bedrohlich nah, doch Aiden kämpfte seine Angst zurück. Er kannte Reel mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass er ihm etwas vorspielte und er weigerte sich ihm das dieses Mal durchgehen zu lassen.   
Reel machte das immer wenn er etwas vor Aiden verbergen wollte, doch dieses Mal würde Aiden seiner Angst nicht nachgeben.   
Entschieden nickte er und antwortete mit bemüht fester Stimme: „Ja! Bleib hier! Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich!“ Auf Reels offensichtliche Überraschung folgte ein leises Seufzen und anschließend ließ er sich schwer auf Aiden sinken.   
„Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht“, nuschelte er leise in dessen Halsbeuge.   
Erleichterung breitete sich in Aiden aus. Er war sich zwar sicher Reels Fassade einigermaßen durchschaut zu haben, aber seine Reaktion hatte er nicht voraussagen können. 

Nach einigen Minuten rutschte sein Dämon wieder von ihm runter und ließ sich stattdessen neben ihm ins Kopfkissen sinken. Kurz sah Aiden ihn irritiert an.   
„Das hast du dir jetzt selbst zuzuschreiben, Sunshine“, grinste Reel ihm entgegen und Aiden sah ein, dass er für den Rest der Nacht wohl sein Bett teilen musste. Mit einem schwachen Seufzen legte er sich zu Reel und schlüpfte wieder unter die Bettdecke.   
„Du bist wirklich seltsam“, kam es leise von Reel. Seine Augen schienen im Mondlicht ganz leicht zu glühen.   
'Wunderschön', dachte Aiden ganz unwillkürlich, doch über seine Lippen kam lediglich ein sarkastisches: „Du bist ja auch nicht gerade normal“, und entlockte Reel damit ein leises Lachen.   
„Auch wieder wahr.“ Reel kuschelte sich ins Kissen und schloss die Augen, aber Aiden betrachtete noch eine Weile das hübsche Gesicht des Dämons neben ihm.   
Seine Züge waren definiert und seine Haut unnatürlich blass – schon fast weiß oder eher gräulich. Seine langen schwarzen Wimpern und schmalen Lippen verliehen ihm eine nahezu androgyne Schönheit, die Aiden immer wieder faszinierte.   
Irgendwann fielen aber auch ihm endlich die Augen zu und er sank in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


	14. Prüfungsstress

Der Handy-Wecker klingelte und Reel entfuhr ein unzufriedenes Knurren. Er war diese Nacht endlich einmal von Albträumen verschont geblieben und fand es gar nicht lustig jetzt aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Routiniert griff Aiden zum Handy und ließ es mit einem Tippen auf die Schlummer-Taste verstummen. Dankbar kuschelte sich Reel näher an ihn und Aiden tat es ihm – im Delirium des Halbschlafs – gleich.   
Reels linker Arm ruhte unter Aidens Kopf, während sein rechter Arm eng um dessen Oberkörper geschlungen war. Verschlafen vergrub Aiden seine Finger in Reels Oberteil und sog den Geruch des Dämons tief ein. Selten hatte er sich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt wie jetzt, doch das zweite Klingeln seines Weckers holte Aiden wieder in die Realität zurück.   
Langsam wurde er sich seiner Situation bewusst und Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.   
Aiden machte den Wecker nicht aus und so musste nun auch Reel unter größtem Unwillen die Augen öffnen. Er genoss Aidens Nähe und wollte ihre Umarmung noch nicht aufgeben, doch sein kleines Lieblingsspielzeug ließ ihm leider nicht wirklich eine Wahl.   
Unbeholfen löste sich Aiden aus seinen Armen und Reel ließ ihn widerstrebend los. Der albtraumlose Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan und Reel fühlte sich so ausgeglichen, wie seine launische Natur es eben zuließ.   
Als Dämon konnte aber musste er normalerweise nicht schlafen. In letzter Zeit verspürte er allerdings immer wieder Müdigkeit. Das passierte manchmal, wenn er länger bei einem Opfer blieb und sich vergleichsweise oft außerhalb von dessen Körper aufhielt. Dadurch musste er eine lange Zeit einen eigenen Körper aufrechterhalten und das kostete ihn mehr Kraft als er es gern gehabt hätte. 

Vom noch warmen Bett aus beobachtete Reel, wie sich Aiden für den Unterricht fertig machte.  
Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches an seiner Morgenroutine und genau das liebte Reel so sehr an diesem Anblick – Aiden störte sich keineswegs an der Anwesenheit des Dämons.   
Er schien allem Anschien nach tatsächlich keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben und das beruhigte Reel, auch wenn es zugleich etwas beängstigendes für ihn hatte, dessen Ursprung er nicht erklären konnte. Er hatte dieses Gefühl bisher nur bei einer einzigen anderen Person gehabt und Reel begann immer mehr von dieser in Aiden zu sehen.  
Unverwandt verfolgten die roten Augen Aidens Bewegungen ohne das der es so recht zu bemerken schien.   
„Stimmt was nicht?“, riss er Reel unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken.   
„Hm?“  
„Wir müssen langsam los.“ Das unschuldige Lächeln mit dem Aiden vor ihm stand, ließ Reel unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Aidens Wange und ging in dessen Körper über. 

Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher und das spiegelte sich in der allgemeinen Stimmung der Schüler wieder. Viele wirkten ein wenig bedrückt und immer wieder sah Aiden Mitschüler mit aufgeschlagenen Heftern und Büchern durch die Gänge laufen oder in den Gemeinschafts- und Klassenräumen sitzen. Selbst beim Essen hatten einige Schüler ihre Lernmaterialien offen neben sich liegen.   
Die Prüfungen an diesem Internat waren bekannt dafür sehr fordernd und anspruchsvoll zu sein. Auch war es nichts Ungewöhnliches für die Schüler hier – ähnlich wie Aiden – mindestens ein Elternteil zu haben, welches gute Leistungen erwartete. Was eigentlich auch nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man die Höhe der Schulgebühren und den gesellschaftlichen Status der Schüler bedachte.   
„Und wie läuft es bei dir mit dem Lernen?“ Selbst Lukas merkte man ein wenig Prüfungsstress an.   
„Eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Und bei dir so?“ Stellte Aiden die Gegenfrage, doch Lukas winkte ab.   
„Frag lieber nicht. Mit etwas Glück bestehe ich alle Prüfungen und schaffe hier und da vielleicht sogar ne 3 oder 2. Aber auf viel mehr kann ich leider nicht hoffen. Außer in Sport natürlich.“   
„Ach, du packst das schon“, versuchte Aiden ihn aufzumuntern.   
„Lass uns lieber schnell das Thema wechseln. Sonst werd´ ich noch depressiv.“ Lukas setzte wieder sein jungenhaftes Lächeln auf und begann über das neuste Update von Summoners War zu reden.   
Mit einem Ohr lauschte Aiden seinen Ausführungen und mit dem anderen versuchte er zu hören, worüber sich die restlichen Schüler unterhielten.   
Der allgemeine Prüfungsstress hatte zumindest einen Vorteil – die Gerüchte über Aiden gerieten wieder in den Hintergrund und er war bisher auch von weiteren Anschlägen verschont geblieben. 'Vielleicht hat unserer Magier ebenfalls Prüfungen', hatte Reel angemerkt, jedoch hatte Aiden eine ganz andere Vermutung. Er war die letzten Tage über kaum aus seinem Zimmer raus gekommen. Wer auch immer es auf ihn abgesehen hatte, hatte schlicht und ergreifend keine Gelegenheit gehabt ihn in einen „Unfall“ zu verwickeln.   
Plötzlich erregte eine blonde Flechtfrisur Aidens Aufmerksamkeit. Mara sah ihn böse an und machte einen weiten Bogen um ihn, bevor sie sich dann zu ihrer Schwester und ihren Freundinnen setzte. Lukas bemerkte Aidens Blick.   
„Hey, mach dir nichts draus. Es gibt so viele Mädchen. Da findest selbst du Lauch was passendes.“ Er zwinkerte Aiden aufmunternd zu und erntete ein schiefes Lächeln von ihm. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie in ihren Fachraum. Die morgige Matheprüfung war die erste der Prüfungen und dementsprechend vollgepackt war nun die Mathestunde. Aiden gab sein Besten um mit dem Stoff mitzuhalten und auch Reel lauschte brav der Lehrerin.   
In der Umkleide vor und nach dem Sportunterricht wurden die anderen Jungen schnell auf Aidens neues 'Tattoo' aufmerksam und so hatten die Gerüchte über ihn wieder neuen Zündstoff.  
Reel übernahm seit zwei Wochen während der Sportstunden Aidens Körper um sich daran zu gewöhnen und besser einschätzen zu können, welche Leistungen glaubhaft waren.   
Aiden war nie besonders gut in Sport gewesen, daher wäre es mehr als auffällig wenn er auf einmal Schulrekorde brechen würde.   
Reel hatte durchaus seinen Spaß daran den Körper zu steuern und Aiden hatte ordentlich damit zu tun den Dämon davon abzuhalten etwas dummes während des Sportunterrichts zu tun oder jemandem bei einem unfairen Völkerball-Treffer an die Gurgel zu gehen.   
Lukas bemerkte Aidens ungewöhnliches Verhalten, hielt sich zu dessen Glück jedoch an seinen Grundsatz sich nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Irgendwann würde er Lukas gern alles erklären, aber momentan würde Reel das nicht zulassen und Aiden wollte auch nur ungern seine Freundschaft zu Lukas aufs Spiel setzten. Maras Reaktion war ihm noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis und dort würde sie wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile bleiben. 

„Sag mal, Aiden. Hast du deine Strafe in der Bibliothek eigentlich mittlerweile abgearbeitet?“  
Aiden antwortete mit einem Nicken.   
„Ja. Ich bin letzte Woche fertig geworden. Frau Eden war richtig traurig, weil sie jetzt wieder alles allein machen muss.“ Lukas lachte kurz auf.   
„Das glaube ich gern. Die Menge an Büchern, die du durch die Gegend geschleppt hast, war echt unglaublich. Kein Wunder, dass du auf einmal einen so starken Wurfarm hast.“ Lukas sah ihn forschend an. Die Anmerkung mit dem Wurfarm war eindeutig ein Versuch beiläufig etwas über Aidens plötzliche Sportlichkeit in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber Aiden überging ihn einfach.   
„Ja. Aber ich bin wirklich froh endlich fertig damit zu sein. Ich hatte ja so schon kaum genügend Zeit um zu Lernen.“  
„Dieses Jahr scheinst du ja richtig ehrgeizig an die ganze Sache ran zu gehen.“ Aiden winkte ab. „Ich hab dieses Jahr echt nachgelassen, darum will ich das mit den Prüfungen ausgleichen.“ Wieder bedachte Lukas ihn mit diesem unschlüssigen Blick.   
„Du musst es ja wissen.“ So langsam störte ihn Aidens Verschwiegenheit ihm gegenüber doch. Lukas hätte nie angenommen, dass sein bester Freund so häufig etwas verstecken würde, doch er würde nichts dazu sagen. Zumindest vorerst nicht.

Am Abend lief Aiden unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Die morgige Prüfung machte ihn schrecklich nervös und er kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Irgendwann reichte es Reel.   
„Verdammt, Sunshine! Du machst mich ja ganz kirre.“   
„Tut mir leid. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders.“ Mit einem entnervten Seufzen schwang sich Reel vom Bett und lief zu ihm hinüber. Bestimmend nahm er Aidens Gesicht zwischen die Hände und sah ihm fest in die Augen.   
„Du lernst seit Wochen ununterbrochen. Heute im Unterricht konntest du fast alle Aufgaben fehlerfrei lösen und ich bin ja auch noch da. Also mach dich nicht fertig. Wir schaffen das morgen. Du darfst jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren.“ Aiden sah unverwandt in das fesselnde Rot der Augen seines Gegenübers. Er seufzte schwach und legte seine Hände auf Reels Unterarme.   
„Du hast ja recht.“   
„Ganz genau. Also sein brav und hör auf deinen Dämon.“ Spielerisch zwang er sein kleines Lieblingsspielzeug sich aufs Bett zu setzen und schob ihm seinen Laptop zu. Aiden musste lachen.   
„Du willst doch nur Grimm weiter gucken.“   
„Vielleicht“, gab Reel mit einem frechen Zwinkern zu und setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett. Aiden klappte den Laptop auf und öffnete Prime.   
Während sie die Serie weiter schauten, kuschelte Reel sich wieder von hinten an Aidens Schulter. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem an seinem Ohr half Aiden wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und dafür nahm er auch bereitwillig den engen Griff um seine Taille in kauf. Reels Anhänglichkeit war inzwischen zum Normalzustand geworden und Aiden hatte sich nach einigen Tagen daran gewöhnt. Er hatte fast schon gefallen daran gefunden, wie sich Reel gelegentlich seine Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit einforderte. Auch wenn Aiden es vermied allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Dämon dadurch umgänglicher geworden war und ihm seltener auf den Keks ging. Entspannt lehnte er sich an Reel und wandte sich dem Laptop-Bildschirm zu.   
Nach nur zwei Folgen schloss Aiden den Laptop wieder. Er wollte heute etwas früher ins Bett gehen um morgen möglichst ausgeschlafen zu sein. Reel war wohl etwas unglücklich darüber, sagte jedoch nichts.   
Aiden ging duschen, Zähne putzen und anschließend ins Bett, wo er sich unruhig hin und her wälzte. Seine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen und ließen ihn einfach nicht in den ersehnten Schlaf sinken.   
Nach einiger Zeit hörte er wieder das leise Seufzen vom anderen Ende des Bettes – Papier raschelte und die Matratze bewegte sich ein wenig. Im nächsten Moment spürte er eine feingliedrige Hand auf seinem Kopf. Reel setzte sich am Kopfende auf die Bettkante und strich beruhigend über das braune Haar. Aiden schloss wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die sanfte Berührung.   
Reel gab ihm das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein und das half ihm ungemein, wodurch Aiden einige Minuten später auch schon eingeschlafen war. 

Als das Klingeln seines Handyweckers Aiden zwang seine Augen zu öffnen, saß Reel noch immer auf seiner Bettkante.   
„Guten Morgen, Sunshine.“ Verschlafen machte Aiden seinen Wecker aus und setzte sich im Bett auf. Seine Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab und ließen Reel unwillkürlich schmunzeln.   
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich muss unbedingt mal wieder zum Friseur.“ Rechtfertigte sich Aiden und versuchte fahrig seine Haare mit den Fingern zu bändigen – mit mäßigem Erfolg.   
„Ich finde du solltest sie wachsen lassen.“ Reel hielt Aidens Finger fest und und begann dann seinerseits sanft die braunen Haare zurück zu streichen. Mit langen Haaren würde er der Person auf seinen Zeichnungen noch viel ähnlicher sehen.   
Aiden betrachtete Reels Gesicht. Er lächelte, aber schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Schließlich ließ er wieder von Aiden ab und erlaubte ihm so aus dem Bett aufzustehen.   
Ab heute wurde es ernst. Ab heute hatte er fast jeden Tag eine Prüfung zu bestehen. Schnell durchlief er seine Morgenroutine, zog sich an und überprüfte seine Schultasche. Taschenrechner, Formelsammlung, Stifte, Papier, Geodreieck, Zirkel – alles da.   
„HEY!“ Aiden hatte die Hand schon auf der Türklinke gehabt, hielt nun inne und lief schnell zum Bett zurück. „Entschuldige, Reel.“   
„Du bist ja wirklich total durch, wenn du sogar schon mich vergisst.“ Aufmunternd legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und strich ihm mit dem Daumen darüber.   
„Wir packen das schon. Mach dich nicht fertig, Sunshine.“ Dann ging er in seinen Körper über und Aiden verließ sein Zimmer.

Der heutige Beginn der Prüfungsphase drückte die Stimmung im Speisesaal – es war nahezu beängstigend still.   
10 Minuten vor dem regulären Unterrichtsbeginn saßen dann alle Schüler auf den ihnen zugewiesenen Plätzen. Akribisch sortierte Aiden nun schon zum fünften mal seine Stifte und Materialien neu und seine Nervosität wuchs weiter an.   
„Bleib ruhig, Sunshine. Wir beide kriegen das schon hin.“ Reel nutze ihre Verbindung um Aidens Angst so gut wie möglich zu mindern.   
Die Prüfungsbögen wurden ausgegeben und Reel musste sich wirklich bemühen um sein kleines Lieblingsspielzeug zu beruhigen.   
Nach der Belehrung wurden die Prüfungsbögen aufgeschlagen und der Kampf begann. Verbissen löste Aiden eine Aufgabe nach der anderen und nur zwei mal machte Reel ihn auf einen Flüchtigkeitsfehler aufmerksam.   
Aiden unterstrich sein Ergebnis der letzten Aufgabe und im selben Moment ermahnte die Klingel alle Schüler dazu ihre Stifte niederzulegen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ sich Aiden im Stuhl nach hinten sinken.   
Die Mathelehrerin sammelte alle Bögen ein und die Schüler verließen geordnet den Raum. Dabei traf Aiden wieder auf Lukas.

„Und? Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?“ Lukas wirkte recht gelassen als er antwortete.   
„Ganz okay, glaube ich.“ Mathe war neben Sport und Wirtschaftswissenschaften eines seiner stärkeren Fächer, auch wenn er das nie raus hängen ließ. Sprachen waren nicht sein Ding, ansonsten verstand er den meisten Lernstoff recht schnell. Lukas war sehr intelligent, aber er war kein großer Fan vom Lernen.   
Was er in Prüfungen aufschrieb waren größtenteils nur Dinge, die er eh aus dem Kopf wusste und nicht zuvor gezielt gelernt hatte. Für Aiden würde diese Herangehensweise in einer Katastrophe enden, aber für Lukas schien es zu funktionieren.   
Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder in dem Speisesaal. Die Prüfung hatte insgesamt über 4 Stunden gedauert und nun war es bereits Zeit fürs Mittagessen.   
„Willst du nach dem Essen zum Zocken vorbei kommen?“ Doch Aiden winkte ab.   
„Ich will noch etwas für Englisch lernen.“ Tatsächlich war morgen zum ersten mal Reel dran.   
Er beherrschte viele Sprachen. Immerhin wurden im Laufe seines Lebens nun schon viele Personen verschiedenster Abstammung mit ihm verflucht und jedes mal hatte er sich in deren Kopf breit gemacht und so schnell die nötige Sprache erlernt.   
Die eigene Muttersprache war etwas so grundlegendes im Kopf eines jeden, dass Reel es sich nach einigen Versuchen problemlos angeeignet hatte diese von seinen Opfern zu adaptieren.   
Englisch gehörte dabei noch zu einer der häufigsten Sprachen und daher beherrschte er sie nicht nur mündlich, sondern konnte sie auch problemlos lesen und schreiben. Die morgige Prüfung wäre für ihn also mehr eine Formsache als alles andere.   
Latein wurde von den Hexen und Hexern, die mit Reel verflucht worden waren, häufig verwendet. Es war die gängige Sprache der Magie und während die Magier versuchten Reel mit verschiedensten Zaubern oder Ritualen loszuwerden, hatte der sich nach und nach auch diese Sprache angeeignet.

Nach dem Essen kehrte Aiden in sein Zimmer zurück. Rücklings ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und atmete tief durch. „Eine geschafft. 12 kommen noch.“ Reel materialisiert sich neben ihm auf dem Bett.   
„Die morgige Prüfung ist eine Kleinigkeit. Um die brauchst du dir also keine Gedanken machen.“   
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du die volle Punktzahl schaffst?“   
„Ich hatte seeehr viel Zeit um Englisch zu lernen. Glaub mir, Sunshine. Das wird kein Problem. Was ist übermorgen dran?“   
„Chemie“, antwortete Aiden unglücklich. Chemie lag weder Aiden noch Reel besonders gut. Sie hatten beide nur leidlich dafür gelernt und taten sich recht schwer mit den meisten Themengebieten. Mit einem unglücklichen Seufzen ließ sich Reel nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und sah Aiden von der Seite an.  
„Danke“, kam es leise von Aiden.   
„Ich hab doch kaum was gemacht. Die zwei Fehler hättest du irgendwann auch selbst bemerkt.“   
„Das meine ich doch gar nicht. Ohne dich hätte ich heute wahrscheinlich einen totalen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt.“ Reel drehte sich auf die Seite um Aiden besser ansehen zu können und der tat es ihm gleich. Behutsam strich er seinem Lieblingsspielzeug eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
„Du brauchst dringend etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen, Sunshine. Du hättest das heute alles problemlos auch ohne mich geschafft. Du musst dir nur mehr zutrauen.“ Schuldbewusst sah Aiden in die roten Augen.   
„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid.“   
„Keine Angst. Das kriegen wir schon noch hin. Wer sich mit einem Rachedämon streiten kann, der sollte sich auch von einer Schulprüfung oder seinem Vater nicht unterkriegen lassen. Und im Zweifelsfall hab ich genügend Selbstbewusstsein für uns beide.“ Aiden konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken als er antwortete.   
„Das glaube ich dir gerne.“ Spielerisch fuhr Reel ihm durch die Haare.   
„Du bist echt nicht normal. Eigentlich sollte ich dich töten und nun helfe ich dir mit deinen Schulprüfungen.“ Ein unterdrücktes Lachen fand seinen Weg aus Aidens Kehle.   
„Das Gleiche hab ich mich auch schon gefragt, aber ich dachte ich frage lieber nicht nach.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Aber mal ehrlich, Reel. Warum machst du's? Meine Prüfungen haben doch überhaupt nichts mit unserem eigentlichen Deal zu tun.“ Reel stieß hörbar die Luft aus.   
„Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, ich mag dich einfach. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich all zu viel besseres zu tun.“   
„Ich mag dich auch, Reel.“ Der Dämon sah seine Chance Aiden mal wieder etwas zu ärgern und ergriff sie sofort. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung überwand er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, drückte den Kleineren in die Laken und grinste ihn mit entblößten Reißzähnen an.   
„Bist du dir da sicher?“, fragte er provokant nur wenige Zentimeter von Aidens Gesicht entfernt, doch der blieb unverändert ruhig.   
„Jap. Ich bin mir absolut sicher.“ Reel war sichtlich überrascht und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Das Aiden keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte, war ihm bewusste gewesen, aber mit einer so abgebrühten Reaktion hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ertappt ließ er seinen Kopf auf Aidens Brust sinken. Selbst sein Herzschlag hatte sich kaum beschleunigt. Reel kuschelte sich an ihn und blieb einfach liegen. Aiden roch so gut und war so unglaublich gemütlich.   
Nach wenigen Augenblicken spürte er, wie Aiden begann seinen Rücken zu kraulen und mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. Er hatte sich wohl wirklich an Reels ungewöhnlichen Wunsch nach Nähe gewöhnt und nahm ihm diesen auch nicht übel. 

Seidig glitten die schwarzen Strähnen zwischen Aidens Finger. Noch nie hatte er so rabenschwarzes Haar gesehen wie bei Reel. Der bemerkte zwar, dass Aiden mit seinen Haaren spielte, störte sich allem Anschein nach aber nicht daran.   
Aiden achtete darauf den Ohrring seines Dämons nicht zu berühren, denn er befürchtete er könnte ihm das übel nehmen und Aiden wollte diese zugegeben etwas ungewöhnliche Situation noch nicht auflösen. Anfangs war es schwierig für ihn gewesen mit Reels Verhalten klar zu kommen, aber inzwischen genoss er dessen Zuneigung richtig.  
Ein weiteres Mal nahm er eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares zwischen die Finger und betrachtete wie sie im einfallenden Licht glänzte. Wunderschön.   
Sein Blick fiel auf den Schattenumhang, der ruhig über die Bettbezüge flackerte. Vorsichtig versuchte Aiden ihn zu berühren und dieser schien auf ihn zu reagieren. Er konnte ihn nicht wirklich anfassen, da der Schatten keine feste Form besaß, aber Aiden konnte ihn dennoch spüren. Wie ein schwacher Luftzug war er zwar eindeutig da, aber nicht greifbar.   
Ruhig zog sich der Schatten zu Aidens Hand hin und umschlang sie sanft. Ein kleines Stück weit kletterte die Schwärze seinen Arm hinauf, doch Aiden empfand das nicht als beunruhigend. Ganz im Gegenteil – er hatte das Gefühl der Schatten wollte ihn beschützen und Aiden begann zu vermuten, dass er Reels Gefühlslage widerspiegelte.   
War er wütend oder aufgewühlt, dann flackerte der Schatten wild und ungezügelt. War Reel hingegen entspannt – so wie jetzt – dann verhielt sich auch der Schatten ruhig. Aiden konnte nicht anders als immer wieder aufs neue fasziniert von dem hübschen Dämon zu sein, der nun auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Gedankenverloren fuhr Aiden ihm wieder mit den Fingern durch die Haare und nickte irgendwann ebenfalls ein.

Doch sein Schlaf hielt nicht lange an. Nach circa einer halben Stunde wachte Aiden wieder auf und versuchte widerstrebend Reel zu wecken. Eigentlich wollte er ihn gern weiterschlafen lassen, aber Aiden hatte sich vorgenommen heute noch zu lernen, also begann er sanft an Reels Schulter zu rütteln, erreichte dadurch aber nur, dass sein Dämon unzufrieden knurrte und sein Gesicht noch tiefer an Aidens Brust vergrub.   
„Reel. Ich muss noch lernen.“ Doch er machte keinerlei Anstalten sich von ihm runter zu bewegen. „Och man, Reel.“ Widerwillig setzte sich der Angesprochene auf und starrte Aiden böse an.   
Der entschuldigte sich knapp, schnappte sich seinen Chemie-Hefter und wollte sich grade am Schreibtisch einrichten, als Reel wieder hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn kommentarlos zum Bett zurück zog.   
Kurz versuchte Aiden sich zu wehren, gab es jedoch schnell wieder auf. Der Dämon setzte sich auf das Bett, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und zog Aiden bestimmend in seine Arme. Der fand sich schließlich in einer ähnlichen Umklammerung wie beim Netflix gucken wieder – Reels Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und dessen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhend. In dieser Position konnte Aiden lernen ohne das Reel ihn loslassen musste.   
„Du hättest auch einfach was sagen können“, ermahnte ihn Aiden.   
„Wozu denn? Du gehörst mir und ich mache mit dir was ich will.“ Demonstrativ drückte er ihn enger an sich und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen schlug Aiden seinen Hefter auf und wandte sich lustlos den Reaktionen der Alkalisalze zu.


	15. Ferienbeginn

Reel behielt recht – die Englischprüfung am nächsten Tag war für ihn keine große Sache.   
40 Minuten vor Abgabe war er bereits fertig und gab die Kontrolle wieder an Aiden ab, der den Bogen noch einmal durchblätterte und anschließend zufrieden zuklappte.   
Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte er damit sich mit Reel zu unterhalten. Der hatte ihm beigebracht ihre Verbindung zur Kommunikation zu nutzen ohne dabei tatsächlich sprechen zu müssen.   
Es war schwierig und anstrengend, aber Aiden konnte immer wieder Erfolge verzeichnen. Der Trick war seine Gedanken direkt an Reel zu adressieren, aber das klang leichter als es war, da sein Dämon nicht in seinen Geist eindrang.   
So hätte Reel Aidens Gedanken zwar problemlos hören können, aber er hätte ALLES gehört und nicht nur was an ihn adressiert war. Der Dämon hatte ihm versprochen nicht ungefragt in seinem Geist herumzustochern, da es zum Einen auch für Reel mit Anstrengung verbunden und zum Anderen eine Art Vertrauensbeweis gegenüber Aiden war, den dieser sehr begrüßte.   
Ihre Unterhaltung während der Prüfung verlief daher von Aidens Seite aus eher holprig, aber er schaffte es schon besser per Gedanken mit seinem Dämon zu sprechen als noch vor einigen Tagen und damit war er schon zufrieden.

So arbeiteten sie sich gemeinsam durch eine Prüfung nach der anderen. Bei der Sportprüfung achtete Reel darauf immer genau die Werte zu erzielen, die Aiden brauchte um grade so noch eine Eins zu bekommen. Das brachte ihm zwar einige irritierte Blicke des Lehrers ein, aber sonst schien niemand etwas zu bemerken. Alle waren viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Fitnesstests beschäftigt und beachteten Aidens Werte gar nicht.   
„So gut war ich in Sport noch nie“, stellte Aiden begeistert fest.  
„Kein Wunder. Du bist total untrainiert, Sunshine. Da müssen wir unbedingt mal was gegen machen.“ Aiden stutze.   
„Warum das denn?“   
„Weil der Magier, der es auf dich abgesehen hat, bestimmt nicht so schnell aufgeben wird und es durchaus von Vorteil sein kann, wenn du und dein Körper ein wenig belastbar sind.“ Das sah Aiden ein. Er hatte den mordlüsternden Magier schon fast wieder vergessen. Es war einfach zu surreal.  
Andererseits war es ja mittlerweile auch zur Normalität für ihn geworden, sich sein Zimmer mit einem Dämon zu teilen, also sollte er sich auch an den Gedanken gewöhnen können, die Zielscheibe eines Hexers oder einer Hexe zu sein.

Heute stand die letzte Prüfung an – Biologie. Wenn Aiden diese auch so gut wie die anderen schrieb, hatte er gute Chancen sein Ziel zu erreichen und auf dem Zeugnis dieses Jahr die von seinem Vater gewünschten Noten zu erzielen.   
Daher hatte sich Aiden mit Lukas verabredet, um mit ihm das Ende der Prüfungszeit mit einem Gaming-Abend zu feiern. Reel war davon nicht besonders begeistert gewesen, da es für ihn bedeutete sich nicht aus Aidens Körper lösen zu können, aber er hatte es ihm zuliebe kommentarlos hingenommen.  
Es klingelte, die Prüfungsbögen wurden eingesammelt und in Aiden machte sich Erleichterung breit. Er war gut mit den Aufgaben zurechtgekommen und blickte nun zuversichtlich der Notenverkündigung entgegen.   
Die fand an dieser Schule erst innerhalb der Sommerferien statt. Das Schuljahr wurde optimal ausgenutzt, alle Prüfungen in den letzten drei Wochen geschrieben und die Noten dann drei Wochen später gemeinsam mit den Zeugnissen entweder zu den Schülern nach Hause geschickt oder ihnen im Internat überreicht. In der vierten Ferienwoche fand für alle, die wollten und es sich leisten konnten, eine Klassenfahrt statt.   
Die fünfte Woche war wieder frei und in der sechsten fanden sich die meisten Schüler bereits wieder im Internat ein um sich auf das neue (im Falle von Aidens Klasse: das letzte) Schuljahr vorzubereiten. 

Aidens Euphorie kannte kaum Grenzen. Nicht nur das die Ferien anstanden und er endlich mal wieder seine Mutter und seine Schwester sehen würde, in diesen Zeitraum fiel auch noch seinen 18. Geburtstag. Er konnte nur sehr selten nach Hause fahren, da seine Familie quasi am anderen Ende des Landes wohnte und die Zugverbindungen sehr teuer waren, aber seine Mutter hatte extra Geld zurück gelegt damit Aiden zu seinem Geburtstag heim kommen konnte.  
„FREIHEIT!“ Auch Lukas war von der allgemeinen Freude über die beendeten Prüfungen erfasst worden. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und beschwingten Schritten hüpfte er nahezu durch den Schulflur.   
Nach dem Essen gingen sie sofort auf Lukas‘ Zimmer. Aiden hätte vorher eigentlich gern noch seine Sachen auf sein Zimmer gebracht und kurz mit Reel gesprochen, aber Lukas zog ihn gleich mit sich.   
„Du fährst zu deinem Geburtstag nach Hause, oder? Dann bist du volljährig, wenn du wiederkommst und kannst mir die ganzen P18 Games holen. Wie cool ist das denn?“ Aiden lachte auf und antwortete sarkastisch: „Genau Lukas. Das ist ja auch der einzige Vorteil wenn man 18 ist.“ „Ja gut. Vielleicht nicht der einzige, aber auf jeden Fall ist es einer.“   
„Wann fährst du heim?“, fragte nun Aiden.   
„Schon morgen“, gab Lukas schuldbewusst zu. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich schon früher Bescheid geben, aber das ist während der Prüfungen irgendwie untergegangen. Du sahst immer so gestresst aus und da wollte ich dich damit nicht auch noch belasten.“ Aiden sah etwas unglücklich aus. Er war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen sich schon morgen für die Dauer der Ferien von ihm verabschieden zu müssen.   
„Schade. Aber da kann man nichts machen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja sogar schon zur Klassenfahrt wieder. Mein Vater meinte, dass er sie mir bezahlt, wenn ich in den Prüfungen gut abschneide. Quasi als Belohnung.“   
Das war zwar nicht so ganz die Wahrheit, aber auch nicht all zu weit von ihr entfernt. Sein Vater wollte ihm die Fahrt tatsächlich bezahlen wenn Aiden gut Abschnitt, aber das hatte nichts mit einer Belohnung zu tun. Sein Vater erhoffte sich lediglich, dass Aiden auf diesem Wege Beziehungen zu den anderen Schülern knüpfte und festigte, da ihm diese später im Berufsleben von Nutzen sein konnten. Schließlich war es zu vermuten, dass viele seiner Mitschüler irgendwann einmal hohe Positionen in Wirtschaft oder Politik bekleiden würden.   
Aber eigentlich war Aiden der Grund auch egal. Er freute sich einfach nur über die Aussicht seinen besten Freund doch schon nach nur vier Wochen wiederzusehen.   
„Das wäre ja absolut genial. Du musst mir unbedingt Bescheid geben, sobald du da was weißt.“ Aiden nickte und nahm seinen Controller auf. Lukas hatte bereits die Disc eingelegt und das Spiel gestartet. Aiden wollte jetzt nicht an seinen Vater und auch nicht an die Prüfungen denken. Er wollte sich einfach nur zusammen mit Lukas an der Konsole solange die Stunden um die Ohren schlagen bis es Nachtruhe wurde und er rüber in sein eigenes Zimmer gehen musste – und genau das taten sie auch. Nur zum Abendessen machten sie dieses Mal eine kurze Pause.

Als Aiden dann doch wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer musste, warf er sich sofort rücklings aufs Bett und griff nach seiner PS Vita – Hauptsache er dachte nicht an die Prüfungen. Er war zuversichtlich sie gut geschrieben zu haben, aber dennoch war er nervös wenn er daran dachte, wie viel von deren Ergebnis abhing, daher war nun Ablenkung geboten.  
Nach einiger Zeit wurden seine Hände, die noch immer seine Konsole hielten, plötzlich energisch zur Seite geschoben. Reflexartig ging Aiden ins Pause-Menü und spürte im selben Moment auch schon wie Reel seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust ablegte.   
Teils etwas genervt, teils belustigt betrachtete Aiden den Dämon und fragte ihn mit einer Stimmlage als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen: „Fühlst du dich vernachlässigt? Brauchst du Aufmerksamkeit?“ Reel konterte in einem kindlichen aber fordernden Ton: „Ja! Beachte mich gefälligst!“ Und entlockte Aiden damit ein leises Lachen.   
Mehr oder weniger bereitwillig legte er seine Konsole bei Seite und wandte sich seinem aufmerksamkeitsbedürftigen Dämon zu.   
Zärtlich fuhr er ihm durch die Haare und kraulte seinen Rücken, was Reel mit einem zufriedenen Summen quittierte und seine Arme enger um Aidens schmalen Körper schlang. Besitzergreifend krallten sich seine Finger in dessen hellblaues Oberteil und er drückte seinerseits seinen Dämon enger an sich.   
Er hatte Reel in letzter Zeit – und besonders heute – tatsächlich ziemlich vernachlässigt und nun holte er das nach.   
Aiden schuldete ihm eine Menge – ohne seinen Dämon hätte er die Prüfungen niemals so gut überstanden und dafür war er ihm unglaublich dankbar. Auch rechnete er es Reel hoch an, dass er widerstandslos zugelassen hatte, dass Aiden den Tag heute mit Lukas verbrachte. Er hatte fast schon mit einigen bissigen Kommentaren oder einem ungeduldigen Gefühl im Hinterkopf gerechnet, aber Reel hatte sich tatsächlich brav zurückgehalten. Also konnte er es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er sich nun so energisch Aidens Zuneigung einforderte.  
Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen strich er weiterhin durch die schwarzen Haare und spielte ab und an mit einer Strähne.  
Nach einer Weile griff er wieder nach seiner PS Vita und begann von neuem zu spielen. Mit Reel auf der Brust war das mehr als umständlich, aber Aiden arrangierte sich damit, wobei er ihm zwischendurch immer wieder den Nacken kraulte um Reel ruhig zu halten.

Irgendwann musste er ihn dann doch hochscheuchen um duschen zu gehen. Lukas würde morgen recht früh vom Internat abgeholt werden und Aiden wollte sich unbedingt noch von ihm verabschieden. Reel knurrte ihn leise an, aber Aiden ließ sich davon nicht groß beeindrucken und fuhr ihm zur Entschuldung noch einmal durch die schwarzen Haare, als Reel sich dann doch endlich widerwillig aufgesetzt hatte.  
Die Aussichten darauf bald endlich wieder nach Hause zu können, beflügelten Aiden nahezu, auch wenn seine Laune durch die Sorge um die Prüfungsergebnisse und seine Sorge Reel mit nach Hause nehmen zu müssen, getrübt wurde. Dennoch schlief er in dieser Nacht verhältnismäßig ruhig.

Reel saß – wie er es die letzten Nächte meistens getan hatte – auf dem unteren Ende des Bettes. Endlich konnte er wieder entspannt ein Buch zur Hand nehmen und musste sich nicht auf eine von Aidens Prüfungen vorbereiten, doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte er sich nicht so recht auf 'Tintenherz' konzentrieren.  
Geräuschlos schlich er zum Schreibtisch und holte sein Zeichenbuch wieder hervor.   
Nachdem er durch die bereits gefüllten Seiten geblättert und jede Zeichnung erneut betrachtet hatte, schlug er eine noch leere Seite auf und setze den Stift an. Kurz zuckte sein Blick zu dem schlafenden Aiden. Reel blätterte erneut durch seine alten Zeichnungen und sah dann wieder zu seinem kleinen Internatsschüler. Dann begann er zu zeichnen.   
In den groben Linien könnte man schnell den Oberkörper und Kopf einer Person erkennen, die im Bett lag und schlief. Als es daran ging die Gesichtszüge zu verfeinern und die Haare zu zeichnen, zögerte Reel erneut, schüttelte seine Schwäche jedoch entschieden ab.  
Entschlossen setzte er denn Stift an und verlieh der schlafenden Gestalt Aidens seligen Gesichtsausdruck, aber die schmalen Züge und langen Haare einer ganz anderen Person. Und so füllte eine weitere Darstellung dieses Geistes aus Reels Vergangenheit die weißen Seiten des Buches, über die Reel nun behutsam strich und ein liebevolles Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.   
„Er ist zwar nicht du, aber ganz unähnlich ist er dir nicht“, flüsterte er der Zeichnung leise zu.

Aidens Wecker riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er hatte nun eigentlich Ferien, aber er hatte seinen Wecker an gelassen um heute noch mit Lukas frühstücken zu können.   
Reel saß an seinem üblichen Platz, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und einen Roman in den blassen Händen.  
„Guten Morgen, Sunshine.“ Reel wirkte recht gut gelaunt, was Aiden auf die abgefallene Anspannung nach Abschluss der Prüfungen schob.  
Als er versuchte aus dem Bett zu klettern, hielt Reel ihn unvermittelt fest und zog ihn zu sich. Kurz schlang er seine Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Erst als Aiden die Umarmung erwiderte und Reel den Kopf kraulte, ließ er wieder von ihm ab.   
Reel schien heute wirklich ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt. Ein deutliches Lächeln lag ihm auf seinen Lippen, welches Aiden nicht so recht einzuordnen wusste, doch er entschied sich dazu es einfach hinzunehmen und nicht weiter nachzufragen. Bei dem Dämon war das meistens die bessere Wahl.

Als Aiden von seinem Zimmer auf den Flur trat, lief er Lukas quasi in die Arme.   
„Morgen, Aiden. Du sieht ja richtig fröhlich aus. Freust du dich so sehr mich loszuwerden?“, witzelte er und grinste seinen besten Freund an.  
„Aber absolut! Wenn du weg bist, dann kann ich endlich mit meinen anderen dutzend Freunden abhängen, die ich hier am Internat habe“, antwortete er sarkastisch. Lukas war Aidens einziger richtiger Freund hier. Die meisten waren ganz nett zu ihm (zumindest war das der Fall gewesen bis durch Reel die Gerüchteküche zu brodeln angefangen hatte), aber als „Freund“ hätte er hier sonst niemanden bezeichnet.  
Der Speisesaal war ziemlich leer. Bis auf die Schüler, die heute abgeholt wurden oder eh früh aufstanden, nutzen alle den ersten Ferientag um auszuschlafen. Auch Mara war nirgends zu sehen. Nach dem, was Aiden so mitbekommen hatte, würden sie und ihre Schwester erst etwas später abgeholt werden, da ihre Mutter einen wichtigen Geschäftstermin hatte und ihr Vater im Ausland war.  
Mara war die einzige Person von der er gehofft hatte, dass sie möglichst früh nach Hause fuhr, aber Aiden war das Glück eben selten hold.

Beim Essen erzählte Lukas auf Aidens Nachfrage wohin er diese Ferien so mit seinen Eltern reisen würde. Üblicherweise war es ein Abenteuer-Urlaub – dieses Mal drei Wochen Afrika. Aiden war kein Freund von großer Hitze, daher beneidete er ihn nicht um diese Reise, aber dass er selbst vermutlich der einzige Schüler dieser Schule war, der seine Ferien ohne Urlaub im Ausland verbringen würde, bedrückte ihn schon ein wenig. Andererseits war „Zuhause“ der beste Urlaub den er sich nach 5 Monaten Internat vorstellen konnte.  
Aiden half Lukas dabei seinen Koffer und Rucksack die Treppen hinunter in die Eingangshalle zu schleppen und wartete mit ihm bis der dunkelgrüne Sportwagen seines Vaters vorfuhr.   
Aiden mochte Lukas' Eltern. Genau wie Lukas machten sie sich nicht viel aus ihrem Reichtum. Klar, sein Vater fuhr ein teures Auto, Lukas hatte immer die neusten Spiele-Konsolen und technischen Spielereien und seine Mutter gab Unmengen für ihren Garten und irgendwelche Gemälde aus, aber keiner von ihnen verhielt sich Aiden gegenüber hochnäsig. Sie waren ganz normale Menschen, nur das Geld für sie eben keine große Rolle spielte.  
Lukas hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Vater sich zwar gewünscht hätte, dass er sich nicht unbedingt den einzigen „armen“ Schüler der Schule als Freund aussucht, aber als besonders schlimm hatte er es wohl nicht empfunden. Außerdem hatte Aiden nie das Gefühl, dass Lukas' Vater ihn nicht leiden konnte. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass Aidens Vater Geld und Einfluss hatte, aber Aiden machte sich sowieso keine großen Gedanken darüber. Immerhin war er mit Lukas befreundet und nicht mit dessen Eltern.  
Knirschend hielt der Wagen auf dem Kiesweg hinter zwei anderen teuren Autos, in die weitere Mitschüler einstiegen.  
Schnell verabschiedeten sich die beiden Jungs von einander, wechselten noch einige Worte mit Lukas' Vater – einem hochgewachsenen Mann mit markanter Kieferpartie – und dann verließ die dunkelgrüne Nobelkarosse auch schon wieder das Gelände des Internats und ließ Aiden allein zurück.  
Schweigend schritt er die Gänge entlang, durch die immer wieder die polternden Räder von Rollkoffern zu hören waren. Wieder in seinem Zimmer ließ sich Aiden schwer auf sein Bett fallen. Die Zugverbindung, die er rausgesucht hatte, fuhr erst in ein paar Tagen. Alles andere wäre zu teuer gewesen.

„Hm. Und was mach ich jetzt noch 4 Tage lang ganz alleine?“ Reel materialisierte sich neben ihm auf dem Bett.   
„Hey! Was heißt hier 'ganz alleine'? Ich bin ja schließlich auch da.“ Reel klang fast ein wenig beleidigt und Aiden musst über diese Tatsache ein Lachen unterdrücken.   
„Als ob ich bei dir eine Wahl hätte“, versuchte Aiden den Dämon zu ärgern, doch der schien ihm seine Worte tatsächlich übel zu nehmen. „Ach Reel. So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich bin doch froh, dass du da bist und ich nicht ganz alleine bin.“ Entschuldigend wollte er mit den Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare fahren, doch Reel winkte ab und stand vom Bett auf.   
„Schmollst du jetzt etwa, Reel? Ich meinte doch nur, dass ich mit dir das Zimmer nicht verlassen kann. Dir sieht man sofort an, dass du kein Mensch bist“, versuchte Aiden die Situation noch zu retten. Reel sah ihn an und ein verstohlenes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. Kurz schloss er die Augen und setze ein konzentriere Mine auf.

Aiden konnte beobachten wie der schwarze Schatten sich langsam an Reels Körper anlegte und mit dessen festen Konturen verschmolz. Seine Haut nahm einen etwas natürlicheren Ton und seine Züge eine etwas menschlichere Form an und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war das faszinierende Rot einem extrem dunklen Braunton gewichen.   
Reel sah nun tatsächlich wie ein Mensch aus. Wie ein ziemlich blasser, ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mensch, der lange nicht mehr beim Friseur war – aber wie ein Mensch.   
Diese Maskierung schien allerdings recht anstrengend gewesen zu sein, denn Reel atmete schwer.   
Auf Aidens beeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck hin schenkte er ihm ein überlegendes Grinsen, welches den Blick auf seine Zähne freigab. Als Reißzähne konnte man sie zwar nicht mehr bezeichnen, aber Reels Eckzähne waren doch deutlich länger als es bei einem normalen Menschen der Fall war.   
Aiden unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und sagte nichts weiter zu diesem kleinen Fehler. Sein Dämon in Menschengestalt wirkte so stolz auf seine Verwandlung, dass er ihm das jetzt nicht kaputt machen wollte.  
„Okay, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Willst du mir auch verraten, wie lange du das jetzt schon kannst?“   
„Ich hab's mir in den letzten Nächten selbst beigebracht. Ich kann meine Messer aus meinem Schatten erschaffen und verschwinden lassen und ich kann mit meinen Fähigkeiten deinen Körper heilen, also wollte ich eigentlich nur ausprobieren, ob ich auch meinen eigenen Körper auf diese Weise beeinflussen kann. Und siehe da: es klappt. Allerdings ist das ziemlich anstrengend und schränkt mich stark ein. In meinem richtigen Körper kann ich mich viel besser bewegen und habe schärfere Sinne.“

Aiden umkreiste ihn und versuchte sich an den ungewöhnlichen Anblick zu gewöhnen, was ihm zum größten Teil auch ganz gut gelang. Reel sah nicht so viel anders aus, aber diese Augen – die dunklen Augen waren einfach nicht Reels und das irritierte ihn zutiefst.   
„Kannst du deine Augen wieder rot machen?“ Reel sah ihn fragend an.   
„Wieso? Du hast dich doch grade beschwert, dass ich zu unmenschlich aussehe.“  
„Ja, aber das ist komisch. Vor mir brauchst du sie ja schließlich nicht zu verstecken.“ Reel sah ihn weiter eindringlich mit diesen falschen Augen an, die Aiden so störten. Er schien genau zu wissen, dass das nicht der eigentliche Grund für Aidens Bitte war. „Außerdem mag ich deine roten Augen viel lieber“, gab er sich schließlich peinlich berührt geschlagen, was Reel ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln entlockte. Schnell ließ er seine Augen wieder ihre natürliche Farbe annehmen und sah Aiden direkt an.   
„Besser?“ Aiden nickte. Langsam erschien Reels Schattenumhang wieder und auch sonst nahm sein Körper wieder die altbekannte Form an.   
„Das ist echt cool“, gab Aiden zu.   
„Ein bisschen muss ich das noch üben, aber ich denke ich kann die Verwandlung lang genug aufrechterhalten.“   
„Du versuchst jetzt aber nicht Lukas zu ersetzten, oder?“ Reel warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Sunshine, du gehörst mir. Wenn ich nicht wollen würde, dass du was mit ihm zu tun hast, dann könnte ich das problemlos verhindern. Wenn ich eine menschliche Form annehmen kann, kann ich mich ganz einfach freier bewegen und mich auch außerhalb deines Zimmers von dir lösen. Unseren maximalen Abstand müssen wir zwar trotzdem einhalten, aber es ermöglicht mir eine sehr viel größere Freiheit.“   
Daran hatte Aiden noch gar nicht gedacht. Auf diese Weise könnte er Reel einfach mit in die Stadt nehmen und der konnte sich dort ungeachtet der anderen Menschen um sie herum frei bewegen, solange er in Aidens Nähe blieb.  
„Lass uns das morgen mal ausprobieren.“ Reel klang aufgeregt. Die Aussichten auf ein weiteres Stückchen Freiheit beflügelten ihn. Aiden war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Andererseits sah Reel nicht so aus, als würde er sich davon abbringen lassen und Aiden hatte eh nichts besseres vor, also gab er seinem Dämon nach und betrachtete dessen vor Aufregung leuchtenden, roten Augen.


	16. Die fabelhafte Welt des Aiden

„Und was machen wir heute?“, fragte Aiden und Reel grinste ihn herausfordernd an.   
„Naja was heute Nacht passiert, ist ja klar.“ Reel setzte sich wieder dicht neben Aiden auf das Bett und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber während er sprach. Lasziv ließ er dabei seine Finger über Aidens empfindlichen Hals gleiten, und jagte ihm so einen Schauer über den Rücken und Angst in die Augen. Reel lachte beherzt auf.   
„Du wirst für mich Klavier spielen. Oder hast du unseren Deal schon vergessen?“ Aiden stockte. Natürlich. Aiden hatte es ihm versprochen. Was sonst hätte Reel auch meinen können? Der Dämon erfasste Aidens Gedanken sofort und grinste ihn wissend an, was Aiden eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht trieb.   
„Ach, du bist doof.“ Doch Reel schmunzelte ihn nur weiter belustigt an.  
„Und bis dahin können wir ja mal ausspannen. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet in meinem Leben mal Schulprüfungen ablegen zu müssen und heute ist schließlich der erste Tag, an dem wir wieder frei haben.“  
„Du willst 'Tintenherz' weiterlesen, oder?“ Ertappt ließ sein Dämon seine Reißzähne in einem frechen Grinsen aufblitzen. Aiden musste lachen und war ein wenig stolz darauf, Reel mittlerweile so gut einschätzen zu können. Der griff nun nonchalant nach dem Gummiband auf dem Nachtschrank, band sich die Haare zurück und nahm sein Buch zur Hand.   
Aiden schnappte sich seinerseits seine PS Vita und setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand aufs Bett. Auf Reels auffordernden Blick hin streckte er seine Beine aus und ermöglichte ihm so seinen Kopf auf Aidens Schoß zu legen.

So verbrachten sie mehrere Stunden, bis Aiden Reel wieder aufscheuchen musste.   
„Reel, meine Beine sind eingeschlafen.“ Widerwillig setzte sich der Angesprochene auf und sah ihn direkt an. Dieses flammende Rot fing Aidens Blick einfach jedes Mal.   
Bis Aiden seine Beine endlich wieder spüren konnte, hatte sich Reel bereits auf den Bauch gelegt und las weiter.   
Aiden betrachtete ihn eine kurze Weile, konnte dem Drang jedoch nicht widerstehen und zog vorsichtig an dem dünnen Gummiband, welches Reels lange Haare notdürftig zusammenhielt. Der Dämon bemerkte das zwar sofort, ließ ihn jedoch gewähren. Aiden öffnete den Zopf und ließ erneut die schwarzen Strähnen zwischen seine Finger gleiten.   
Ein Grinsen unterdrückend fing er an sie zu verflechten. Als er noch zuhause gewohnt hatte, hatte Aiden oft die Haare seiner Schwester geflochten. Mellie war traurig gewesen, weil die anderen Mädchen in ihrer Klasse so tolle Frisuren trugen, also hatte sich Aiden mit ihr hingesetzt und es geübt. Ihre Mutter verließ das Haus immer schon vor ihnen und hatte keine Zeit um Mellie die Haare zu machen, und um sie selbst zu flechten war sie damals noch zu jung gewesen.  
Nun flocht er Reel einen filigranen Kranz, der seine Haare zurückhielt.   
Nur noch mit dem Gummiband fixieren und ... ein leises Schnalzen ertönte. Unglücklich sah Aiden das zerrissene Band an und Reel rollte nur mit den Augen.   
„Entschuldigung.“ Ohne Halt durch das Gummiband oder Aidens Finger fielen ihm die Haare wieder ins Gesicht zurück.   
„Schon gut, Sunshine. Ich bin ja vorher auch ohne ausgekommen.“ Mit einem Seufzer setzte Reel sich wieder auf und fuhr seinerseits Aiden durch die Haare. „Mach dir nichts draus.“ Den Rest des Tages strich sich Reel immer und immer wieder die Haare zurück und Aiden fühlte sich jedes Mal schlecht dabei.   
Zwischendurch verwandelte er sich auch ab und an mal in seine menschliche Gestalt und nach einiger Zeit wieder zurück. Er schien das morgen wirklich unbedingt mal in der Öffentlichkeit ausprobieren zu wollen, daher übte er nun fleißig.

Es war Mitternacht – Nachtruhe. Alle Schüler, die das Internat nicht gleich am ersten Ferientag verlassen hatten, befanden sich seit mindestens zwei Stunden auf ihren Zimmern. Ungeduldig saß Reel auf dem Schreibtisch und ließ die Beine baumeln, während Aiden in seine dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt schlüpfte. Noch die schwarzen Turnschuhe dazu und er war fertig. Ein Deal ist ein Deal, also würde er heute Nacht für Reel Klavier spielen.  
Der Dämon sprang vom Tisch auf und stellte sich neben ihn an die Tür.   
„Nur keine Angst, Sunshine. Das wird lustig, glaub mir.“ Reel schien sich tatsächlich richtig auf ihre Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion zu freuen und Aiden ließ sich ein wenig davon anstecken.   
Nachts durch das Internat zu schleichen war eine typische Mutprobe, die innerhalb der Ferien auch weniger schwer bestraft wurde. Er wartete darauf, dass Reel in seinen Körper überging, doch der schloss stattdessen die Augen und nahm seine menschliche Form an – abgesehen von den Augen, was Aiden auf eine gewisse Art freute.   
Auf Aidens fragenden Blick hin antwortete Reel nur: „Ich will ja auch was von dem Spaß haben“, und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. 

Nachdem er kurz an der Tür gelauscht hatte, verließen beide das Zimmer. In dem fensterlosen Flur war es stockfinster. Verdammt. Daran hätte Aiden denken müssen.  
„Reel. Ich kann hier nichts sehen“, merkte er unruhig an, aber Reel schien das nicht zu beunruhigen.  
„Vertrau mir einfach.“ Ungefragt ergriff er Aidens Hand, drückte sie durch aufmunternd und zog ihn dann fordernd durch die nächtlichen Gänge des Internats.  
Nahezu lautlos schlich er voran und Aiden versuchte es ihm gleichzutun – mit mäßigem Erfolg. Vor der Treppe blieb Reel stehen und legte Aidens freie Hand auf das Geländer. Die andere hielt er weiterhin fest und führte ihn hinunter. Langsam durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle, in der jedes noch so leise Geräusch laut widerhallte und Aiden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.   
Vorsichtig tastete er sich vor und verließ sich darauf, dass Reel ihn in die richtige Richtung navigierte. Die Echos seiner Schritte wurden leiser, woraus Aiden schlussfolgerte, dass sie die Halle hinter sich gelassen und den vorderen Teil des Unterrichtstrakts „Süd“ betreten hatten.   
Ihr Ziel – die Musikräume – lagen ganz hinten in diesem Trakt.   
Ab jetzt wurde es etwas knifflig. In diesen Fluren gab es Bewegungsmelder für die Deckenbeleuchtung und wenn sie einen von denen auslösten, würde der gesamte Flur und die Eingangshalle in Flutlicht getaucht werden, was dann schwer nicht zu bemerken wäre.   
Reel hatte Aiden versichert sich die Position jedes Melders gemerkt zu haben und auch Aiden selbst kramte angestrengt in seinem Gedächtnis und versuchte sich an die kleinen, weißen Kästchen an den Wänden zu erinnern.   
Mit bedachten Bewegungen schlichen sie langsam an der Wand entlang und duckten sich unter den Meldern hinweg. Zu ihrem Glück hatte man sie nur im vorderen Trakt verbaut und so konnten sie im hinteren wieder nochmal laufen. Sehen konnte Aiden zwar immer noch nichts, aber Reel führte ihn zielsicher durch die Flure.   
Der Weg zu den Musikräumen war Aiden noch nie so lang vorgekommen, doch endlich legte Reel Aidens Hand auf eine Türklinke. Vorsichtig drückte er sie runter und musste feststellen, dass sie verschlossen war. Natürlich. Seit wann ließen die Lehrer auch bitte Ihre Fachräume unverschlossen? Vor allem während der Ferien. 

Aiden spürte wie Reel seine Hand losließ und neben ihm in die Hocke ging, dann hörte er einige sehr leise, metallische Geräusche und schließlich ein etwas lauteres Klicken.   
Ein Druck auf die Klinke und die schwere schalldichte Tür schwang bereitwillig auf. Reel hatte das Schloss mühelos geknackt und so konnten sie nun den Raum betreten.   
Sorgfältig schloss Aiden die Tür hinter ihnen. Der Raum war zwar schalldicht, aber dass galt nur solange auch alle Türen und Fenster geschlossen waren.   
Durch die mehrfach-verglasten Fenster fiel das Mondlicht in den Raum und ermöglichte es Aiden endlich wieder etwas zu sehen. Schnell gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das schwache Licht und er steuerte zielsicher auf den großen Flügel in der Ecke des Zimmers zu.   
Er war so ausgerichtet, dass der Mondes direkt die Tasten beschien, doch Aiden hätte diese zur Not sogar blind gefunden.   
In den Jahren, in denen er Klavierspielen gelernt hatte, hatte er quasi seine gesamte Freizeit an dem Instrument verbracht und es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an jetzt wieder vor ihm zu sitzen.   
Sanft strich er über die elfenbeinfarbenen Tasten und ließ mit einem gefühlvollen Anschlag einen zarten Ton erklingen. 'Na dann hoffen wir mal, dass der Raum wirklich schalldicht ist' dachte er bei sich, atmete einmal tief durch und begann dann eins seiner Lieblingsstücke zu spielen.

Reel beobachtete wie Aiden Platz nahm und seine Finger routiniert über die Tasten gleiten ließ. Es hatte etwas magisches wie sein Lieblingsspielzeug im fahlen Mondlicht vor dem Instrument saß. Schweigend nahm Reel wieder seine dämonische Gestalt an. Mit eingeschränkten Sinnen und Fähigkeiten durch die Flure zu schleichen hatte ihm Spaß gemacht und ihn an früher erinnert, doch Aidens Klavierspiel wollte er im Vollbesitz seiner dämonischen Sinne wahrnehmen können.  
Die ersten Töne erklangen und zauberten Reel unverwandt ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Das Hauptthema aus 'Die fabelhafte Welt der Amelie' gehörte zu seinen absoluten Favoriten. Der Pianist, der einst mit Reel verflucht worden war, hatte das Stück oft für ihn gespielt um sich mehr Lebenszeit zu erkaufen. Der Dämon hatte eine Schwäche für Musik und das hatte jenes Opfer gut auszunutzen gewusst.  
Doch Aiden spielte nicht um sein Leben. Er spielte auch nicht wirklich für Reel. Er spielte für sich selbst. Reel konnte deutlich sehen, wie sehr Aiden im Spiel aufging und alles um sich herum vergaß. Andächtig schloss er die Augen und lauschte der verführerischen Melodie.

„Warum hast du damals wirklich mit dem Klavierspielen aufgehört?“, fragte er nachdem der letzte Ton verklungen war.  
Aiden sah auf die elfenbeinfarbenen Tasten hinunter und seufzte leise.   
„Mein Onkel. Ich habe angefangen Klavier zu spielen und bin ziemlich schnell richtig gut darin geworden. Damit war ich der einzige in der Familie, der ein Instrument spielen konnte. Bei einer Familienfeier erzählte dann mein Onkel stolz, dass er vor einigen Wochen auch angefangen hätte Klavier-Unterricht zu nehmen.   
Natürlich haben ihn alle gedrängt etwas vorzuspielen. Er setzte sich an mein Klavier und begann ohne Noten Stücke zu spielen, die ich erst nach monatelangem Üben beherrscht habe.   
Er lernte es viel schneller als ich. Ich war nichts Besonderes mehr. Ich hatte schon viel länger Unterricht, hatte in jungem Alter damit angefangen und übte täglich, und trotzdem überflügelte mich mein Onkel ziemlich schnell. Das hat mir die Freude am Spiel kaputt gemacht und ich hab einfach aufgehört.   
Dann konnte mich keiner mehr mit ihm vergleichen. Seitdem habe ich kein Klavier mehr angefasst.“ Niedergeschlagen blickte Aiden zu Boden.   
„Du bist ein absoluter Idiot, Sunshine.“ Aiden war irritiert. Er hatte sich Trost von Reel erhofft, doch stattdessen schien der sogar sauer auf ihn zu sein und wurde beim Sprechen immer lauter.  
„Wie kann man nur ein so erbärmlich kleines Selbstvertrauen haben? Du liebst das Klavierspiel – das sieht man dir an und du bist verdammt gut darin.   
Du hast Jahre lang kein Klavier angefasst und spielst hier 'Die fabelhafte Welt der Amelie' nahezu fehlerfrei und ohne Noten. Warum lässt du dir das von deinen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen kaputt machen?“ Überrascht sah Aiden zu ihm auf und blickte in zwei wütend lodernde, roten Augen.   
„Aber...“   
„Kein 'aber'! Wenn einem etwas wichtig ist, dann muss man darum kämpfen und es nicht einfach so aufgeben! Außerdem ist es doch völlig egal, ob er besser ist als du oder nicht. Es wird immer jemanden geben der besser ist. So ist das Leben – mal gewinnt man und mal verliert man alles. Wichtig ist, dass man sich nicht kampflos ergibt. Aber du hast einfach aufgegeben und dich von anderen definieren lassen.“ Aiden verstand nicht, warum das Reel so viel bedeutete, doch Unrecht hatte er nicht. Aiden hatte es noch nie aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet und nun kam er sich furchtbar schwach und erbärmlich vor.  
Reel hockte sich vor ihm auf den Boden und sah ihn von unten an. Sein Blick und auch seine Stimme waren weich und er sprach nun wieder leiser.   
„Tut mit leid, dass ich grade so aus der Haut gefahren bin, aber so was macht mich einfach wütend. Warum machst du deine Leidenschaft an Anderen fest? Reicht es nicht, dass es dir Spaß macht? Klar ist es cool, wenn man der Beste ist oder der Einzige der etwas kann, aber um Erfolg geht es dir beim Spielen doch eigentlich gar nicht, oder?“ Schuldbewusst schüttelte Aiden den Kopf.   
Er liebte es am Flügel zu sitzen und zu spielen, und er war oft traurig darüber gewesen es nicht mehr zu tun. Er hatte es sich selbst verboten und das alles nur aus gekränktem Stolz und wegen seiner eigenen Minderwertigkeitskomplexe.   
„Na na. Kein Grund zu weinen.“ Sanft strichen Reels Finger über seine Wange.   
Aiden hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich die Tränen ihren Weg gebahnt hatten, doch nun saß er da und weinte. Schon wieder.   
Vorsichtig nahm Reel neben ihm Platz, legte behutsam den Arm um ihn und strich ihm über den Kopf. Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich dafür Aiden schon wieder zum weinen gebracht zu haben.   
„Tut mir leid, Sunshine. Ich hab mich in Rage geredet. Du hast wirklich wunderschön gespielt.“ Aiden schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Du hast ja recht“, gab er mit versucht beherrschter Stimme zurück und löste sich wieder von Reel. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er seine Tränen weg und sah ihn direkt an.   
„Danke, Reel.“ Der Dämon seufzte nur und strich Aiden noch einmal liebevoll über den Kopf.   
„Du bist schon seltsam.“

Nachdem Aiden sich wieder im Griff hatte, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.   
Reel verriegelte die Tür hinter ihnen wieder und navigierte Aiden sicher durch die Flure.   
Allerdings schienen die häufigen Verwandlungen ihren Tribut zu fordern. Reel war erschöpft, wurde unkonzentriert und bemerkte seinen Fehler zu spät.   
Der Gang wurde in plötzliches Flutlicht getaucht, was sowohl ihn als auch Aiden für einige Augenblicke nur noch Sternchen sehen ließ. Nun blieb ihnen nur noch die Flucht nach vorn.  
Schnell zog Reel Aiden hinter sich her in die Haupthalle und die Marmorstufen hoch zum Wohntrakt der Jungen.   
In der Ferne konnte er hören, wie eine Tür schwungvoll aufgeschlagen wurde und eine strenge Stimme durch den Gang hallte. Fluchtartig stürzten sie durch den dunklen Flur, von dem die Zimmer abgingen, und erreichten endlich ihre Tür. Kaum war diese hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, sahen sie einander an und mussten unwillkürlich lachen.   
„So viel zu 'Ich hab mir das alles gemerkt'“, kam es frech von Aiden. Reel ließ sich – noch immer lachend – mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür sinken.   
„Ich bin müde, okay?“ Ihr kleiner Ausflug war etwas anders verlaufen als geplant, aber erfolgreich war er dennoch gewesen.  
Aiden zog sich sein Schlafzeug an und ging sich die Zähne putzen. Glücklicherweise konnte er morgen ausschlafen, denn es war schon weit nach Mitternacht.   
Als er das Bad wieder verließ, lag Reel zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett. Aiden musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln und betrachtete eine Weile das Gesicht seines schlafenden Dämons. Einzelne Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht und Aiden strich sie behutsam zurück. Wie er da so lag und seelenruhig schlief, wirkte Reel plötzlich erstaunlich jung – nur wenig älter als Aiden selbst – höchsten 20 vielleicht 21.  
Sanft rüttelte er an seiner Schulter, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er sich einfach zu ihm ins Bett und schlüpfte unter die Decke, was sich jedoch als recht schwierig herausstellte, da sie unter Reels Körper eingeklemmt war. Eine Zeit lang beobachtete Aiden ihn noch, dann schlief auch er endlich ein.

Es war bereits Mittags, als Aiden als erster die Augen wieder aufschlug.   
Reel hatte sich im Schlaf nicht nur an ihn gekuschelt, sondern ihn vollkommen vereinnahmt. Sein Kopf lag auf Aidens Schulter, seine Arme umklammerten eisern seinen Oberkörper und eins seiner Beine lag quer über Aidens Hüfte. Aber eigentlich wunderte ihn das schon gar nicht mehr.   
Zärtlich fuhr er Reel durch die Haare bis auch er endlich seine roten Augen öffnete und Aiden ansah.   
„Guten Morgen, Reel.“   
„Morgen, Sunshine.“ Schlaftrunken kuschelte er sich an Aiden und wartete darauf, dass der ihm den Nacken kraulte. Mit einem geschlagenen Schmunzeln gab Aiden dem stummen Wunsch nach und entlockte seinem Dämon damit wieder ein zufriedenes Summen.   
„Die Verwandlung muss ja wirklich anstrengend sein. Du bist sofort eingeschlafen.“ Verschlafen nuschelte Reel seine Antwort in Aidens Shirt.   
„Dich will ich mal sehen, wie du das Erscheinungsbild deines Körpers nur durch Willenskraft änderst.“   
„Ich sag ja schon gar nichts mehr.“ Nach einer Weile versuchte er Reel zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, was der solange mit einem unterschwelligen Knurren quittierte, bis Aiden ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie heute in die Stadt gehen und Reels neue Fähigkeit ausprobieren wollten.  
Endlich konnte sich Aiden aus der Umklammerung befreien und ins Bad verschwinden. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in den Speisesaal, ging es dann zur Bushaltestelle und in die Innenstadt.

Dort suchte sich Aiden eine verlassene Seitengasse und Reel löste sich von ihm. Langsam nahm er wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an und die falschen Augen rückten an die Stelle der glühend-roten.   
Reel war aufgeregt. Endlich konnte er sich mal wieder – mehr oder weniger – frei unter Menschen bewegen, also griff er eilig nach Aidens Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Sein Ziel war der Laden für Künstlerbedarf, in den er Aiden schon einmal geschickt hatte.   
Er brauchte nichts Neues, aber er wollte einfach einmal selbst in den Laden gehen. So richtig als Mensch und nicht nur als Aidens ungesehener Begleiter.   
Aiden kannte diese Art von Verhalten von seinem Dämon nur zu gut und eigentlich machte es ihm inzwischen auch nicht mehr viel aus, aber die irritierten Blicke der Passanten erinnerten ihn wieder daran, dass es für zwei junge Männer nicht unbedingt üblich war Hand in Hand durch die Stadt zu laufen.   
Kurz überlegte er sich von Reel loszureißen, aber dafür kannte er ihn einfach viel zu gut.   
Aidens Widerstand würde ihn nur umso mehr beflügeln und dann konnte er sich auf was gefasst machen. Also ertrug er das unbehagliche Gefühl von allen angestarrt zu werden und achtete darauf niemandem in die Augen zu sehen.  
Der Laden war zu Aidens Erleichterung recht leer und Reel löste sich auch bald freiwillig von ihm um beide Hände frei zu haben. Eifrig untersuchte er verschiedene Produkte und probierte einige Stifte aus. Mit seinem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte er Aiden an ein Kind im Spielzeugladen und so verbrachten sie eine ganze Weile in dem Laden ohne etwas zu kaufen. Für Reel war es eine Erfahrung, die er so nie hatte sammeln können.   
Die Fähigkeit sich unter Menschen bewegen zu können, eröffnete ganz neue Möglichkeiten für ihn, von denen er niemals gedacht hatte, sie noch zu bekommen.   
Aiden ertrug das Spiel ohne ein Anzeichen von Unmut. Er konnte es Reel nicht verübeln und seinen Dämon so zu sehen, hatte schon etwas unterhaltsames für ihn. 

Irgendwann konnte Aiden dessen Erschöpfung immer deutlicher spüren und Sorge machte sich in ihm breit.   
„Reel, du hältst die Verwandlung jetzt schon seit über drei Stunden aufrecht. Du solltest langsam Schluss machen.“   
„Aber...“ Reels Unterlippe bebte leicht und seine viel zu dunklen Augen blickten Aiden unglücklich an. Er wollte dieses Stück Freiheit nicht schon wieder aufgeben müssen, aber er wusste selbst, dass Aiden recht hatte.   
„Okay, Sunshine.“ Wieder ergriff er Aidens Hand und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Laden führen. Auf dem Rückweg hielt Aiden noch an einem Drogeriemarkt und kaufte eine Packung schwarzer Haargummis.   
„Als Entschädigung für das, was ich zerrissen hab.“ Reel lachte leise auf und drückte dankbar seine Hand.   
Noch immer verfolgten sie überall die argwöhnischen Blicke. Reel allein wäre mit seinem unkonventionellen Erscheinungsbild schon ein Blickfang gewesen, aber die Tatsache, dass er auch noch dauerhaft Aidens Hand hielt und ihn 'Sunshine' nannte, brachte ihnen eine Menge ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit ein und Aiden betete inständig, dass niemand aus dem Internat sie so sah.  
An einer Fußgängerampel mussten sie warten und Reel stützte erschöpft seinen Kopf an dem von Aiden ab. Unauffällig rückte die Frau, die bis eben noch direkt neben ihnen gestanden hatte, einige Schritte zur Seite und auch ein junger Mann hinter ihnen nahm etwas Abstand.   
Aiden lief genauso rot an wie das Ampelmännchen vor ihm, zwang sich jedoch dazu Reel nicht von sich zu stoßen. Zum Einen wäre das mehr als unfair ihm gegenüber gewesen und zum Anderen genoss er dessen Nähe ja für gewöhnlich auch.  
Endlich wechselte die Ampel auf Grün und die Menschentraube setzte sich in Bewegung.   
Nur noch hier um die Ecke und dann konnte Reel sich endlich in seinem Körper ausruhen. Schwungvoll bog Aiden mit Reel an der Hand rechts ein – und prallte zurück.


	17. Wenn die Gefühle Tennis spielen

Aiden war ungebremst in einen bulligen Typen mit kurzer Stoppelfrisur und Jeansjacke gerannt, der ihn jetzt wütend anfunkelte.   
„Entschuldung.“ Aiden wollte sich umdrehen und wieder gehen doch der Mann hielt ihn am Kragen fest.  
„Nicht so schnell, du kleines Miststück.“ Grob wurde Aiden zurück gezogen und in die Gasse geschubst. Reel fing ihn auf, bevor er stolpern und stürzen konnte, und erfasste schnell ihre Lage.   
In der Gasse standen noch vier weitere junge Männer mit ähnlichem Aussehen und Bierflaschen in den Händen.   
„Na was haben wir denn hier?“ Bedrohlich wurden die beiden von der Gruppe umringt. Ein paar Schlägertypen, die Ärger suchten und bei der Gelegenheit vielleicht gleich noch etwas Geld abgreifen wollten, wie Reel feststellte.   
Sofort schob er Aiden schützend hinter sich und der klammerte sich instinktiv an seinem Ärmel fest.  
„Zwei kleine Schwuchteln, wie´s aussieht.“ Der Mann von der Ampel hatte sich soeben auch noch dazu gesellt. Also sechs gegen zwei – großartig.   
Reel knurrte leise und analysierte ihre Gegner: der Typ mit dem grünen Shirt zog sein linkes Bein leicht nach, der mit der hässlichen Hose trug eine Sonnenbrille obwohl es in der Gasse recht düster war (konnte dadurch also schlechter sehen) und außerdem trug der mit den vielen Aufnähern an der Jacke vermutlich ein Messer in der Hosentasche.

Der in Grün kam als Erster auf sie zu und wollte nach Aiden greifen. Instinktiv trat Reel seitlich nach dessen schwachem Bein, das sofort nachgab und den Mann einknickten ließ. Als Bonus bekam er daraufhin auch noch Reels Knie vors Kinn geknallt und sackte schließlich unter Schmerzen in sich zusammen.  
Reel war erschöpft, in der Unterzahl und hatte Aiden zu beschützen, daher spielte er nun nicht lange mit seinen Gegnern herum. Das Überraschungsmoment ausnutzend ging er zum nächsten Angriff über. Der Typ, bei dem Reel ein Messer vermutete, war am gefährlichsten, also musste er ihn als nächstes ausschalten.   
Der zog tatsächlich sofort ein silbernes Klappmesser aus der Tasche und stürzte auf Reel los. Mit zwei koordinierten Bewegungen und einem geschickten Schlag brach er dem Angreifer den rechten Arm und das Messer fiel klirrend zu Boden.   
In der nächsten Bewegung nahm Reel dieses auf und führte es in einem gekonnten Zug über die Brust des Mannes. Unaufhaltsam quoll das Blut aus dem Schnitt hervor und färbte die Jacke und deren Aufnäher in tiefem rot.   
Die Klinge war nicht tief genug eingedrungen um ernsthaften Schaden zu verursachen, aber in jedem Fall tief genug um ihn fürs erste unschädlich zu machen und eine hübsche Narbe zu hinterlassen.   
Nummer zwei und drei griffen ihn gleichzeitig an. Geschickt ließ Reel ihre Angriffe ins Leere laufen und nutze die riesigen Lücken in deren Deckung um dem ersten gewaltsam das Schlüsselbein zu brechen und ihm anschließend des Knie so heftig in die Magengrube zu rammen, dass er sich übergeben musste.  
Der andere griff sich eine leere Bierflasche und ging nun mit dieser auf Reel los, doch er wich auch dieser Attacke mühelos aus, drehte seinem Angreifer den Arm auf den Rücken, bis der die Flasche fallen lassen musste, und brachte ihm einen Tritt in die Kniekehle bei. Abschließend rammte er dessen Kopf schonungslos gegen die Hauswand neben ihm, woraufhin er bewusstlos zusammensank und liegenblieb.   
„REEL!“ Er fuhr herum. Die beiden übrigen Männer hatten sich an Aiden vergriffen und einer von ihnen bedrohte Reels Lieblingsspielzeug mit einem weiteren Messer, ähnlich dem, das Reel grade erst erbeutet hatte und welches er nun in einer Kurzschlussreaktion warf.   
Zielsicher landete die glänzende Klinge in der Schulter des Mannes mit Sonnenbrille, der Aiden von hinten festhielt. Schmerzerfüllt heulte er auf, als die Klinge sich bis zum Heft in seinem Fleisch versenkte. Zeitgleich verlor Reel nun sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung. 

Ungezügelt flammte der tiefschwarze Schattenumhang um seine Schultern auf und lodernd rote Augen stachen aus dem blassen Gesicht hervor.   
Ein einziger blitzschneller Tritt befördert den letzten Unverletzten – den Typen von der Ampel – mit nun gebrochenen Rippen an die Hauswand hinter ihm. Besitzergreifend umschlang Reel Aidens Körper und auch sein Schatten tat es ihm gleich und hüllte den Kleineren fast vollständig ein. Ein bedrohliches Knurren entfuhr Reels Kehle und wer von den Männern noch in der Lage dazu war, ergriff nun panisch die Flucht.  
Doch Reels Anspannung ließ nicht wirklich nach. Noch immer drückte er Aiden fest an sich und der begann nun beruhigend auf seinen aufgebrachten Dämon einzureden. Vorsichtig griff er über seine Schulter hinweg um Reels Nacken zu erreichen und kraulte ihn geduldig.   
Nach und nach schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen und ließ seinen Kopf auf Aidens Schulter sinken.   
Wenig später löste er sich in schwarzen Nebel auf und verschwand in Aidens Körper.   
Der konnte die Erschöpfung seines Dämons nun noch deutlicher spüren und auch so etwas wie Angst. Keine Angst vor den Männern – die hatten keinerlei Chance gegen ihn gehabt – sondern Angst um Aiden. Der starke Beschützerinstinkt, den Reel ihm gegenüber immer wieder bewies, freute Aiden insgeheim mehr als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.   
„Danke, Reel“, flüsterte er ihm zu, erhielt jedoch keine wirkliche Antwort. Reel schlief zwar nicht, aber so richtig wach war er auch nicht.  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief er an einem bewusstlosen Schläger vorbei, der von seinen Kameraden einfach zurückgelassen worden war, und steuerte die Bushaltestelle an.   
Im Bus ließ Aiden den Überfall noch einmal Revue passieren. Reel hatte problemlos vier bewaffnete Männer ausgeschaltet und er selbst konnte sich nicht mal lange genug vor zwei Typen verteidigen, bis Reel ihn retten kam. Immer wieder wurden ihm seine eigenen Schwächen und Unzulänglichkeiten schmerzlich bewusst.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge blitzen immer wieder Bilder von den verletzten Angreifern auf. Reel hatte ziemlich unter ihnen gewütet, aber trotzdem empfand Aiden keine Angst. Reel war ein Rachedämon, er hatte schon oft Menschen verletzt und getötet und trotzdem fühlte Aiden sich in seiner Nähe am sichersten.   
Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf um die Bilder und Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben.

Wieder im Zimmer angekommen lief Aiden sofort zum Bett, auf dem sich Reel auch gleich materialisierte, zusammenrollte und einschlief. Leise kniete sich Aiden vors Bett, stütze sich mit den Armen auf der Bettkante ab und beobachtete wie sich Reels Brustkorb gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Zärtlich strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die in Reels Atem leicht hin und her wippten.  
Ein leises Seufzen unterdrückend fuhr er ihm mit den Fingern über die blasse Wange.   
Aiden konnte seine Gefühle für den launischen Dämon nicht leugnen, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte.   
Und das obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er für ihn nur ein Spielzeug war – zwar sein Lieblingsspielzeug, aber eben nur ein Spielzeug. Für ihn war er nur Eigentum und trotzdem fühlte Aiden sich bei ihm so wohl wie sonst bei niemandem.   
Warum musste er ausgerechnet für Reel so empfinden? Das machte alles nur noch komplizierter. Mal ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er ein Dämon war, war er auch noch ein Mann und lebte schon viel länger als Aiden und war schrecklich launisch und besitzergreifend.   
Hatte Aiden jetzt etwa Stockholm-Syndrom?   
Ganz abgesehen davon schien Reel sowieso nur für die Schönheit in seinem Skizzenbuch ernsthaft Augen zu haben – mit Aiden spielte er nur. Das war ihm spätestens seit dem Zwischenfall klar, als er ungefragt das Buch aufgeschlagen und sofort eine von Reel verpasst bekommen hatte.   
Unwillkürlich wanderte seine Hand an seine Wange, auf der Reel die schmerzhaften Kratzer hinterlassen hatte, doch seine Augen ruhten weiterhin sehnsüchtig auf dem blassen Gesicht. Schweren Herzens riss er sich von dessen Anblick los und schnappte sich seine Konsole um sich abzulenken.   
Bedacht darauf Reel nicht zu wecken, machte er es sich neben ihm auf dem Bett bequem und begann zu spielen.   
Irgendwann griff Reel im Schlaf nach Aiden, vergrub seine schmalen Finger in dessen T-Shirt und entlockte ihm so ein schwaches Schmunzeln. Liebevoll begann er ihn hinterm Ohr zu kraulen, woraufhin Reel sich noch etwas enger an ihn kuschelte.

Auf das Abendessen musste Aiden nun leider verzichten. Er wollte Reel nicht wecken, also angelte er erneut etwas aus seinem Süßigkeiten Vorrat. Lukas hatte ihm alles Essbare, was er noch im Zimmer hatte, zur Verfügung gestellt damit es nicht schlecht wurde und Aiden war nun sehr dankbar dafür. Sein eigener Vorrat war während der Prüfungszeit beträchtlich geschrumpft und wäre heute ansonsten wohl zur Neige gegangen.   
Zum Duschen musste er dann schließlich doch Reels Finger aus seinem Shirt lösen – oder zumindest versuchte er das. Selbst im absoluten Tiefschlaf machte er es Aiden nicht leicht und so weckte er ihn nach einigen Minuten doch ungewollt auf. Verschlafen rieb er sich die roten Augen und entblößte seine Reißzähne beim Gähnen.   
„Ich geh nur duschen. Schlaf weiter“, beruhigte Aiden ihn und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Als er es wieder verließ, saß Reel auf dem Fensterbrett und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. Sobald er jedoch Aiden bemerkte, schwang er sich von der Fensterbank und gesellte sich wieder zu ihm. Nonchalant schlang er seine Arme um Aiden und schmiegte sich müde an ihn.   
„Geht's dir gut? Hast du bei dem Vorfall in der Stadt was abbekommen?“ Aiden ließ sich auf die Umarmung ein und sog Reels Geruch tief ein bevor er antwortete.   
„Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig frustriert.“ Reel stutzte.   
„Warum das denn?“   
„Ich bin einfach so schwach. Ohne dich bin ich total wehrlos und dir dazu auch noch ein Klotz am Bein. Das ärgert mich.“ Aiden hatte schon recht. Für Reel wäre es weitaus einfacher, wenn Aiden sich zumindest ein bisschen verteidigen könnte und dann würde er sich auch weniger Sorgen um ihn machen.   
„Ich bringe es dir bei“, entschied Reel daher kurzerhand. Aiden löste sich von ihm und sah ihn irritiert an.   
„Das Kämpfen meine ich. Ich werd's dir beibringen. Morgen früh fangen wir an.“ Aiden wollte etwas erwidern, aber ihm fiel gar kein Grund dafür ein, also gab er es auf und ließ stattdessen seinen Kopf wieder gegen Reels Brust sinken. Aufmunternd fuhr der ihm durch die braunen Haare und sog seinen Geruch tief ein.   
Reel hatte recht behalten – seine Zuneigung zu Aiden ließ ihn unüberlegt handeln und befeuerte seine alten Verlustängste, von denen er geglaubt hatte sie für immer abgelegt zu haben.   
Dennoch sträubte sich jede Faser seines Körpers dagegen auf Abstand zu dem kleinen Internatsschüler zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil – alles zog ihn in dessen Nähe und er konnte sich diesem Bedürfnis beim besten Willen nicht erwehren. 

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte Reel entweder wach oder in nur unruhigem Schlaf. Aiden war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und sein zu großes Schlaf-Shirt war ihm dabei gefährlich weit von der Schulter gerutscht. Okay, vielleicht hatte Reel dem auch ein wenig nachgeholfen, aber wer wird sich dann an solchen Kleinigkeiten aufhängen? Vorsichtig schob er seine Hand vom Saum her unter den Stoff und legte so ein gutes Stück von Aidens Rücken frei.  
Reel biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass er sein eigenes Blut schmecken konnte, und zog das weiße Shirt schnell wieder zurecht. 'Verdammt. Corvo, wo bist du, wenn man dich mal braucht?' Selbstbeherrschung war nie eine von Reels Stärken gewesen, aber in diesem einen Zusammenhang hatte er mehr als genug Übung in Zurückhaltung.  
Reel wollte Aiden. Das wusste er nun schon seit einiger Zeit und normalerweise nahm sich Reel was auch immer er wollte – so hielt er es schon sein Leben lang. Aber DAS war die eine Sache, zu der er niemals jemanden zwingen wollte.  
Also hielt sich Reel zurück und konzentrierte sich auf Aidens unschuldiges Gesicht. Gebrochene blaue Augen tauchten in seinem Geist auf und erinnerten ihn an Nächte, die er am liebsten für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis brennen wollte. Nein, diesen gebrochenen Ausdruck wollte er nie wieder sehen – und schon gar nicht in Aidens Augen. Behutsam zog er die Decke höher und legte sie gewissenhaft um Aidens Schultern.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Reel sein Versprechen wahr und wies Aiden an in bequemer Kleidung in den Wald zu gehen, der an das Internat angrenzte. Als sie diesen ein Stück weit betreten hatten, materialisierte sich Reel und schritt neben Aiden her bis sie eine Lichtung mit halbwegs ebenem Grund fanden. Dann begann Reel mit dem Unterricht.   
„Du bist klein, also gibst du ein schlechtes Ziel ab. Außerdem bist du untrainiert und unerfahren, daher solltest du sowieso davon absehen selbst anzugreifen. Also bringe ich dir erst mal bei wie du ausweichst und blockst, damit du lange genug durchhältst.“ Reel ließ seinen Schattenumhang verschwinden um Aiden einen besseren Blick auf seinen Körper zu ermöglichen und ging in Position. Die Beine in leicht versetzter Schwert-Stellung für optimalen Halt und Beweglichkeit und die Arme zum Schutz erhoben. Aiden tat es ihm gleich.   
„Du stehst nicht richtig.“ Ein grober Stoß von der Seite und Aiden strauchelte.   
„Wenn deine Hacken auf einer Linie liegen, bist du seitlich leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Stell sie etwas versetzt zueinander auf. Und die Arme höher. So wie du sie jetzt hältst, hast du eine riesige Lücke in deiner Verteidigung und zwar genau vor deinem Gesicht.“ Reel korrigierte Aidens Haltung und warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.   
„Das könnte dir etwas komisch vorkommen, weil dir so deine eigene Hand ein wenig im Weg ist und du dadurch nicht richtig sehen kannst, aber daran gewöhnst du dich.“ Reel nahm ebenfalls wieder die Verteidigungs-Haltung ein und führte ihm nun den Passiv-Block vor.   
Dabei schnellen Ober- und Unterarm in einem engen Winkel nach oben um den Kopf vor Schlägen zu schützen. „Wichtig ist, dass du den Arm wirklich eng an den Kopf legst. Ansonsten“ Reel schlug mit der flachen Hand auf Aidens Block-Versuch und machte ihm so seinen Fehler schmerzhaft bewusst. „kriegst du nämlich deinen eigenen Arm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.“   
Aiden zuckte zusammen und sah Reel leicht verärgert an.   
„Du hast einfach viel zu viel Spaß dabei.“ Sein Dämon zeigte ihm als Antwort nur seine Reißzähne in einem herausfordernden Grinsen und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.   
„Außerdem musst du immer bedenken, dass du nicht nur deinen Kopf sondern auch deine Ohren schützt. Ein einfacher Schlag mit der hohlen Hand aufs Ohr reicht aus, um ein Trommelfell zu zerreißen und jemanden unwiderruflich auf dieser Seite taub zu machen.“ Reel deutete die beschriebene Handform und Bewegung an.   
„Daher musst du auf einen wirklich engen Winkel zwischen Ober- und Unterarm achten.“ Reel ließ Aiden die Passiv-Blöcke aus beiden Richtungen ein paar mal trocken üben, dann ging auch er wieder in Position.   
„Flache Hand – keine hohle Hand! Beide Richtungen. Ich greife an. Du blockst. Verstanden?“ Aiden kontrollierte noch einmal seine Haltung und nickte dann.   
Erst langsam, dann immer schneller regneten Schläge von links und rechts auf Aidens Kopf ein. Reel schlug nicht wirklich kräftig zu, aber mit ausreichend Kraft um sein Schützling jeden einzelnen falsch ausgeführten Block deutlich spüren zu lassen.   
Nach einer Weile – Aidens Oberarme waren bereits rot und taten ziemlich weh – gönnte Reel ihm endlich eine Pause. Einige Minuten ließ er ihn zu Atem kommen, dann zog er ihn wieder auf die Füße. 

„Eine Sache machen wir noch, danach entlasse ich dich für heute.“ Reel zwinkerte ihm ermutigend zu und ging in Position. Aiden nahm alle Kraft zusammen, die er noch aufbringen konnte und tat es ihm gleich.   
„Wir spielen das gleiche Spiel wie eben, aber dieses Mal darfst du auch angreifen.“   
„Also quasi wie Schattenboxen.“ Reel musste bei diesem Wort ein wenig schmunzeln und nickte.  
„Genau. Bist du bereit?“ Aiden atmete tief durch und nickte ebenfalls.  
Reel verlangte ihm in dieser letzten Übung eine ganze Menge ab. Erbarmungslos nutzte er die Lücken, die durch Aidens eigene Angriffe entstanden und zwang ihn immer wieder sich zu bewegen, indem er ihn umkreiste oder ihren Abstand zueinander veränderte.   
Erst als Aiden kräftemäßig an seine Grenzen stieß, brach Reel das Training ab. Völlig am Ende ließ Aiden sich auf einen Baumstumpf sinken.   
„Gar nicht mal schlecht für den ersten Versuch“, lobte ihn Reel und Aiden antwortete schwer atmend: „Ich hab dich doch kein einziges Mal richtig getroffen.“   
„Darum ging es ja auch gar nicht. Du solltest dich verteidigen und Gelegenheiten erkennen, und das hast du ganz gut hinbekommen. Du darfst dich nicht mit mir vergleichen. Als Dämon bin ich einem Menschen eh überlegen und viel mehr Übung als du habe ich auch. Du hast dich wirklich gut geschlagen.“ Aufmunternd fuhr er ihm über den Kopf und brachte die braunen Haare noch ein bisschen mehr durcheinander.   
„Nächstes mal zeig ich dir, wie man sich aus Griffen um den Hals und die Handgelenke befreit.“ Aiden wollte etwas erwidern, entschied sich jedoch dazu die Luft lieber zu sparen. Reel setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras, lehnte den Rücken gegen den Baumstumpf und den Kopf gegen Aidens Bein. Trotz der Jahreszeit war es hier unter dem dichten Blätterdach noch angenehm kühl. Tief zog Aiden die frische Luft in seine Lungen und genoss die besondere Atmosphäre des Waldes.  
Nach einer Weile trieben ihn dann Hunger und der Wunsch zu duschen ins Internat zurück. 

Als er satt, geduscht und in frischer Kleidung aufs Bett fiel, fühlte er sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Reel saß wieder auf dem Schreibtisch und Aiden griff nun nach seinem Handy. Es gab da eine Sache, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit nicht losließ, und so gab er nun „Symptome für Stockholm-Syndrom“ in das Fenster der Google-Suche ein.   
Nach ein paar Minuten und vielem Zweifeln änderte er seine Suchparameter dann doch zu „lgbtq+“. Ganz unwissend war er in der Richtung nicht. Seine Tante Bonnie war in der Community aktiv und setzte sich für sie ein, aber so richtig beschäftigt hatte Aiden sich damit nie.   
Schnell landete er auf tumblr, scrollte durch einige Posts, las mal auf dieser mal auf jener Website einen Artikel oder einen Blog-Eintrag und stieß auch hin und wieder auf einige Bilder.  
An dem Blog eines Jungen, der sich in einen Mitschüler verliebt hatte, blieb er besonders lange hängen. Er schrieb Aiden in vielen Punkten aus der Seele, auch wenn seine Situation mit Reel doch ein ganzes Stück komplizierter war.   
Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel wahr.   
Ohne dass Aiden es bemerkt hatte, war Reel hinter ihm aufs Bett geklettert und sah ihm über die Schulter. Der verdeckte nun panisch sein Handy-Display und lief hochrot an. Reel entfuhr daraufhin nur ein belustigtes Glucksen und er knuffte Aiden grinsend in die Seite.   
„Nawwww. Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein.“ Spielerisch biss er ihm ins Ohr und begann ihn zu kitzeln. Aiden war sehr empfindlich was Kitzeln anging und versuchte sich unter Lachen aus Reels Umarmung zu winden, doch der Dämon hatte viel zu viel Spaß daran ihn zu ärgern, als dass er ihn jetzt schon wieder freigegeben hätte.   
Aiden versuchte erfolglos sich gegen Reels flinke Hände zu wehren und hatte mittlerweile schon kleinen Tränen vom Lachen in den Augen.   
Als er ihn endlich wieder freigab, war Aiden völlig fertig und sein Zwerchfell schmerzte leicht. Schwer atmend lag er auf dem Bett – den grinsenden Reel neben sich. Amüsiert beobachteten die roten Augen wie Aidens Gesicht langsam wieder eine natürliche Farbe annahm.   
Als Reel nun erneut nach ihm griff, versuchte Aiden reflexartig sich zu verteidigen, doch Reel schob seine Hände sanft zur Seite um sich an ihn kuscheln zu können. Aidens Herzschlag war noch etwas beschleunigt, kam jedoch langsam wieder zur Ruhe. Liebevoll begann Aiden wieder durch die schwarzen Haare zu fahren und seinem Dämon den Nacken zu kraulen.   
Flüchtig warf er seinem Handy einen Blick zu, doch noch bevor seine Gedanken wieder dorthin zurückkehren konnten, begann es plötzlich zu klingeln.  
Seine Mutter rief ihn an – vermutlich wegen Aidens morgiger Heimreise. Erschöpft aber gut gelaunt tippte er das grüne Hörersymbol an und begrüßte sie überschwänglich.  
Reel lauschte dem Telefonat nur halbherzig und konzentrierte sich lieber auf Aidens Geruch und Nähe. Als dessen gute Laune sich aber auf einmal in Luft auflöste und seine Miene sich verfinsterte, wurde Reel hellhörig und setzte sich auf um nun doch vernünftig mithören zu können. 

„Es tut mir so leid, Aiden. Ich will dich doch so unbedingt endlich wieder zuhause haben, aber ich kann das einfach nicht bezahlen. Ich brauche das Auto für die Arbeit und der Rechtsstreit wegen der Versicherungssumme kann sich noch Wochen oder Monate hinziehen.“ Aiden versuchte gefasst zu bleiben und bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme.   
„Ich verstehe das schon, Mom. Ich komme klar. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir können ja nachfeiern.“ Seine Mutter konnte seine Tränen nicht sehen, aber vor Reel konnte Aiden sie nicht verstecken. Tröstend legte der die Arme um ihn und zog ihn sanft zu sich.   
„Schon gut, Mom. Ich bin okay, wirklich. Das ist halt einfach blöd gelaufen. Wichtig ist, dass dir dabei nichts passiert ist. Ich muss jetzt auch los. Wir reden später weiter, okay?“   
„Na gut. Wenn sich was ändert, sag ich dir sofort Bescheid. Mach´s gut, mein Spatz.“   
„Bye Mom.“ Schnell legte Aiden auf bevor seine Stimme ihn verraten konnte. Schweigend ließ er sich in Reels Arme sinken und von ihm trösten.  
Seine Mutter war in einen Autounfall verwickelt gewesen. Alle Beteiligten waren glücklicherweise unverletzt geblieben, aber die Versicherung des Unfallverursachers weigerte sich zu zahlen und nun war ein Rechtsverfahren eingeleitet worden. Bis das durch war, blieb Aidens Mutter auf den Kosten sitzen. Sie war auf das Auto, das nun einen Totalschaden hatte, für ihren täglichen Arbeitsweg angewiesen.   
Da waren die über Dreihundert Euro für Aidens Zugtickets nach Hause und zum Internat zurück einfach nicht mehr drin und seine Mutter musste die Tickets stornieren.  
Dazu kämen ja auch noch, die Kosten für die Geburtstagsfeier und die Kosten die Aiden im Haushalt verursachen würde. Im Internat zahlte sein Vater alle anfallenden Kosten, wie Wasser, Strom, Lebensmittel und ab und an spendierte er ihm auch neue Anziehsachen, aber bei einem Heimatbesuch müsste seine Mutter dafür aufkommen. Kurz gesagt: Aiden konnte seine Familie doch nicht besuchen und würde die gesamten Sommerferien allein im Internat verbringen müssen.   
Naja, nicht ganz allein.

Reel verstand gut was grade in seinem kleinen Internatsschüler vor sich ging – vermutlich besser als der es erahnen konnte. Heimweh und die Sehnsucht nach geliebten Personen waren ihm alles andere als fremd. Zärtlich strich er ihm über den Rücken bis sein Körper nicht mehr vom Schluchzen bebte.   
Noch etwas schwach aber zielsicher rückte Aiden plötzlich ein Stück zur Seite und setzte sich zwischen Reels Beine. Ihm war jetzt alles egal. Er wollte sich einfach nur von Reel trösten lassen und der Dämon nahm sich ja schließlich auch immer was er wollte. Also machte Aiden es sich in dessen Schoß gemütlich, vergrub sein Gesicht an Reels Hals, seine Finger in dessen Oberteil und weinte leise weiter.  
Reel war ein wenig überrascht, ließ Aiden jedoch gewähren. Allem Anschein nach war er wohl nicht der einzige, der die Nähe des anderen brauchte. Bereitwillig schloss er ihn enger in die Arme und strich durch die nassen Haare.   
Es fiel Reel grade wirklich schwer Aidens Situation nicht auszunutzen, aber er rief sich immer wieder die blauen Augen und die von ihm so verhassten Nächte ins Gedächtnis – so behielt er die Kontrolle über sich.  
Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so, bis Aidens Handy erneut klingelte.


	18. Kontrolle

'Mellie' stand dieses mal auf dem Handy-Display und Aiden drückte den grünen Hörer.   
„Hallo Bruderherz. Wie geht’s dir so?“ Die Stimme aus dem Telefon klang bedrückt und noch recht jung.   
„Wie soll's mir schon gehen? Ich kann halt nicht nach Hause.“   
„Mama meinte, du hättest es ganz gut aufgefasst... Du hast ihr wieder was vorgespielt, oder? Keine Angst, ich verrate dich nicht. Ich will ja auch nicht, dass Mama sich Sorgen macht.“  
Reel war etwas überrascht. Aidens kleine Schwester schien ihn wirklich gut zu kennen. Sie hatte das vorherige Telefonat überhaupt nicht mitbekommen und trotzdem wusste sie ganz genau, was grade in ihrem großen Bruder vorging.  
„Es ist einfach unfair“, brach Aiden nun heraus. „Ich war seit 5 Monaten nicht mehr zuhause und Vater schwimmt praktisch im Geld, und trotzdem muss ich meinen 18. Geburtstag im Internat verbringen. Nicht mal Lukas ist da.“   
„Ich vermisse dich total, Aiden.“ Mellie klang unglaublich traurig und noch jünger als zuvor.   
„Ich vermisse dich auch, Sprotte. Rufst du mich an meinem Geburtstag an?“  
„Exakt um Mitternacht! Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!“ Die freche Antwort seiner kleinen Schwester brachte Aiden zum schmunzeln. Gott, wie sehr er das kleine Energiebündel vermisste.„Sag mal, Aiden. Wenn Lukas sonst wo ist, heißt das dann, dass du an deinem Geburtstag ganz alleine bist?“   
„Lukas ist in Afrika.“   
„Aideeeen. Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“ Aiden sah kurz zu seinem Dämon hoch.   
„Nein, ich bin nicht alleine. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“ Reel konnte sein Lächeln nur schwer zurückhalten und empfand immer größere Sympathie für die Besitzerin der frechen Stimme am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung.   
„Sehr gut. Bei dir muss man ja immer Angst haben, dass du vereinsamst. Ist es noch jemand, der im Internat bleiben muss?“  
„Ja, so ähnlich. Da hat sich zufällig was ergeben“, verbog Aiden die Wahrheit ein wenig.  
„Perfekt.“ Mellie klang nun erleichtert und sehr viel fröhlicher. „Also schade und so, aber schön, dass du dadurch nicht alleine bist. Ich muss gleich los zum Hockey-Training. Wir hören uns. Hab dich lieb, Brüderchen.“   
„Ich dich auch, Sprotte. Mach sie fertig.“  
„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst.“ Dann legte sie auf.  
Aiden ging es jetzt schon wieder etwas besser. Mellie hatte ein Talent dafür Aiden immer wieder aufzumuntern. Ihre positive Energie steckte einfach an.

Ein Blick auf die Handy-Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde. Er hatte wirklich lange in Reels Schoß zugebracht, aus dem er nun ungelenk hinauskletterte. Als er sich im Zimmer ausstreckte knackten seine Gelenke und er spürte bereits die ersten Anzeichen eines Muskelkaters.   
„Du hast mich heute ganz schön gequält. Morgen kann ich mich bestimmt kaum noch bewegen.“ Elegant entfaltete Reel seine Beine, sprang vom Bett auf und bewegte sich hinter ihn. Spielerisch biss er Aiden ins Ohr, in welches er anschließend verschwörerisch „Ach Quatsch. Eigentlich war ich doch noch ganz lieb zu dir“, flüsterte und sich auflöste. Aiden lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

Im Speisesaal saß Aiden allein am Tisch. Beim Essen unterhielt er sich mittels ihrer Verbindung mit Reel und beobachtete über seine Teetasse hinweg die Menschen um ihn herum. Mara saß mit ihrer Schwester und zwei anderen Mädchen an ihrem üblichen Platz und Aiden schaute schnell an ihr vorbei. Als nächstes fiel sein Blick auf den Tisch, der dem Personal vorbehalten war.   
Frau Eden – die Bibliothekarin – und einige Lehrer erkannte Aiden wieder. Auch der Rektor und seine Sekretärin aßen grade.   
Aus seiner eigenen Klasse fand er nur wenige Schüler. Die meisten waren entweder schon abgereist oder aßen einfach nicht in diesem Moment. Zügig schob sich Aiden den letzten Bissen seines Abendessens in den Mund und brachte dann sein Geschirr weg. 

Wieder im Zimmer klingelte sein Handy nun schon zum dritten Mal. Dieses Mal war es Lukas, der sich noch einmal bei seinem Freund melden wollte.   
Reel interessierte das Gespräch nicht besonders, also wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Skizzenbuch zu und setzte sich wieder auf die Fensterbank. Mellies freche Art hatte ihn an jemand anderen erinnert und so begann er mit groben Linien zwei Oberkörper anzudeuten. Der linke war schmaler und dem Anschein nach eher weiblich, der rechte etwas größer, etwas breiter und offensichtlich männlich.   
Der männlichen Figur schenkte er kurze, dunkle Haare – noch kürzer als Aidens – während das Mädchen einen locker geflochtenen Zopf erhielt, der sanft über ihre Schulter nach vorn fiel. Beide erhielten die gleiche schmale Nase, wobei sie bei dem Jungen etwas schief saß – so als wäre sie schon einmal gebrochen gewesen.   
Die frechen Augen des Mädchens und die verstohlen des Jungen hatten eine sehr ähnliche Form und auch ihre Gesichtszüge ähnelten einander stark. Sie waren beide zwischen Anfang und Mitte 20.   
Eine feine Narbe zog sich über die Wange des Jungen, eine weitere über seine Lippe und nach kurzem Zögern ergänzte Reel auch noch einige Bissspuren an dessen Hals, wobei Reels Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zuckten.   
An der rechten Hand des Mädchens fehlte der kleine Finger, um die Handknöchel des Jungen waren wiederum auf beiden Seiten dünne Bandagen gewickelt. Beide trugen einfache, altertümliche und etwas schmutzige Kleidung und schienen den Betrachter der Zeichnung unverwandt anzusehen. 'Gut getroffen', lobte Reel sich still selbst und betrachtete die Gesichter der Zwillinge, die er soeben zu Papier gebracht hatte.   
Ihr freches Grinsen und sein eher emotionsloser Ausdruck waren ebenso in Reels Gedächtnis eingebrannt, wie ein ganz bestimmtes paar blauer Augen.  
Das Bild der Geschwister versetzte Reel einen Stich ins Herz mit dem er nach so langer Zeit nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Energisch blinzelte er einige Tränen zurück. Allem Anschein nach vermisste er die beiden Chaoten noch immer viel mehr als er vermutet hatte.   
'Aber das hat man eben davon, wenn man sein Herz an jemanden hängt.' Reel sah kurz zu Aiden hinüber. 'Und wie es aussieht, bin ich grade dabei den selben Fehler erneut zu begehen.'  
Aiden hatte sein Telefonat längst beendet und sich mit seinem Handy aufs Bett zurückgezogen. Er bemerkte Reels Blick überhaupt nicht.   
Um Aiden doch einfach nur zu töten, war es längst zu spät. Reel mochte seinen Sunshine mittlerweile viel zu gern und auch die Freiheit, die er ihm ermöglichte, wollte Reel nicht ohne weiteres aufgeben.

„Reel?“ Er fuhr zusammen und sah ertappt wieder zu Aiden hoch, der nun direkt vor ihm stand. Reel war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte.   
„Alles okay? Du siehst irgendwie... unglücklich aus.“ Schnell klappte Reel sein Skizzenbuch zu und atmete tief durch. Seine Unachtsamkeit ärgerte ihn, weshalb seine Antwort nun unpassend schnippisch ausfiel.   
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.“ Eifersüchtig starrte Aiden das Skizzenbuch an. Er hasste das blöde Ding inzwischen wirklich.   
„Dann halt nicht.“ Eingeschnappt drehte Aiden auf dem Absatz um und lief Richtung Badezimmer, aber Reel hielt ihn fest.   
„Lass mich!“ Doch gegen den Dämon hatte Aiden keine Chance. Eisern zog er ihn zu sich, drehte ihn um und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen.   
„Was ist den jetzt los mit dir? Zick' mich gefälligst nicht an!“ Aber Aiden versuchte nur sich wieder loszureißen.   
Jetzt reichte es Reel. Er ließ seinem kleinen Lieblingsspielzeug ja eine ganze Menge durchgehen, aber irgendwo war auch mal Schluss. Unnachgiebig verstärkte er seinen Griff, nahm Aiden am Kinn und drehte ihn grob zu sich. Er durfte sich selbst keine Schwäche erlauben, also musste er dringend sein Verhalten Aiden gegenüber ändern.  
„Ich sagte: Zick'. Mich. Nicht. An! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich so was nicht leiden kann.“ Trotzig starrten ihm die braunen Augen entgegen, in denen sich kleine Tränen bildeten. Reels loderndem Rot konnten sie jedoch nicht lange standhalten. Geschlagen ließ Aiden daher den Blick wieder sinken und hörte auf sich zu wehren. Aber Reel war noch nicht fertig mit ihm.   
Er zwang Aiden seinen Kopf zur Seite zu neigen und biss ihm schonungslos in den Hals, wo er eine hübsche, tiefe Bisswunde hinterließ.   
Erschrocken fasste sich Aiden an die schmerzende Stelle und sah Reel fassungslos an.   
„So merkst du‘s dir vielleicht. Ich hab dich wirklich lieb, Sunshine, Aber du bist mein Eigentum, also nimm dir nicht zu viel mir gegenüber raus.“ Die Worte waren nicht nur an Aiden, sondern auch an Reel selbst gerichtet. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich dieses Mal nicht von Aidens Tränen erweichen zu lassen, aber so ganz gelang ihm das nicht.   
Behutsam strich er ihm eine Träne von der Wange. Er rechnete damit, dass Aiden nun sauer auf ihn sein würde – zu recht – aber zu seiner Überraschung schlang der stattdessen seine Arme um Reel und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Brust.   
Reel brachte es einfach nicht fertig sein kleines Lieblingsspielzeug abzuweisen, also streichelte er ihm nun doch resigniert den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich seltsam, Sunshine.“  
Aiden hasste dieses blöde Skizzenbuch. Eigentlich hatte er Reel aus offensichtlichen Gründen immer für sich allein und trotzdem war er immer nur die zweite Wahl für ihn. Sobald Aiden angefangen hatte sich einzugestehen, dass er Reels Zuneigung wollte, ergriff ihn unglaublich schnell die Eifersucht.   
Er wollte das gar nicht, aber Aiden konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Irgendwann löste er sich wieder von seinem Dämon, entschuldigte sich kleinlaut und verschwand ins Bad ohne Reel noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen. 

Er entledigte sich seines T-Shirts und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Reels Biss hatte beachtliche Spuren hinterlassen, welche er nun vorsichtig betastete. Dabei glitt sein Blick zu dem Fluchmal, dessen schmale Ausläufer sich ein Stück weit über seine Schulter erstreckten, dann zu der Narbe und den schiefen Fingern seiner linken Hand.   
Überall hinterließ der Dämon seine Besitz-Zeichen und Aiden wusste nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.   
Nach dem Duschen klappte er seinen Badezimmer-Schrank auf und holte eine Packung Pflaster hervor. Die Wunde hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten. Kurz zögerte er, dann legte er die Pflaster ungenutzt wieder zurück und verließ das Bad.  
Wieder im Zimmer fand er Reel mit einem Buch am unteren Bettende sitzend vor. Für ihn war die Sache seit dem Biss erledigt und er war Aiden auch nicht wirklich böse.   
Aiden legte sich ins Bett und wälzte sich ein paar mal unruhig herum.   
Schließlich kletterte er dann aber doch über die Matratze und zu Reel rüber. Der hob seinen Arm ein wenig und ließ Aiden darunter krabbeln, so dass er sich an seine Brust kuscheln konnte.   
„Tut mit leid, Reel.“ Wortlos strich er durch die braunen Haare bis Aiden einschlief.  
Es fiel Reel so unglaublich schwer eine Balance bei ihm zu finden. Er wollte Aiden – und das mittlerweile nicht mehr nur körperlich.   
Er sah in ihm einen Ersatz für jemand, an den er vor langer Zeit einmal sein Herz gehängt hatte. Gleichzeitig wollte er Aiden aber auch nicht aus seiner Rolle als sein Eigentum ausbrechen lassen. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er am besten mit ihm umgehen sollte, und das ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr.   
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich nach vorn, um Aidens schlafendes Gesicht betrachten zu können.   
„Bei Valefar, warum musst du es mir so verdammt schwer machen?“ Zärtlich strich er ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und berührte sie sanft mit den Lippen.

In dieser Nacht träumte Reel nach langem mal wieder von früher. Er lief durch eine belebte altertümliche Stadt, eine zierliche Gestalt in einem mitternachtsblauen Kapuzenumhang an seiner Hand. Mit flinken Schritten folgte er einigen weiteren Personen in ähnlicher Kleidung. Zwei von ihnen – die Zwillinge – erkannte er auch von hinten. Ravens geflochtener Zopf hüpfte freudig auf und ab, während sie die Gruppe gekonnt durch die engen Gassen navigierte. Ihr Bruder folgte nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr.   
Sie passierten eine besonders schmale Stelle zwischen zwei Hauswänden und dann standen sie auch schon mitten im Getümmel.   
Das Stadtfest war in vollem Gange, alle waren bester Laune, es war laut, es war voll, es wurde getrunken, es wurde getanzt, es wurde gehandelt – perfekte Bedingungen für Taschendiebe.   
Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin verteilten sich die Anderen in verschiedene Richtungen quer über den Marktplatz. Nur Reel und seine schwer atmende Begleitung blieben zurück.   
„Alles okay?“ Die Bewegung der Kapuze ließ ein Nicken erahnen. Einige Strähnen platinblonden Haares hoben sich wunderschön von dem dunklen Stoff des Umhangs ab. Behutsam strich Reel sie zurück unter die Kapuze.   
Er liebte diese Farbe, aber hier sollte sie lieber niemand sehen. Endlich sahen zwei umwerfend blaue Augen unter der Kapuze hervor und zu Reel auf.   
„Entschuldige. Ich kann einfach nicht mit den anderen mithalten.“ Aufmunternd drückte Reel die zierliche Hand in seiner.   
„Ach was. Das musst du ja auch gar nicht. Du hast dich gut geschlagen.“ Zärtlich berührten seine Lippen die schmalen der Person unter der Kapuze.   
„Überanstrenge dich nicht, okay?“ Eifriges Nicken. Sanft zog Reel die blasse Schönheit mit sich in die Menge. Er gab sich alle Mühe die vielen Leute von dieser fern zu halten.   
Sie passierten einen stark angetrunkenen Mann und Reel erleichterte ihn mit der freien Hand im Vorbeigehen um seinen Geldbeutel.   
„Och Relakesch!“ Vorwurfsvoll blickten ihn die blauen Augen an, die er so sehr liebte. Doch Reel hatte für diesen Blick nur ein jungenhaftes Grinsen übrig und lief schnell weiter, bevor der Mann seinen Verlust bemerkte.   
Sie verbrachten den ganzen Abend gemeinsam auf dem Fest. Reel überließ das Stehlen größtenteils den anderen und als es dunkel wurde half er seiner Begleitung auf das Dach der Kirche zu klettern. Schweigend betrachteten sie den Sternenhimmel, bis Reel irgendwann das Gewicht eines Kopfes schwer auf seiner Brust spürte und einen ruhigen Atem hörte. Sorgsam wickelte er seinen Umhang enger um sie beide und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und er spürte noch immer das warme Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Doch als er hinunter sah, erblickte er kein platinblondes sondern braunes Haar. Reel musste schwer schlucken und versuchte verzweifelt seine Tränen weg zu blinzeln. So ganz gelang ihm das allerdings nicht und eine verräterische Träne ran seine Wange hinunter und tropfte von seinem Kinn.  
Nur wenig später wachte auch Aiden auf. Er sah Reel sofort an, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber er wagte es nicht nachzufragen. Stattdessen kuschelte er sich nur schweigend in dessen Arme. Aiden konnte Reels Herzschlag deutlich spüren – er war hektischer als gewöhnlich.   
Reel schlang die Arme enger um ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht in den braunen Haaren, bis sich sein Herzschlag nach einiger Zeit wieder beruhigte.   
„Du wirst mir nicht verraten was los ist, oder Reel?“ Ein sanfter Biss ins Ohr war alles, was Aiden als Antwort erhielt. „Warum beißt du mich in letzter Zeit ständig?“   
„Warum nicht? Du weißt doch, dass ich immer mache was ich will.“ Resigniert seufzte Aiden und ließ sich wieder gegen seinen Dämon sinken.  
„Ich hab morgen Geburtstag“, versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln und Reel abzulenken.  
Der strich ihm flüchtig über den Rücken und erleichtert froh über den Themenwechsel zu sein.   
„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid, dass du ihn hier verbringen musst.“   
„Schon okay.“ Aiden schmiegte sich enger an Reel. Er wollte nah bei ihm sein, auch wenn Reel ihn nicht richtig an sich heranließ. Spielerisch fuhr Aiden mit den Fingern über Reels Brust und nestelte geistesabwesend an seinem Kragen. Gebannt verfolgten die roten Augen jede der unbedachten Bewegungen, bis Reel sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. 

Zielsicher griff er Aiden unters Kinn, drehte ihn zu sich und drückte seine Lippen auf Aidens. Sofort verlangte seine Zunge Einlass und Aiden war so überrascht, dass er dem keinen Einhalt gebieten konnte. Munter erkundete Reels Zunge Aidens Mundhöhle und nahm sie aggressiv in Besitz.  
Reel schmeckte so gut. Ihn zu küssen fühlte sich ganz anders an als bei Mara. Reel war fordernder. Viel fordernder. Nahezu begierig und Aiden wusste nicht, ob er Reel geben konnte, wonach es ihm verlangte.  
Ungefragt schickte der Dämon seine Hände auf Wanderschaft unter Aidens zu großes Schlaf-Shirt und bewegte sich gefährlich nah an seine letzte Hemmschwelle heran.   
Bestimmend zog er Aiden näher zu sich, schob sein Bein zwischen die nackten Oberschenkel und ließ seine Zunge lüsternd erst über seine Wange und dann seinen Hals gleiten. An der Bisswunde machte er Halt, liebkoste sie stürmisch und vergrub seine Zähne dann ein zweites mal nur knapp unter den bestehenden Löchern in der empfindlichen Haut.  
Aiden stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Ihm ging das alles viel zu schnell. Reel überrumpelte ihn und nun fasste er endlich wieder einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken.   
„Reel. Reel, stopp.“ Doch der Dämon war wie im Rauschzustand und zog gierig an Aidens Boxershort.   
„REEL! NEIN! ... Bitte.“ Die ersten Worte schrie er ihm entgegen, dass letzte war nur noch ein leises Wimmern. Reel hielt für einen Moment inne, sah in die braunen Augen und ein Paar blauer Augen traten an ihre Stelle. Sofort ließ er von Aiden ab und zog sich schwer atmend zurück. 

„Tut mir leid. Sunshine, das tut mir so leid.“ Völlig verstört zog Aiden sein Shirt wieder zurecht und schlang zusätzlich auch noch schützend seine Bettdecke um sich. Reel war von ihm weggerückt und vergrub nun das Gesicht in seinen Händen.   
„Es tut mir so leid.“ Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und Aiden konnte ihn kaum verstehen.  
Nachdem er seine Gedanken ein wenig sortiert hatte, zog er sich zügig einen Pullover und eine Jogginghose über. Dann näherte er sich vorsichtig wieder Reel. Mit etwas Abstand setzte Aiden sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er fand keine Worte, also nahm er nach langem Zögern einfach Reels Hand.   
„Tut mit leid“, hörte er ihn leise flüstern und drückte zur Antwort sanft seine Hand. Es dauerte ein wenig ehe Reel den Druck erwiderte, woraufhin Aiden ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.   
Reels Gier hatte ihm Angst gemacht, aber nichts desto trotz musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm seine Küsse ungemein gefielen. Und dass sein Dämon sich um seiner Willen stoppen konnte, bedeutete doch auch etwas, oder?   
Unsicher strich er mit dem Daumen über Reels Handrücken ohne ihn loszulassen und endlich sahen ihn die roten Augen zumindest für einen kurzen Moment wieder an. Aiden hatte sie noch nie so unglücklich gesehen. Schuldbewusst wich Reel seinem Blick aus und Aiden rückte ein winziges Stück näher.   
„Reel? Reel, sieh mich an. Bitte.“ Zaghaft kam er der Bitte nach. „Ich bin nicht sauer – glaube ich – aber mach sowas nicht mit mir. Du... bist mir zu schnell.“   
„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid.“ Der Dämon sprach noch immer sehr leise und es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer den Blickkontakt zu wahren.  
„Hast du dich wieder im Griff?“ Reel nickte und Aiden überwand die restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen. Entschlossen umklammerte er seinen Arm und stützte seinen Kopf an Reels Schulter ab. Der lebhafte Schatten umhüllte ihn sanft und legte sich schützend um Aidens Körper.   
Irgendwann ließ auch Reel seinen Kopf auf den von Aiden sinken und seine schwarzen Haare mischten sich mit Aidens braunen.

„Hast du dich wirklich wieder im Griff?“ Reel bejahte kleinlaut. Dann setzt sich Aiden wieder auf, sah ihn an und rückte noch etwas enger an ihn. Reels Arm schob er hinter seinen Rücken, so dass er Aiden nun umfasste, und legte seinerseits eine Hand auf Reels Wange. Unsicher näherte er sich dem unglücklichen Gesicht seines Dämons.   
Der bemerkte was Aiden vorhatte und ließ ihn gewähren, da der Schock von eben ihm seine Selbstbeherrschung vorerst vollständig zurückgegeben hatte.   
Sanft berührten Aidens Lippen die von Reel und der erwiderte den Kuss zurückhaltend. Seine Zunge und auch seine Hände hielt er dieses mal im Zaum und begnügte sich mit einigen unschuldigen Berührungen ihrer Lippen.   
Als Aiden sich wieder von ihm löste, sah Reel ihn nachdenklich an.   
„Du bist wirklich seltsam, Sunshine.“   
„Ich weiß.“ Tröstend gab er ihm einen letzten flüchtigen Kuss und Reel war nun wieder etwas ruhiger. Aiden hatte deutlich spüren können, wie aufgewühlt sein Dämon gewesen war und wie unglaublich leid ihm sein Kontrollverlust tat.   
Zögerlich legte Reel nun auch seinen zweiten Arm um ihn und als Aiden sich nicht dagegen wehrte, schloss er ihn fest in seine Arme.  
Eigentlich hatten sie jetzt mehr Gründe um miteinander zu sprechen als je zuvor, doch stattdessen blieben sie beide schweigend auf dem Bett sitzen und hielten sich aneinander fest.

Als sie es endlich aus dem Bett schafften, war es fast schon wieder Abend. Nach einem zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn entließ Reel Aiden aus seinen Armen. Der schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, ließ Reel in seinen Körper übergehen und ging zum Abendessen in den Speisesaal.   
Sowohl er als auch Reel schwiegen, aber neue Mauern waren zwischen ihnen nicht zu spüren. Auch als sie wieder im Zimmer waren, sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort.   
Als Aiden nach dem Duschen aus dem Bad kam, saß Reel auf der Fensterbank und betrachtete gedankenverloren den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, während sein Schatten ruhig um seine Schultern lag und gelegentlich nervös zuckte.   
Aiden stellte sich zu ihm ans Fenster und beobachtete das trübe Wetter. Beiläufig griff er nach Reels Hand und hielt sie fest, woraufhin der Dämon schwer seufzte und zärtlich die Hand seines Sunshines drückte.   
„Heute Nacht schläfst du besser allein.“ Liebevoll strich Reel ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ihn wieder losließ und mit wehendem Schattenumhang aus dem Fenster und über die Hausfassade auf das Schuldach verschwand. 

Tief zog Reel die frische Abendluft ein. Sie half ihm einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und seine Gedenken zu sortieren. Fast hätte er die eine Sache getan, von der er immer zu wissen geglaubt hatte, sie niemals jemandem antun zu können.   
Bei Aiden kollidierten seine Lust und sein Beschützerinstinkt miteinander und Reel wusste einfach nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
Allein schon die Vorzustellung, wie Aidens zarter Körper sich unter seinem eigenen aufbäumte, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Und Reel stellte sich Aiden in noch so einigen anderen Positionen vor, während er seiner Fantasie freien Lauf ließ.


	19. Happy Birthday Sunshine

Aiden blieb allein in seinem Zimmer zurück. Das war mal wieder typisch für Reel – er verschwand einfach wenn er es wollte, aber sobald Aiden das versuchte, brannte bei dem Dämon fast eine Sicherung durch.   
Resigniert sah er noch eine Weile aus dem Fenster, bevor er sich auf sein Bett zurückzog. Zumindest gab ihm das die Gelegenheit seine Gedanken halbwegs vernünftig zu sortieren.   
Reel hätte ihn fast... und trotzdem blieben seine Gefühle für ihn unverändert. Aiden litt wohl wirklich am Stockholm-Syndrom. Unschlüssig legte er sich aufs Bett und starrte im Halbdunklen die Zimmerdecke an.   
Verdammt nochmal! Warum zur Hölle musste er sich unbedingt in Reel verlieben? Einen Mann! Einen Dämon! Einen unglaublich launischen, besitzergreifenden, impulsiven, anstrengenden, provokanten Dämon!   
Mit umwerfend schönen Augen und einer beschützerischen Art, die Aiden einfach schwach werden ließen. Verdammt, es war hoffnungslos und dabei hatte er doch sowieso keine ernsthaften Chancen bei ihm.   
Oder vielleicht doch? Aiden hatte der Person auf den Zeichnungen eine Sache voraus: Er war hier. Reel liebte vielleicht diesen Geist – wie Aiden die Figur mit den langen Haaren für sich nannte – aber der Dämon brauchte körperliche Nähe und hatte... gewisse Bedürfnisse und da war Aiden eindeutig im Vorteil.   
Verzweifelt schlug er sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte und das ängstigte und verunsicherte ihn zutiefst. 

Erst eine ganze Weile später schwang sich Reel lautlos wieder ins Zimmer, um nach Aiden zu sehen.   
Der wälzte sich unruhig im Bett umher und bemerkte nach einiger Zeit die Silhouette seines Dämons gegen das gedämpfte, einfallende Mondlicht. Zögerlich schritt er durchs Zimmer auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn ans Fenster.   
„Kannst du nicht schlafen, Sunshine?“ Aiden seufzte leise und stützte sich mit den Armen auf der Fensterbank ab. Reel unterdrückte den Wunsch Aiden zu berühren und zwang sich stattdessen weiter aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Langsam klarte der Himmel auf und gab den Blick auf die Sterne frei.   
Schließlich stieß Reel einen tiefen Seufzer aus, schwang seine Beine vom Fensterbrett und saß nun genau vor Aiden, der ihn unschlüssig ansah.   
„Eigentlich wollte ich damit ja bis morgen früh warten, aber ich kann ihn dir genauso gut auch jetzt geben.“ Reel streckte seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben aus und schloss konzentriert die Augen.   
Sein Schatten verdichtete sich über seinen Händen zu einer Art undurchsichtigen Sphäre, welche sich einige Sekunden später wieder auflöste und den Blick auf eine vollkommen schwarze Klinge freigab.   
Aiden machte seine Schreibtischlampe an und drehte sie zu sich, um den Dolch in Reels Händen besser sehen zu können. Er war kurz und unauffällig mit einem schmalen Heft und einem leicht gerillten Griff. Vorsichtig übergab Reel die Klinge an Aiden, der diese ehrfürchtig musterte.   
In den Heft war ein kleiner, ungeschliffener, roter Stein eingearbeitet und auf der Klinge erkannte Aiden eine geschwungene Gravur. „Sunshine“, lass er laut vor und Reel räusperte sich verlegen.   
„Ich weiß. Ein Dolch war nicht unbedingt die Nummer Eins auf deinem Wunschzettel, aber dafür hat er einen praktischen Nutzen.“ Nonchalant griff Reel nach dem Dolch und schloss seine Hand um die scharfe Klinge. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah Aiden, wie Blut aus einem dünnen Schnitt in Reels Handfläche hervorquoll.   
„Das ist ein dämonischer Dolch. Er funktioniert also auch bei mir.“ Zur Demonstration zeigte er Aiden den Schnitt.   
„Reel!“ Schnell legte Aiden den Dolch zur Seite und griff nach Reels verwundeter Hand.   
„Keine Sorge, Sunshine. Das heilt schnell bei mir.“ Abwinkend entzog Reel ihm seine Hand und ließ seinen Schatten diese einhüllen, um die Blutung zu stoppen.  
„Ich will, dass du den Dolch immer bei dir trägst. Damit kannst du dich im Fall der Fälle verteidigen und wenn ich nochmal … die Kontrolle verlieren sollte, dann kannst du ihn auch gegen mich einsetzten.“   
„Aber ich kann doch nicht...“   
„Doch, kannst du!“ Eindringlich sah er in Aidens braune Augen und gab ihm die schwarze Klinge wieder in die Hand.   
„Ich werd dir beibringen, wie du mit dem Dolch umgehst, damit du dir dabei nicht wehtust und ich werde ab jetzt besser aufpassen, aber dass Selbstbeherrschung nicht unbedingt zu meinen Stärken gehört, weißt du ja inzwischen selbst.“   
Schützend legte sich Reels Schatten um Aidens Schultern und gab damit Reel Absichten preis. Er hatte Angst um sein Lieblingsspielzeug. Er wollte, dass Aiden sich verteidigen und sich im Zweifelsfall sogar gegen Reel zumindest notdürftig zur Wehr setzen konnte.   
Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf Aidens Lippen, als er nun wieder zu den geliebten roten Augen hinauf sah.   
„Danke. Er ist wirklich wunderschön.“ Reel erwiderte sein Lächeln und gab nun doch dem Drang nach, Aiden eine zu lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Flüchtig sah er auf Aidens Armbanduhr – der Zeiger hatte soeben die Zwölf passiert.   
„Happy Birthday Sunshine“, flüsterte er leise und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.   
Kaum beugte er sich wieder zurück, hörten beide Aidens Handy klingeln. Reel zog seine Hand zurück und zwinkerte ihm zu.   
„Lass sie lieber nicht warten.“ Einen kurzen Moment sah Aiden ihn nur irritiert an, dann verstand er, was sein Dämon meinte – Mellie natürlich. Sie hatte versprochen ihn direkt um Mitternacht anzurufen.   
Schnell lief Aiden zu seinem Bett, legte den Dolch auf den Nachtschrank und nahm sein Handy von selbigem. Lautstark und schief trällerte Aidens kleine Schwester die erste Strophe von 'Happy Birthday' in den Hörer und Aiden musste das Handy ein Stück weit von seinem Ohr weghalten.   
Reel beobachtete die Szene und konnte sein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Mellie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Raven und so langsam verstand er, warum es Aiden so wichtig war, sie vor dem Leistungsdruck ihres Vater zu beschützen.   
Abwesend wanderte sein Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, hinter dem der Sternhimmel zunehmend sichtbarer wurde.

Überschwänglich gratulierte Mellie ihrem Bruder. „Und? Bin ich die erste, die dir gratuliert?“  
„Tatsächlich bist du erst die zweite.“   
„Waaaaaas? Wie das denn?“ Aiden erkannte seinen Fehler. Mellie wusste, dass er ein Einzelzimmer hatte und das im Internat eigentlich eine strenge Nachtruhe galt.   
„Ähm... Also... Reel hat heimlich mit mir reingefeiert und mir kurz vor dir gratuliert.“   
„Reel? Wer ist das denn?“, stutze Mellie.  
„Ähm, das ist der von dem ich dir erzählt hatte. Der, der auch nicht nach Hause fahren kann.“   
„Achso. Stimmt ja. Bestell' mal schöne Grüße.“  
Die Geschwister unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile und Reel lauschte dem unauffällig.

„Liebe Grüße und ein Dankeschön von Mellie, dafür dass du mich nicht vereinsamen lässt“, zog Aiden Reels Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, nachdem er sein Telefonat beendet hatte. Der musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln und wandte sich wieder seinem Lieblingsspielzeug zu.   
„Wie solltest du auch vereinsamen, wenn ich dauerhaft um dich rum bin.“ Aidens Lächeln ging in ein Gähnen über, während er wieder zum Fenster rüber kam. Ungelenk kletterte er auf die Fensterbank und setzte sich neben Reel.   
„Hast du dich unter Kontrolle?“ Der Angesprochene nickte und Aiden rutschte näher an ihn heran. Reel legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn seinerseits näher an sich. Aidens Geruch war ihm mittlerweile so vertraut, dass er ganz automatisch ruhig wurde, wenn er ihn wahrnahm.   
Irgendwann spürte er, wie Aidens Kopf schwer gegen ihn lehnte – er war eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig nahm Reel ihn auf den Arm und trug ihn zum Bett, wo er ihn behutsam ablegte und zudeckte. Als er sich vom Bett zurückziehen wollte, wachte Aiden auf und hielt ihn fest.   
„Bleib.“ Sanft strich Reel ihm über die Wange und seufzte schwach.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“   
„Du hast dich doch im Griff, oder?“ Leise bejahte Reel und setzte sich zu ihm. Aiden hielt Reel an seinem Oberteil fest und ließ sich von ihm über den Kopf streichen bis er wieder einschlief. 

Als Aiden wieder aufwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Reel saß neben ihm auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken an der Wand und war ebenfalls eingeschlafen, jedoch schlug er sofort die Augen auf als Aiden sich aufsetzte.   
„Gut geschlafen, Sunshine?“ Verschlafen nickte Aiden. „Also. Heute hast du ausnahmsweise mal die Entscheidungsgewalt. Was willst du machen?“ Aiden war ein wenig überrascht. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Dämon ihm freiwillig Entscheidungen überließ. Kurz überlegte er.   
Im Zimmer waren sie immer – das fiel also weg. Im Internat konnte Reel sich selbst in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nicht frei bewegen, da Schüler und Lehrer wusste, dass er nicht hierher gehörte. Außerdem wollte Aiden auf keinen Fall Mara über den Weg laufen.   
Beim Gedanken an eine weitere Trainingseinheit meldete sich Aidens Muskelkater schmerzhaft. Das würde er sich also gewiss auch nicht antun.  
Folglich entschied er sich für die Innenstadt. Mit Reel in die Stadt zu gehen, war zwar letztes Mal nicht so entspannt verlaufen, aber sein Dämon wollte sich dieses mal nach ihm richten, also wurde es vielleicht ja doch ganz lustig.  
Aiden zog sich an und wollte Reel nur schnell in seinen Körper übergehen lassen, doch der hielt ihn entschieden fest.   
„Mein Geschenk war an eine Bedingung geknüpft. Erinnerst du dich?“ Geschickt spielte er mit dem schwarzen Dolch, warf ihn in die Luft, ließ ihn eine 360-Grad-Drehung vollführen und fing ihn wieder auf.  
Zielsicher umkreiste er Aiden und zog ihm von hinten das T-Shirt ein gutes Stück weit hoch.   
Vorsichtig legte er den Dolch an Aidens unterem Rücken an und ließ seinen Schatten sich dort sammeln. Ähnlich wie bei der Entstehung der Klinge selbst, erschien nun eine schwarze Halterung um den unauffälligen Dolch. Passgenau schmiegte sie sich um Aidens Körper und Reel versteckte beides unter Aidens Shirt. Es war weit genug um die Ausbeulung durch den Dolch zu verbergen und das leichte Material, aus dem dieser bestand, schränkte Aidens Bewegungen in keinster Form ein.   
Aiden bedachte seinen Dämon mit einem geschlagenen Blick, doch der ließ sich davon nicht beirren.   
„Versuch gar nicht erst mit mir darüber zu diskutieren!“ Aiden musste leise lachen.   
„Ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass das zwecklos ist.“ Reel knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Seite und ging in seinen Körper über.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen packte Aiden sich im Speisesaal etwas zu essen ein, bevor er zur Bushaltestelle lief. 

In der Innenstadt angekommen suchte Aiden sich wieder einen Ort, wo er allein war und wo sich Reel materialisierte und seine menschlichere Form annahm. Diese falschen Augen störten Aiden wirklich ungemein, aber flammendes Rot war nun doch ein wenig zu auffällig.   
Unverwandt nahm Reel wieder Aidens Hand und der akzeptierte es dieses mal einfach. Selbst wenn Reel sich heute nach Aiden richten wollte, blieb Reel doch immer Reel und das konnte und wollte Aiden gar nicht ändern.   
Ziellos schlenderten sie durch das Einkaufscenter. Reel hatte sich die Haare zurückgebunden und zog mit seiner unkonventionellen Schönheit die Blicke vieler Umstehenden auf sich. Dieses Maß an ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit löste noch immer ein gewisses Unbehagen in Aiden aus, aber er versuchte es einfach zu ignorieren.   
Reel hingegen war ziemlich gut gelaunt. Diese neue Art der Freiheit war noch immer neu und aufregend für ihn und Aiden musste über seine kindliche Freude immer wieder heimlich schmunzeln.   
Als sie an einem Game-Shop vorbeiliefen, zog Aiden ihn in den Laden. Er hatte zwar nicht das Geld um sich tatsächlich etwas zu kaufen, aber er stöberte einfach gern und manchmal fand er günstig gebrauchte Spiele, die er sich leisten konnte.   
Reel hatte ihm angeboten, seine flinken Finger einzusetzen um Aiden zu besorgen, was auch immer er aus dem Laden haben wollte, aber Aiden hatte entschieden verneint. Zum Einen ging es gegen Aidens moralischen Kompass und zum Anderen wollte er nicht, dass Reel seine Fähigkeiten für solche Lappalien einsetzte. Er wusste, dass sein Dämon gewisse kleptomanische Neigungen hatte, aber es lag ihm fern, diese auch noch zu fördern.  
Also hielt Reel seine Finger im Zaum und richtete sich brav nach seinem Sunshine.   
Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, bei jeder Gelegenheit auf den Geländern zu balancieren während sie durch die Mall liefen. Reel achtete dabei nicht wirklich darauf wo er hintrat und trotzdem lief er sicheren Schrittes auf der schmalen Metallschiene. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die er damit generierte schien ihn noch mehr anzustacheln und Aiden konnte nur resigniert seufzen und hoffen, dass niemand von der Security sie bemerkte.   
Und genau so ein Uniformierter lief nun mit zügigen Schritten und strenger Miene auf sie zu. Reel bemerkte ihn ebenfalls, sprang vom Geländer, schnappte sich Aidens Hand und flüchtete mit ihm durch die Menschenmenge in den nächsten Gang. Aiden ließ sich dabei von Reels unbedarfter Art und seinem diebischen Lachen anstecken, und entwickelte ebenfalls eine gewisse Freude an ihrer Flucht.   
Geübt manövrierte Reel sie durch die Menschenmassen und hängte den Mitarbeiter der Security-Firma mühelos ab. Das alles erinnerte ihn stark an seine Zeit mit den Zwillingen und er genoss es mit kindlicher Begeisterung.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Reel.“ Aiden musste unwillkürlich lachen. Normalerweise hätte er sich über so einen Zwischenfall geärgert, aber bei Reel brauchte er das gar nicht erst versuchen. Zum Einen konnte er seinem Dämon eh nicht wirklich böse sein und dieser würde sich durch Aidens Ärger nur besonders angestachelt fühlen. Und zum Anderen machte es Aiden irgendwie auch Spaß, ausnahmsweise mal etwas zu riskieren.   
„Ich glaube wir sollten erst mal kurz woanders hingehen. 'Tschuldige Sunshine.“ Auch Reel konnte sein Grinsen nicht verbergen während er darauf wartete, dass Aiden wieder zu Atem kam.   
„Ja, das klingt vernünftig.“ Sie verließen die Mall durch einen Seiteneingang und setzten sich in dem angrenzenden Park auf die Wiese. Aiden kramte seine eingepackte Verpflegung aus dem Rucksack und genoss die Sonne, während Reel von hinten seine Arme um ihn schlang und sein Kinn in gewohnter Manier auf Aidens Schulter ablegte. Zwischendurch stahl er Aiden immer wieder eine Weintraube oder ein Stück von der angeschmolzenen Schokolade, die dieser eingepackt hatte.   
Aiden hatte absichtlich einen etwas abgelegenen Platz im Park ausgesucht, an dem eher selten Menschen vorbeikamen. Mit Reel durch die Mall zu schlendern machte ihm Spaß, aber am liebsten hatte er seinen Dämon doch für sich allein. 

„Du hast da was.“ Aiden drehte sich zu Reel um und spürte plötzlich, wie eine Zunge zärtlich über seinen Mundwinkel leckte. Aiden lief sofort hochrot an und Reel brach in kicherndes Gelächter aus. Peinlich berührt wich Aiden seinem Blick aus und erreichte damit nur, dass Reel ihn noch enger an sich zog und seine Zunge ein weiteres mal spielerisch über seine Wange tanzen ließ.   
„Du bist doof“, nuschelte Aiden mit noch immer rotem Kopf und einem verlegenen Lächeln.   
„Und du bist seltsam“, konterte Reel mit einem frechen Grinsen. Er hatte unglaublich viel Spaß daran Aiden zu ärgern – besonders, wenn er sich dabei so niedlich genierte.   
In diesem Moment kam ein junges Pärchen mit Hund vorbei und musterte die beiden Jungs mit Irritation und Abfälligkeit.   
Aidens Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich und Reel war einfach nur genervt. Wie viel Pech konnte er denn bitte haben? Böse starrte er die Störenfriede an, wobei ihm ein leises, tiefes Knurren entfuhr und seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment in ihrem natürlichen Rot aufflammten.   
Der Hund war der erste der reagierte, sich losriss und sofort panisch die Flucht ergriff. Erschrocken jagte das Pärchen ihrem flüchtigen Vierbeiner hinterher, der jedes Rufen seiner Besitzer ignorierte und alles daran setzte, möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und den entnervten Dämon zu bringen.  
„Reel!“   
„Schon gut. Tut mir leid.“ Mit einem resignierten Seufzer löste sich Reel von Aiden und gab ihn wieder frei. Der schenkte ihm ein besänftigendes Lächeln und packte seine restliche Verpflegung wieder ein. So ein kleines bisschen freute ihn Reels Reaktion ja doch, aber das würde er ihm gegenüber niemals zugeben. Schließlich war die Aktion absolut impulsiv, riskant und unüberlegt gewesen – typisch Reel eben.  
„Lass uns in die Arcade-Halle gehen. Ich hab irgendwie Lust eine Runde 'Zombyte' zu spielen.“   
„Was immer du dir wünschst, Sunshine.“ Spielerisch griff Reel unter Aidens Kinn und schenkte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss bevor er ihn wieder an die Hand nahm und mit sich durch den Park über den langen Weg zur Arcade-Halle zog.   
Aiden konnte sich der Anziehungskraft, die sein Dämon auf ihn ausübte, nicht wirklich erwehren und das einzige was ihn momentan davon abhielt, den Tag mit Reel richtig genießen zu können, war mal wieder seine eigene Unsicherheit. Wenn er sich nicht grade unwohl fühlte, weil irgendwer sie komisch ansah, dann ruinierte er sich selbst die Laune. Ständig fragte er sich, ob Reel grade eigentlich an den Geist aus seinem Zeichenbuch dachte und ob sein Dämon diesen jetzt lieber hier bei sich hätte.   
Der Park war zu dieser Jahreszeit sehr belebt und sie begegneten vielen Passanten. Aiden bemerkte schnell, dass die Hunde, die einige mit sich führten, ihnen aus dem Weg gingen und zum Teil sogar regelrecht die Flucht ergriffen.   
„Hunde – und auch die meisten anderen Tiere – erkennen spätestens an meinem Geruch, dass ich potenziell gefährlich bin. Daher halten sie instinktiv Abstand von mir. Einige wenige reagieren auch aggressiv, aber die bemerken ihren Fehler spätestens, wenn ich zurückknurre“, erklärte Reel ihm emotionslos.

In der Arcade-Halle angekommen bedachte der Besitzer Aiden mit einem etwas verwirrten aber unbekümmerten Blick, was der zu schätzen wusste. Die Halle war vergleichsweise leer, das Licht wie immer schummrig und die Umgebung war für Aiden fast genauso vertraut, wie sein eigenes Zimmer. Daher nahm das unbehagliche Gefühl nun endlich ab und er wurde etwas entspannter.   
Reel hielt sich bei den meisten Spielen zurück und beschränkte sich darauf Aiden zuzusehen. Nur bei einigen Multiplayer-Titeln schloss er sich Aiden auf dessen Wunsch hin an.   
Um 'Beat-Saber' machte Aiden einen Bogen. Er mochte das Spiel, aber es erinnerte ihn an Mara und an sie wollte er jetzt nicht denken.   
Einige Besucher bedachten die beiden Jungs mit missbilligenden Blicken und selbst Reel schien langsam genervt davon. Böse starrte er jeden an, der sie schief ansah, und zwang sie so, seinem drohenden Blick schnellstmöglich auszuweichen. Reel verwendete nur seine dunklen, menschlichen Augen, aber böse gucken konnte er auch mit diesen ausgesprochen wirkungsvoll.   
So verbrachten sie den Rest des Tages in der Arcade-Halle, bis es Zeit wurde zurück zum Internat zu fahren. Hand in Hand liefen sie zur Bushaltestelle zurück und passierten dabei wieder die Ampel, an der sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch dem Mann begegnet waren, der sie später angegriffen hatte. Die Ampel sprang auf Grün und die Jungs und alle Umstehenden setzten sich in Bewegung.   
Plötzlich zog Reel Aiden grob nach vorn und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden, wobei er Aidens Kopf mit den Armen schützte.


	20. Unsicherheit und Zweifel

Alle anderen Fußgänger auf der Straße sprangen ebenfalls panisch zur Seite und der silberne PKW, welcher ungebremst auf die Menge zugerast kam, verfehlte sie dabei nur knapp. Aufgebracht riefen alle durcheinander und beschwerten sich lautstark über den fahrerflüchtigen Wagen, aber Reel kümmerte sich ausschließlich um seinen Aiden.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Sunshine?“ Behutsam half er ihm von der Straße auf und lief mit Aiden an der Hand zum Bürgersteig.   
„Sieht aus, als würde unser Magier keinen Urlaub machen.“ Aiden seufzte unglücklich.   
„Ja. Scheint so.“   
Gemeinsam zogen sie sich wieder an einen ruhigen Ort zurück, damit Reel in Aidens Körper übergehen konnte. Zuvor schenkte er seinem Liebesspielzeug einen besorgten Blick aus seinen nun wieder roten Augen und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss, den er gleich nutzte um zu de-materialisieren.   
Im Bus fühlte sich der leere Sitzplatz neben Aiden irgendwie kalt an. Mit Reel war es eben doch anders, als mit einem normalen Menschen, aber immerhin hatte er seinen Dämon dadurch für sich allein. 

Wieder im Zimmer warf sich Aiden aufs Bett und begann seine Geburtstags-Nachrichten zu beantworten. Reel materialisierte sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett, machte es sich mit dem Kopf auf Aidens Schoß bequem und ließ sich von ihm kraulen.   
„Danke Reel. Es war wirklich schön heute.“ Aiden war mit seinem Handy fertig und wandte sich jetzt wieder seinem Dämon zu. Zärtlich fuhr er ihm durch die Haare und spielte mit den schwarzen Strähnen, die er inzwischen aus dem Zopfgummi befreit hatte.  
„Auch wenn ich dich schon wieder fast in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe und du nur knapp einem weiteren Anschlag durch einen mordlüsternden Magier entgangen bist?“ Aiden musste unwillkürlich lachen.   
„Seit du bei mir bist, hab ich meine Maßstäbe was das angeht etwas angepasst.“ Reel setzte sich auf und krabbelte ein Stück näher an Aiden. Besitzergreifend schlang er seine Arme um ihn und schenkte ihm einen hingebungsvollen Kuss.   
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach nie wieder aus diesem Zimmer raus lassen. Dann bin ich die einzige Bedrohung für dich.“ Liebevoll biss er Aiden ins Ohr und der begann ihm sanft den Nacken zu kraulen.   
„Aber dann könntest du das Zimmer auch nicht mehr verlassen und du bist nicht unbedingt der Typ, der freiwillig etwas von seiner Freiheit aufgibt.“   
„Auch wieder wahr.“ Reel schmiegte sich eng an Aiden und sog dessen Geruch tief ein. Er musste wirklich aufpassen. Wenn er so nah bei Aiden war, bekam er schon wieder Lust und dabei wollte er auf keinen Fall noch einmal die Kontrolle bei ihm verlieren.   
Wenig später ging Aiden zum Duschen ins Bad und Reel nutzte diese Zeit um seine Begierden wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.   
Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Aiden etwas dummes vorhatte und er wollte auf keinen Fall einen folgenschweren Fehler begehen. 

Aiden duschte lange. Seine Gedanken kreisten und das prasselnde Wasser beruhigte ihn. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst um seine Zweifel endgültig zu zerstreuen oder eben zu bestätigen. Unschlüssig zupfte er an seinen Haaren. Eigentlich wäre er längst zum Friseur gegangen und hätte sie sich wieder kurz schneiden lassen, aber Reel gefielen seine Haare lang besser, also ließ er sie wachsen. Vorsichtig strich er über die Bisswunden an seinem Hals. Sie bluteten längst nicht mehr, aber schmerzten bereits bei leichten Berührungen. Ein schwaches Seufzen entfuhr Aiden und er versuchte seine Sorgen mit dem Wasser wegzuspülen.   
Nach einer ganzen Weile stieg er aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Beim Blick in dem Spiegel fiel ihm wieder das Fluchmal auf seiner Schulter auf. Es war total egal wie das hier gleich ausging, er gehörte so oder so Reel. Sein Dämon würde ihn eh niemals freigeben und Aiden wollte endlich wissen woran er war.   
Reels Zuneigungsbekundungen verliehen ihm Zuversicht, dass sein Dämon vielleicht doch ernsthafte Gefühle für ihn hegte und dann sah er wieder, wie Reel seine Zeichnungen ansah und Aidens Minderwertigkeitskomplexe zerschmetterten sein mühevoll angesammeltes Selbstvertrauen wieder.   
Er brauchte endlich Gewissheit und heute war es soweit.   
Aiden würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

Als er das Bad wieder verließ trug er nur sein übliches Schlafshirt und eine Boxershort. Reel saß noch immer auf dem Bett und Aiden kam nun mit leichter Röte im Gesicht auf ihn zu. Bemüht selbstbewusst schlang er seine Arme um Reels Nacken und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.   
Reels Vorahnung schien sich also doch zu bestätigen. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich geistig und nun auch körperlich darauf vorberietet, ansonsten hätte das hier böse für seinen kleinen Sunshine ausgehen können.  
Aiden begann ihn zu küssen und Reel ließ sich auf das Spiel ein. Er hielt sich vorerst zurück und gab Aiden die Chance sich wieder von ihm zu befreien, doch der schien entschlossen das jetzt durchzuziehen. Unsicher suchten Aidens Hände ihren Weg unter Reels Oberteil und der wehrte sich nicht dagegen.   
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier willst?“, fragte Reel kalt zwischen zwei Küssen und Aiden bejahte. 'Entschuldige Sunshine. Aber anders wirst du wohl nicht auf mich hören.' Reel wollte das hier nicht tun, aber er sah keinen anderen Weg um Aiden wirksam von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
Bestimmend übernahm er die Führung, zog Aiden sein Shirt aus und drückte ihn unsanft aufs Bett. Seine Beine schob er herrisch auseinander und nahm Aiden durch sein Körpergewicht jede Möglichkeit der Flucht. Reels Fingernägel zeichneten feine rote Linien auf den wehrlosen Körper unter ihm und seine Zähne brachten die alten Bisswunden erneut zum bluten.   
Aiden fuhr zusammen. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Reel tat ihm weh und beherrschte seinen Körper schonungslos.   
Er war eben doch nur ein austauschbares Spielzeug für Reel und dessen Gier schien ihn nun nahezu zu verschlingen. In Aidens Augen bildeten sich kleine Tränen, aber er fand sich mit seiner Rolle ab und widersetzte sich nicht.  
Grob hielt Reel ihn fest, während die flammend roten Augen, die Aiden doch eigentlich so sehr liebte, ihn fordernd ansahen.   
„Willst du das hier wirklich?“ Reel verlangte eine Antwort, doch Aiden brachte kein Wort heraus, also wurde der Dämon laut.   
„WILLST DU ES?“ Nun hielt Aiden es nicht mehr aus. Er brach in Tränen aus und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. 

Reel zog sich sofort zurück und setzte den kleinen Aiden wieder auf.   
„Tut mir leid, Sunshine. Ich dachte anders merkst du es dir nicht.“ Weinend zog Aiden seine Beine an den Körper und sah ihn fassungslos an.   
„Hör zu, ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich will dich und das weißt du. Aber ich will nicht mit dir schlafen, wenn DU es nicht auch wirklich willst. Und du bist ganz offensichtlich noch nicht bereit dafür. Was wolltest du hiermit überhaupt erreichen?“ Aiden schluchzte noch immer heftig und fing sich nicht wirklich wieder. Reel hielt Abstand von ihm, obwohl er seinen Sunshine am liebsten in den Arm nehmen würde.   
„Ich... Ich...“ Die Tränen flossen ununterbrochen über Aidens Wangen und Reel konnte das einfach nicht mehr mitansehen.   
Zögerlich streckte er eine Hand nach ihm aus und fragte vorsichtig: „Darf ich?“ Aiden nickte und ließ sich von Reel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht streichen und von ihm in den Arm nehmen. Als sein Herzschlag sich langsam wieder normalisierte, fragte Reel ihn erneut.   
„Was sollte das denn, Sunshine?“ Aiden schwieg kurz, bevor er eine Antwort hervorbrachte.   
„Ich... also ich... Ich bin ja jetzt schon 18, aber ich bin immer noch... naja Jungfrau. Und ich...“ „Das ist doch kein Grund sich zu irgendwas zu zwingen. So klein ist doch dein Selbstwertgefühl auch wieder nicht, oder? Was ist der eigentliche Grund, Sunshine?“ Eine Weile druckste Aiden herum bis er endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.   
„Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht sauer wirst?“   
„Sunshine, du kennst mich. Versprechen kann ich das nicht, aber ich geb' mir die größte Mühe.“   
„Es ist wegen... Du liebst die Person, die du immer in dein Skizzenbuch zeichnest, oder?“ Reels Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen und er wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte.   
„Du siehst die Zeichnungen immer so an und... und ich weiß das du... also... Sex ist eben das einzige, was ich dieser blöden Zeichnung voraus habe.“ Aidens Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen. Seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe brachen jetzt ungezügelt aus ihm heraus. Reel löste sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn nur schweigend an. Aiden liebte Reel, aber sein Herz gehörte ganz offensichtlich jemand anderem.  
„Für dich bin ich nur ein Spielzeug und ein schlechter Ersatz, oder?“ Reel konnte nichts erwidern. Er war völlig perplex und es gab auch nichts, was er jetzt hätte sagen können. Aiden hatte recht, und er deutete Reels schuldbewusstes Schweigen und seinen ausweichenden Blick richtig. 

Enttäuscht und verweint flüchtete Aiden aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad.  
Reel brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er dabei den schwarzen Dolch mitgenommen hatte. Nun packte ihn die Panik und er stürzte Aiden Hals über Kopf hinterher.   
Der stand vor dem Spiegel und schnitt sich mit dem Dolch ungeschickt einzelne Strähnen seiner Haare ab.   
„Sunshine...“ Vorsichtig versuchte er Aiden den Dolch abzunehmen, doch der wehrte sich entschieden dagegen. Eine von Aidens unbedachten Bewegungen endete mit einem tiefen Schnitt von Reels Brustmitte bis hoch zu seiner rechten Schulter. Der plötzliche Anblick von so viel Blut brachte Aiden wieder zu Sinnen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er ließ sich bereitwillig von Reel den Dolch aus der Hand nehmen.   
Leise wimmerte er eine Entschuldigung, doch Reel legte nur die blutige Klinge zur Seite und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.   
„Schon gut, Sunshine. Alles in Ordnung.“   
„Nein... Nein, nicht in Ordnung. Das tut mir so leid.“ Behutsam umfasste Reel seine Schultern und führte ihn zum Bett zurück. Routiniert legte er seine Hände auf den Schnitt und ließ seinen Schatten sich dort sammeln und eine dünne, schwarze Schutzschicht über der Wunde bilden, die das Austreten von weiterem Blut verhinderte. Nachdem Reel sich von der Qualität der kleinen Schattensphäre überzeugt hatte, wandte er sich wieder Aiden zu.   
Zügig holte er eine Schere und ein Handtuch, und führte Aiden zum Schreibtischstuhl. Dort legte er ihm das Handtuch um die noch immer nackten Schultern und begann ihm die Haare zu schneiden. Aiden hatte mit dem Dolch ganze Arbeit geleistet. Einige Strähnen waren noch unberührt, während andere unglaublich kurz abgeschnitten waren. Notdürftig brachte Reel die braunen Haare wieder in Form.   
„Bei Gelegenheit musst du dir die vernünftig schneiden lassen.“ Aiden schwieg und ließ Reels Versuche widerstandslos über sich ergehen.   
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir damit nie wehtun“, ergriff Reel wieder das Wort, da Aidens Schweigen starkes Unbehagen in ihm auslöste.  
„Hast du aber.“ Aidens Schluchzen zwang Reel mit dem Schneiden aufzuhören und er kniete sich nun stattdessen vor ihm auf den Boden um ihn ansehen zu können. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hände und drückte sie sanft.   
„Ich weiß und das tut mir unendlich leid.“ Die roten Augen sahen ihn flehend an und Aiden wich ihnen aus. Noch einmal legte Reel zärtlich seine Hand auf Aidens Wange und wischte einige Tränen fort. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und versuchte weiter Aidens Frisur zu retten.   
Als er mit dem Ergebnis mehr oder weniger zufrieden war, wuschelte er einige male durch die braunen Haare und begann dann aufzuräumen. Aiden blieb ungerührt sitzen bis Reels ihn wieder zum Bett zurück führte und ihn in seine Bettdecke einwickelte, da er bereits auszukühlen begann.   
„Wen zeichnest du da immer?“   
„Aiden, bitte.“ Aiden wandte den Blick ab und seine Stimme klang leise und unglaublich verletzt als er weitersprach.   
„Lass mich bitte alleine.“ Reel war sich unsicher. Er hatte Angst, Aiden könnte sich doch noch etwas antun, aber er musste ihm jetzt wohl einfach vertrauen. Unglücklich zog er sich durch das Fenster aufs Schuldach zurück. 

'Er ließt mich viel besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Tja, mein Fehler.' Reel seufzte schwer und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, der heute zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht tröstend auf ihn wirkte. Ganz im Gegenteil – heute schien er ihn nur immer wieder an seine Fehler zu erinnern. Geschlagen breitete er sich auf dem blass-roten Ziegeldach aus, schloss die Augen und sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der ihn erneut von seinem Engel mit den langen Haaren träumen ließ.

„Alles in Ordnung, Relakesch? Du siehst unglücklich aus.“ Fragend sahen ihn die strahlend blauen Augen an und Reel brachte es nicht fertig zu lügen.   
„Ich glaube, ich habe einen schlimmen Fehler begangen.“ Ruhig ließ sich die vertraute Gestalt in dem Kapuzenumhang neben ihm auf das Dach sinken.   
„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Erzähl's mir. Wir finden bestimmt eine Lösung.“ Reel seufzte schwer.   
„Ich hab jemandem das Herz gebrochen.“   
„Aber so was machst du doch ständig. Warum ist es jetzt so eine große Sache?“  
„Weil ich ihn eigentlich mag und er seit Ewigkeiten der erste ist, den ich nicht verletzten oder töten möchte.“ Verständnisvoll sah ihn die Person neben ihm an.   
„Wenn du ihn magst, warum hast ihm dann das Herz gebrochen?“ Reel war sichtlich überrascht von dieser Frage.  
„Na, weil ich dich liebe. Und das werde ich auch immer tun.“  
„Relakesch... Ich bin tot. Du musst endlich weitermachen und dem armen Jungen eine ernsthafte Chance geben. Sprich mit ihm.“ Verstört sah Reel seinen Engel an und erkannte erst jetzt, dass er sich nicht wie üblich in der altertümlichen Stadt befand, auch trug er nicht wie sonst ähnliche Kleidung wie Raven und ihr Bruder. Er saß noch immer auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes und trug seinen lebendigen Schatten um die Schultern. Träumen tat er trotzdem.   
„Aber... aber Angel. Ich kann doch nicht...“   
„Warum denn nicht? Relakesch, wie lange trauerst du mir jetzt schon nach? Wie viele Jahrhunderte? Du bist nicht mehr, wer du mal warst und ich bin schon lange tot.“ Sanft nahm die Gestalt in Mitternachtsblau Reels Gesicht zwischen die Hände.   
„Ich will, dass du endlich wieder glücklich bist. Ich kann es nicht mehr sehen, wie zerfressen von Rachsucht du bist. Aiden macht dich glücklich, also sei gefälligst bei ihm. Hörst du?“ Ungezügelt liefen Reel Tränen über die Wangen. Der Schleier, den sie vor seinen roten Augen bildeten, ließ die Konturen der Kapuzengestalt verschwimmen und als dieser sich wieder lichtete, war er wieder allein auf dem Dach. 

Noch etwas verwirrt setzte er sich auf, zog seine Beine an den Körper und atmete einige Male tief durch um seinen Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Auf diese Art hatte er noch nie geträumt.   
Er blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Dach und überlegte, wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Aiden machte ihn nicht nur schwach, er stellte seine gesamten Prinzipien auf den Kopf.   
Reel hatte schon öfter Opfer gehabt, die für ihn etwas besonderes gewesen waren und die er nicht sofort getötet hatte, aber Aiden war nochmal anders.   
Bisher hatte er immer angenommen, dass es an dessen Ähnlichkeit zu Reels großer Liebe gelegen hatte, aber nun war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Klar sahen die beiden einander nicht ganz unähnlich, aber Aiden war doch jemand vollkommen anderes. Vielleicht projizierte er ja doch nicht mehr nur seine alte Liebe auf Aiden, sondern hatte inzwischen echte Gefühle für den kleinen Internatsschüler entwickelt. Und nun hatte er ihn nicht nur zum Weinen gebracht, sondern ihm auch noch das Herz gebrochen.  
Schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und kletterte wieder ins Zimmer zurück. 

Aiden lag mit dem Gesicht zur Wand im Bett und sah ihn nicht an. Trotzdem bemerkte er ihn über ihre Verbindung sofort und murmelte ihm nur verweint zu: „Geh weg.“ Reel ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken und setzte sich einfach auf die Bettkante.   
„Das ist jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen spät, aber ich … Wenn du möchtest erzähle ich es dir. Ich erzähle dir alles, was du wissen möchtest.“ Aiden ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort.   
Letztendlich richtete er sich doch auf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und sah Reel nun endlich an.   
Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen vom Weinen und Reels schlechtes Gewissen biss ihn bei diesem Anblick immer wieder. Schützend wickelte Aiden die Bettdecke um sich und sah seinen Dämon auffordernd an. Der seufzte und machte es sich gegenüber von Aiden im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett bequem. Tief atmete Reel durch, dann begann er zu erzählen.


	21. Kapitel 21 – Relakesch I – Engel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste von fünf Kapiteln, die Reels Vergangenheit beleuchten.

Reel war angespannt. Möglichst lautlos bewegte er sich über den Dielenboden, der hin und wieder ein verräterisches Knarren von sich gab. Das leise Schnarchen vom anderen Ende des Bettes versicherte ihm, dass er noch nicht aufgeflogen war und so schlich er weiter unbemerkt durchs Zimmer.   
Ein paar Münzen, die offen auf einem Holztisch lagen, fanden ihren Weg in Reels Besitz, eine silberne Taschenuhr und eine Brosche mit Blumenmotiv folgen im Anschluss.   
Nun galt seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Nachtschrank neben dem Bett. Vorsichtig tastete er sich an das Objekt seiner Begierde heran – eine beschlagenen Schatulle. Sie war von ihrem Besitzer in dem kleinen Möbelstück verstaut worden und Reel machte sich nun verstohlen daran sie aus ihrem Versteck zu holen.   
Ein eisernes Schloss hielt die Schatulle verschlossen, die für ihre Größe erstaunlich schwer war.   
Grade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte Reel die dünne Schnur, die an einen eigens dafür an der Schatulle angebrachten Ring befestigt worden war.   
Die Schnur war durch ein Loch in der Rückwand des Nachtschranks gefädelt, zu dem darüber liegenden Regal gezogen und dort befestigt worden.   
Hätte Reel nun an der Schatulle und damit an der Schnur gezogen, wäre das Regal und alles was darauf aufgestapelt worden war auf ihn niedergestürzt und hätte den schlafenden Besitzer alarmiert. Umsichtig begutachtete er den Mechanismus bevor er mit einem behutsamen Schnitt seines Dolches die Schnur von seinem Diebesgut trennte.  
Das Regal blieb intakt, der Mann auf dem Bett schnarchte friedlich weiter und Reel zog sich leise zurück.   
Auf dem Rückweg zum Fenster achtete er darauf, keine der knarrenden Dielen zu betreten, die er auf seinem Hinweg bereits als solche erkannt hatte.   
Vor dem Fenster wartete Corvo ungeduldig auf ihn. Vorsichtig nahm er ihm das kleine aber schwere Kästchen ab, damit Reel beide Hände zum Klettern frei hatte. Corvo schaffte es auch mit nur einer Hand mühelos die Hauswand hinabzusteigen, aber Reel hatte doch lieber beide Hände zur Verfügung.   
Unten angekommen verschwanden sie sofort in die nächste dunkle Gasse und huschten davon. Es war tiefste Nacht, aber die beiden Diebe hätten ihren Weg durch die Straßen der Stadt auch mit verbundenen Augen gefunden und fanden sich in der Dunkelheit mühelos zurecht.   
Ihr Ziel war eine verlassenen Taverne in der Nähe der Stadtmauern, welche ihnen nicht nur als Unterschlupf, sondern auch als Zuhause diente.   
Neben der verbarrikadierten Eingangstür hing ein verwittertes Holzschild von dem die Farbe bereits abblätterte. Früher hatte darauf wohl einmal 'Zur tanzenden Krähe' gestanden, doch nun nannten alle diesen Ort nur noch 'Das Krähennest'. 

Raven wartete bereits ungeduldig und als sie die beiden vertrauten Silhouetten in den Schatten der Gassen entdeckte, fiel ein großer Teil ihrer Anspannung endlich von ihr ab. Der Auftrag war nicht schwer gewesen, aber es konnte immer etwas schief gehen und sie machte sich so oder so immer Sorgen um die beiden.   
Über einen versteckten Zugang verschafften sich die Jungs Zutritt zu dem heruntergekommen Gebäude und wurden von ihrer Anführerin und einigen weiteren Dieben begrüßt. Raven nahm die Schatulle entgegen und machte sich daran das Schloss zu öffnen.   
Wenn es um das Knacken von Schlössern ging, war sie die unübertroffene Meisterin dieser Stadt. Ihre Werkzeuge waren ihr größter Schatz und obwohl sie jeden, der es lernen wollte, in dieser Kunst unterwies, hatte noch niemand ihr das Wasser reichen können.   
Daher dauerte es auch nicht lang, bis ein metallisches Klicken ertönte und die Schatulle bereitwillig ihren Inhalt preisgab. Eine ganze Menge glänzender und abgegriffener Münzen kam zum Vorschein und löste Jubel unter den jungen Dieben aus. Reels Opfer war der Eintreiber eines Geldleihers gewesen und die Schatulle und ihr Inhalt hätte an dessen Arbeitgeber gehen sollen. Nun würde er stattdessen den Dieben dabei helfen am Leben zu bleiben.   
Es gab mehrere Diebesgilden in der Stadt und Reels war eine der kleineren und wenig respektierten. Das machte ihr Leben am Stadtrand nicht grade leichter, aber die meisten hier kannten eh nichts anderes und Raven tat alles in ihrer Macht stehende um ihre Diebe zu beschützen.   
„Gut gemacht, Jungs. Damit kommen wir eine Weile über die Runden“, beglückwünschte die lebhafte Brünette sie und umarmte beide gleichzeitig. Raven und Corvo waren mit ihren 19 Jahren die beiden ältesten in ihrer Gilde und Vorbilder für alle anderen – einschließlich Reel. Er war damals nur 8 Jahre alt gewesen, als die Zwillinge ihn aufnahmen und seit dem waren sie für ihn das, was einer Familie am nächsten kam. Nun war er 16 und übernahm selbst eine gewisse Verantwortung für die jüngeren Diebe seiner Gilde. 

Reel zog sich auf das löchrige Dach ihres alten Pubs zurück. Er liebte es von hier aus den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten und irgendwann gesellte sich auch Raven zu ihm. Sie war eher selten hier oben anzutreffen, da das instabile Dach sie nervös machte, aber sie wusste, dass sie Reel hier finden würde.   
„Lief alles ohne Probleme?“  
„Ja. Nur eine kleine Schnur-Falle. Nichts womit ich nicht umgehen könnte.“ Raven seufzte erleichtert auf.   
„Lange wird es nicht reichen. Vor allem nicht, wenn wir der Invi-Gilde bald auch noch Schutzgeld zahlen müssen.“  
„Ich weiß. Hast du schon ein neues Ziel für mich, Raven?“ Die junge Anführerin druckste ein wenig herum bevor sie antwortete.   
„Schon... Aber ich weiß nicht ob wir uns das zutrauen können. Andererseits gehen uns langsam die Optionen aus. Die anderen Gilden grenzen unser Territorium immer stärker ein und wir brauchen die Beute, sonst sind die Krähen bald Geschichte.“  
„Was hast du im Sinn?“  
„Das Anwesen von Lord Griefs“, rückte Raven endlich mit der Sprache heraus. Normalerweise versuchte sie das Risiko zu minimieren, aber sie brauchten das Geld – oder viel mehr die Schuldscheine die Lord Griefs seit Kurzem in seinem Besitz hatte.   
Raven erzählte ihm, dass Griefs einige hohe Mitglieder der Invi-Gilde – ihrem größten Rivalen – finanziell im Griff hatte und diese wollten ihre Schuldscheine schnellstmöglich aus dessen Besitz entwendet wissen.   
Sie selbst zu stehlen, bot für die Invi-Diebe ein zu großes Risiko, da Griefs ihre höchsten Mitglieder mit seinen Scheinen völlig im Griff hatte. Aber auch so hätte sich vermutlich kein Freiwilliger gefunden, der tollkühn oder schlichtweg einfach wahnsinnig genug gewesen wäre, sich mit einem der mächtigsten und gefürchtetsten Bewohner dieser Stadt anzulegen.

Reel schwieg für einen Moment bevor er antworte.  
„Das wird... interessant. Mit viel Vorbereitung und etwas Glück könnten wir das schaffen. Aber es ist ja eh nicht so, als hätten wir eine Wahl.“ Raven seufzte erneut. Sie rückte ein Stück näher an Reel und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie war eigentlich niemand, die gern Verantwortung übernahm, aber irgendwie war sie dennoch die Rolle der Anführerin gerutscht und nun erfüllte sie diese nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen.  
Reel lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren und betrachtete weiter die Sterne. Er genoss Ravens geschwisterliche Zuneigung sehr. Sie und Corvo waren für Reel das, was einer Familie am nächsten kam und er würde Raven zweifelsfrei als seine Schwester bezeichnen.   
„Ich mache es. Ich übernehme die Vorbereitung für das Griefs-Anwesen.“ Die Vorbereitung für einen solchen Beutezug war zeitaufwendig. Es galt das Gelände und Gebäude auszukundschaften, den Tagesablauf aller Bewohner und Angestellten in Erfahrung zu bringen und auswendig zu lernen, und die perfekte Gelegenheit für den Einbruch zu wählen.   
Raven hatte in ihrer Rolle als Anführerin nicht die Zeit dafür und Corvo hatte einfach nicht die Geduld. Er war ein hervorragender Kletterer und Free-Runner, und im Dolch-Kampf konnte nicht einmal Reel ihm das Wasser reichen, aber er war ungeduldig und neigte zu Fehleinschätzungen, wenn es um Risiken ging.   
Außerdem würde er sich darum kümmern müssen, die anderen über die Runden zu bringen, bis sie bereit für den großen Einbruch waren. Den übrigen Dieben traute Reel eine Aufgabe dieser Wichtigkeit einfach nicht zu, also blieb nur er selbst für den Job übrig.   
„Aber sei vorsichtig. Du weißt, wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit sehen würde, dann würde ich dich das nicht machen lassen.“   
„Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen.“ Ein kurzes, wissendes Lachen entfuhr Raven, aber sie erwiderte nicht.   
Plötzlich hörten sie leise Schritte hinter sich. Corvo setzte sich wortlos neben seine Schwester und lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem schrägen Dach zurück. Raven und Reel taten es ihm gleich und schweigend betrachteten sie den Himmel. Corvo wusste bereits über das Griefs-Anwesen Bescheid. Ohne mit ihm vorher darüber zu sprechen, hätte Raven Reel diesen Vorschlag nicht unterbreitet. 

Am nächsten Abend begann Reel seinen Auftrag. Corvo begleitete ihn um sicherzugehen, dass sich die Routinen der Stadtwachen nicht verändert hatten und Reel dadurch nicht in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Er war eher der schweigsame Typ, aber Reel kannte ihn lang genug um ihm seine Sorge dennoch anzumerken. Ein Anwesen war eine ganz andere Nummer als Taschendiebstahl oder einfache Einbrüche.   
Gemeinsam kundschafteten sie die Umgebung aus und suchten gute Verstecke für Reel um von dort aus das Anwesen zu beobachten. Nach gut drei Stunden wurde Corvo zappelig.   
„Wer ist es dieses mal?“, fragte Reel beiläufig.   
„Die Zofe einer Händler-Tochter. Ein bisschen schüchtern, aber mit einem unglaublich wohlgeformten Körper.“ Reel unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Corvo sah gut aus und hatte viele Liebschaften, die er gerne für seine Diebstähle ausnutzte.   
„Na dann zisch schon ab. Ein Haus kann ich auch allein beobachten“, witzelte Reel und zwinkerte ihm wissend zu. Dankbar grinste Corvo ihn an.   
„Alles klar. Du packst das hier schon.“ Grob fuhr er Reel durch die Haare, dann verschwand er mit unglaublicher Geschicklichkeit über die Dächer ins nächste Stadtviertel. Reel sah ihm einen Moment lang hinterher und richtete anschließend seine Haare. Er hatte sie zurückgebunden und Corvo hatte viele Strähnen aus dem Zopf gelöst.   
Endlich konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das große Gebäude vor ihm. Hinter vielen der Fenster in den unteren Etagen war warmes Licht zu sehen, während weiter oben nur zwei Fenster erleuchtet waren. Eines von diesen beiden obersten Fenstern wurde nun geöffnet und Reel duckte sich reflexartig noch tiefer in die Schatten.   
Er erkannte langes, helles – fast schon weißes – Haar und weiße Kleidung. Die Gestalt wirkte nahezu mystisch im Licht des Halbmondes und Reel konnte nicht anders als von ihrem Anblick gefesselt zu werden. Er vergaß seine eigentliche Aufgabe völlig und beobachtete nur noch die Schönheit am Fenster.   
Reel wusste nicht wer sie war. Vielleicht die Tochter von Lord Griefs? Er war um die 40 Jahre alt und verheiratet, also wäre es durchaus möglich, aber hatte Lord Griefs überhaupt Kinder? Keine von denen Reel wusste, aber er kümmerte sich normalerweise auch nicht besonders um die Familienplanung der gehobene Schicht. Das Mädchen am Fenster sah nicht aus, als gehöre sie zum Personal, auch hätte sie in diesem Fall keine Zeit zum Sterne-gucken gehabt. Also wer war sie?   
Reel konnte seine Augen nicht von der platinblonden Schönheit lassen und beobachtete diese bis sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzog und das Licht löschte.   
Endlich konnte er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren, doch immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken zu dem blonden Engel aus der obersten Etage. 

Die Sonne ging auf und Müdigkeit überkam Reel. Er wartete die nächste Patrouille ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Krähennest.  
Dort angekommen zog er sich sofort in seine Ecke zurück und schlief ein. Corvo kam ebenfalls erst am Morgen zurück. Er legte einige Münzen, ein Brosche und zwei geschmückte Weinkelche in ihre Beute-Truhe. Am Abend würden er und Raven ihrem Schwarzmarkthändler einen Besuch abstatten und ihre Beute versilbern.   
Auf dem Weg zum Dach lief er an Reel vorbei, der zusammengerollt auf seinem notdürftigen Nachtlager lag und schlief. Das Jahr neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu und es wurde von Tag zu Tag kälter.   
Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen zog Corvo seinen Kapuzenumhang aus und legte ihm um Reels Schultern. Fast jeder Dieb trug einen solchen Umhang in dunklen, unregelmäßigen Grautönen. Schwarz erzeugte selbst in der dunkelsten Nacht zu scharfe Konturen. Dreckiges Grau hingegen verwischte diese und erlaubte es dem Träger sich perfekt in die nächtliche Stadt einzufügen.   
Raven beobachtete ihren Bruder vom Türrahmen aus. „Softie“, flüsterte sie ihm grinsend zu, als er an ihr vorbeilief. „Klappe, Prinzessin“, konterte Corvo mit einem unterdrückten Schmunzeln. 

Als Reel wieder aufwachte, fiel sein Blick auf den verschlissenen Kapuzenumhang. Er faltete ihn grob zusammen und ging in den ehemaligen Schankraum, in dem Raven auf dem Bartresen saß und organisierte ihre Finanzen. Sie trug ihren Umhang und schenkte Reel nur einen wissenden Blick. Der verstand sofort was sie meinte, nahm sich eine Schüssel Eintopf und setzte sich neben sie – Corvos Umhang auf dem Schoß.   
„Wie lief´s gestern Nacht?“, eröffnete Raven das Gespräch.  
„Ganz gut. Ich hab einen guten Einblick in die Arbeitszeiten des Personals bekommen. … Aber sag mal... Hat Lord Griefs eigentlich Kinder?“ Raven sah ihn verwirrte an.   
„Nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso?“   
„Ich hab jemanden im Fenster der obersten Etage gesehen, der nicht zum Personal gehört. Ich glaube es ist ein Mädchen, etwa in meinem Alter, mit langen, weißen Haaren.“   
„Weiß? Das ist ungewöhnlich. Schick ruhig die anderen los um Informationen einzuholen oder frag Corvo, wenn du ihm seinen Umhang wiedergibst. Er schnappt bei seinen Liebschaften ab und an ein paar interessante Dinge auf.“   
Reel aß seine Portion und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Corvo. Auf dem Dach wurde er fündig. Reel setzt sich neben ihn und reichte ihm seinen Umhang.   
„Danke.“ Doch Corvo winkte nur ab und warf sich den Umhang mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung um die Schultern.   
„Sag mal, Corvo. Weißt du zufällig etwa über ein Mädchen mit langen, weißen Haaren? Sie ist etwa so alt wie ich und lebt in Lord Griefs Anwesen.“ Corvo sah in unschlüssig an, dann stahl sich ein diebisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.   
„Bist du etwa verliebt, Reel?“, stachelte er ihn an.   
„Es geht nur um meinen Auftrag. Ich muss über jeden Bewohner des Anwesens Bescheid wissen um den Einbruch ideal planen zu können“, rechtfertigte sich Reel während sich eine ertappte Verlegenheit auf sein Gesicht schlich. Corvo überlegte einen Moment.   
„Ich hab da tatsächlich etwas über ein Mädchen mit weißen Haaren gehört. 18 Jahre alt, schmaler Körper, blasse Haut und gibt ein eher kränkliches Bild ab.“ Reel nickte.   
„Ja, so sah sie aus. Wer ist das?“   
„Lord Griefs Ehefrau“, verkündete Corvo ganz trocken.   
„Was?“ Reels Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Aber... sie ist doch erst 18 und Lord Griefs ist... irgendwas um die 40.“ Corvo überging ihn einfach und sprach weiter.   
„Das Mädchen ist ein beliebtes Thema bei den adligen Frauen und ihren Hofdamen. Nach dem was ich so gehört habe, ist sie im Alter von 12 Jahren mit ihm zwangsverheiratet worden und lebt seit dem wie in einem goldenen Käfig bei ihm.“ Reel dachte zurück an die hübsche Gestalt am Fenster und empfand Mitleid.   
Corvo stand auf und fuhr Reel wieder durch die Haare. Noch hatte er sie nicht zurückgebunden, aber das würde er nachholen bevor er zum Anwesen aufbrach.   
„Ich hab heute Nacht noch eine Verabredung. Viel Glück mit Lady Griefs, Kleiner.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Corvo ihn allein. Einen kurzen Moment lang grübelte er noch über die neuen Informationen nach, dann band er sich seine schwarzen Haare zusammen und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. 

Reel bezog pünktlich zu Sonnenuntergang sein Versteck mit freier Sicht auf das Fenster im Obergeschoss, an dem er gestern das Mädchen gesehen hatte. Und tatsächlich wurde es von schummrigem Licht erhellt, sobald die Sonne vollständig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Immer wieder sah Reel flüchtig dort hinauf, in der Hoffnung noch einmal einen Blick auf den hübschen Engel zu erhaschen. Und wie es schien, war das Glück ihm hold, denn knapp eine Stunde später öffnete sich das Fenster erneut und lenkte Reels Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Mädchen wirkte melancholisch und Reel verstand nun auch den Grund dafür. Sehnsüchtig betrachtete er die ungewöhnliche Schönheit.  
Sie kam jeden Abend circa eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang ans Fenster und Reel sehnte diesen Moment jeden Tag herbei. Das Mädchen faszinierte ihn und er wusste nicht wieso. Vielleicht war es ihr exotisches Aussehen oder die Tatsache, dass sie für Reel unerreichbar war.  
Irgendwann wurde er unaufmerksam und begann seine Deckung zu vernachlässigen. Insgeheim wünschte er sich fast von ihr gesehen zu werden, auch wenn das mehr als dumm von ihm war. 

Es kam wie es kommen musste und eines Abends fiel dem Mädchen ihr nächtlicher Besucher auf.   
Sie erschrak und überlegte kurz um Hilfe zu rufen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Die dunkle Gestalt beobachtete sie nur aus der Ferne und sie war seit langem die erste interessante Abwechslung, die sich ihr in ihrem öden Alltag bot. Also stellte sie lediglich vorsichtig Blickkontakt her und schwieg. Es war so dunkel, dass sie ihren mysteriösen Besucher kaum erkennen konnte, aber er verschwand nie vollständig in den Schatten und ermöglichte ihr so, ihn halbwegs im Auge zu behalten.   
Irgendwann wurde ihr befohlen das Licht zu löschen und sie musste vom Fenster zurücktreten.   
In dieser Nacht konnte sie kaum schlafen. Die ganze Zeit fürchtete sie, die Schattengestalt könnte in ihr Zimmer einsteigen, aber verraten wollte sie ihn auch nicht. Außerdem war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es nicht sogar besser wäre, wenn er in ihr Zimmer einbrach. So würde sie wenigstens einmal etwas Interessantes erleben und an ihrem Leben hing sie sowieso seit 6 Jahren nicht mehr. 

Am nächsten Abend suchte sie vom Fenster aus die Umgebung nach einem auffälligen Schatten ab, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken. Sie wollte schon traurig aufgeben, als plötzlich eine Figur im dunklen Kapuzenumhang aus dem Schatten trat und wartete bis sie ihn fokussieren konnte. Lady Griefs Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er war tatsächlich wiedergekommen. 

So verliefen auch die folgenden Nächte und Reel wusste ganz genau, dass er einen schwerwiegenden Fehler beging. Das Mädchen suchte ihn jeden Abend und jeden Abend gab er sich ihr zu erkennen.   
Warum sie ihn nicht verriet, war ihm ein Rätsel, aber andererseits verstand er ja auch nicht, warum er sich ihr überhaupt zeigte. Sie faszinierte ihn einfach ungemein und irgendwann reichte es Reel nicht mehr, sie nur von weitem zu betrachten. Er wollte wissen, wer dieses Mädchen wirklich war, und es konnte ja durchaus sehr hilfreich für seinen Einbruch sein, wenn er sich mit ihr anfreundete.  
Es hatte sich leider als äußerst schwierig herausgestellt an Informationen über Lord Griefs und dessen Personal und Anwesen zu kommen, daher wäre ein Informant innerhalb dieser Mauern Reels beste Chance.   
'Corvo besorgt sich seine Informationen schließlich auch so, also warum sollte ich das nicht auch versuchen?', dachte Reel bei sich und suchte nach Ausreden um seinen Wunsch, zu ihr zu gehen, zu rechtfertigen.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihm ein lautes Rufen und ließ Reel aufschrecken. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er die Zeit vergessen und von einer Patrouille überrascht worden war. Jetzt hieß es schnell sein und die Flucht nach vorn ergreifen. Hektisch huschte er vom Dach und durch die Gassen Richtung Anwesen. 

Kurzentschlossen schlich er sich zur Rückseite des Gebäudes und begann dort die Hauswand zu erklimmen. Den restlichen Wachen und Hausangestellten wich er dabei mehr oder weniger problemlos aus – schließlich kannte er deren Routinen inzwischen recht gut.   
Über das Dach erreichte er das einzige geöffnete Fenster – das des Mädchens – und schwang sich durch dieses ins Zimmer um sich vor den Blicken der nahenden Wachen zu verbergen. Das Mädchen zu überwältigen würde weitaus einfacher sein, als sich mit einer Gruppe Stadtwachen anzulegen.   
Sie erschrak, aber brachte kein einziges Wort hervor. Die lauten Rufe von draußen ließen sie wissen was sie zu wissen brauchte und dennoch schrie sie nicht um Hilfe.   
Reflexartig zog sie ihren Besucher vom Fenster weg und schloss die Vorhänge um sie beide vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen.

Draußen wurde es nur langsam wieder leiser und Reel fand endlich seine Stimme wieder.   
„Danke“, flüsterte er seiner Retterin leise zu.   
„Kein Problem... glaube ich...“, kam die gestammelte Antwort.   
„Du bist Lady Griefs, oder? Lord Griefs Frau.“ Sie sah ertappt zur Seite und nickte.   
„Und du bist?“   
„Ähm... du kannst mich Reel nennen“, antwortete er nervös und unsicher, warum er ihr seinen Namen genannt hatte.  
„Also... ehm... Du solltest dich vielleicht eine Zeit lang hier verstecken, bis sich die Aufregung wieder gelegt hat.“ Das war das mit Abstand spannendste, was ihr je passiert war und der Junge in der verschlissenen Kleidung mit den ungeschnittenen, tiefschwarzen Haaren war der mit Abstand schönste Mensch, der ihr je begegnet war.   
Reel nickte zögerlich. „Warum verrätst du mich nicht?“ Sie schwieg kurz, dann konterte sie mit einer Gegenfrage. „Warum beobachtest du das Anwesen?“   
„Schon gut. Keine Fragen, keine Lügen, okay?“ Reel ging mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit bereits ein viel zu großes Risiko ein, da würde er nicht auch noch Fragen beantworten. Es sich mit seiner Retterin verscherzen, wollte er allerdings auch nicht.   
„Ich hoffe du hast dich nicht zu unwohl wegen meiner Besuche gefühlt, Lady Griefs“, versuchte Reel das Gespräch in eine belanglosere Richtung zu lenken.   
„Nenn mich bitte nicht so.“ Sie schien ehrlich unglücklich mit dieser Anrede und Reel konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.  
„Dann sag mir wie du heißt.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment und sah Reel forschend an bevor sie leise antwortete: „Nathalie.“  
„Schöner Name. Passt zu dir.“ Sie wurde ein wenig rot. Es war das erste mal seit 6 Jahren, dass sie ungezwungen mit jemand anderem als Lord Griefs oder dem Personal des Anwesens sprach. Und dazu schien Reel auch noch in etwa in ihrem Alter zu sein. 

Corvo hatte recht gehabt. Nathalie war tatsächlich sehr schmal und wirkte schwach und kränklich. Das konnte man trotz des weiten Rüschen-Nachthemdes erkennen, aber es tat ihrer Schönheit keinen großen Abbruch. Ihre Augen waren leuchtend blau, aber hatten einen gebrochenen Ausdruck, den Reel nicht so recht zu deuten wusste.   
Schließlich entschied Reel, dass es draußen wieder sicher für ihn war.   
„Dann lass ich dich jetzt mal wieder allein, Lady Nathalie.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging zum Fenster.   
„Reel? Kommst du... Kommst du morgen wieder?“ Reel stutzte. Sie verblüffte ihn immer wieder.   
„Wenn du willst.“   
„Du bist das einzig Interessante, was mir hier passiert. Also komm bitte wieder.“ Reel wusste nicht so recht, was er mit dieser Antwort anfangen sollte.  
„Sag mal, hast du gar keine Angst vor mir? Ich könnte hier sein um dich zu töten. Ich bin sogar bewaffnet.“ Zur Demonstration zog er seinen Dolch hervor und führte betont beiläufig einige Tricks damit vor, doch sie blieb unverändert ruhig.   
„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Und du hast doch nicht vor mich zu töten, oder?“   
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Also dann, bis Morgen.“ Und im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon durchs Fenster verschwunden.

Mit einem Dauergrinsen im Gesicht stahl sich Reel wieder in die Schatten. Verdammt, er hatte sich grade verliebt – in die Ehefrau seines nächsten Opfers. 'Toll... da hab ich ja mal wieder ein Glück.' Er war noch nie ernsthaft verliebt gewesen und es fühlte sich so belebend an. Reel konnte den nächsten Abend kaum abwarten. 

Bei seinem nächsten Besuch fand er schnell einen sicheren Weg aufs Dach und damit in Nathalies Zimmer.   
Anfangs unterhielten sich nur über belanglose Dinge, damit Reel nichts über den eigentlichen Grund seiner Anwesenheit preisgeben müsste, aber durch seine allabendlichen Besuche entwickelte sich schnell eine gewisse Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen und Reels Anwesenheit war für Nathalie immer weniger ein Grund zur Nervosität.   
„Guten Abend, Lady Nathalie“, erklang die vertraute Stimme des jungen Diebes. „Was machst du?“ Gedankenlos ließ er seinen Umhang in der Nähe des Fensters, durch welches er täglich ein- und ausstieg, fallen und kam zu Nathalie aufs Bett. Ungefragt ließ er sich neben ihr aufs Bett fallen und sah sie an.   
„Ich lese. Doktor Louis – mein Leibarzt – hat mir heute ein neues Buch mitgebracht. Magst du mal einen Blick rein werfen?“ Auffordernd hielt sie ihm das Buch hin, doch Reel winkte ab.   
„Das ist nicht so unbedingt mein Ding.“   
„Ach, komm schon. Sieh es dir wenigstens mal an. Es ist wirklich interessant.“ Reel wurde leicht rot und wich beschämt ihrem Blick aus. „Ich kann nicht...“, druckste er herum. Verwirrte sah Nathalie ihn an. „Was meinst du?“   
„Nathalie, ich kann nicht lesen.“ Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr ihr Fehler bewusst. Natürlich, woher sollte er es auch können? Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass Reel nicht nur aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammte, sondern mehr oder weniger auf der Straße lebte. Ans Lesenlernen war da natürlich gar nicht zu denken.   
„Entschuldige bitte, das war unsensibel von mir. Wenn du willst, kann ich es dir beibringen. Es ist gar nicht so schwer.“ Reel sah sie unschlüssig an.   
„Naja, ich kann es ja mal versuchen.“ Nathalies Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sofort rückte sie ein Stück näher an Reel, damit sie gemeinsam in das Buch sehen konnten, und begann damit ihm die einzelnen Buchstaben zu erklären. 

Reel machte relativ schnell Fortschritte. Er hatte schon immer ein gutes Gedächtnis gehabt und einige wenige Buchstaben und Wörter kannte er durch Schenken-Namen und ähnliches vorher schon.   
Nathalie blühte in ihrer Rolle als Lehrerin richtig auf und Reel konnte nicht anders, als sich von ihrem Enthusiasmus anstecken zu lassen.   
Irgendwann schwirrte Reels Kopf vor lauter Buchstaben und Nathalie beendete den Unterricht für diesen Abend.   
Schwärmerisch sahen ihr Reels Augen entgegen. Sie waren hellgrau – eine ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe und Nathalie liebte sie.   
„Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?“ Nathalie wurde rot. Sie war es nicht gewohnt Komplimente zu bekommen. Besonders von Reel bedeutete ihr das viel und zwar nicht nur, weil sie sich bei ihm sicher sein konnte, dass er es ernst meinte.   
Verlegen rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und schlug die Hände vor die Augen um ihre Röte zu verstecken.   
Reel beobachtete sie amüsiert. Er brachte sie gerne in Verlegenheit. Unverwandt ließ Reel seinen Blick von Nathalies Gesicht weiter nach unten wandern. Der Kragen von ihrem Nachthemd war verrutscht und gab ein gutes Stück ihrer Brust frei, die in ihrer momentanen Körperhaltung noch flacher wirkte als eh schon.   
Reel stutzte. Unauffällig zog er an dem Band, dass den Kragen noch notdürftig zusammenhielt. „Nathalie?“   
„Ja?“ Sie setzte sich auf und Reels Blick ruhte nicht auf ihren Augen, sondern etwas tiefer auf ihrem Körper. Nathalie folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte schnell, was Reel so verwirrte. Die Schnürung ihres Nachthemdes hatte sich durch ihr Aufsetzten nun völlig gelöst und gab ihre gesamte Brust frei. Sie lief hochrot an und sah beschämt zur Seite. „Reel, es tut mir so leid. Ich … Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen... Ich...“ Reel wusste nicht so recht, wie er regieren sollte. Er war völlig perplex.  
„Wie heißt du wirklich?“  
„ … Nathaniël“, gab der schuldbewusst von sich und spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte.  
„Darf ich?“ Reel machte sich daran das Nachthemd weiter zu öffnen um sich zu vergewissern. „NEIN!“ Panisch zog Nathaniël die Schnur wieder fest und bedeckte seine Blöße.   
„Ich bin ein Mann. Ja. Ich... ich wollte nicht lügen, aber ich... Reel, ich dachte dann magst du mich vielleicht nicht mehr.“ Tränen bildeten sich in seinen blauen Augen.   
Vorsichtig rückte Reel näher und berührte sanft seine Wange um sie wegzuwischen. Nathaniël hatte in letzter Zeit so viel Angst und Zweifel angestaut, dass diese jetzt in Form von Tränen hervorbrachen. Zaghaft legte Reel seine Arme um ihn und der weinte leise an Reels Brust.   
„Hasst du mich jetzt?“, schluchzte er leise in Reels Leinenhemd.   
„Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Klar, finde ich es nicht in Ordnung, dass du mich belogen hast, aber dafür hasse ich dich doch nicht.“   
„Wirklich nicht?“, murmelte er verweint.  
„Versprochen.“   
„Danke.“ Reel hielt ihn fest, strich behutsam über seinen Rücken und verhedderte ab und an seine Finger in Nathaniëls langen Haaren.

Irgendwann bemerkte Reel, dass Nathaniël in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Unkoordiniert flogen seine Gedanken durcheinander.   
Reel war schon früher aufgefallen, dass er Frauen nicht als anziehend empfand, daher hatte ihn seine Zuneigung für Nathalie doch sehr gewundert. Aber wie sich herausstellte fühlte er sich zu Nathaniël und nicht zu Nathalie hingezogen und irgendwie beruhigte ihn das fast schon wieder. Eine weitere Phase der sexuellen Verwirrung konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.


End file.
